Domino Effect
by RainLily13
Summary: It was a chance of a lifetime, but was she up to it? Taking up the role of fairy godmother, Kagome sets out to defeat Voldemort to fulfill Harry's wish – during the Marauder's time at Hogwarts. It was her second chance – to live and to love. Could one person really change so much? Eventual Sirius/Kagome; James/Lily
1. Prologue

_Read, Review, and as always, ENJOY! XD_

**_EDIT: _**_For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me_

* * *

><p><strong>Setting-<strong> CU turns AU basically. Before the time travel thing, everything is Canon in the Harry Potter Universe, and almost everything, save for a significant detail that is explained later, stays Canon in the Inuyasha Universe, unless stated otherwise.

**Pairings- **Kagome/Sirius. And of course, James/Lily. We'll see about the others later lol.

**Warning-** Some major angst in the first few chapters, and possibly later. Potential for 'M' rating, maybe 'MA', and cussing in much, much later chapters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Prologue—<p>

_..._

_Who would have ever thought, that one person could change **so** much...?_

...

This was it. This was the end.

She laid there unmoving, numb from the pain. It felt like she was in limbo, floating between life and death, but she knew better.

She was just teetering over the edge to her death. She was conscious enough to know she was currently laying on the forest ground in a pool of her own blood; conscious enough of the grievous injury that caused it; conscious enough to know there was no way, barring a miracle, that she would pull through.

To be honest, she wasn't sure she would want to. Most of them were dead, anyways. Her family was dead.

Her only regret was that she was leaving Shippo behind, but that was comforted by the fact that he wasn't alone – he had Kaede, for however long she'd survive. And she was thankful that she'd managed to convince Sango to send Kirara along to protect him and Rin, in case the fight ever went as far as to Edo.

And so, here she was alone in the forest, surrounded by her dead friends and enemies. Dying.

But, at least Naraku was dead too. That was a great comfort.

And the jewel...

Her hand clenched over the completed bauble that shone a pure, clear pink; the battle had ended, but the war wasn't over yet.

Not until the jewel was finally gone for good, vanished from existence so the events that led to this day could never be repeated. So, she made a wish.

She didn't wish it never existed. That was just too easy and the jewel had a mind of its own. It couldn't happen plain and simple - she just had a feeling there was no way it, the souls trapped inside, would ever allow such a thing.

She didn't wish for her friends, and her life back either. Because the Shikon had a fail safe.

Only an unselfish wish can be granted without consequences, and there was no such thing as an unselfish wish. And God only knew what the consequences of _that_, bringing her friends back, would be.

So she made the only wish she could have, so the deaths it caused wouldn't be made in vain. So good, and only good, could come out of this.

The lesser evil.

She summoned what was left of her strength, her will, and clenched the jewel tighter in her palm, concentrating fiercely, thinking the words of her wish that her mouth couldn't form. Her fist began to shine, emanating a white, pulsing glow through the cracks of her fingers.

_'I wish...' _she gritted out mentally, anticipating the relief her death would soon bring her. '_My wish, is that the Shikon no Tama must stay hidden from the world, unless there is a desperate need to be used, only for the greater good.'_

There was a pause then, before a sly, amused, but yet biting laugh echoed eerily in her mind. _'**A noble wish young miko, to not use it for your own personal gain.**' _But Kagome knew it wasn't finished. **_'Even despite knowing it would still bring consequences..._**_'_

Kagome just clenched her eyes shut. _'It's worth it_...' she told the voice, _'As long as it'll only bring good, it's worth it."_ And she only heard a thoughtful hum in response.

And with that her breath hitched. Slowly, her face smoothed of any emotion and the world around her disappeared. To any bystander, it looked as if she was sleeping peacefully – until one would notice just _how_ still she was.

As the life left her body, her fist unclenched and slowly fell open, leaving nothing but an empty, bloody palm.

The jewel was gone.

And Kagome had no idea what fate would bring her next.

* * *

><p>It was finally over. Voldemort was dead.<p>

But at what cost?

Harry trudged over to the table set in the middle of the Great Hall, where the battle's casualties were laid upon it, lined up.

He was surrounded by people, either laughing in relief from the win, crying from the losses, or just stunned speechless from the shock – some even a mixture of all.

But he didn't take part of the grieving, in sharing the burden. Instead he withdrew, taking comfort in the solace from under his father's invisibility cloak.

To him, he thought as he scanned the lax faces of the dead, his _friends _who died because of _him_, it wasn't a win. It certainly didn't feel like it.

It was bitter, it was horrible, and it ate at him like none other. He couldn't tell if it was guilt, or self-loathing, or something else, but it _hurt_.

It hurt like none other. Worse than the Cruciatus curse. Worse than the effects of a Dementor, sucking and stealing and freezing inside and out in a way _no one_ could _ever_ imagine; no happiness, no warmth - all to the point where you desperately yearned to curl into a ball and _die_.

Worse than even _ten times_ that affect.

If Ron was here with him and could hear his thoughts, his best friend would punch him in the face for being so self-absorbed and arrogant, thinking that they all died for him. Ron would shout in his face, his own special form of comfort and way of dealing with things, and yell at Harry that they fought and died to bring down Voldemort.

But Ron wasn't here and Harry just couldn't help it, couldn't stop the guilt that threatened to consume him.

Harry sobbed silently, watery green eyes fixed on the werewolf - his professor (ex or not) and his friend that he'd came to know for the last few years, taking in the blank, pale face; eyes peacefully shut as if he was only asleep. What tore his heart even more was the woman beside him, face slack, her usually colorfully bouncy hair reduced to a dull brown and lifeless – his friend's wife.

Lupin and Tonks.

The worst thing of it all was the painful reminder of the son they left behind, his godson, with no parents to watch him grown up, to nurture him. To help him through life, and to pick him up when he falls.

He had torn apart a family, and placed a child in the same predicament he was put in sixteen years ago.

Next to Tonks was a strikingly familiar red head, about two years older than him. Fred, who went out with laugh and a big bang. It sounded morbidly poetic, and it broke Harry's already fractured heart.

He didn't know how he could face the Weasleys now, with their son and brother dead. He could only imagine how George was feeling - his twin, his other half, torn away from him.

And then there was everyone else who had died to save him in the past years, trying to keep him alive so that he could defeat Voldemort.

And he just couldn't help but ask the question he'd been asking for years.

Why?

Why.

Fucking.

Him?

_'I wish...'_ Harry thought silently, his shoulders shaking from the sobs rising in his chest as he stared at the dead faces of his loved ones. '_I wish there was a way we could have won, without everyone I loved dying...'_

His mother and father. Sirius. Remus and Tonks. Dumbledore. Fred. Moody. Hedwig. Dobby. Hell, even Snape.

Suddenly, there was a sharp _'pop'_ and he felt something round appear in on of his clenched hands.

Harry froze when it began pulsing, and he brought his right hand up, head snapping down to look. There was a white light slipping through the cracks of his fingers and his stomach turned, getting a funny feeling that something was about to happen.

Slowly, his hand uncurled, and he saw a small, glowing, stone looking jewel sitting innocently in his hand.

And then, the world around him flashed white.

* * *

><p>Words- 1,330<p>

_Yes. Here it is. My baby – well, other baby hehe. _

_I've been planning this bugger for **months. **_

_I stumbled over the idea for this fic over reading Hermione/Sirius fics – specifically of the time traveling variety. I fell in love with the concept, and then it hit me. Sirius/Kag pairing. **Yes**! Hells yes! XD_

_And I will admit – I'm pretty damn quite proud of myself for this, figuring out a rather unique way to insert Kagome into the wonderful world of Harry Potter. 'happy dance'_

_Anyways, a big, big, **big** thanks to the lovely **ArmyWife22079! **She has been a major influence and a humongous source of encouragement and inspiration for this fic! I have lost count of how many ideas and possibilities she has brought to me, and has been there every step of the way planning and helping and proofreading. _

_Thank you so much girly! For all the help and dealing with me and my twisted, all over the place thinking hehe! I have a feeling it's not very easy haha ;) _

_Until the next installment of DE! Hope you all enjoyed this – and tell me what you think! _

_RainLily^^_


	2. 1: Careful What You Wish For

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

_**EDIT 6/1/12: **For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Careful What You Wish For—<p>

"**Welcome, ****Harry ****Potter...****"**

Harry went stiff as a board as he looked around at the whiteness, apprehensive. It seemed to span on forever, and he had the faint idea that he died. But that just wasn't possible, because just a second he ago was in the Great Hall, brooding, when that strange jewel appeared in his hand.

There were so many questions, like who was speaking and where were they and what the fuck was going on. But in the end he decided on, "Where am I?" he said quietly, muscles tensed, wary. His hand inched to the wand in his right pocket, and he wondered if he would need it.

The voice, a dreamy, floating kind of soft timbre with a bitter edge, danced along the air. **"****Somewhere...****"** it told him, **"****And ****no where...****"**

Harry growled impatiently, not in the mood for riddles. He wanted to go home, wherever home was these days. Just crawl in a bed and curl up in a ball and grieve, shutting the world out as he beat himself up over and over again as much as he desired until the pain – _if __it __ever __could_ – faded away. "Why am I here..." he demanded.

There was a pause, before the voice returned. **"****Because ****of ****your ****wish.****"**

Before Harry could say anything, there was a pop and he whirled around.

His green eyes widened when the locked with a pair of blue orbs.

The two stared at each other warily, suspiciously, and Harry whipped out his wand.

Kagome, who thought he was going to attack her, stumbled back out of reflex. But then she saw what was in his hand, and just laughed incredulously. "A _stick?__"_ she blurted out in disbelief.

Harry froze. The thought that the girl wasn't a witch never even crossed his mind. "It's not just a stick..." he muttered defensively, voice cross.

Well, he called it cross.

Kagome would have called it more petulant than anything.

The girl, who Harry guessed about his age or maybe a year younger, cocked a dry eyebrow. "Then what would it be?" she countered flatly.

Harry frowned at her tone, affronted. "A wand."

And Kagome froze, staring at him. "No," she blurted out automatically, dread immediately spilling into her gut. "No way, not possible."

But was it really? With demons and mikos and slayers and jewels, why wouldn't wizards be possible?

'_Probably,'_ she thought firmly, because she just wanted to stick in denial for a _tad_ longer. It was just easier that way...

"**Stop!**" the voice demanded sharply.

The pair froze. "Who the fuck was that?" Harry demanded, stepping back from Kagome.

But Kagome, recognizing the voice, finally realized what was happening. "The jewel..." she whispered.

Harry's head snapped to her, his eyes widening. "What did you say?" he asked quickly.

Kagome's gaze flickered over to him, and she stared. "You made a wish, didn't you?" It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Harry went stiff, his thoughts coming back to him.

'_I __wish... __I __wish __there __was __a __way __we __could __have __won, __without __everyone __I __loved __dying...'_

He pinned her with a hard stare. He didn't like not knowing what was going on, and to be honest, his mental state was going haywire after it not even been an hour after Voldemort was defeated. He was paranoid and twitchy, all understandable, but a person can only handle so much in one day. "How did you know that?" he demanded in a stricken whisper.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't," she murmured softly, "I wouldn't be here..."

Harry studied her, unsure. It was her tone that confused him – tired and reflective, genuine. And maybe it was that, that had him relaxing slightly. "What's going on...?" he asked her firmly, almost pleading.

Kagome crossed her arms, a pensive look to her face. "In short terms?" she retorted, peering up at him and his haggard, dirtied face. "You made a wish, and now it's being granted," she told him bluntly.

Suffice to say, Harry's mouth dropped. "W-what?" he breathed out incredulously. "That's not -"

"Possible?" Kagome interjected, giving a little smile that never reached her eyes. "Almost anything is possible. I have a feeling you know what I'm talking about," she commented knowingly, dipping her head to his wand.

Harry took a deep breath. "So, what am I doing here...?" he wondered, and Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.

"The Jewel can only be used in certain circumstances, and if your situation fulfilled the requirements, I can only guess that your wish isn't an easy one to grant then," she explained, thinking about the guidelines she set for the jewel for her own wish.

"Then... why are _you_ here?" Harry asked her slowly, puzzled, and Kagome's gaze went downcast.

"That's what I'm wondering..." she whispered under her breath, but by the way Harry's eyes flashed, he heard her. She looked up at him. "What was your wish?" she asked him softly.

Harry's jaw clenched, and he steered his gaze to the floor. "For a way to win the war, without everyone I love dying for it..." he breathed out tightly and Kagome gazed at him sympathetically.

A tense silence settled between them, neither of them knowing what to say.

"**As ****the ****one ****who ****made ****your ****wish ****possible, ****she ****will ****be ****the ****one ****to ****carry ****it ****out.****"** The disembodied voice returned after a moment, breaking the silence as it answered Harry's earlier question.

Kagome couldn't help herself when she snorted derisively, knowing she had no choice in the matter. "Just call me your friendly neighborhood fairy godmother," she muttered, having no idea how close she was to hitting the mark.

Her remark was ignored, as the voice continued. **"****Time ****will ****be ****turned ****and ****she ****will ****be ****sent ****to ****change ****the ****past ****- ****to ****mold ****a ****different ****future...****"**

Kagome scoffed, "No pressure," she murmured sarcastically.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can she possibly help? She's not a witch. She doesn't even know anything that happened in the wars!" he exclaimed wildly, and then looked over. "No offense or anything," he added hastily in a sheepish, lowered voice at seeing her raising an eyebrow.

She only shrugged – it was true enough.

The voice spoke once more. **"****Grab ****her ****hands,****"** it ordered.

They shared a strange look.

"**Grab ****her ****hands, ****and ****she ****will ****know. ****When ****the ****time ****comes, ****she ****will ****know ****what ****she ****needs ****to.****"**

And it clicked for Harry – it could work. Someone who had the information about the Horcruxes back then could destroy them, and all one needed was to defeat Voldemort once and for all. The bloody bastard wouldn't know what hit him.

His parents could be saved. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred, Hedwig, Dobby, Snape – all of them. So many didn't have to die.

So many could be saved.

While Kagome's eyes narrowed cryptically, she didn't get a chance to think much on it when Harry went ahead and grasped her hands.

She gasped, flashes running through her head. They came and went fast, too fast for her to get a fix on a single one on them. All she saw was fighting though, and people dying. _Lots _of dying and fighting, and bright flashes of lights. Images of classrooms, of men and women in robes. Of a castle. Of people in ominous silver masks. Of a man with a disfigured face followed by an ominous green flash of light.

The images, the emotions it conjured - it brought her to her knees, bringing Harry down with her as he held her upright – and she thanked God for small favors.

But when it was done, she felt the same as before, and her eyes narrowed. "I don't feel any different," she gasped out, catching her breath.

The voice only seemed fit to repeat its last statement. **"****When ****the ****time ****comes, ****you ****will ****know ****what ****is ****necessary.****" **

An outraged look crossed her face and she jumped up stumbling, glaring at the vacant air. "You have got to be kidding me!" she snapped angrily, and Harry flinched in surprise, confused.

She had an inkling it was the demon in the Jewel's doing. '_Sadistic __bitch,_' she snarled silently.

Of course the Jewel wasn't going to make it easy on her. It had to be part of her consequences.

It was just too much to ask.

Speaking of which...

Suddenly, Kagome stiffened. "What of the consequences? What are they?" she demanded in a stricken, anxious tone.

Harry stiffened at that, and shot her a worried look. "Consequences?" he repeated warily, dread filling him.

Harry didn't like consequences. They always seem to fuck up his life...

This was why he needed Hermione here – she was always the reasonable one, to think before she act.

He was rash, impulsive, the type to dive in, the consequences be damned.

But even he had to admit – time wasn't something to mess with.

But the disembodied voice spoke again. **"****This ****is ****the ****consequence... ****No ****other ****is ****needed...****"** it breathed out. **"****With ****this ****wish ****fulfilled, ****the ****Shikon ****will ****be ****no ****more...****"**

While Harry was confused, Kagome lips quirked, half wry half puzzled as well. "It means my wish – the task with carrying out your wish is my consequence, and the only one required" she explained to him quietly.

They would both be lying if they denied the presence of a bitter edge to her voice.

It made Harry's insides twinge with guilt. Here was this girl, practically his age, tasked with saving his loved ones.

_His _loved ones, who were complete and utter, bloody strangers to her.

And he had no delusions that the task itself was dangerous – _life threatening_ dangerous. This was _Voldemort_ they were talking about.

And it just didn't seem fair.

But...

But... he also had no delusions to just how bloody, fucking, selfish he was either...

"Save them," Harry pleaded, grasping her hands. Gone was the confident, warrior wizard, and back was the child he'd buried deep inside. "I – I have no right to ask, but, _please_," he begged her, squeezing her hands. "Save my parents, my family, my friends," he went on hurriedly. He recognized the haunted look in her eyes earlier, akin to his own. She had an idea of what he was going through; she could relate.

His watery green gaze bored into her, churning with such emotion, and Kagome couldn't help but feel compelled.

His next words were what cemented it, filled with heavy guilt and remorse wrapped in a breathy whisper. "They died protecting me. They died because they loved me, knew me, were associated with me... because of my mistakes, because I wasn't strong enough.. It's not right that _their_ lives had to be sacrificed to defeat that bastard and yet I get to live, when he was after me all along."

Kagome eyes closed at that, and a shudder ran down her spine at the eerie deja vu that washed over her and she couldn't help but feeling for Harry, knowing what he meant.

It was _so __damn __familiar_. The incredible guilt that ate at them like a monster.

_If __she __hadn't __gone __back __into __the __Feudal __Era, __then __she __wouldn't __have __shattered __the __Shikon, __and __no __one __would __have __died._

_If she hadn't gone back, Sango would still be living with her family, never had. had to go through the tragedy of watching her brother kill her clan, try to kill her, and be controlled like a zombie puppet to do the deeds of a sick fuck called Naraku._

_If __she __hadn't __gone __back, __Kirara __would __still __have __her __master._

_If __she __hadn't __gone __back, __Miroku, __while __still __cursed, __would __still __be __alive __to __christen __his __perverted __ways __on __unsuspecting __and __somewhat __willing __women._

_If __she __hadn't __gone __back, __Shippo __would __not __have __been __only __orphaned __once, __but __twice._

_If __she __hadn't __gone __back, __Inuyasha __would __have __still __been __pinned __to __the __tree, __but __at __least __had __the __off __chance __of __being __free __instead __of __now __being __dead._

_If __she __hadn't __gone __back, __Kouga __would __still __be __alive __and __mated __with __Ayame__ and with __a __huge __litter, __his __whole __clan __around __him, alive._

_And maybe, if she hadn't gone back, she would be with her mother, brother, and grandfather; and somehow, her presence with her family would have prevented the tragic car accident that ended their lives. _

_Only two good things came out from the final battle - leaving Shippo and Rin with Kaede and Kirara was a blessing in disguise, and at least they could live the rest of their lives without Naraku haunting their every step._

Kagome breathed out sharply, and stared into those striking green eyes boring into her. The urge to warn him overwhelmed her.

"You do realize by asking me this, by changing the time line, it means _nothing_ will be the same," she warned him, so he knew fully well what he was doing by asking her this and wouldn't regret it. "You will never experience the same thing. You'll be sacrificing the friendships and relationship you've made, losing the friends you have left."

Kagome had her answer before he even spoken a word though – his eyes saying everything with a firm, heart-wrenching flash of determination, despite the cold realization. "It's worth it. _They _are worth it."

Kagome flashed back to that fateful day, when she died. Her own wish coming back to her.

_'__**A **__**noble **__**wish **__**young **__**miko, **__**to **__**not **__**use **__**it **__**for **__**your **__**own **__**personal **__**gain... **__**Even **__**despite **__**knowing **__**it **__**would **__**still **__**bring **__**consequences...**__'_

_Kagome __just __clenched __her __eyes __shut. __'It's __worth __it...' __she __told __the __voice, __'As __long __as __it'll __only __bring __good, __it's __worth __it.'_

Kagome swallowed thickly and nodded firmly. "You know, if I had the chance to redo everything – to save the lives of my friends, I'd do it, because... well, I know exactly how you feel," she whispered meaningfully, and Harry could tell that she _really _did.

Because really, they were both practically children, forced to grow up into the aged warriors they were today, forced to witness the horrendous things that stripped them of their innocence, that would haunt them until the day they'd die.

Suddenly, they gasped, realizing that the other was fading away.

Kagome breathed out, "Guess that's my cue," she murmured, and looked at the boy. "What's your name...?" Kagome asked softly as she began to fade away.

Harry blinked over at her from observing his transparent hand, and lowered his arm. "Harry – Harry Potter..." he breathed out in wonder.

Kagome smiled at the boy who looked her age, with eyes that were older than the beholder – so much like her own. "Nice to meet you, Harry Potter. I'm Kagome, and I promise you, I'll do my best," and with that, she leaned over and planted a small, chaste kiss on his cheek, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing gently.

A little blush coated his cheeks, but he grinned back almost boyishly, breathing out in relief. "Thank you," he told her seriously before he completely faded away.

But before she faded away as well, the Jewel's voice echoed out to her.

"**Don't ****ignore ****this ****opportunity, ****Kagome. ****This ****is ****a ****chance ****to ****right ****the ****wrongs ****as ****well ****as ****your ****second ****chance ****to ****live. ****It ****doesn't ****have ****to ****be ****just ****a ****job**** – ****enjoy ****life. ****Do ****not ****waste ****it. ****And ****do ****not ****fail, ****for ****you ****only ****have ****one ****chance. ****The ****boy ****wished ****for ****a ****way, ****not ****for ****it ****to **_**be.**_**"**

Kagome wouldn't lie – the idea of living again was an amazing aspect, but it was dampened by the rest of the Jewel's daunting words. She cursed to herself. That was just fucking great.

"**You ****have ****been ****warned, ****Kagome ****Higurashi...****"**

Then suddenly, her eyes widened. "But wait, what am I supposed to _do_? How-?" She sputtered in frustration in a last ditch attempt to get some information.

**"****Just ****follow ****your ****instincts...****"**

Kagome stood there jaw working up and down soundlessly.

Now, how in the fucking world was _that _supposed to help her...?

'_Ugh, __this __is __just __absolute __bullshit!' _she whined silently.

Those words, Harry Potter's words, and those striking green eyes staring out from a face with a broken expression, were the last things she remembered before she finally faded away completely.

* * *

><p>Words- 2,719<p>

_Hmm, this was really fun to write you know? I got really into writing it all, which, by the way, I adore that feeling. I also liked writing the jewel's personality – mockingly all knowing, sarcastic, and a hint sadistic to boot. I get the feeling if it was a person, it would makes others' lives difficult just because it can, and get its kicks by doing it haha. _

_Anyways, tell me what you think please! XD _

_Till__ laters! _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**ObsidianFrost, MoonPrincess1989, MidnightReader1, chibi-kaze-sofia, Kira1993, O-Owl, lady sesshomaru-sama, Avulocard21, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Pissed Off Irish Chick, ****Chelly18, ****Bunny.W.K, ****Valleygoat**


	3. 2: March 27th, 1960

_Hmm, hope you all enjoy what my lovely, little, crazy mind spun up for yah! ;) _

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**_EDIT: _**_For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>** I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—March 27th, 1960—<p>

It was the twenty-seventh of March, on the year 1960 that marked the day. A day that would change the future as anyone would know it.

Down at St. Mungo's Hospital was a woman on one of the cots, her room swarmed with healers. She was a little more than middle-aged, already deep in her forties. Long, black hair was twisted into a bun, but it did little help as wisps of hair slipped their way out. The sweat glistening across her face served as an adhesive, those same wisps plastered in a flurry all over her face.

Her usually pale, delicate shaped face was otherwise flushed and wrinkled, eyebrows furrowed from intense strain and concentration. She was breathing deeply; harshly; fast. Her eyes, a stormy blue-gray, were bright with anticipation and fear.

Beside her stood a man that could only be otherwise known as her husband, one hand gripping his wife's firmly, like a comforting anchor. His face was pale as well, and he ran his free hand through his messy, dark black hair and fixed the spectacles sitting on his nose askew. Anxiety coursed through his veins in a fiery pace. His own hazel eyes were darkened, frantic, but loving all the same.

That same man winced as a sharp yell of agony cracked through the room, the hand clasped with his own tightening in a death grip.

"Just a few more pushes and then you're done. That's it, you can do it!" the healer, a blonde woman in her later twenties encouraged. "Almost there,_ almost there _– breath, breath! Here!" she exclaimed. There was a pause for a moment, as she wiped down the baby, and the couple waited anxiously, waiting.

They didn't have to wait long, as the unmistakable cry of a baby filled the room. The healer glanced up excitedly, smiling as she held up the babe. "It's a boy," she breathed out gently.

The woman on the cot threw her head back, letting out a relieved, breathless laugh.

Her husband kissed her sweetly, leaning his forehead on hers, gazing into her eyes. "You did it, Ella, you did it," he whispered happily, tucking a stray strand of black hair behind her ear.

Ella smiled tiredly up at her husband. _"We_ did it, Charles."

"Here we go," the healer murmured, passing along the baby boy to his mother.

Ella took him with great care, cradling him to her chest lovingly. She cooed sweetly as she hugged him, and gazed happily as her husband traced the pale pink cheek of their child and petted the sparse, downy black hair coating his head. "He has your eyes..." she murmured euphorically.

Charles leaned in, and laughed as hazel eyes blinked at him lazily. "I guess he does..."

Ella looked up at him adoringly. "What shall we name him?"

Charles smiled down at her and crouched to bring her into a loving embrace. "James..."

Ella looked back at her boy, and planted a small kiss on his forehead. "James Charles... It's perfect..." she murmured.

The healers stayed to the back of the room, taking notes and cleaning up as they gave the happy couple a moment of peace and privacy. They gazed at them, smiling at the scene they made.

The joy in the room was cut short when the woman let out an agonized scream, head thrown back in pain as she hurriedly passed along the baby. The healers returned to her, frantic, and her husband's eyes widened in fear and concern as he swiftly took his son. "What's wrong? What's happening?" he asked quickly, one arm around his son while his hand grasped his wife's.

"How in the world -" the healer, the blonde one, was muttering in astonishment. She looked at him with shocked green eyes. "I can't believe it – there's - there's another one!"

Her words didn't seem to register in the man's brain quick enough as he stared at her dumbly. "A-another... wha-?" his arm tightened around his baby boy out of instinct.

Before she could answer, his wife clamped on his hand, making him yelp as she snapped at him. "Another _baby_, you dunderhead!" she snarled, eyes blazing to the point of turning dark gray.

The man gulped, twitching slightly when he overheard a few of the healers smothering their amused snorts. But he took it all in good stride, for it was her fiery temper that was one of the many reasons he fell in love with his wife.

And besides – she was going through labor, _twice_. He couldn't actually fault her for it...

It was twenty minutes later of pure torture on both sides before it was finally over.

The healer let out a heavy breath, and graced her patients with a huge smile. "Guess what, it's a girl!" she gushed, holding up the baby for them to see.

There was a tuft of black hair already, but they could yet to see her eyes, as they were squinted shut.

The woman let out a breathless laugh, exuberant. "It's a miracle – not only one, but _two..."_ she breathed out, infinitely gracious at the gift. "I can't believe it..."

Her husband smiled down at her, pressing his lips on her forehead, sweeping back her hair. "They're our miracles..."

His wife flashed him a bright smile, and soon, their baby girl was wiped down and passed to her. Ella's breath was stole away as her little girl's eyes cracked open to stare into her mother's face.

Charles smiled softly. "She's beautiful... and it seems she has your eyes, dear," he commented gently.

Ella sent him an imploring look. Charles chuckled deeply, and nodded to her unasked question. Then she looked back at the two babies in her their arms, and smiled. "Yes... James Charles and Kagome Melinda Potter. Our darling miracles..."

* * *

><p>You know that moment? When, one day, when you're really young, it's like a light bulb flickered on? When you wake up, the world suddenly makes sense and comprehensible with a simple flip of a switch.<p>

That moment, when you have your first memory?

For Kagome, that was when it all started.

—o—o—o—o—

When Kagome woke up – such a funny feeling after all that time – she felt... _small._

And then the next thing she knew, everything was shaking and someone was screaming right by her ear.

"Kags! Kags! Wake up!" a child it sounded, shouted excitedly. "It's our birthday! It's our birthday!"

It was a reflex what happened next.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she shot up in – oh, it was a bed she was on. And then her head hit something hard, someone yelped, hands grabbed her clothes and the next thing she knew she was falling. "Oi!"

"Oof!" Kagome groaned, one hand holding her head and her other holding her hip.

"Oi!" the voice yelled out again, this time indignantly. "What was that for!"

Kagome cracked an eye open and let out a frightened shout at the sight of a boy's face in her own. She scrambled back at the unfamiliar face: fair skin with a few freckles dotting his cheeks; black, _really messy_, hair; hazel eyes glaring at her mildly behind round spectacles resting crookedly on his small nose, almost haphazardly. His face was cherubic with his baby fat, lips pouting unhappily.

Kagome froze. "W-who?" she breathed out in shock before she could stop herself, but was unable to finish.

The face the boy made next was almost comical. His eyes shot wide, flickering between her face and the hand nursing her head, and he gaped. "M-mum! Dad!" he shouted frantically, jumping up and shooting to wrench the door of the room open. "Come up here quick! I – I think I gave Kaggy a-a-am-nees-sha!" he tried sounding out, face pinching in confusion.

When he tossed a scared glance back at Kagome, she swore her heart dropped at the sight of tears building up in his eyes and the look of absolute fear and horror on his face.

Loud footsteps were stomping up and soon, there were two people at the door and Kagome froze as flashbacks came to her, like visions.

_It was night time, and she was in her bed. The woman, whose blue-gray eyes practically glowed adoringly down at her, leaned over and lovingly pressed soft lips to her forehead. In response to the woman's soft words of "Goodnight my darling," she could her herself sleepily mumbling, "G'night Mum."_

_The man, younger looking with a few less gray hairs hefted her up, carrying her. He grinned softly down at her, hazel eyes sparkling mischievously, and assaulted her mercilessly with tickles._

_She could hear herself screaming out with giggles. "Daddy, stop it!"_

_That same little boy, maybe a year younger, grinned at her and latched onto her wrist, tugging her along. She was laughing as they ran, intent on playing, and she knew instantly who he was. Her brother._

_Her twin._

Horrified realization came over her as they came into her room, faces deep with concern, for _her_.

This... this was her family.

_How in the fuck...?_

She did the first thing she could think of: bolt. Ducking between their legs she ran out the room, darting down the hall to the nearest bathroom she could, _somehow_, remember.

She almost slid on the tile when she tried to stop, and then she wrenched the door shut, locking it.

Kagome slid down the door ignoring the yells; the thumping footsteps approaching; the hurried knocking.

She groaned to herself, memories washing over her, swarming her mind - overwhelming her. Her memories of her old life, the ordeal with Harry and the jewel, and various visions of what happened so far in her_ new _life... All of it was coming back to her, squeezing into her brain in the matter of mere seconds.

And then it clicked.

It was her fourth birthday, when the last time she remembered, she was actually _sixteen._

Oh. Fucking. _Shit._

* * *

><p>Words- 1,660<p>

_I do like this chapter. I love writing James the most – he's adorable! Hehe! _

_Oh, also, for those mothers out there reading this – if I messed up the birth scene and it happens to be the farthest thing that can be imagined, sorry! I'm not exactly experienced in that field sooo yeah, haha!_

_Anyways, tell me what you think! How'd you like that twist? ;) _

_Till laters! _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**chibi-kaze-sofia, Pissed Off Irish Chick, MoonPrincess1989, ladyyuuki16, TsukiyoTenshi, ObsidianFrost, fierynightangel, coolgirl0147852, darkhanyouqueen, lady sesshomaru-sama, Avulocard21, Bunny.W.K., Maxeyn, ArmyWife22079, Valleygoat, Azure-x-Rose, BlackmoonOniOokami, Kitsune-miko-witch, Lady sesshomaru-sama, Chiibiisuke, Jalapenosbagels**


	4. 3: Reality Check

_Thanks for all the awesome feedback! Glad you all liked what I planned hehe! XD _

_Read, __Review, __and __Enjoy!_

___**EDIT 6/1/12: **For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me___

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Reality Check—<p>

Kagome stood there staring back at her reflection, thinking. Wondering.

Freaking. The _hell._ _Out_.

It was just... _weird,_ remembering everything in the span of a minute.

She lived in England now. Not Japan.

She had two parents. Not one.

She had a _twin __brother_ of all things. Not a younger one.

Oh, and yeah, she was part of a _magical_ family, which meant she was a freaking _witch_. A real, broom riding, spell casting, brewing over the cauldron, witch. '_Am __I __even __a __miko __anymore...?' _she wondered faintly.

All she needed was a wart on her nose and green skin, and it would be just perfectly stereo-_fucking_-typical...

"Kagome!" someone shouted from behind the bathroom door – her 'mother' she suspected.

"Kagome Melinda Potter! _Please_ open this door!" The voice was worried sick, but held the edge of authority that came with being a parent.

Kagome blinked at her name. Melinda?

But then she froze and backtracked.

Potter?

As in _Harry __Potter_...?

She paled. _'Oh, __no..._' she thought in heightening dread, freezing as her 'brother's' face came to mind. _'Oh __no, __oh __no, __oh __hell __no!'_

Same black messy hair. Same lips. Same nose. Hell, even the same damn spectacles. Just, James was smaller...

A foreboding feeling washed over her. '_Oh, __**no**__...' _she repeated more vehemently.

James was Harry's...

She stilled suddenly, eyes clenching shut as another flashback hit her.

_It was a blurry vision, yet it wasn't really a memory in a way, but a screen shot. She – or Harry more like it – was holding a frame encasing a picture of James. It was a... moving picture. James was smiling – grinning actually. He was much older, maybe late teens, early twenties? He was holding an adorable baby, hugging him and glancing down, laughing. A baby with a tuft of messy black hair, and striking green eyes._

_The same eyes Harry had._

_Those same eyes as the woman standing next to James with long red hair and a bright, happy smile._

_James' family. Harry's family._

_And now, by some weird extension – **her** family._

Kagome groaned softly, tears burning her eyes. This was just too much already, and it had only been a few _minutes._ It was so much to take in, to adjust.

She already had a mother, and a brother... well, _used_ to...

Before the car crash a couple months before the final battle...

Her head shook firmly, her little hands clenching at the edge of the sink. It felt so wrong, but...

For some reason, she couldn't deny the little spark of hope flitting inside her. She couldn't help the affection she already felt for her 'new family', the love that surged sharply at the mere thought of them... like, like _instinct_. It was confusing and heart-wrenching. It was like she _knew _the Potters, but _didn't._

Or better yet, it was her _heart _that knew them, while her _mind _only just met them.

Kagome groaned softly and nursed her head in her hands, the comings of a migraine hitting her. When she made her wish so long ago, she had no idea it would end up like _this._

Could she really have another family? Was it even right, after everything?

Kagome stiffened as the jewel's words came back to her, unbidden.

_Don't __ignore __this __opportunity, __Kagome. __It __doesn't __have __to __be __just __a __job. __Enjoy __life. __Don't __waste __it._

And realization flickered in her eyes, indecision battling inside her. It... it _was_ a second chance – a second chance to live.

Maybe it wasn't wrong... To... be a part of this family – _her _family. To love them. To let herself freely love them, and to be loved by them.

Kagome swallowed thickly. It would be nice, to be a child again, to enjoy the innocence.

And it wouldn't hurt to try, at least... Right?

She struggled to collect herself. Turning on the sink, she splashed her face with water, grabbing the hand towel nearby to pat herself dry. Kagome looked up at the mirror, at her reflection – so similar yet so different.

There were hints of her old looks, but they'd transformed. She gained her baby fat back, yet there was still an impression of her heart-shaped structure.

Naturally, she lost all evidence of her Asian features, replaced by those more common in European descent. Her complexion was different and her skin was paler, but nothing a tan couldn't easily fix, seeing how she was only four years old.

Her hair was still blue black, but not as straight as it used to be. Instead it cascaded into soft waves, ending below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were nearly the same, a soft blue-gray, but upon closer inspection she could spot flecks of gold and green that didn't used to be there before.

"Kagome, if you don't open this door, we'll open it for you," a deeper voice said softly from behind the door. It was a warning, but filled to the brim with obvious concern. Her father.

Kagome bit her lip. _'I... __I __never __did __have __a __chance __to __know __what __it __was __like, __growing __up __with __a __dad,'_ she admitted guiltily.

Turning, Kagome sniffled and took a deep breath. Either way, whether she was ready or not, it was settled. She couldn't hide out in the bathroom forever, no matter how much she wanted to. Stepping forward she opened the door just as her mother was saying "Alohomora."

Symbolically, it was like opening the door to her new life.

As the door swung open, Kagome looked up and practically shrunk under the worried gazes of her family.

Sniffling again, she rubbed at her eyes – _when __did __she __start __crying?_ - and started when a pair of strong arms lifted her up. Kagome glanced up at the concerned hazel eyes of her dad, and her lips trembled at the feeling of content that stirred inside at the mere action.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked softly, peering at her closely with his warm hazel eyes behind spectacles. '_Charles,'_ her mind told her. Her dad's name was Charles. He had black hair that was graying liberally, wrinkles carved into his face. But it was a comforting face; easygoing and charming, but diffused as his eyebrows furrowed worriedly at her.

Kagome's heart froze – how in the _hell_ was she supposed to explain this?

She didn't have to though. Her mom – Ella, that was her name - came over, running long fingers through her hair lovingly. "Did you have a bad dream, love?" Ella murmured gently, gazing at Kagome with her soft blue-gray eyes as she rested her chin on Charles' shoulder. Her own face was sprinkled with wrinkles, but it was in a way so that the woman had aged gracefully.

Kagome nodded, pouncing on the out, and she tried to keep up the sniffling. "Y-yeah... I can't weally wemember but it was weally, weally scawy..." she mumbled sadly, and mentally groaned when she realized she couldn't say her 'r's properly.

Did the jewel _really_ have to make her relive the horror of her speech impediment too? It wasn't until she was like eight before it stopped - hopefully it would be sooner this time. "When I woke up I..." Kagome trailed off, unsure now. "I didn't weally know where I was... It was weally confusing..." she trailed off guiltily – for making them worry or for lying, she didn't know.

Probably both.

Her parents shared a look, a silent message passing, and Kagome relaxed when they just nodded sympathetically. "Well, it's alright sweetheart. You're awake now so everything's alright. Now, how about a nice birthday breakfast feast huh? Today calls for some celebration!" Ella said excitedly as she stepped away to scoop up James and carry him downstairs.

Ella started first, Charles following close behind as they made their way down to the dining room.

Kagome looked at James who was staring at her imploringly from over their mother's shoulder, almost suspicious.

Quickly, Kagome looked away, unable to bear it. It was like he _knew_.

—o—o—o—o—

Breakfast was a pretty awkward affair.

Gathered in a grand dining room they sat around the end of the large, mahogany table. It was simple and not overly large, yet tastefully grandiose so it offered a homey feel to it. The ancestral home of the Potter family would allow for nothing else.

Well, that, and her mother wasn't one for the cold, archaic and obviously stuffy décor common in a pureblood family home.

From her spot, Kagome looked anywhere but at the boy across from her, taking in the room as they waited for the food to be brought in.

And when the food _was _brought in, Kagome looked on in hidden amazement as plates of food floated in of the own accord, settling before them. _'Magic..._' she thought silently, secretly stunned.

They really weren't kidding when they said a _feast_.

As they dug in they ate in a heavy silence, and as previously stated, awkwardly so. And she had a good idea that it was because of her.

There was this tension in the air, one that could be only partly accredited to the ordeal earlier. But there was something else.

James was quiet too – something she just _knew _was unusual. Don't ask how, she just _did_. And she had a feeling it was because of her – as if he was sensing something off with her, picking something up from some 'twin sense' she's always heard of.

And then there was herself.

She honestly did not know what to do. Or how to interact with them. So she just picked at her food, nibbling but not really eating until her parents started with the concerned stares.

Kagome knew what was wrong. Usually they would be bickering and bantering, or _something._ Talking animatedly or excitedly – it _was _their birthday, a day for celebration, which was weird, considering her birthday used to be in the summer, not spring. But the question was - how to start?

She had to fix it fast – someone would suspect something if it went on. It might take a while for her – and it was weird to admit it – parents to pick up on it. But she had in inkling that James would swoon in on anything out of the ordinary the moment he spotted it.

And he was _still _peering at her weirdly. It was nerve wracking.

But the question to fixing it was how?

_Instinct..._

Kagome stilled as the word flitted across her mind, and she squashed the urge to groan. Instinct. That was what the Jewel suggested. Nothing difficult of course.

Kagome closed her eyes – this was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

><p>Words- 1,796<p>

_So? What do you think? _

_Hope you all enjoyed it! XD_

_Till __aters!_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**o-Owl, chibi-kaze-sofia, cheerfreak2, fierynightangel, MoonPrincess1989, ladyyuuki16, SasoLOVE111, demon'spurity, Avulocard21, InfiniteWhiplash, ObsidianFrost, Too-lazy-to-login, Nameless Fable, Tenshi 'Gome, TheIcecreamGeek, CrescentMelody, ma****xeyn, ****Anonymoose13, ****Bunny.W.K, C****oolgirl0147852, ****ArmyWife22079, T****sukiyoTenshi, ****kitsune-miko-witch, ****Venas, ****Valleygoat, ****ShiTsukisama**


	5. 4: Trying For the Norm

_ This one's filled to the brim with fluffy, adorable cuteness nearing the end, so you have been warned ;) _

_Oh, and a really **humongous **thanks to **ArmyWife22079** for being such an awesome, great Beta! Seriously, I had like the hardest time writing this chapter, and when it was 'finished' it sucked pretty bad, flow wise and really, content wise and basically everything else. And then she fixed it up brilliantly with her tweaking and her awesome ideas! Thanks hon!_

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

___**EDIT 6/1/12: **For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me___

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Trying For the Norm—<p>

The rest of breakfast progressed slowly after that realization, filled with tension and awkwardness that was almost palpable. From the corners of her eyes, Kagome could see the concerned glances her parents were sending her way and how James kept to himself, withdrawn, staring at his plate and eating mechanically, but she pretended to ignore it all.

To celebrate, the family spent their afternoon at the annual spring fair being held in the nearby village. Their house was settled away from the village, tucked away in a cleared, but nonetheless secluded section of the surrounding forest for privacy due to their magic, so they enjoyed the quiet walk into town.

James and Kagome were switched between walking and being carried, the two children staying silent while their parents chatted quietly.

Fortunately, Kagome's inner four year-old self bubbled to the surface unbidden as the family explored the fair and enjoyed their day.

It was an experience if nothing else, especially considering she used to live in a different continent with completely different customs and culture, not to even mention it was about thirty years before she was born.

At least, as she gazed, some things stayed somewhat normal. There were stands with games – a little old fashion, but hey, it was the sixties.

Making a split second decision, Kagome grabbed onto James' wrist, watching with pleasure as his face contorted into pleased surprise before she proceeded to drag him off. "C'mon James, let's go to this one first!" she said quietly, heading over to the stand with bean bags.

James' lips twitched into a slight, hesitant grin – an improvement.

It wasn't much, but at least it was a start.

The awkward tension slowly died down as they spent their time playing games and exploring with their parents, taking their minds off from earlier that morning.

Their parents watched them closely with joy and love as they shared a doting embrace. "They look fine now," Ella murmured gently, lips curled in a soft smile.

Charles let out a low grumble in agreement. "That's good news. What's worrying is what caused it..." he whispered thoughtfully.

Ella let out a soft '_hmm_'. "Her nightmare... it must have been a terrible one if it had her reacting like that. I hope it doesn't continue," she commented, obviously worried.

Charles sighed, his own concern shining deeply. "We'll just have to keep an eye on her then. We have plenty of dreamless sleep potions, and there's always St. Mungo's if it goes too far," he mused, dipping down to place a comforting kiss on his wife's forehead.

Ella's eyes closed, and she squeezed the arm wrapped around her in response. "Let's hope it doesn't..." she murmured worriedly.

Charles could only nod his agreement.

Though, they couldn't help but later laugh when Kagome ran up to them on a whim and asked for a pony like the one she saw in the next tent.

—o—o—o—o—

It was later in the day though, while their parents were busy preparing another feast for dinner, that James finally decided to approach her to... talk...

Kagome was sitting on her bed just staring, taking in her room to decompress from her day.

It was pretty spacious, but not overly so or too extravagant. The walls were a soft blue color and the carpet was plush and a dark blue.

As she reclined on a four poster bed with soft, deep blue sheets and a matching comforter, light pink blossoms embroidered along the edges, Kagome smiled in wonder. It was so different than her old room, back in her other life in Japan, but in a way, she knew it was her. She loved it. It emanated a calming vibe and she so direly needed.

It was perfect.

The room was mellowed with an obvious child's touch. Toys were scattered around the room. There was a trunk to the side that she knew held other toys. A small table was to the side, coloring books and crayons scattered over it along with a small radio. Stuffed animals of all variety were placed on the rosy wood dressers. A lion, with deep golden faux fur was sitting beside her.

'_Gryffindor,_' her mind randomly supplied her. It didn't exactly help very much, considering the fact she didn't know what _that_ meant. Maybe it was a mascot of sorts?

Kagome shook her head and continued gazing.

There were photos littering her dresser drawers and the shelves of her bookcases, and not just normal ones either. They _moved_.

They were entrancing to gaze at. It was always said that a picture was worth a thousand words – the animation, of her and James grinning and laughing as they hugged or playfully nudged or trounced on each other, or of their father tickling them to the point that they were on the floor laughing, or of them sitting on the kitchen counter, faces splattered with flour as they 'helped' their mother cook... it just brought it to a completely different level.

It was like whole stories playing before her eyes, and it was amazing.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts, and Kagome looked up, blinking.

James was at her door peering around it, shuffling his feet and glancing at her shyly with an uncertain smile. "Can I come in?" he mumbled hesitantly, looking at her with wide, innocent hazel eyes behind his glasses.

Okay, so how was she supposed to say no to _that_?

...She _couldn't..._

If she was her older self, she would have _cooed _at the adorableness.

Instead of answering, she scooted back on her bed, folding her legs and patted the spot in front of her.

James flashed her a wide, relieved smile, but it was gone as he padded over. He clambered on, and mimicked her sitting position. He was fidgeting, nervous.

James peered up at Kagome, lips in a sad pout. "A-are you mad at me Mel?" he asked her imploringly. At first Kagome was confused, but remembered her middle name, and figured that must be one of his nicknames for her. "F-for this mornin'?" His voice was uncertain, and confused and obviously torn.

Kagome blinked at the question, and then her heart promptly melted into goo.

She didn't even _think _of it like _that_.

Here she was, hesitant to accept and embrace this, her family – a family that wasn't _supposed _to be hers, but _was_ - and she didn't even bother to stop and consider if she was hurting them.

Of course it would hurt them – and honestly, it was hurting her. And it would only get worse as it went on.

Because... this _was _her family. She would never forget the woman who first raised her, or the brother and grandfather she grew up with – no, she would cherish those memories always.

But... it didn't mean she couldn't cherish this family, and create memories with them as well. She knew she loved them already, but loving them consciously so was a different story. So, it was only a matter of coming to love them, because really - to not do so? It was only denying the inevitable...

And it wasn't as if she could do anything to change it anyways.

Her own lips trembled – she couldn't help it. God, that stupid lack of control of emotions that came with being a child.

She could even feel water building up in her eyes.

And then, she gave into the impulse, the instinct, and ambushed her brother in a hug. "'Course not, James!" she whispered fiercely. "I'm sowwy for scawing you earlier..." she mumbled, shuffling guiltily.

"S'okay!" James chirped suddenly and Kagome looked up to see him grinning toothily at her before returning the embrace with the force of a bear hug. "I'm just glad you're 'kay!"

Kagome couldn't help herself as she grinned back. There was just something about him that made her smile. Maybe it was a twin thing? "You're just happy you didn't give me a – a – amnee – oh you know what I mean," Kagome's face screwed as she tried, and failed to say it, before shaking her head. "You woulda gotten in _so _much twouble!" she teased.

James pulled back and stared at her, before laughing. "Yeah, that's true too!"

Kagome rolled her eyes shaking her head and nudged him. "Happy birthday," she told him, shyly pecking him on the cheek, partly out of habit, partly because she remembered she always usually did that.

She smiled when he pecked her on the forehead in response, smiling goofy. "Happy birthday Mel! Let's go! Dinner's almost ready I think and I'm _starving! _Besides, we still need to open our presents!" he blurted out excitedly, bouncing up and down with the energy of a bunny.

Kagome giggled when he grabbed her wrist and started to drag her out of her room and down the stairs, James laughing happily and grinning the whole way.

—o—o—o—o—

Kagome snickered openly like a loon, watching as her brother zipped through the house, whooping loudly as their mother halfheartedly chased him, shouting and pleading wildly – whatever good it did though, seeing as how she was grinning slightly as well.

They had ripped through their presents with chaotic energy, and now James was trying out his toy broom with unabashed glee.

"James, honey! Please, _not _in the house!" It sternness of the remark was offset by the amused exasperation dripping in her tone.

James' wild laughs echoing in their happy abode was her only response.

Beside her, her father chuckled under his breath, a wry grin on his face. "I'm surprised you're not right beside James on your own broom," he commented, looking over at Kagome curiously.

Kagome giggled, her eyes flickering to said toy broom beside her in the pile of presents they've received. "Mummy's alweady got her hands full with James, I figuwed she desewves a bweak for today," she mused slyly.

Charles snorted, eyebrows raised in surprise at her consideration.

"Anyways, thewe's always tomowwow," she added in a happy chirp, seeing the look.

Charles coughed lightly in laughter, and shook his head at his daughter, missing her relieved sigh.

Crouching, Charles scooped her up and held her, tapping her nose playfully as she laughed. He looked down at her with a soft expression, "I see things between you and James are back to normal," he commented lightly, though there was a worried lilt to his voice.

Kagome snuggled into the gentle embrace, partly to bask in it, partly to hide her troubled expression, and she nodded silently.

Charles' eyes flickered for a moment, before he shook his head, waving it off. "So, did you get everything you wanted, sweetie?" he murmured.

Kagome nodded absently – she honestly couldn't think of anything else she could possibly want – they practically lavished James and her with toys and books and other miscellaneous things.

Then she paused, remembering earlier, and pulled away from her dad's shoulder. She pouted impishly at him, batting her eyelashes and unleashing the 'puppy eyes'. "You fowgot my pony," she said in a small, pitiful voice, teasing him.

Charles stared at her, and he let out a rumbling laugh. In one smooth movement, he set her down and brandished his wand. "Well my dear, I shan't disappoint my princess," he said with over-exaggerated flourish. With a few uttered words he waved his wand.

To say Kagome was floored would be a gross understatement. She watched with unabashed astonishment as her father transfigured a nearby chair into an _actual_, _**living **_pony.

Her mouth dropped to the floor.

She faintly registered the soft chuckle that escaped her father's throat before he lifted her up again and placed her carefully on the pony bareback.

Amazed, Kagome began petting the pony unconsciously, a soft, awed smile twitching into existence as the soft feel of the pony's deep russet mane.

With another spell, Charles conjured a rope and looped it around the pony's neck. "Now, hold on tightly," he instructed sternly, grasping Kagome's hands and moving them over to the rope, patting the small appendages once they wrapped around the rope. "And now, let's take a little ride," he said and they moved.

Kagome couldn't help herself – she giggled happily as her father led them around the drawing room. Turning, Kagome gazed at Charles and said, her voice thick with emotion, "Thank you Daddy..." And she _really _meant it too.

Charles gazed back at her, and Kagome was thrown at the sheer amount of unconditional love shining brightly in her father's hazel eyes. Dipping down, Charles pressed a soft kiss at the crown of her head, smiling at her happiness like any loving, doting father would. "Anything for you, little one."

This was probably one of the best birthdays ever. Little did anyone know that one of Kagome's child fantasies was exactly this. Yes, like any other little girl she wished for a pony on her birthday.

But the one thing she desired most above everything else would be to spend a birthday with a father.

It was her dream come true.

Just then James zipped through back the room and stopped short at the animal, eyes wide. "Whoa!" he breathed out in awe, and like a switch, he exclaimed. "When did we get a pony? Where did it come from?"

Kagome grinned at him. "Magic," she chirped and James laughed back at her, rolling his eyes.

There was a pause of momentary silence, the footsteps that were running after James halting at the boy's exclamations. Then, they started with a new vigorous fervor just as quickly as they stopped.

Ella sprinted into the room and skidded to a stop at the sight of the large, four-legged animal that had her daughter on top of it. Her disbelieving gaze went from the pony, to Kagome, then her husband, and repeated for a good couple of minutes. Her mouth worked open and closed, but no words came out.

Just then, the pony neighed.

The sound seemed to jolt Ella back into talking. "Charles!" she gasped incredulously. "In the _drawing room?_" She didn't know whether to scowl or smile.

Charles only looked at his wife innocently, and offered a shrug. "What? She said she wanted a pony," he said simply, as if it was no big deal.

Ella rolled her eyes dryly and groaned while her two children howled with laughter. But even she couldn't help the small smile on her face at the scene.

* * *

><p>Words- 2,416<p>

_So? What do you think? _

_Hehe, that last part up there has got to be my favorite – and it's all thanks to **ArmyWife22079 **for the amazing idea to end with a present scene haha! Thanks again! _

_On a side note, I just love writing a young James – he's so freaking adorable. I'm like 'awh'ing at him, and I'm the one freaking writing him lmaooo!_

_Hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! XD_

_Till laters! _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**Magykrider, InfiniteWhiplash, TsukiyoTenshi, MoonPrincess1989, ladyyuuki16, SasoLOVE111, chibi-kaze-sofia, CrescentMelody, lady sesshomaru-sama, cheerfreak2, jkl, jalapeno bagels, ObsidianFrost, ****maxeyn**, **Nameless Fable**, **ArmyWife22079**, **TheIcecreamGeek**, **Valleygoat**, **Bunny.W.K**, **Boo, ****Darksilvercloud, Sailorjennifer**, **o-Owl**


	6. 5: Settling In, Sorta

_Alrighty, so this is probably gonna seem cliché but you know what, I couldn't help myself haha. I also couldn't care less if it was cliché either XD Not much is said about James family, so, as I think I said/warned earlier, my wild imagination paired with my rabid muse is taking off with this fic._

_Also, humongous thanks for all the feedback – I really appreciate it! XD_

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**_EDIT 6/1/12: _**_For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Settling In... Sorta...—<p>

Kagome would be would be lying if she said her parents weren't, for the lack of better words,_ filthy rich_.

The Ancestral Home of Potter sat on a particularly large lot of land; secluded in a wide tract of forest, acres of land was cleared for the grand manor.

Fixed with not only a large garden but a green house to boot there was a lake to the far left of their land, perfect for swimming; to the right was every male wizards dream – a quidditch pitch with the broom shed only a few paces away. The house itself was three stories high, and let's not even get into on how wide it actually was.

Kagome's first and only words upon seeing it was "Holy. Shit." Whispered of course. It wouldn't do for her parents to hear their four-year-old daughter cursing. Never mind even explaining where she heard that...

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One!" Kagome called out and turned the away from the corner. Walking through the room, she scanned it carefully before moving on to the main hall.

They were way past 'well off', living it up in a nice, gorgeous, extremely large house, filled with more rooms than ever needed.

Despite its elegant décor, it wasn't stuffy or stiff but homey. Pictures littered the home, ranging from 'official' photos to the random and craziest of poses. There were some with just their parents, together and embracing lovingly. The flowers in the various vases were those that Kagome and James helped their mother gather.

And the best part was that it made for some pretty wicked hide and seek games too.

With a place this large, Kagome really should have expected that it would need more hands than her two parents to take care of it, to keep it in such pristine conditions.

But when she expected to see some kind of service, she did _not _expect it to be what it actually was.

Padding through the hall, she waved, smiled, and greeted some of the family portraits perched along the walls, but otherwise didn't stop in her search to find James.

There were only a couple rules to their game: one, they had to stick to the bottom two floors or else the game would go on forever; and two, no cheating, which included stopping to ask the portraits for help.

After looking through all the rooms as she passed, she turned a corner in the hall only to come face to face with a house elf.

Luckily, she didn't scream. No, she only let out a sharp, frightened and shocked shitless kind of gasp, stumbling back with her hand over her fast beating heart.

All she saw were huge, wide eyes and floppy, bat-like ears.

And then, it started _apologizing. _"Little miss! Ipsy is so sorry! Ispy was not meaning to startle you!"

Kagome was too busy to capture her breath to really pay close attention, staring at the, er, creature, with wide eyes in shock. It took her a minute, but the flash came to her, prodding her mind. _'An house-elf...' _her mind whispered. _'One of the few that work here. She's been her before James and I were even born. A sweet, helpful house-elf, named Ipsy. She's helped baby-sit us before._'

Kagome swallowed thickly, and shook her head at the house-elf, reaching out to give the elf a comforting squeeze of the shoulder. "No, don't wowwy 'bout it Ipsy! I wasn't paying attention," she consoled, offering a toothy grin. "I was busy looking for James!"

Ipsy blinked owlishly – or, maybe it was really normal for her? "Is little master lost?" she asked in a soft kind of worried gasp.

Kagome blinked as well, but bit her lip to stop the smile threatening to come out and shook her head. "No, we're playing hide and go seek again."

Ipsy nodded and quickly sidestepped Kagome. "Ipsy will be getting out of your way then, little miss. Enjoy your game!"

Kagome grinned at Ipsy and waved happily. "Thank you!" she called out, bounding away. As Ipsy walked away, Kagome shook her head ruefully.

It seemed that she had a lot to learn about the wizarding world. House elves, moving pictures, portraits that not only moved from frame to frame but talked as well... what the hell next?

No matter, she had a certain bespectacled, messy haired boy to find.

—o—o—o—o—

She found out the next day over breakfast.

She was tired and hungry and the enticing smell wafting from the kitchen was torturing her.

James sniggering at her as her stomach played the grumbling song wasn't helping much either.

It was times like these that she wished she was her older self. She had no qualms about making her own breakfast. It was just the fact that a four year old using the stove and making breakfast with no trouble at all would seem suspicious.

Not to mention how she would even _reach _the stove...

A few minutes passed with James still teasing her when Kagome groaned and plopped her head on the dining room table. "Gah, I'm _hungwy_," she whined unhappily, her four year old temperament coming out to play.

She froze suddenly as a plate filled with eggs, toast, and a little slice of ham zoomed through the door leading to the kitchen and settled before her, clattering all the way. Kagome gaped.

What the _hell?_

She quickly shot a glance to her brother, but he was only laughing loudly by now at her display.

Kagome glanced at her mother as she strode through the door carrying two plates of food and her eyes went wide when the woman only tutted. "I know you're hungry dear, but do try to be patient and refrain from using your magic," she said chidingly as came over to place the plates on the table, patting Kagome lovingly on the head. "Once you attend Hogwarts, you will not be allowed to use them whenever you please," she reminded in a sing-song tone as she walked back in the kitchen to get the drinks.

Kagome only blinked.

Oh yeah, she was a witch.

She had to get used to that...

Gleeful snickers were still echoing in the dining room, bringing her out of her train of thought. "Merlin Kaggy, your _face!_" he gasped out between snickers. "It's like you've never used magic before!"

The four year old girl froze for a milli-second, her face drained of an color. But then she remembered herself, and she scrambled for a way to wave it off.

So she did the next best thing. Twitching, Kagome snatched her fork and stabbed a piece of scrambled egg and promptly flung it at James' face.

His laughs stopped short at record speed.

There was nothing as pleasing as watching your brother's face contort in shock as a piece of egg smacked him squarely in the forehead.

She was reduced to her own side-splitting snickers as he glowered at her, plotting for revenge.

Kagome couldn't find it in herself to care, really. The image of his face firmly planted in her mind was too distracting at the moment.

—o—o—o—o—

"Psst! Psssst!"

Kagome stilled, and rolled her eyes. James' certainly wasn't the one for subtlety. Kagome looked up quickly, stealing a look at her mother. Finding her busy, she looked back down and hissed. "What?"

The two of them were at a table, with a empty seat between them as they took a little quiz.

At first, Kagome was confused to find that education was done a bit differently in Europe, and even more so for wizards and witches.

And _Merlin_, she didn't even want to go into the etiquette classes... It was pure torture; how to talk, how to eat, how to act in certain situations, how to dance – for the love of Morgana it was confusing and even more so ridiculous.

If she never had another one of those classes, it would be too soon.

Really, the only good thing about it was that they only had to act that way in public. When they were away from prying eyes they were free to go wild. _Literally_.

Instead of going to school, or what was called Primary school, they were home schooled and given lessons on the basics – math, language arts, speech. What was really different was touching up on magical theory.

Right now, they were doing a set of math equations.

"What's the answer to number eight?"

Kagome squashed down the urge to groan. So she settled with an inconspicuous, withering look in his direction.

"C'mon Mel!" James needled with a slight whine, "Please!"

Kagome twitched and reached to dip her quill in ink – Merlin did she hate quills. Why didn't magical people use pencils? - and turned to flick it at her brother. James flinched as the ink splattered right on his nose. Face screwing up, he swiftly swiped his nose with his sleeve and glared.

"You hush. If Mum catches us, we won't get dessert," she whispered back finally when it was clear.

And they were having her favorite – there was a very delectable, mouth-watering looking double-fudge cake in the kitchen just begging to be eaten.

Kagome rolled her eyes when James snorted. They all knew how deep her sweet tooth ran. He may have had it bad, but she had it so much worse.

—o—o—o—o—

It was natural for a six year old to be curious.

"We're gonna get in trouble, y'know that, right?" Kagome informed halfheartedly.

But when you bring two rather mischievous twins to the mix, it was bound to get out of hand.

James scoffed, and tossed her a grin. "Only if we get caught," he said cheekily.

With their Dad busy at work as an Auror and their Mum taking a nap as she was feeling a hint under the weather, James and Kagome were left to their own devices.

That alone was bad enough.

But then again, they were bored too, which only spelled disaster.

Kagome rolled her eyes, her lips twitching. "If we get caught we're dead," she countered dryly.

"Let's not get caught then, yeah?" James suggested, snickering. "Besides, this was your idea anyways!"

Seeing as they lived in a quaint, quiet community, and were tucked away from the prying eyes of the village surrounded by dense forest, they were given quite a lot of leeway when it came to exploring.

The rules usually were to stay in seeing distance of the house.

Kagome had the decency to look sheepish. "No – my idea was to do some exploring deeper in the woods – where it's closer to home," she shot back.

James snorted derisively. "And more dangerous," he retorted wryly.

But then of course, there came a time even _that_ wasn't enough...

Kagome ignored him and went on as if he didn't say anything. "Sneaking into the village is all _your_ idea. And with a higher chance if we get caught, I might add."

James just sniggered and shrugged. "But we'd get in trouble either way if we got caught, so we might as well go all out. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

Kagome shoved him playfully. "Don't jinx it," she muttered under her breath as he continued to laugh. "Still, this is a bad idea," she grumbled as they finally made it to the village.

Regardless of that, even she had a look of natural, childish curiosity as they roamed the village, taking in the houses and other buildings.

"Wish Mum would let us come down here on our own," James complained.

They loved their Mum, and while she did let them get away with a lot of things, if it ever came to something even remotely dangerous, she was like a lioness with her cubs. Their Dad only ever got serious over the really, _really _big things though.

To be honest, James wasn't sure if their Dad would either lecture them or stare at them 'sternly' before giving them a proud grin when their Mum wasn't looking if he ever found out about their most recent stunt.

"It gets boring at home sometimes," James went on to say.

Kagome shot him a look of mock-hurt even though she silently agreed. "What, I'm not enough to keep you entertained?" she murmured sadly.

James looked at her quick, alarmed, but glared at her when he saw she was joking. "Git," he muttered, even when he hooked an arm around hers.

Kagome snickered. "Anyways, you know Mum thinks we're too young to go out on our own," she reminded him. "Besides, I don't think there's a lot of kids around our age to play with, otherwise she'd take us down here more often," she reasoned.

James huffed. "Still," he muttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and nudged him. "At least we get to see Frank, Dorcas, Marlene and everyone else for play dates sometimes."

James couldn't help but grin. "And when Mum gets Molly to baby-sit us," he couldn't help but add.

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, because Fabian and Gideon are almost _always_ there to play with us."

"They're the best!" he cheered. "They have the _best _ideas!"

Kagome shook her head at him. _'Must be where he got his encouragement from,' _she mused thoughtfully.

James eyes widened. "Ooh! C'mon!" James exclaimed, only for Kagome to hiss at him and yank him back into an alley, away from the stares.

She saw some of those adults eying them earlier with suspicion, and could only guess what they were thinking...

What were two kids as young as them doing by themselves?

"Shh!" Kagome whispered at him, glancing back over her shoulder to check if they were alone. "We have to be careful! If we don't watch it, someone might recognize us and make us go home!"

James blinked at her owlishly. "Why would they do something that stupid?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, I dunno, maybe because we're like six? And we're not with Mum or Dad?" She flicked his nose, snickering when he batted her hand, irritated.

James eyes widened, "Oh," he muttered. "Bugger. What are we going to do then? What's the point of sneaking out here if we can't even look around?"

"We just gotta be careful," she told him patiently. "We can't be obvious and attract attention."

Suddenly, they heard a crash nearby, making them jump. Both of them winced out of reflex, and whipped around.

"Blimey - what was that?" James wondered in a whisper, looking towards the building next to them where the sound came from.

Kagome shrugged. "Wanna find out?"

Nodding absentmindedly, James instinctively reached out for Kagome's hand, tugging her along down the alley. They made their way over to the building, where they grabbed a couple of crates and dragged them over to a dirty window.

Wrinkling her nose in distaste, Kagome rubbed at the window with her sleeve to clear up their view.

What they saw confused James but made Kagome mentally snort in amusement.

It was a pub, and they could only guess that the sound came from the overturned table in the place.

James wrinkled his nose this time. "Merlin's beard, adults are _weird..."_ he muttered under his breath.

Kagome snickered. "Nah, they're just smashed," she commented. James shot her a confused look. "You know – drunk? Like when Mum and Dad get when they're celebrating with 'adult drinks'?" she said, rolling her eyes.

It wasn't fair – she thought suddenly. Everyone else got to wait until they were adults to drink. Unlike them, she had to wait _double_ that...

James looked at her weirdly. "They've never danced on the tables," he pointed out blankly.

Kagome sniggered at the image it conjured. Really, their Mum dancing on a _table? _Their Dad maybe, but _definitely_ not their Mum. "That's because they don't drink _that _much to do it."

James was still looking at her strangely. "How do you _know_ all of this stuff anyways?"

Kagome tensed lightly, knowing he meant all those other times she knew things he didn't know. "Well, if you bothered to read a little more, you would too," she said, brushing him off. "Anyways – let's go before someone see's us spying," she muttered, jumping off the crate before walking off.

She just hoped James never realized you don't read those sort of things in books...

A loud thud and a series of footsteps signaled her brother was following her. "You could've waited, y'know," she heard him mutter.

Kagome only laughed.

They walked along the street, looking at the shops as they passed, commenting on them.

Suddenly, "Oh! Look! The candy shop!" James exclaimed softly, pulling her over to the window display

"Too bad we don't have any money," he mumbled mournfully, gazing at the lollipops enviously. "Our candy is lots better, but muggles still have some good stuff."

Kagome rolled her eyes, though her eyes were drawn to the chocolates, twitching when James poked her teasingly and told her, "Careful, you're _drooling._"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, ignoring his snickers. "A little suspicious if we start asking for an allowance now," she told him glumly. "Maybe in a few years, when we're actually allowed to come down here without sneaking off," she mumbled.

James pouted. "Still," he muttered. Shaking his head, he tugged her along.

They didn't get very far when a pair of hands grabbed their shoulders.

"Now wait a minute you two."

Kagome and James let out surprised gasps as they were forcefully turned.

In front of them stood an older man, maybe around his forties. They recognized him as the owner of the candy shop they were just admiring. "Now what are you two doing here? Aren't you rascals a little too young to be going about all alone?"

Kagome and James shared a look that said 'Busted'.

The man was still talking. "Now, where are yer parents, eh?"

Kagome and James just kept quiet, not really knowing what to say.

The mans' eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward to take a closer look. "'Ey, aren't you the Potter twins? Live down the road from the village, behind the forest? I remember seeing you a couple a times when your folks come shopping."

He blinked suddenly, as a thought came to him. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How'd the two of you get here?"

"We walked," James muttered sarcastically, as if it was obvious.

Kagome elbowed him, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

The man stared down at them sternly. "You're parents _are_ in the village, right?" he said suspiciously.

"Yeah, of course," James assured the man, pulling out the wide-eyed innocent look they used on their parents.

Kagome followed suit, nodded sweetly. "They were just at the market, y'know? Buying some food."

"Are they?" the man muttered. "Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?"

James and Kagome shared a wide eyed look. "What?" they chorused frantically.

The man scoffed, sending them an amused look. "I run a candy shop kiddies. You can't do that without going through your share of kids trying to pull the wool over your eyes. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you snuck out, huh?"

James and Kagome shared a look, and not seeing a way out, their shoulders dropped and they sulked. "Yeah..." James mumbled.

But to their surprise, the man laughed. "Lookie here, ain't nothing wrong with being curious, but what you two don't know is that you can get hurt going off by yourselves when you're so young. Especially when you live so far away."

The two of them looked to the ground, kicking at the ground with their shoes bashfully. James covertly nudged Kagome, and the girl looked up at the man with wide, sad eyes that looked teary.

"W-we're sorry sir... we just, we've always wanted to come down here and look around the village... it gets pretty lonely at home sometimes, and we wondered if there were any kids here that could play with us..." she said in a sad tone, making sure to sniffle a bit.

It was hook, line, and sinker when the stern look melted off the man's face.

Kagome could see James fighting the grin off his face – as usual – and the snigger as well, if the soft shaking of his shoulders were anything to go by. She had to fight off her laugh, seeing him.

The things she did to get them out of trouble...

The man sighed. "Look, I'll walk you two back home, and maybe I can convince your parents that you're gettin' lonely and just want someone to play with."

Kagome tensed, and felt James do the same beside her. Surprised, she just nodded her head blankly, and shared a frantic look with her brother as the padded after the man, not knowing what to do.

Crap! That wasn't supposed to happen!

"What are we going to do?" James hissed worriedly.

Kagome but her lip, at a loss. "I dunno James! He knows where we live, so it's not like we can give him the slip," she murmured, trying to think of a way to get out this.

James scoffed, "Nosy muggles," he muttered, squeaking when Kagome slapped him across the arm. "Oi!" He glared at her indignantly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Berk! Any adult with common sense would do this – not just muggles," she chastised him.

James huffed, but had the decency to look properly contrite. "Fine, nosy _adults_," he corrected.

Kagome allowed herself a quick, cheeky grin. "Good."

James rolled his hazel eyes and after a few minutes of silently walking what seemed to be their march of doom, pouted. "If only we could get our hands on a wand and cast a notice-me-not charm," he remarked sullenly, casting a quick look to the man in front of him to make sure he was heard.

Kagome shot him a dry look, smiling slightly. "Do you even _know _how to cast that?" she challenged quietly.

James huffed. "No," he admitted sheepishly. "But we can learn. I'm sure it's in a book somewhere in the library," he said with confidence.

Kagome's smile widened. _'It is, but I rather you not get any ideas...' _she thought wryly. Merlin only knew what would happen if James got his paws on a wand this young.

Kagome snorted to herself. _'The world would end, most likely,' _she mused amusedly. "Mum and Dad would kill us if they found out. That's like, one of the most important rules," she reminded him.

James' face screwed up, "_Never take another's wand and use it – you could seriously hurt yourselves and others,_" he mimicked in a horrible imitation of their Dad's voice. He sounded much too high-pitched.

Kagome snorted.

Suddenly, halfway there, the pair of them walked into something hard and solid. Letting out a pair of startled yelps, the two of them stumbled back to catch themselves.

"What the-?" James exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead, Kagome doing the same with the side of her head.

They watched with astonishment as the Candy shop man turned, blinking fast. He looked down at them dazedly. "I just remembered – I have an appointment," he mumbled bemusedly. "I have to meet someone – someone soon..."

Kagome blinked dumbly. "Wha-?

"_Wait!_" James whispered suddenly, grabbing her arm, stopping her. His eyes widened suddenly with glee and he looked at her. "_The wards!_" he exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome's eyes widened in understanding.

James took it from here. "That's alright, sir. We can manage from here," he told him with the utmost politeness.

The man blinked at him, as if he just realized he was there, before nodding absently. "Right, well then..."

And with that, he just walked off.

Kagome blinked as well, stunned. Suddenly, the urge to laugh came over her, to laugh at the absurdity of it all, before silently chiding herself – she should be used to this, really... She let out a breath of relief. "Well, thank Merlin for Muggle Repelling wards..." she muttered.

"I forgot all about those!" James sniggered and grabbed onto her wrist. "Well, since we're here – let's go explore the forest!"

Kagome couldn't help the excited grin on her face, and she instantly shoved away the niggling thought that said this was a bad idea. "Sure!" she chirped.

Getting caught was a sad hiccup in their adventure, sure, but it didn't matter. If anything, it just taught them to be more careful.

It also set the precedent.

Sneaking out became quite a habit over time. They would tell their mother they would be out in the forest, playing.

It wasn't an _outright_ lie of course. Just a little... twist of the truth. You know what they always say - what Mum didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

If anything, it would hurt _them _when she found out anyways...

* * *

><p>Words- 4,150<p>

_So? What do you think? _

_As you can see, there's going to be some time skipping for the next few chapters. _

_If you're confused, the first two scenes – the 'Hide and Go Seek' and 'Magic at Breakfast' scenes is when James and Kagome are still four._

_The 'Home-schooled' scene is when they're five. And speaking of which, I haven't the slightest clue what the school system is like in Britain lol. If it's totally wrong, my bad and no offense lol. _

_And the 'Sneaking into the Village' scene is when they're six. _

_Hope you all enjoyed it! ^^ I know I did when I wrote I, hehe! _

_Oh, and a huge thanks to my lovely, awesome beta **ArmyWife22079**. I'm pretty sure the idea of the egg flinging scene was from you lol. That, and the pair getting caught by a muggle and escorted back home on their first time sneaking out haha! _

_Till laters! _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**Magykrider, SasoLOVE111, Azure-x-Roze, Shirahime Jade Silverstone, Interested Reader, cheerfreak2, InfiniteWhiplash, MoonPrincess1989, coolgirl0147852, Ice Vixen X, ladyyuuki16, ObsidianFrost, darksilvercloud, Midlina, kakashixangela, InuTrickster, TheIcecreamGeek, lady sesshomaru-sama, maxeyn, CrescentMelody, ArmyWife22079, Venas, Nameless Fable, TsukiyoTenshi, UnstableFable, Bunny.W.K, Valleygoat, Clowesia, ShiTsukisama, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko**


	7. 6: The Concept of Family

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

_____**EDIT 6/1/12: **For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me_____

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—The Concept of a Family—<p>

_Ten. Nine. Eight..._

Kagome tried. She really, really did. But it was hard to hold it in.

_Seven. Six. Five..._

She was usually a tolerant person, and she loved James so much, that it was hard to get mad at him and even harder to _stay_ mad. It didn't take long at all for her to take to her twin over the last three years.

He was just _adorable_ and amazing and fun! There was never a dull moment, whether they would play or talk, and she would be lying if his mischievous ways didn't rub off onto her.

Naturally, they bickered but it would never last long enough to carry over the next day. They made sure of it, because if they were still mad at each other by the time they had to go to bed, the guilty party always ended up in the other's room.

_Four. Three. Two..._

But this? This was too far.

_This_ was bloody _war_.

And not even counting backwards to ten could stop the inevitable.

_One... Oh, **fuck** it. _

"JAMES!" Kagome roared out, eyes flashing wildly at the scene before her one last time before she stomped out of her room, intent on finding the culprit.

Her collection of stuffed animals were trashed. Splattered with paint.

_Permanent paint. _

She was used to the prank wars they usually had. She enjoyed them, immensely.

But these weren't just any stuffed animals. They were special.

No, scratch that. There was one that was _really_ special.

And he _**ruined**_ it.

Kagome's lips trembled, and she shoved back the childish urge to cry, knowing it was her younger influence pitching in.

Splattered in rainbow paint was her stuffed fox – a birthday present from when she was five.

Maybe she was overreacting, but the little fox had sentimental value. Not only did her mother give it to her, but it reminded her _so much_ of Shippo. Her baby.

As childish as it may seemed, but she hadn't slept without it since the day she got it. She would clutch it to her chest and snuggle, imagining her darling little kitsune in its place. It soothed her conscious.

And seeing it ruined made her unbearably _pissed_.

—o—o—o—o—

"I'm sorry Mel!"

"I don't _care!_"

"But-!"

Kagome spun on her heel, glaring at him hotly. "Leave me alone!" she said in a quiet, infuriated voice before turning, stalking off into the forest.

"Kagome!"

She ignored his pleading shout. Ignored his crushed face as it flashed repeatedly in her mind. Ignored all inklings of guilt, shoving it down in favor for anger.

She needed to get away, to be alone, before someone said something they would regret – most likely her.

James watched after her, feeling torn as she disappeared behind the dense vegetation.

Confused, guilty, lost, and overall upset, James rocked on his heels, debating whether he should follow her or not.

_'But she was __**so**__ angry,'_ he thought mournfully, biting his lip. Then he shook his head adamantly. _'They're only some stupid stuffed animals – why did she get so upset over them!'_ he argued with himself. _'She's seven for Merlin's sake! She should be over them by now!' _

James huffed, crossing his arms. He nodded, sure of himself. _'Yeah, they're only a few stuffed dolls. I'm her brother – her __**bloody**__ twin. She'll get over them soon, she just needs time to cool off... She'll forgive me – she __has__ to...'_

But even in his thoughts, he wasn't very certain at that... 'Right...?'

Suddenly, he face-palmed himself. "She's my best friend and all, but sometimes I forget she's _such_ a girl..." he muttered under his breath despondently. "And Merlin, I'll _never_ understand them..."

Running a worried hand through his messy hair, he swallowed thickly. "Well, there's nothing I can do right now, that's for sure," he reasoned with himself quietly, "She'll just yell and glare at me..." he muttered, and shivered. "Bite my bloody head off, is more like it..."

Kagome was a lot like their Mum than she realized – not something he'd ever tell her to her face though, that's for sure. Whenever she got _really_ angry – which was rare 'cause they're brother and sister, twins, and fighting was just something they just _didn't_ do much – he knew the first rule to survival was to hide.

When Kagome yelled, she was upset. When she glared – normally, that is – it meant she was angry. When she picked up on the carbon copy of their Mum's glare, that's when the warning signals started ringing.

But this time, she used that quiet, infuriatingly calm voice – like the calm before the storm tone their Mother used that spelled disaster.

He had neiver been on the receiving end of that tone with her. Never!

He'd only heard it once before – and that was on Frank when...

James cursed under his breath. That really should have been his warning sign.

Frank had took her stuffed animal one time, and teased her about it last year. He was kidding at first of course, 'cause Frank was a good mate of theirs if not a bit oblivious. But then he started joking about tossing it out, because a pureblood witch shouldn't waste her time stuck on 'dollies' and Kagome got really quiet because it was the fox one, and James _knew_ it was her favorite.

She used that scary tone, and James _swore_ Frank paled a little then, but it was all okay in the end because then he threatened Frank to leave his sister alone and to give the stuffed animal back. Kagome had grinned happily at him when he got it back for her, chirped a ''thank you", and everything was back to normal.

It was a bit weird how she switched emotions like that but he didn't think anything of it then. He was just happy she was happy and _not scary_ anymore.

And now he ruined her stuffed animals, and she was definitely _not_ happy. At all. What-so-bloody-ever.

"Bloody hell," James groaned. How the heck was he supposed to fix this – _without_ his parents finding out?

He turned away uncertainly, figuring the only thing he could do is give her space so it could blow over and figure out a way to fix this somehow. He walked back to the house with one last, longing glance over his shoulder.

_'I just hope she'll be okay...' _

—o—o—o—o—

Kagome just walked.

Well, stomped was more like it, but _still_.

She just kept moving, just fuming, not caring where she was going – James and her knew the woods like the back of their hands so it didn't matter.

Kagome silently screamed out in frustration at the thought of her brother.

She kicked at anything in her path; stones, twigs, and all.

_'Just – how __**could**__ he?' _she thought furiously, swiping at her tearful eyes and cursing as her seven year-old emotional mentality came into play.

The thought just replayed in her mind, over and over again, unable to think of anything else.

Unconsciously, she registered approaching a stream, and absentmindedly took a seat on a flat stone nearby, staring into the running water and her distorted reflection.

It was oddly calming, she realized suddenly.

She lost track of time as she just stared, pouting and arms crossed, sulking like any seven year old would, sniffling every once in a while.

Eventually of course she calmed down, and when she did, Kagome rubbed at her cherubic face, the reasonable side of her mind returning as her overemotional seven year-old state retreated.

James was still a kid – a boy, which made it even worse. He didn't understand the sentimental value the toy held – to be honest, he probably didn't know it even _held_ any sentimental value in the first place because she certainly never told him the truth.

She should have expected something like this sooner or later – her old friends used to tell her stories about how their brothers stole their dolls and they would go looking for them only to find their heads missing.

And they _were_ in the middle of a prank war, and she _was_ holding his chocolate frog cards for hostage...

Kagome sighed.

Sometimes, she forgot that she was technically sixteen years older than her brother, who at this age, was supposed to think girls were disgusting and had cooties.

Granted, she was his sister and twin, so they grew up together and she was naturally exempt from said generalization, but _still._

He was a young boy, and boys _will be_ boys...

Shaking her head, she rose from the stream. She realized with a jolt that it was going to get dark soon, and James could only hold off their mother for so long – because she knew James was probably covering for her, half because it was her, and half because if Mum ever found out, they would both be royally screwed.

She only got three steps in before a low, rough growl made her freeze.

—o—o—o—o—

James had been holed up in his room all day, just pacing since Kagome left. He was worried sick as the hours passed with no sign of Kagome returning.

"James! Kagome!"

James froze as his Mum's voice floated from downstairs, his already white face paling further.

It was almost dinner and Kagome _still_ wasn't back yet...

His eyes widened, growing even more frantic.

"Kids? Where are you?" his Mum called out again when he didn't answer.

James bit his lip. Oh crap.

What was he supposed to do?

James flinched as a sharp crack echoed in his room, and he opened an eye to see Ipsy in his room, peering at him worriedly. "Is little master well? Little master looks pale," Ipsy murmured worriedly, her already wide eyes even wider. "Mistress is calling for little master and mistress. Does James sir know where his sister is?" Ipsy rambled, curious and concerned all in one.

James swallowed thickly. "U-uhm..." he trailed off, not know what to say.

What _could_ he say?

It'd been _hours_ since Kagome walked off, and she should have been back by now.

His eyes widened suddenly – what, what if something was wrong? What if something attacked her in the forest when he wasn't there to watch out and protect her?

His face turned a sickening green. Oh Merlin, what if she was in the forest, all alone and hurt, calling for help?

What if she was... dead...?

James shook his head furiously. No panicking, no jumping to conclusions. This was Kagome – he knew she was really smart and clever and resourceful.

His confidence faltered.

But still... she was just seven years old... not _Merlin..._

James let out a pitiful moan. He knew what he had to do – he had to tell his Mum and Dad and they would _so_ kill him!

He took a steadying breath and looked up at Ipsy, biting his lip. "Ipsy, can you take me to Mum?" he asked, holding out a hand. "I – something's wrong..." he confessed.

Ipsy blinked at his tone, before nodding hurriedly and grabbing his hand.

With another sharp crack, they disappeared.

—o—o—o—o—

"M-Mum...?" James asked weakly.

Ella froze at her son's voice, at his strange tone. She whirled around, her motherly instincts instantly feeling something was wrong. "James?" she asked hesitantly, and then saw his face. Her eyes widened and she stopped what she was doing and hurried to him, crouching to his level. She reached out, instinctively brushing his hair out of his eyes, scanning over him for any injury. "What's wrong, baby?" she murmured worriedly.

James didn't answer, only worrying her further, and Ella's eyebrows furrowed as she noticed something. "James, where's Kagome?" she asked slowly, looking right into his hazel eyes.

Her stomach twisted when her son only tensed at the mention of his sister. "James..." she said, her voice a mix of pleading and warning.

James was looking at the ground, finding the tiles enrapturing at the moment. "Wgoitoaight," he mumbled incoherently.

Ella blinked, face screwing as she tried to decipher what he just said. Shaking her head unconsciously, she reached out and softly grasped his chin, tilting it up. "James, look at me and repeat that clearly," she said sternly.

James slowly looked up at her, and swallowed thickly. "Kagome and I... we got into a fight..." he trailed off shamefully.

Ella froze, just knowing something was completely and totally wrong. "And what happened after you two argued?" she asked gently, knowing that fighting was rare between the two, and for it to happen it had to be serious. "Do you know where she went?" Her voice shook a bit with anticipation.

James bit his lip, and nodded solemnly. At his Mum's expectant look, he spoke. "She – she kinda ran off... into the woods," he looked away and flinched, waiting for it.

He wasn't disappointed.

Ella's face whitened. "What?" she croaked out. "When?" she demanded. "James Charles Potter – you will tell me this instant when your sister ran off!" she said in her deathly quiet, calm tone that shook furiously when he paused.

James' eyes widened, and answered hastily. "A-around one!" he squeaked.

There was a heartbeat of silence before. "That over four hours ago!" Ella shrieked. "Why didn't you say anything sooner!" she exclaimed.

James grimaced. "I – I didn't know she was going to stay _this_ long! We've never stayed out in the woods for more than a few hours-!" he exclaimed, and then froze, his hands slapping to his mouth.

Ella froze, her eyes narrowing at him furiously. "What did you just say?" she asked quietly. "Are you telling me that this isn't the first time either of you gone into that forest?"

James knew better than to lie so he just nodded silently, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

Ella just stared at him, taking deep breaths. "Y-you are in deep trouble young man. You and your sister," she said in a chilling voice. Jumping, she briskly strode to the nearest fireplace, grabbing her wand from the counter on the way.

She grabbed a fistful of floo powder, tossing it in and hurriedly calling out "Head Auror's Office," before sticking her head in and shouting. "Charles Potter!"

—o—o—o—o—

"Oh, fuck," Kagome breathed out slowly as she stared before her.

There, just ten feet away from her, was a small, wiry red fox, crouched and eyeing her with a predatory gleam. Its white row of teeth gleamed as it bared its fangs, growling menacingly at her.

Kagome swallowed thickly.

"Good – good foxy. S-stay there, foxy..." she said, laughing nervously as she took a few hesitant steps backwards.

It seemed like a bad idea, as its growls sharpened before it _lunged_ at her.

Kagome screamed, throwing her hands up in front of her and scrambling back. There was a loud _'__**bang**__'_ and the fox suddenly flew away from her in the other direction in mid-air by some force, launching it into a nearby tree with a high-pitched yelp.

Kagome let out a large breath. Thank Merlin for accidental magic...

Then she froze as the fox stirred, and started to rise, its growls even more viscous, if the was even possible.

She did the first thing that came to her.

She turned in the opposite direction and booked it the hell out of there.

—o—o—o—o—

"Charles Potter!"

Said man jumped from his seat, startled.

He was reading reports – about suspicious murders and gatherings, and some important people missing. From what it seemed, there were rumors about a wizard rising in power – a dark one, and the implications weren't pretty.

Sadly, those being murdered were either muggles or muggle-borns, and those that weren't very important or well known. Because of that, the higher ups didn't see fit for any reason to be concerned – to think that it wasn't random.

It was bull, to be honest – and it angered him to the utmost degree.

And most of all, it was troubling. It gave him a bad feeling – that it was only the start, and it was only going to get worse...

His head shooting up, his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of his wife's frantic face in the fireplace. "Ella?" he blurted out. Then the worry kicked in, and he straightened, face turning serious. "What's wrong?"

There was a sniffle, before, "Charles – it's Kagome. She's missing."

Charles tensed, a chill of fear running through his spine. "I'll be there in a moment. Step away from the fireplace."

—o—o—o—o—

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" Kagome huffed out repeatedly, sweating and tired as she ran like a bat out of hell. She whipped through branches and bushes without a care, ignorant to the pain it brought her whenever a branch or a particularly sharp twig dragged against her skin, ripping her clothes and sometimes even her skin.

She glanced over her shoulder, her face tightening with fear when she saw the fox still chasing after her.

And no, the irony was not lost on her. It really would be her luck that a fox was out for her blood when the whole reason she came out to the forest was to mourn her stuffed _fox_ doll.

"I really hate my life sometimes," she muttered under her breath, voice teetering on hysterics.

It was late. Her parents were going to kill her. James was most likely worried sick. She had no idea where she was. And to top it all of, she was being chased by a bloody fox – one of her favorite animals.

Her life was going to end via death by fox.

Perfect.

So lost in her self-pity fest, she never saw the whole in the ground until it was too late.

Kagome screamed when the ground suddenly vanished and she felt herself dropping. She let out a sharp gasp in pain as she hit solid ground before sliding.

She instinctively covered her face with her arms as she felt herself being vaulted downwards, until the ground suddenly vanished again and she dropped into solid, hard rock with a loud '_**thump**_'.

She groaned loudly and opened her eyes blearily, sighing in relief when she recognized one of the hide outs she and James found earlier before on their excursions.

It was a sort of clearing-cave hybrid, blocked off by bushes that partly covered it overhead. What little light that remained lit up through the holes in the bushes, and Kagome could see a couple of blankets the two of them had brought in.

Maybe she was lucky after all...

Then the growl returned. It was faint, but it was slowly getting louder and coming closer.

Kagome cursed – she spoke too soon. Getting cornered was _not_ good at all.

A hiss behind her to her right had her spinning around.

What _now?_

—o—o—o—o—

Ella growled softly at her son. "When we find Kagome, I can promise that you two will be in _so_ much trouble. I specifically told the both of you not to go out so deep into the forest, and _now_ look what happened!"

James' lips trembled, almost in tears – both at being reprimanded and for fear of his sister.

Charles reached down and grabbed his son, hefting him up. "Mummy is just worried about Kagome, slugger - we all are. Once we find her, everyone will cool down," he murmured gently.

James looked up at his Dad. "I-I'm really sorry Dad. I knew I shouldn't have let her gone on her own, but she was really, really angry and Kagome is really scary when she gets like that - like Mum," he said hurriedly.

Charles grimaced at that – his wife's temper was a force to be reckoned with, and even _he_ didn't want to challenge _that_. "Still," he murmured morosely. "You know you're going to get in trouble for this – the both of you. You broke the rules, you two are too young to be running off unsupervised that deep in the woods. And you really should have told us sooner that she ran off – it'll be dark soon, and she'll be in a lot more danger. There are wolves, bears, and foxes and who knows what else in the woods, and a lot of them go hunting at night," he explained sternly.

James gulped, paling with each and every word. "Let me come with you!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Kagome could be staying in one of our hiding spots that we found, and I might be able to point them out easier and help find her faster!"

Ella and Charles shared a silent look, before nodding.

It wasn't exactly imperative that James came, they always had the 'Point me' charm to help them find Kagome, but it might save time and even more importantly, it'll make James feel better, helping out.

"Let's go," Ella said shortly, "We've wasted enough time as it is," she muttered, and they all made their way towards the woods.

Once they reached the edge of the forest, Ella held out her wand and firmly said "Point me Kagome Potter," and paused for the spell to take effect, before going off.

—o—o—o—o—

In front of her was a snake.

A bloody _huge_ snake.

"Merlin's beard!" she shrieked, scrambling back into the wall, flattening against it.

It rose ominously, baring its fangs, and hissed.

Kagome stopped dead cold at _that._

_*Who dares disrupts me? A human?* _A pause. _*No, a human-child. Perfect. Just what I wanted to deal with today,*_ it said in disgust, before it's nares flared and its head turned. It let out an angry hiss. _*And you brought a visitor as well. Lovely.* _

Kagome blinked owlishly, gaping in shock.

It didn't – She didn't just-?

Kagome wailed in her mind. _What the hell was going on?_

The snake was _talking_ to her, and if she didn't know better, it was being sarcastic as well!

_*D-did you just talk?*_ Kagome blurted out, not even knowing what she was doing.

The snake's head snapped over so fast that if it had bones, Kagome would figure they would have broken. _*A speaker...?*_ it hissed in shock, and its head tilted at Kagome, as if appraising her. _*How... interesting...*_

Kagome's mind was running a thousand miles a minute, and she struggled to comprehend. _*W-what? A speaker? What do you mean?*_

Kagome watched as the snake just stared at her, it's tongue flickering. _*You do not know?*_ it asked in astonishment, _*No, I guess you wouldn't. You do seem very young... Tell me, am I the first you have spoken to?*_

Kagome blinked at the question. _*First snake? Yeah, you are...*_ she trailed off, realizing she answering a _bloody snake_ of all things.

That was when it hit her.

Flashes, one after another. She was in a zoo, standing in front of a glass exhibit. There was a boa constrictor waving its tail before winking – then the glass; there was a flash, a reflection. Then it disappeared, and the snake was leaving, slithering away with a farewell wish. _*Thanksss Amigo.* _

The face in the reflection wasn't her own – but a ten year old Harry Potter.

Then she was in a room, a classroom, and children were gathered around. There was a blonde boy, hair slicked back with a wand in hand. A flash of a spell lit up and there was a snake – a black one. It flew, landing in front of a boy. She – no Harry Potter – yelled out to stop it.

Then she was walking in the halls, hearing whispers and more whispers. A cruel, heavy tone that sent chills down a person's spine, talking about hunger - about killing.

Then she was in a bathroom of sorts, she whispered a word and a tunnel opened, and then there was a huge door with stone snakes and she whispered, no _hissed_ again, and it opened. And there was a _really big ass snake_, - a basilisk, her mind provided – and she – _Harry,_ couldn't look in its eyes but then she – _he_ could. A bird – a phoenix, Fawkes – came with a hat, dropping the hat on her – _him,_ before diving at the snake, attacking its eyes. Then a sword, and running, and huge fangs and then...

And then it was dead, a sword through the roof of its mouth and a fang in her – _his_ arm. They were dying, the world was turning black, but the phoenix, Fawkes, was back and he was crying and the wound was healing and they weren't dying anymore.

And then another snake – smaller but more dangerous, more cunning and smart. It attacked a lot of people. It attacked a red-haired man, and then it was attacking her and another girl, and then it was attacking yet another man, with dark hair and dark robes – and this time killed him. Whispers and hisses filled her head, her mind. And then _its_ head was cut off by a lanky teenage boy with a sword.

And then it all disappeared and Kagome's breath hitched and she struggled to collect herself.

The snake was still here – the not as dangerous one – and it was watching her suspiciously. _*What is wrong?*_ it demanded suspiciously.

Kagome shook her head, _*Headache,*_ she said, and it was true. Her head felt like swimming and her vision was swarming.

The snake, of all things, tutted at her. _*You humans and your frailty. Should you not be with your own kind – your caretakers?* _

Kagome sighed, rubbing at her eyes. _*I'm lost – I ran into a fox that decided I would taste good for dinner,*_ she answered absently, voice dry.

There was this weird hissing huffing sound, and Kagome later discovered it was a snake's version of a laugh.

Kagome groaned to herself. This was just getting _too_ weird.

—o—o—o—o—

James squinted to see through the dark woods as his father carried him, jogging through the forest, gliding almost silently.

It really was an amazing sight, to see his parents in action, with their faces impassive and calculated as they concentrated on their mission.

He could see why they were notable Aurors, before his Dad was made Head Auror and their mother retired in favor of raising them.

Every once in a while they called out to Kagome, hoping for an answer though it never came.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome – answer us!"

"Mel!"

Ella stopped suddenly, her husband sliding to a halt right after. "Here – more to the right," she muttered, looking at her wand. "I think we're getting closer."

It was then, that James realized something, recognizing the area.

"Wait," he whispered, eyes squinting heavily. "I think one of our hiding places is around here – lemme down."

—o—o—o—o—

Kagome, meanwhile, was _fucking cold._

Her tiny seven year-old body was horrible at containing warmth and the fact she only had a couple of layers on didn't help either. The blankets helped, but it didn't keep all the cold out.

If only it was light – she would have been able to navigate her way through the forest; but at this time of night, all sorts of creatures came out to play and she didn't feel like handing herself over on a silver platter by trying to go home now.

At least, from what the snake – Siki was her name - told her, she wouldn't be bothered here while she had the snake as company. Its scent alone would scare off even the most deadliest predator.

Kagome didn't really know how to feel about that, seeing as the fact as the one thing that could actually _scare the deadliest predator_ in the woods, was currently within ten feet of her, talking with her.

And who knew sarcastic snakes could be so bloody talkative as well?

Suddenly, Kagome froze, hearing something.

"_Kagome!__"_

Kagome shot up, teeth chattering. "Daddy?" she whispered, hope filling her voice. Another, _"__Kagome!__"_. "Mum?" she breathed out. Scrambling up she listened closer, hearing footsteps.

"_I think it's around here!"_

Kagome's eyes widened. "James!" she shouted happily.

There was a pause, and then, _"Kagome!"_ he shouted back. _"Dad! Mum! Over here!"_ she heard James exclaim. _"Kagome! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you climb out here!"_

Kagome let out a relieved breath. "Yeah! Wait a sec! I'll be climbing out in a moment!"

Kagome turned to the snake, which seemed to be watching her with amusement. _*I – thank you, Siki, for letting me stay here, and... protecting me...*_

Siki only dipped her head. _*You amused me, and it is not every day that one meets a speaker. It was interesting to meet you. Maybe one day, we shall meet again.*_

Kagome allowed for a small smile, and shrugged. _*Maybe. Probably not anytime soon though – I don't think I'll be allowed back in the woods for a long time. But when I am...*_

Siki let out a pleased hiss. _*Then until then, if ever... May you be graced with a good life, child-speaker. Try not to die too soon.*_

Kagome snorted dryly. _*I will.*_ she hissed back, shaking her head amusedly before crawling up the tunnel.

Suddenly arms pulled her up, helping her out. She recognized it as her brother's.

James froze at the sight of his sister, eyes wide – she looked _horrible_. Filthy, clothes and hair a dirty mess and ripped in places, and he even thought he saw some blood. But it didn't matter – she was _here_. "Kagome – thank _Merlin_ you're alive!" he cried out.

Tears came to her eyes unbidden. "James!" she cried out, launching at her brother, the day's events hitting her all at once. "I-I'm so sorry! I never meant to stay out so long – but I was _so_ upset, and then there was this fox and it chased me and – and I was really scared and then I fell into the cave and it was dark, and I didn't want to come out again if the fox was still waiting!"

Well, it looked like her seven year-old emotional self had come out to play again...

James' didn't say anything – he was too choked with emotion; relief, guilt, shock, you name it. He just wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight, his body shaking with silent sobs.

"Oh Merlin – Kagome!" Kagome heard from her parents, behind her. Two more pairs of arms encased her and her brother.

Kagome turned her head as far as she could. "I-I'm sorry Mum – Dad!"

Ella just shushed her, petting her hair fondly. She couldn't describe the feeling at seeing her daughter – clothing torn and dirtied, looking scared but so relieved. "It's okay darling," she murmured comfortingly, not having the heart to punish her now – not after what they heard.

A _fox_ of all things!

Charles brushed a kiss along both his children's foreheads. "You're both safe and sound, that's all that matters," he murmured lowly. But his hand tightened over his wand, "I don't know how, but I'm so glad you escaped the fox sweetheart."

Kagome sniffled. "It snuck up behind me. It was growling, and it came after me and I blasted it back accidentally," she said, swallowing thickly. "Then I just ran, and it chased me until I feel into the cave." She hesitated about telling them about the snake though.

Parseltongue was supposed to be known as a 'dark ability'. What if they hated her for it...?

Ella seemed to sense she was holding back. "What else baby? You can tell us," she cooed comfortingly.

Kagome swallowed thickly, before saying in a really soft voice. "A – a snake protected me..." She felt all three members of her family tense at the mention of a 'snake'. "I – It was a really big snake, and..." she took a deep breath. "And she said the fox wouldn't bother me anymore, because it would be too scared to come down because she was there..."

There, she said it.

She trembled at the feeling of three stares boring down at her incredulously.

Afraid, she looked up at her parents. Their hazel and blue eyes gleamed in the darkness and they were wide.

James was the first one to speak, but then again he didn't know the implications behind such a thing. "That is _awesome!_" he exclaimed, crushing her tighter. "That's really lucky Mel!"

But Kagome could only stare at her parents apprehensively. "Thanks James," she said softly.

Ella and Charles shared a quick look before turning back to her.

Ella ran her hand through her daughter's thick hair, "We don't care dear. It doesn't mean anything to us," she whispered softly. "I for one am glad you have this ability – it saved your life."

Charles nodded seriously. "It's just an ability that many misunderstand. We'll have to have a talk about it, as discretion might be necessary, but what people don't realize it's a special ability and Merlin himself was gifted with it."

Kagome's and James' eyes both widened at that. "Really?" they chorused in wonder and awe.

Charles and Ella chuckled at them, shaking their heads.

"Let's get home you two," Ella murmured fondly, smiling as her husband ruffled their children's hair to both their protests.

It had been a long, trying day.

But her family was together, and _both_ of her children were in their arms, safe and sound.

Nothing else mattered. Nothing else was more important than that.

* * *

><p>Words- 5,597<p>

_Soooo? What do you think? _

_And, alright, I totally pulled that 'Merlin was gifted with Parseltongue himself' out of my ass lol. _

_Anyways, I hope you all liked it! ^^_

_Till laters!_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**ladyyuuki16, lady sesshomaru-sama, SasoLOVE111, MoonPrincess1989, TsukiyoTenshi, Avulocard21, InuTrickster, ObsidianFrost, Kage Mitsukai, TheIcecreamGeek, ****maxeyn, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Crescent Melody, ****Bunny.W.K, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****InfiniteWhiplash, ****ShiTsukisama, ****Ice Vixen X, ****Magykrider, ****Tenshi' Gome, ****Venas, ****Valleygoat, ****UnstableFable, **


	8. 7: Old Friends and New

_Tada! Here is the next chapter! _

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**_EDIT: _**_For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>** I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Old Friends and New—<p>

Toy brooms were one thing. Hovering one foot above the ground, zooming across the house; it was fun, sure.

But on a _real_ broom...

_It was a whole different story. _

"Oi! Watch out!"

Kagome rolled away, just in time for James to zoom by her. "Git!" she shouted at him without any real conviction. A wild grin was on her face as she chased after him.

James tossed the quaffle in the air and spun heavily, whacking it with the end of his broom.

Kagome let loose a long laugh as she pushed ahead. "Nice one! When we get to Hogwarts, you're going to be the best Chaser there is! Everyone's gonna know your name!" she exclaimed loudly as she flew after it. At least, that's what she heard, from what she could remember.

James' laughs echoed after her. "And after that, the whole world!"

Kagome snorted amusedly. "What modesty..." she muttered under her breath, before her grin came back, this time with more smugness. "You just better hope you don't meet a Keeper that can match up with you," she teased wickedly just as she swept in and plucked the qauffle out from its trajectory just before it passed through the rings.

Kagome swerved sharply, intent of flying to the other end, and unknowingly landed right in her brother's path. She yelped quietly at the sight of James coming at her at full speed - their eyes locked and widened simultaneously, coming within inches of each other as they swerved off right at last moment.

"Crap! My glasses!"

Kagome swiftly glanced over her shoulder.

James was scowling and squinting in frustration as said spectacles soared towards the ground. This was the _third_ time this month his glasses slipped off during one of their games, and if their mother had to repair them _one more time_, they were going to be on probation for the rest of the month.

Kagome pulled back on her broom sharply, curving upward and rolling upright as she gave chase after the falling spectacles.

She dived to the ground at top speed – it had already fallen quite a bit by the time she reacted - and reached out. The ground was coming close and fast, and for a moment she thought she wasn't going to make it – she knew if she didn't level off soon, more than just James' glasses were going to come out broken. She learned forward and pushed the broom, her fingertips managing to scoop it up just as she pulled up on her broom sharply.

Kagome let out a adrenaline-affected whoop as she leveled off, her bare toes skimming the grass.

_That_ was a close one...

"Bloody hell, Mel! I thought you were going to crash!" James exclaimed as he flew after her, grinning wildly despite the worry shining in his eyes.

Kagome just let out a breath of relief as she handed over his glasses. She shook her head ruefully. "Wonder if there's a spell to get your glasses to stay on that nose of yours," she said a bit breathlessly, her heart beating frantically.

James stared at her incredulously, before laughing. "You're nutters, you know that? Nice dive by the way – you gonna try out for seeker second year, yeah?" he asked, rather hyped up. "Wouldn't that be _wicked?_ The Potter twins will be a legendary force!" he exclaimed, eyes glazing over. "Too bad you're a terrible shot – you would make a great chaser, not as awesome as me of course, but _still,"_ James went on, smirking at his sister cheekily.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and shoved him at him. "Prat," she muttered as he swerved out of the way, snickering at her.

—o—o—o—o—

"Why are we here again?" James groaned loudly, voice tinged with over-exaggerated exasperation.

Kagome rolled her eyes and whacked her brother across the head, sniggering at his indignant shout. "We're here because I wanted a pet for my birthday and Mum and Dad are letting me pick one out," she deadpanned because this was probably the fifth time he asked.

"Why didn't you just ask for a new broom like I did?" James retorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome reined in her sigh. "Maybe because I didn't see the point of getting another broom, when I have a perfectly good one at home," she muttered dryly.

James pouted sulkily. "But, then yours is gonna be slower than mine," he complained. "And playing Quidditch won't be as fun..."

Kagome shot him a look and snorted. "You shouldn't have _broken_ yours then," she shot back. "_Spoiled brat,_" she muttered under her breath fondly, shaking her head.

An indignant strangled noise sounded from beside her, and Kagome winced when she felt a sharp poke in her side. He must have heard her then...

Kagome glanced at him quickly, and had to snicker at his affronted look. "Kidding," she said appeasably, adding an impish, "_Kinda," _at the last second. Kagome laughed at her brother's expression and darted away from him when he made to poke her again.

She let him grab her soon after, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the Magical Menagerie. "Why do you assume you're gonna be faster than me just with a new broom? The person riding it also factors in it too, y'know," she commented.

James looked over, staring at her through narrowed eyes. "Are you calling me a poor flyer?" he demanded hotly.

Kagome just gave him a brilliant smile. "Of course not!" she chirped innocently. "I'm just calling myself a _better_ one," and she chortled, even more so when her brother began tickling her mercilessly.

"S-Stop it!" she gasped out, trying to bat his hand away or at least get away in general, but his arm around her shoulders held her in place. "Blimey - James, leggo!" she giggled out.

James' lips twisted in a smirk. "I – will – when you – admit I'm – a better – _flyer!_" he put out between tickles.

Kagome was laughing like a loon right now, attracting all sorts of attention. "Alright – alright! Y-you're better at flying!" she gasped out.

James grinned smugly. "That's right. King James Potter at your service -here for everyone's viewing pleasure to see how flying is done!" he boasted loudly.

Kagome snorted at his ridiculousness and reached over to tap at his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just checking if you could actually stand having your head on your shoulders – it's looking a _tad_ big right now," she said mockingly.

James only stuck his tongue out at her. "Well here, hurry up eh? I wanna go check out the Quidditch shop before we go home," he said, pushing at her towards the shop door.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just go then if you're so impatient," she muttered.

James shot her a glare. "Mum told us to stick together," he reminded her seriously, all signs of joking vanished. "She said that was the only reason we're able to go around here without them and I'm not leaving you alone." His tone was final.

Kagome blinked, before shaking her head. Ever since the incident two years back, James took his brotherly protection duties to a _whole_ new level. "Fine, fine," she muttered as she walked into the shop with a pout, James following behind her.

The twins wrinkled their nose as they walked in, the strong aroma of animals hitting them. Greeting the shopkeeper, they started to look through the selection of pets.

"So what're you gonna get, anyways?" James wondered curiously, eyes squinting at a couple of weird looking spiders – they were neon pink and blue.

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno really," she said, and peered over at what he was looking at, before her face twisted in disgust. "Definitely _not_ any kind of spider though," she muttered in distaste.

James snickered. Something caught his gaze, and after casting a quick glance around them, checking if they were alone, he turned to whisper to her. "Why don't you get a snake?"

Kagome glanced at him, and followed his gaze to a tank not too far away. She shook her head. "Cause we only have a couple years till Hogwarts. If I a get a snake, then my secret ability wouldn't stay so secret, would it?" she countered.

James nodded, giving her that. They both knew her Parseltongue ability wasn't exactly controllable...

Then his eyes lit up. "Ooh!" he drew out excitedly, bouncing on his feet. "Why don't you get a _dog!_"

Kagome rolled her eyes once more, chuckling. "If you don't shut up I'm going to shove you," she muttered wryly. He knew full well dogs were too big to take to Hogwarts.

James grinned at her impishly. "I don't think Mum would like that," he told her in a sing-song voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "It wouldn't really matter, because you'll already find yourself in the snake pit before she ever hears word of it," she threatened. "And by the time she _does_ hear of it, you'll find some snakes in _very_ uncomfortable places."

"Prat," James muttered, and then he snorted mockingly. "Why don't you get a half-kneazle or something?" he drawled sarcastically, cause it was pretty cliché.

Kagome shot him an evil grin, eyes glinting wickedly. "Maybe I will."

James' eyes shot open in horror and he turned to her quickly, twitching violently at her teasing grin. "You _know_ I hate those beasts..." he muttered, shuddering.

Kagome snickered. "Oh, now that was all _your_ fault. No animal, kneazle or _not_, likes to have their tail yanked. You just happened to come across a particularly moody half-kneazle."

James gave an over-exaggerated shiver. "I don't _care._ I can still remember it screeching in my ears and its vicious claws tearing into my arm like it was yesterday."

"It was _months_ ago," she deadpanned, not even bothering to look at him as she peered through the cages of cats.

James huffed sulkily. "My arm _still_ aches whenever I see a cat even _remotely_ kneazle looking."

Kagome rolled her eyes, shaking her head amusedly. "That's just path-" she stopped, freezing suddenly.

"_Mew!_"

Her eyes shot wide open at the sight before her, and a pair of orange, slitted eyes gleamed back at her.

_'N-no way...'_ she thought, stunned.

James stopped, blinking when his sister stopped mid-sentence. "Mel?"

But Kagome wasn't listening. She was reaching for the cage, about to unlock it.

James followed her line of sight, and his eyes widened. "Hey! I thought _I_ was the blind one! Don't you see the sign that says '_Handle with Care. Aggressive_'?" James exclaimed incredulously. He scurried over to his twin, grabbing her arm to stop her.

James' eyebrows furrowed at her, and he started to get worried. He snapped his fingers in front of Kagome, hoping to get her attention. "Kagome?" he said quietly.

Kagome blinked at his voice, catching his concerned tone, and she shook her head. She looked over to see him staring at her, hazel eyes filled with worry and confusion.

Mentally chastising herself, Kagome gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry James. Trust me – I'll be careful," she assured him.

James stared at her uncertainly, before shrugging slowly. He was going to keep an eye out though, _that_ was for sure.

Kagome smiled wryly, and turned back to the cage where the orange eyes were still staring out from, filled with intelligence. She reached over again and unlatched the cage. Reaching in slowly, she grabbed the small bundle and pulled the animal out.

Kagome stared at the animal in wonder, smiling softly.

Wide orange eyes with pupils drawn into slits stared at her with eerie, yet warm familiarity. The animal was covered in cream fur, its black ears, paws, nose, and tipped tails contrasting starkly.

The only thing missing was the signature black diamond that usually adorned its forehead, but Kagome had a feeling it was merely hidden.

James blinked owlishly at it. "It has two tails," he announced blankly, eyebrows furrowed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and shot him a look that spelled, '_thanks for stating the obvious_'.

The little bundle purred out a soft, rumbling mewl, capturing her attention once more. _"Meow!" _

_'Kirara...'_ Kagome thought in awe. _'I dunno how you got here, but I'm so relieved you are...'_

Beside her, James sighed, knowing with _that_ look Kagome was going to get the cat. "At least it's not a kneazle," he muttered under his breath.

—o—o—o—o—

"You know, that was really weird. The shopkeeper said _no one_ had been able to touch her before. That she usually spat and hissed whenever someone even _tried_. And she's obviously magical." James looked at her curiously, eyebrows furrowed. "What did you do?" he wondered.

Kagome, who was looking at Kirara in wry amusement as she listened, grinned cheekily. Orange eyes glinted up at her, the epitome of innocence.

Kagome knew better.

"Maybe it was my good looks?" she offered, mimicking his usual line.

James snorted skeptically, but Kirara let out a purr, rubbing against Kagome's arm affectionately. Kagome laughed. "See – even she agrees," she said impishly.

"Whatchya gonna name her?" he asked, and cautiously reached over to pet Kirara. The neko sniffed his fingertips, and gave them a soft lick before she promptly rubbed her muzzle against them, as if deeming him acceptable. James' lips twitched. "She's okay," he said gruffly, scratching her on the head. "Wonder what kind of cat she is, though."

Kagome sniggered. "You only say that because she didn't attack you."

James only huffed, glaring at her. It was a valid point.

Shaking her head, she answered his earlier question. "Kirara, I think. It sounds nifty," she said nonchalantly, adding, "I read it somewhere in a book and it sounds like it fits," at his curious look. "And I'll try looking it up, see what kind she is too when we get home."

James scoffed in good-nature disgust. "You and your bloody books," he mumbled under his breath.

Kagome shook her head amusedly, and grinned at him. "Race ya to the Quidditch shop?"

James eyes lit up – she didn't even _have_ to ask. "Three! Two! One! _Go!_" he exclaimed and they both took off.

Kagome tucked Kirara closer and she sprinted, the both of them neck to neck as they raced through the crowd. They soon got separated as they began weaving in and out, but she could see glimpses of him. She ignored the startled and indignant yelps from the adults, instead sniggering softly at them.

Honestly, James really was a bad influence on her over the years...

Suddenly, Kagome was knocked to the ground. She yelped, startled, as she crashed to the floor, and heard a corresponding, shocked yell. She covered Kirara, protecting the poor nekomata from the fall.

Kagome's world spun a bit for a few seconds, and she tried shaking her head to clear it.

"Well boy, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help a pretty girl like that up?" an amused voice sounded.

Kagome blinked blearily trying to gather herself, and before she knew it, a hand was hovering over her face. Dazedly, she reached out and grabbed it blindly.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized as he pulled her up.

Kagome blinked at him, eyebrows furrowing, before she remembered her manners. She shook her head readily. "Don't worry about it," she said, waving it off. "It was all my fault – my brother and I were racing and I wasn't paying attention. I'm Kagome – Kagome Potter."

The boy, Kagome noticed, was a good few inches taller than her. His inky black hair looked silky smooth, falling in shoulder length curls around his face in a sort of casual elegance that had even Kagome envious. His eyes were a wide soft gray as they peered at her with curiosity.

Behind him stood a man whose attire screamed aristocratic just like the boy's did, but his eyes told a different story. They held an edge, but also held a hint of dry humor. His own gray eyes sharpened at the sound of her name though – her surname in particular.

The man nudged the boy. "You're supposed to introduce yourself now," he commented nonchalantly, smirking in gruff amusement.

The boy blinked fast, "Oh, yeah," he muttered, making the man snort. The boy held out his hand.

Kagome blinked as well, and shrugging mentally, she shuffled Kirara into her other arm and held out her own hand, figuring he wanted a handshake.

She was surprised when instead, he grasped it and raised her knuckles to his lips, kissing them. "Sirius Black at your service, milady," the boy murmured smoothly, never taking his gray eyes off hers. He was the epitome of suave until, "The old fart behind me is my Uncle, Alphard Black."

The man snorted, cuffing the the boy around his head playfully.

But Kagome blinked, stuck on the name. _'Sirius Black...'_ she murmured thoughtfully, and in the time it took her to blink, the flashes came over her.

Flashes, fuzzy - as if a memory in a memory - hit her at light speed. On a train, growing up and playing pranks with three others, bullying alongside her brother.

Then Sirius was older – a picture in a newspaper where he was screaming, gray eyes wide and wild. Then, a haunted look replacing the crazed one, and he was middle-aged and filthy, malnourished yet still wild. Then there was a black dog, morphing into a man, now cleaned up but still withholding the haunted look, all traces of youth and humor vanished as he hugged her – or rather, Harry Potter.

And then there was fighting, and he was falling – dying, and he disappeared. Gone...

Kagome's heart broke in that split second, as she realized she was meeting her brother's soon to be best friend, brother in all but blood.

A person who was the epitome of living life to its fullest with laughs and fun, before that life was drained almost completely.

A person who went on to live a haunted life, only for it to be cut cruelly short.

The future godfather of Harry, his only remaining family and link to his parents, ripped away unjustly after a little over two years of meeting.

A reoccurring thought ran into her head at just that moment. Fate was an unfair bitch sometimes.

Quickly though, Kagome shook all thoughts and feelings off and she tried to laugh brightly, focusing on the now rather than the future. She would have to think on it later...

"Hmm," Kagome's lips twitched, before she cocked her head innocently. "You don't look very serious," she commented soberly, internally sighing in relief at her easy recovery.

Well, at least she was getting used to it...

Sirius' grin widened, before he nodded solemnly. "It was a disappointing day when my parents found out I didn't live up to my name. They cried and everything," he said sagely, looking sad.

Alphard snorted under his breath, smirking lightly.

But then Sirius grinned waspishly. "However, I extend my deepest apologies for knocking one as pretty as you to the ground." There was a hint of mocking in his voice, and he peered wryly at the man beside him, as if to ask, _'How was that?'._

Said man only gave a fake pained sigh, shaking his head as if to say '_What am I going to do with you...?'_

"Easy on the charm, big boy," Kagome teased, winking. "My fragile nine year-old heart can only take so much," she said, eyelashes fluttering dramatically as she mentally grinned at the boy's behavior.

Sirius flashed her a wide, white grin as she played along. "Nine huh? Same here! So you're going to Hogwarts in a couple of years too then?" he said excitedly. His eyes flickered to the cat in her arm. "Nice cat, by the way," he said, an eyebrow raised at the unusual amount of tails.

Kagome nodded eagerly. "Yeah! And thanks," she said, glancing at the furball and held her up for them to see better. "Her name's Kirara. I just got her today – picked her out for my birthday."

"Wicked! Happy Birthday!" Sirius exclaimed brightly, and Kagome grinned her thanks.

"Kagome!" came James worried voice. "Kagome - where in the bloody hell are you?" he called out, irritation evident.

Kagome blushed, and let out a nervous cough, mentally sweatdropping. She forgot all about him! "My brother," she muttered, embarrassed. "We're not supposed to go out of each other's sight..." she explained quickly.

The man chuckled softly. "A couple of troublemakers, huh? Just like 'ittle Sirius," Alphard teased, ruffling the boy's hair.

Sirius flushed, ducking out of the way. "Uncle!" he groaned, face-palming.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, and then her eyes were drawn to the book in his grasp. She smirked at the title, _'A Jokesters Guide to Pranks: Both Magical and Non'. _"Planning on pranking someone, hmm?" she murmured wryly.

Sirius' face took on an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said nonchalantly.

Kagome snorted. "Riiiight," she drawled out dryly. She leaned forward, smirking. "Page thirty-five is a good one, especially during dinner functions. You pull it off right, and _no one_ would expect it's you," she whispered conspiratorially.

Sirius' eyes lit up. "Really?" he said excitedly.

Kagome giggled. "Uh huh," she nodded, and peered at him slyly. "Thought you didn't know what I was talking about?" she said suddenly, mock-glaring at him.

Sirius froze, flushing as he was caught in the act. His uncle laughed deeply. "Careful with this one Sirius – she's lively!"

Sirius rolled his eyes at his Uncle and Kagome sniggered.

Still chuckling softly, the man turned to Kagome. "Well, away with you then girl. Before your brother goes spare," Alphard murmured, amused.

Kagome grinned. "Right-o. It was nice meeting you Sirius - Mr. Black. Hopefully we'll see each other around or something!" she chirped before turning away with a wave in farewell.

As she trotted away, Sirius looked up at his uncle. "She was really nice," he murmured, looking a little sad that she was going away. She was nice – and fun!

A lot better than his stuffy family, barring a few certain members of course.

Alphard watched her go with curious eyes. "Peculiar girl, too bad she's a Potter or we might've been able to swing you two a couple of play dates," he muttered. "She seems like a delight – and if her brother is anything like her, you would get along brilliantly," Alphard murmured thoughtfully.

Sirius blinked up at his Uncle. "Why? What does being a Potter have to do with anything?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed and his face disappointed. If that was the case, they'd be lucky to see each other before they went to Hogwarts. "They're Purebloods aren't they? Mother and Father wouldn't care, right?" Sirius wondered in innocent confusion.

Alphard snorted derisively, offering his favorite nephew a small, sad smirk. "They're Purebloods alright, but they're not the kind your parents appreciate. Maybe not strictly a Light family though. From what I hear, they're the more reasonable sort, understanding it's the wielder that determines what's dark or light, not the spell." His tone revealed a appreciative note in it.

He went on. "Regardless, they're muggle and muggle-born supporters. While a prominent family, your Mother wouldn't encourage you consorting with 'their sort' if she could help it," he said mockingly. And by that, he meant his sister would do her damnedest best.

Alphard looked down at the crestfallen face of his nephew, and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. "Not only that, their lot comes from a line of Gryffindors, like we are from Slytherin," he added sympathetically.

Sirius huffed, glaring angrily at the ground. "Why is it that most of the cool people come from the other Houses? I'd rather be sorted in one of them," he muttered. Like his Uncle, he didn't agree with his parents blood-purist ideals.

Actually, that was putting it _lightly_. He _hated_ his parent's blood-purist ideals – with a _passion_. And it was no secret either.

Alphard smirked down at him, nudging him. "Hey kid, you've done great so far. Who's to say you can't break a few more family traditions?" he said slyly.

Sirius glanced at him with wide eyes, and he grinned.

* * *

><p>Words- 4,069<p>

_Soooo? What do you think? _

_And well, look at that. Kirara's here! Hahah, I realize the whole 'Kirara 's been waiting for Kagome in the pet shop' seems a bit cheesy, but I liked the concept – it reminded me of Hedwig waiting for the right owner when Harry came along lol._

_And Sirius! It's **Sirius!** Lmao, I **adored **writing that part haha! Now if only we were at the part during Hogwarts and the romance could start... 'pouts'._

_Anyways, I hope you all liked it! ^^_

_Till laters! _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**MoonPrincess1989, InuTrickster, Tenshi 'Gome, ObsidianFrost, MidnightReader1, jkl, SasoLOVE111, FanficLover16000, midnightblupuppy, Avulocard21, Ice Vixen X, lady sesshomaru-sama, Scrawny Scrivener, greeen-eyed beauty,kakashixangela, Venas, maxeyn, InfiniteWhiplash, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, CrescentMelody, Bunny.W.K, Valleygoat, Magykrider, TsukiyoTenshi**


	9. 8: Double, Double,Toil, and Trouble

_And as another Saturday comes, so does another chapter! ;) _

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

______**EDIT 6/1/12: **For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me______

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Double, Double, Toil, and Trouble—<p>

James shook his head in amusement. "Merlin Mel, do you go anywhere without that flea bag?" he teased playfully.

Kirara let out an affronted mewl, and Kagome glared at him. "Kirara is _not_ a flea bag," she said defensively. "So she likes to follow me around, what's it to you? She's just a cat," she huffed.

James scoffed in disbelief. "I dunno about _that_," he muttered under his breath.

Kagome caught it still, and she rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time he brought it up. "Obviously Kirara is a magical cat, I just don't know what kind yet. Lay off," she murmured.

James stared at her. "That cat is not _normal_ – it's like she _knows_ Mel," he said rather dramatically. "The way she watches – it's _creepy_." He gave an over-exaggerated shiver to prove it.

"You're just mad because you can't sneak into my room as much anymore," Kagome countered smugly. "And you can't set up as many pranks."

James pouted – there was no point in denying it. "It's not fair – a guard cat is cheating..." he muttered and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I just said 'guard cat'..."

Kagome just snickered. "Anyways, where do you want to go first?"

James flashed her a wide grin, mood sufficiently brightened. "The candy shop of course!" he exclaimed, and with that, he snatched her hand up and pulled her along.

Kagome just shook her head and ran along with him.

Ever since they turned ten, their Mum and Dad finally relented and let them go to the village on their own. They went there on a regular basis now, mostly to stock up on candy.

After going to the candy shop and filling their pockets with various sweets, they headed over to the village square. The annual Summer Solstice Festival was being held, and they wanted to check it out.

It was like the fair the village held before so many years ago, with games for children, tents with animals and fortune tellers and what not, stands for food and sweets and trinkets and a lot more.

They spent their time doing a little bit of everything, and had a good laugh once they left the tent with the fortune tellers after having their palms read because they knew better and that lady was certainly _not_a witch.

Later found them perusing the stalls selling assorted sweets, by James insistence of course.

Kagome was looking at the fudges when she felt Kirara nudge her, and she glanced down. She watched as the cat looked at her, and looked to the right with a meaningful glance.

The ten year old girl tensed, hints of concern prickling her gut. "So I wasn't imagining things, was I..." she mulled worriedly. Biting her lip, she forced herself to be calm.

She had been keeping a firm hand on her brother's when she first picked up on the feeling of being watched – not even wanting to _chance_ getting separated. Her grip had tightened even more upon Kirara confirming her suspicions.

It didn't take long for James to notice his sister's clinging grip, he didn't mind and he didn't say anything either. But he noticed when the grip tensed. "Kagome?" he asked quietly, voice worried. He wasn't turned to her, but was looking through the sweets. "What, in the bloody hell, is going on?" he demanded.

Kagome licked her lips in anticipation, and she stepped forward, as if she was leaning in to get a better look. Five little words escaped her lips, making him freeze. "I think we're being followed."

There was a pause, before James slowly dug in his pocket, getting out some muggle money and handing it over in exchange for some rock candy. Face calm, if not a hint tense, James handed Kagome her share. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, glancing at her, the candy hovering in front of his mouth.

Kagome popped the rock candy in her mouth, and nodded. "Mhmm," she murmured tersely, before removing it. "On the other side, across from us. Really long, white blonde hair, blue eyes pale as hell, and clothes that look way over price," she told him, muttering under her breath.

James' nose wrinkled and he snorted. "Sounds like a Malfoy," he muttered.

James didn't know how right he was.

From what Kagome could deduce from the glances she snuck earlier on, the man could only by Lucius Malfoy's father. They had the same signature hair, eyes, and constipated expression.

"So... give him the slip?" James suggested as they shuffled over to the next stand that sold some trinkets and toys.

Kagome shot him a look for even asking. "Well, you know, I'd rather not be abducted," she drawled out sarcastically, grabbing some of her own money, making a couple purchases.

That's the only reason she could guess for his presence, really.

Their father rarely talked about it, but they've been overhearing bits and pieces the last couple of years, and only due to their snooping. People were disappearing, and others were dying. He only gave them a warning though – be careful when they were out, be aware of their surroundings, and stay away from strangers.

Kagome could only guess that the war was rearing to start now. And with their dad as Head Auror as well as the head of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, there were plenty reasons for people to come after him. Rich, influential, intelligent, strategic, powerful, and most of all, charismatic.

It was a dangerous combination, and they would be hard pressed into either getting him to join, forcing him to, or killing him off.

Kagome had two guesses as to why there was a lackey tailing them, and she was positive they were close to the mark.

Bait or blackmail.

She wasn't planning on them being either.

Kagome felt James tugging on her arm, "Look – there's a pretty big crowd," he hissed softly, nodding towards it.

Kagome nodded and they made their way over. It was easy for them to squeeze through the crowd, weaving in and out of the way numerous legs, before they spotted a nearby alley.

Once there, they briskly walked through it, casting covert glances behind them to make sure they weren't followed. Once exiting the crowd, they tried to figure exactly where in the village they were. James tugged on her again to get her walking after moment once he figured it out, and they were walking again.

After a few twists and turns they figured they were safe. James let out a soft breath of relief. "Blimey, that was pretty easy," he boasted, a hint surprised. "I expected whoever they were to be smarter that," he scoffed, only a hint worried now.

They both froze when a chilling, annoyed voice sneered behind them. "Who said I wasn't?"

Slowly, the two of them turned to see the blonde man standing there ominously less ten feet away from them. Kirara hissed angrily, fur standing on end.

"Crap," Kagome squeaked, "_Run!_" she yelped, yanking on her brother when he was too stunned to move.

He stumbled a bit but got into momentum as they ran the other way.

They heard the man curse and yell out. "Stupefy!"

They ducked out of instinct, and a bolt of red light hit the ground a few feet from James.

Kagome let go of James hand and dug in her pocket, pulling out a small bag. Without a second thought, she dumped the contents on the ground behind them.

James blinked in confusion as he watched her. "Marbles?" he muttered under his breath.

Kagome shot him a sort of grim, half smile. "Just wait," was all she said.

Right after they heard the man shout out a curse, followed by a loud _**'thump'**_. They looked behind them to see the man on the ground spread eagle and groaning.

James let out loud chortle. "Good one Mel!"

Kagome just shook her head. She couldn't believe it actually _worked_.

The relief was short lived as they suddenly crashed into a wall.

They gasped as they were thrown back into the ground, dazed. Blinking and shaking their heads, they looked up at the wall they hit only to see it wasn't actually a wall.

It was a man. A man with cold, hardened, malicious eyes and what looked like a permanent scowl on his face.

The two twins gulped as the man stood over them threateningly. They didn't recognize the man, but knew it was a wizard because of the robes. "Gotchya!" he growled, pleased.

Kagome let out a shocked cry and James shouted out angrily as his sister was forcibly yanked away from him.

"Let her go!" James roared hotly, eyes flashing furiously.

"Gerroff!" Kagome gritted out in frustration, struggling wildly. She let out a pained gasp as the man jerked her, tightening his grip to the point where it hurt. Kagome looked at her brother, their eyes locking. "James!" she shouted suddenly and he struck.

James jumped up and leapt at the man, hurtling into the man and ramming into his stomach head first just as Kagome bit hard on the offending arm around her. Kirara let out a furious hiss, jumping on the man and swiping his face with sharp claws.

"Argh!" the man yelped out, and his arms swung wildly. James scrambled back, snatching Kagome and dragging her off. "Fucking hell!"

"Kirara!" Kagome called out, and the cat gave a final swipe of her claws before leaping off and after the two.

Kagome paused only long enough to scoop up the feline before they were off again.

"Y-you don't think there's more of them, do you?" James huffed as they turned the corner, voice tinged with fear and apprehension, eyes darting as if expecting someone else to jump out.

Kagome swallowed thickly and shook her head breathlessly. "I - I mean, we're only a couple of kids, right? Why send more?" she rambled hoarsely. "Probably figured they'd snatch us while everyone's busy with the festival."

James just groaned.

Two cracks sliced through the air. _'Apparation.'_ The thought came to her automatically, like instinct, and Kagome skidded to a stop. Her senses were on fire.

James stumbled a bit, and looked at her like she'd gone crazy. "Wha-?"

"Shh!" Kagome cut him off. Their head's snapped over hear two more crack's to their right. "This way," she hissed, pulling him the other way. "They've apparated. They could appear anywhere," she explained shortly.

"Over there!" someone called out, and they heard the hurried, stomping feet following after them as they turned a corner after a corner.

They were getting closer and closer, and the two of them were getting tired.

Suddenly, Kagome felt herself being yanked. There was hiss. "In here!" James whispered loudly in her ear, dragging her into another alley, and ducking between a couple trash cans.

The footsteps ran pass them, and they breathed a sigh of relief. They waited, catching their breaths.

"We- we gotta get home and, and get Dad and Mum. They have to know." James gasped out, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I think we've made it near the edge of the village, but I'm not sure yet."

Kagome nodded wearily. "I know, but the problem is how are gonna make it? It's a long way between the village and home. There's a really big chance we could get caught..." she trailed off uncertainly, biting her lip.

James swallowed thickly, thinking hard. "If we make it, we can lead him to the forest?" he suggested. "We know it better than him," he added.

Kagome's eyes widened, realization striking. "The booby traps," she breathed out.

James laughed softly, grinning like a loon. "I _knew_ those would come in handy one day," he mumbled proudly.

Kagome just shook her head. They kept quiet for a moment, listening.

Hearing nothing, James carefully stuck his head out, peeking around the trash cans. "Coast is clear," he murmured. "Let's go."

They doubled back the way they came in, and quietly but quickly made their way out of the village.

They shared a relieved look once they reached the edge, and broke into a run towards the forest.

That's when the spells started flying at them.

Kagome flinched as a yellow light hit the bark three inches from her face.

James was mumbling something as he stumbled into her to dodge a blue light, and she heard the words 'trip vine' before he herded her a ways to the left.

After about a minute, Kagome heard him hiss the word jump before they did just that. Then they started to run a ways right, hearing an angry, pain filled yelp about twenty seconds later.

"_Damn it!"_

"_Get up! Get up fool!"_

"_I'm going to kill those brats!" _

Kagome and James shared a look and couldn't help but snigger.

They came across a clearing minutes later, covered with leaves. They avoided the center, skirting around it.

It was almost about a minute later when they heard another shout and a crash.

Someone just found their pit...

"_Agh! I think I broke my leg!"_

"_We don't have **time** for this!" _

"_Just go – leave me!"_

"I think they're falling back some," Kagome remarked dryly as they ducked under a tree branch.

James shook his messy bangs out of his eyes. "How much farther d'you s'pose?" he wondered tiredly. "'Cause I really don't know how much longer we can keep running," he confessed.

Kagome bit her lip, knowing how he felt. She was exhausted and her legs were aching like crazy. She looked down at the feline in her arms, battling indecision.

Kirara's orange eyes gleamed at her, curious, and sharpened when Kagome gave a little nod.

The feline leapt out from her arms and bounded behind them.

James let out a startled yelp, and whirled around. "What's Kirara do-"

He never got to finish.

The both of them gasped as Kirara was suddenly enveloped in flames – James out of shock, but Kagome more out in remembrance.

In her place pranced a cat almost twenty times her original size, flames dancing at her paws.

The cat brought back so many memories, both good and bad...

Tears welled in her eyes, but she shoved it back stubbornly.

This wasn't the time...

Kirara let out a loud, terrifying snarl just as one of their chasers caught up. The white blonde man barely had time to gasp Kirara roared – this time with fire exploding from her mouth like a dragon.

"Bloody _hell!_" James blurted out, eyes wide with both shock and awe. He was grinning excitedly just at the sight, practically bouncing.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She choked, eyes wide, when the fire went as far enough to reach the man even after he jumped to get out of the way. His excessively long blonde hair caught on fire, and the man let out a suspiciously high-pitched scream.

Then a flitting thought came to mind and she exploded in loud laughs.

_'Must be from all the hair products...'_

Her laughter must have been infectious as James started laughing too.

Kirara had turned by now, jogging back to them as the man, Malfoy, frantically tried to save and salvage his hair. She came over, nudging at Kagome who knew what she wanted.

"C'mon James!" Kagome encouraged, tugging at him as Kirara crouched low enough for them to climb on.

James let out an excited whoop and they both clambered onto the cat, gently grabbing fistfuls of fur before Kirara took off into the air.

The last thing they saw was Malfoy jumping around, yelling and glaring at them before he disappeared, apparating away.

Kagome looked back at James, letting out a breathless laugh. The adrenaline was still pumping in her, making her light-headed. She fell back into Kirara, almost buried in silky, cream colored fur. James saw and followed suit, and she let out a soft _"Oomph!"_ as his head landed right on her stomach. She rolled her eyes fondly.

Randomly, James' comment from earlier came to mind and she giggled."Looks like you were right – Kirara's just not a cat after all."

James stared at her incredulously, and whacked her across the arm.

—o—o—o—o—

As soon as Kirara touched down, the pair scrambled off, running off into the house and Kirara transformed back into her former size.

"Dad!" "Mum!" they both screamed at the top of their lungs, screaming bloody murder. "Mum! Dad!"

Heavy footsteps sounded and their parents were there. "Merlin's beard!" they heard their Mum gasped, as well as their Dad cursing.

They both looked at each, wondering why their faces were so pale already and – _oh_.

They both looked a mess, with flyaway hair and pale, dirt smudged, exhausted faces with torn clothes.

"James – Kagome, what happened?" Charles asked them quickly, voice calm, collected and stern.

James was busy collecting his breath, so Kagome started. "We were down at the village, at the festival, when we noticed someone following us."

"It looked like a Malfoy – really long hair, pale blue eyes, and over priced clothes," James continued on.

Ella, who was practically snarling and scouring their forms for injuries at the mention of being followed at the same time, snorted at his descriptions. "Sounds like one of them," she muttered darkly.

The twins shared a quick grin before continuing.

"He kept looking at us, watching us where ever we went," Kagome went on.

James nodded. "So we decided to give him the slip."

"We acted normal, as if we were just making our way through the village, until we reached a big crowd."

"Then, while he was busy looking for us, we ducked down and left."

"We were making our way out of the village when he started chasing us. He pulled out his wand and started casting-"

"Stunners," James interjected at their parents horrified faces. "Nothing too bad – well, yet anyways." He shook his head. "Kagome managed to stall him with some marbles – the git fell on his ugly face," he said with a grim, but pleased smirk face.

With the severity of the situation their parents didn't even bother chastising him for his language.

"But then another guy popped up," Kagome rambled. "Didn't recognize him – just curly dark hair and dark eyes really. Never got a good look cause he grabbed me. But James tackled him and I bit him, and then Kirara scored a few good scratches to the face. Distracted him enough for me to slip out of his hold."

"He deserved it." James had a dark, harsh scowl on his face. "No one touches my sister like that..." he growled out angrily.

Kagome looked at him, eyes wide practically adoring and she glomped him. "Thanks James," she whispered fiercely. "If you didn't, I wouldn't be here."

James hugged her back. "That's what I was afraid of..." he muttered under his breath, returning her hug with as much fervor.

Ella sniffled, wiping a tear from her eyes at the scene. She was so proud of her babies – especially of James, for protecting his sister. Charles wrapped an arm around his wife, bringing her close and whispering comforting words in her ear.

A fire was burning in one Charles Potter's eyes.

Those bastards crossed a line – _no one_ came after his family and got away with it.

Oh, he knew just his kids' testimony alone wouldn't be enough to pin Malfoy down, but it didn't matter. He'd bribe his way out of it before one could say 'gold'.

Honestly, he'd half a mind to say he preferred it that way.

Because now, he would do everything in his power to make that bastard's life hell for coming after his two ten year-old, defenseless, innocent kids.

"Anyways," James mumbled, blushing embarrassingly at being caught in such a mushy moment. "We managed to get out of the village and lead them into the forest,"

The pair of them shared an evil grin now, eyes dancing wickedly. "And we sent some of our traps on them," Kagome's grin turned into a smug smirk. "Heard one of them broke a leg," she mused nonchalantly, and shook her head in mock sympathy.

Their parents blinked in mixed shock, awe, and pride.

_'Well,'_ Charles thought, grinning unabashedly. _'Maybe not __**so**__ defenseless...'_

"Then Kirara," Kagome began, looking over at James meaningfully.

James was more than eager to explain this part. "Kirara was _awesome_!" he exclaimed wildly. "I don't know _how_ but she _transformed_! She was _huge_ – like a hippogriff but _bigger_! And she breaths fire like _dragon_ and _flies_!" he went on excited, practically bouncing.

Kagome nodded eagerly. "She set Malfoy's _hair_ on _fire_," she said slow, quiet voice, grinning like crazy. "It was _hilarious_."

Charles and Ella shared a look and they both knew what the other was thinking. They both knew how precious a Malfoy's hair was to them, and something like this would be sacrilegious to them.

And because of that, just imagining that bastard's face now, the two adults were reduced to tears.

James and Kagome were giggling. "After that, we rode Kirara back to the house while the git was distracted," James finished rather cheekily.

Once the two adults calmed down, they stared at their kids in astonishment. "I am glad you two have yet to turn all of your focus against us," Ella confessed happily, gathering them into a hug.

Charles nodded, joining in. "The pair of you are a force to be reckon with. I'm so proud," he told the two, messing James' hair up and planting a kiss upon the crown of Kagome's head. "We'll reinforce the wards, and expand them further into the forest," he assured them. "They won't get passed without us knowing," he promised, now scowling.

Ella nodded. "And no more trips to the village – not without one of us. I'm sorry loves, but it's not worth the risk." She snorted. "Even if you can take care of yourselves..." she murmured fondly.

James and Kagome shared a grin. "That's alright," James said happily.

"I think we've had enough excitement to last us until Hogwarts," Kagome chirped cheekily.

* * *

><p>Words- 3,707<p>

_Hehehe, this was a fun chapter to write! XD One of my favs! James and Kagome combine their skills to take down the baddies, and Kirara shows off some bad-ass abilities XDD_

_I hope all of you loved that scene of Grandpa Malfoy's precious hair burning – because I giggled like crazy while writing that 'snickers evilly'. _

_Anyways, I hope you all liked it! ^^_

_Till laters! _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**Ice Vixen, MoonPrincess1989, demon's purity, darksilvercloud, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, greeen-eyed beauty, Tenshi 'Gome, SasoLOVE111, ladyyuuki16, ObsidianFrost, KagHieiLuver, kakashixangela, Chelly18, InfiniteWhiplash, Scrawny Scrivener, MidnightReader1, Magykrider, Crescent Melody, jkl, JollyLoser, ****Venas**, **Valleygoat**, **Bunny.W.K**, **ArmyWife22079,****Azure-x-Rose, ****Callista Moon, ****ShiTsukisama, ****Quorinne, ****Sakura Lisel**


	10. 9: An Enlightening Shopping Trip

_Hey everyone! XD Happy belated Thanksgiving!_

_So how was everyone's holiday? Me, I probably gained like ten pounds or so, so it was really good hahah. _

_And as you know, this is the time you look and see what your thankful for. Of course, I'm thankful for my family and for my friends, but I'm also thankful for you guys! ;) For all my readers and my supporters, being there for me and rooting me on, and being awesome by giving me ideas and inspiring me to write ;) _

_You guys freaking rock! XD _

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**_EDIT: _**_For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>** I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—An Enlightening Shopping Trip—<p>

Kagome yawned cutely as she padded out from her bedroom, still clad in her pajamas.

It wasn't a surprise to see James out in the hall as well.

"Mornin' James," she mumbled softly, rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

James just grunted drowsily, which Kagome took as his way of saying it back to her. Shaking her head amusedly, they made their way downstairs.

"D'you know if Mum and Dad are awake?" Kagome asked him as they trudged down the stairs.

James shrugged sleepily. "Dunno..." he mumbled, and yawned widely. "Haven't heard Mum scream yet, so probably not..."

Kagome blinked in confusion at first, before it registered and her lips quirked in wicked grin. "Oh, yeah," she snickered softly, remembering. "I forgot about that..." she murmured, voice wry.

James flashed a tired smirk at her as they made it to the kitchen. "Why are we up so early?" he moaned as he headed to the hamper while Kagome went over to get some bowls.

Kagome blinked, pausing with the bowls still in mid-air. But then she just shrugged. "Maybe it's just one of those days," she mumbled unhelpfully, pulling her arm back. She nicked a couple of spoons and tumblers on the way, making her way to the table.

James was already there with the milk, cereal, and orange juice.

It was routine for them, getting breakfast. Usually their Mum or Dad fixed something up for them, or they asked one of the house-elves, but on the rare occasions that they woke up earlier they just helped themselves.

It was when they were half-way done with breakfast that they heard the scream.

"Hmm," James mused unfazed, a spoonful of cereal hovering mid-air. "Took a while."

Kagome just snickered wickedly.

It didn't take long for their parents to make their appearance.

"James Charles and Kagome Melinda Potter!" came a not-so-happy screech from the doorway.

The twins jumped, doing their best to look startled at their Mum's shout.

"What?" Kagome yelped out, worried.

"Are we being attacked?" James shouted dramatically, eyes wide.

Ella twitched rather violently, and let out a small growl. Behind her stood Charles, face carefully neutral save for a slight twitch of the lips. Ella didn't say anything as she ominously held up her slippers.

They were dripping with some pasty substance. So was the pair in their father's hands.

One look at their parents' feet would show that they were covered in the said substance.

James scrunched his face at them. "Why would you put toothpaste in your slippers?" he wondered innocently, looking at them strangely. There was a cheeky glint in his eyes that no one could deny.

Kagome nodded seriously. "I mean, if your feet are _that_ stinky there must be other ways to deal with it," she reasoned somberly.

Ella's eyes narrowed, even more so when a sort of strangled snorting sound escaped from her husband, who was fighting to keep his face straight. She whirled on him, leveling him with a glare. "I blame your side of the family, Charles!" she hissed, shoving the pair of slippers into his chest and turning away in a huff, bee-lining to the kitchen counter.

On her way, she deftly slipped out her wand, rapping the both of her children atop of the head as she passed by, grinning a little to herself in satisfaction upon hearing their indignant yelps. "Maybe _that_ will teach you to think twice before slipping toothpaste in our slippers," Ella muttered as she scourgified her feet with a quick wave of the wand.

Charles chuckled at the sight of their pouts, cleaning up his own feet and the slippers, tossing them to the ground after the fact. He kissed the crown of his kids' heads as he passed, before making his way to his wife, arms circling her waist and dipping down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

The man grinned widely at the soft smile playing on her lips. "C'mon – admit it. You think their little pranks are funny too," he whispered slyly, his head tilted to rest against hers.

Ella's lips twitched. "They're far too clever for their own good," she muttered under her breath reluctantly. "I just wish they were a little cleaner about it," she mumbled. "I'm not looking forward to the letters when they start Hogwarts." She rolled her eyes, before a troubled frown found its way on her face.

Charles smiled sadly down at her, knowing where her thoughts were going.

As frustrating as the twins could be sometimes, they were no doubt the center of their world. Letting them go to Hogwarts, not seeing them for months on end, would be a bittersweet thing – happy for them growing up, and getting to practice their magic finally, but sad at the lack of laughter filling their home.

"I'd like to think we've taught them well enough where to draw the line. Like you said – they're clever – smart..." he murmured, pride swelling for his two children. "I'll miss them too," he added softly.

Ella turned to him, blue eyes churning with battling emotion. "Clever and smart they may be, but a galleon says they'll be wreaking havoc in Gryffindor – they're daring enough for it, that's for sure..." she remarked wryly, eyes brimming with wetness. She sighed, but smiled lightly all the same as she gazed at him. "You always do know what to say..." she murmured more to herself, than to him, before gently pressing her lips to his.

Charles smiled into the kiss. "Of course – we both know it was my way with words that made you fall for me," he boasted teasingly as they broke apart.

Ella raised an eyebrow. "Too true – I don't know what would have happened if you just had your looks alone," she agreed, a thoughtful look on her face. She peered at him, eyes dancing wickedly.

Charles let out a mock growl, but couldn't help but chuckling. He pressed a kiss on her temple, arms tightening around them. "And there's the reason I fell for you – that fiery spirit," he murmured fondly.

Behind them, James and Kagome let out over-exaggerated moans at the show of affection. "Get a room!" James chortled, face twisted in mock disgust.

Kagome just shook her head. Honestly, she thought it was sweet. She'd never seen a couple so in love like her parents.

Ella rolled her eyes, leaning back. "When do you think we should tell them they're adopted?" she asked loudly.

Charles barked out a laugh while the twins yelped out indignantly.

The sound of rapping interrupted their little 'moment' and the four turned to the window to see a few owls perched outside of the sill, waiting.

A lazy wave of the hand had the window opening, letting the owls in.

To all of their surprise, only one owl headed for the adults. The other two went towards the twins.

That was when they saw the letters tied to them.

The sound of clattering spoons as they hit the table filled the kitchen. James and Kagome shared excited looks and let out a pair of delighted cheers.

"Hogwarts letters!"

Their parents watched with soft smiles, absentmindedly paying the owl that dropped off the day's edition of the Daily Prophet.

James wasted no time ripping through his letter. Kagome was undoubtedly more calm about it, and opened it more smoothly, though with no less excitement.

Honestly, they were practically bouncing in their seats.

First, Kagome scanned over the front of the envelope, taking in the elegant script in emerald green.

_Ms. K Potter_

_The Kitchen_

_Potter Manor_

_Rowan Grove_

Flipping it, she saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion for Gryffindor, an eagle for Ravenclaw, a badger for Hufflepuff, and a snake for Slytherin, all four surrounding a large letter 'H'.

Kagome grinned, and quickly slid a finger under the flap, opening it. Taking out the parchments, she read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no latr than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Kagome's grin widened, and she looked over at her brother only to see a similar, _most mischievous_, grin on his face as well.

Hogwarts, here they come.

—o—o—o—o—

Kagome was bored. Incredibly bored. Insanely, insanely, _insanely _bored.

It was horrible.

As their shopping day neared an end, her parents decided to split up for a moment – James and their father would hit up Flourish and Blotts for all of their books before going to the robe shop, while Kagome and their mother would go to the robe shop first before picking up their ingredients at the Apothecary, before meeting up at the pet store to get James' an owl. After that, they were to head over to Ollivander's for their wands.

Kagome was waiting in the middle of Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, feeling stuffy in a winter robe while Madam Malkin was off fetching something from the back.

She was fidgeting relentlessly, practically a ball of energy. She couldn't wait to get done with this so she could finally get her wand.

_'Ooh!'_ She wondered what kind of wand she would get...

_'Harry had a holly wand, if I remember correctly. And I think James is supposed to get mahogany...' _she mused thoughtfully, shuffling a bit in her spot.

Kagome jerked when her mother reached over and flicked her nose playfully, her teasing voice filling the quiet shop. "Stop your fidgeting darling, else you'll jostle the pins," Ella admonished her, smirking.

"Mum!" she whined petulantly, glaring at her through the mirror.

A soft snicker caught her attention, and Kagome looked over while still glaring – despite the fact that it was diffused by her pout.

Her glare seemed to do the trick as a boy who stood by a rack of robes stopped short at it, biting his lip to stomp down the sniggers.

But Kagome's eyes narrowed, scrupulously, before widening. "_You!_" she gasped out, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

He was a few inches taller and a couple of years older, but she recognized him still. It was the same curly black locks, if not a bit longer. Aristocratic features set on a slightly tanner and larger face. Lively gray eyes danced playfully as he gazed at her. And there was the familiar smirk playing on his lips.

Sirius Black.

Ella frowned, and rapped her daughter lightly along the back of her head with her wand. "One would think I didn't teach you any manners," she muttered dryly, but hid a grin at her daughter's indignant yelp, finding the situation funny herself.

Sirius dramatically blinked in shock. "Manners? From the girl who slipped me prank tips to use during formal dinners?" he said in mock disbelief. "I wouldn't have thought she would even know what it meant," he teased.

Ella's eyes widened, and she narrowed them at her daughter. "You did _what_?" she said quietly, her tone threatening.

Kagome stiffened, "He's not serious," she said hurriedly to calm her mother, shooting the boy in question a covert glare that said '_shut your trap_'.

The boy only grinned widely though. "Actually, I _am_," he snickered.

Kagome snorted loudly after registering the pun, rolling her eyes. "Mum, this is Sirius Black. I met him once when I bought Kirara a couple years back," she said, hoping to change the subject.

Ella's eyes flickered at the surname, but she was otherwise unfazed. She wasn't about to forget about the little prank tidbit though. Smiling kindly as she turned to him, Ella held out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, dear," she greeted. "Ella Potter."

Ella blinked in surprise when the boy brought her knuckles to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said smoothly. "I must admit - when I first saw Kagome, I thought she was gorgeous already. But now that I've met you and see where she gets it from, I can tell she will grow up into an absolutely _stunning_ woman." And with that, he flashed her a white, charming smile.

Ella couldn't help herself – she laughed at the absurdity of it all.

Kagome almost choked in disbelief, and rolled her eyes when Sirius grinned boyishly at her. "Watch yourself Sirius – she's a married woman," she remarked dryly.

Her mother was still giggling, but it looked like after only five minutes, Sirius Black wooed her sufficiently enough.

"Sirius!" a curt voice called out suddenly.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed when she saw her friend stiffen.

Scowling, Sirius reluctantly answered with a glum. "Over here, Mother!"

A regal woman, with practically alabaster skin, expensive jewelry, and curly, almost wild black hair strode over, elegant silk robes swishing softly around her feet with a whisper.

Kagome would have thought her beautiful, in that dark sort of way, if it wasn't for the ugly and seemingly permanent scowl that marred her face.

Icy gray eyes found Kagome first, traveling up and down, analyzing her critically.

Kagome bravely matched her gaze, chin stubbornly held up high, even when the woman's gaze narrowed.

Then the gray, searching gaze flickered to her mother. Her lips twisted somewhat as recognition dawned in her gaze, and Kagome had the feeling that it was _supposed_ to be a smile. "Ella," she greeted, nodding courteously.

Her mother returned the chilly greeting with a wide, sweet smile. "Walburga." Her tone was much warmer, and not the least bit fazed. Though, if one knew the woman as well as Kagome did, they would detect the hint of amused mocking within the tone.

Kagome blinked, and for a second she thought she heard wrong. Her face screwed up at the name. _'Walburga?'_ she silently mouthed, incredulous.

She watched as Sirius' lips twitched, eyes flashing with amusement. He looked like he wanted to snicker, but couldn't.

"How are you today dear?" Ella asked, just as Madam Malkin returned from the back, eyes flickering curiously between the two women, before going back to work on Kagome.

Kagome bit back a pained sigh. At least she wasn't bored anymore...

The lines around the Walburga's lips strained, but she answered. "Fine. Just finishing up shopping for Sirius' supplies. And you?" Walburga answered smoothly with a sculptured eyebrow raised questioningly.

Ella nodded. "The same – Charles is with James picking up a few things to save time while Kagome dear is being fitted for her robes. How is Orion by the way? And your other son – Regulus, yes?"

With each question, the lines deepened. "Both are also fine. Regulus is growing up as one part of the Blacks should," she answered curtly.

Behind Walburga, Sirius shot his mother a dark, unhappy look at that.

Kagome peered at her own mother, and one look at her eyes said all. She had to bite her tongue from laughing.

Her mother apparently knew that this woman disliked them, but also knew that manners for purebloods dictated a civil conversation. The woman couldn't walk away without looking rude and uncivil in public, and her mother knew just that, and was doing this to purposefully annoy her.

Ella only smiled. "That's lovely to hear," she said sweetly.

Walburga only nodded curtly. "Well, we must be off. I have your things purchased, Sirius. Say farewell," she ordered before the small talk could go any further.

Sirius held out his hand again, and diplomatically said. "Goodbye Mrs. Potter. It was very nice to meet you," he said, eyes sparkling for he meant it. "It was nice seeing you again, Kagome."

Kagome smiled gently. "Likewise." Just as his mother turned away, Kagome hissed under her breath. "Sirius!"

Sirius paused, looking back at her curiously.

"Look for me on the train," she whispered, waving and grinning. "We can sit together – you can meet my brother!"

A grin crossed his face and he saluted her. "Will do!" and he waved back, before following after his mother.

"He seemed like a nice boy," Ella murmured after they left, eyes curious.

Kagome nodded. "He is – he's really funny. Last time I met him though, he was with his Uncle." She paused for a moment, and look around. Content to see there was no one around aside from Madam Malkin, Kagome added in a low, conspiratorial voice. "He was _a lot_ kinder than his mother..."

Beside her, Madam Malkin's shoulders began shaking slightly.

Ella's lips twitched and she had to refrain from snorting. "Kagome," she said, trying for an admonishing tone.

Kagome just grumbled. "That lady has issues," she argued seriously. "I felt like I was a cow being inspected for its worth." Her face twisted at the thought.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Cheeky girl," she murmured fondly, sharing a soft smile with the Madam Malkin. If it wouldn't just encourage her trouble making ways, she would commend her daughter on slipping the young boy prank tips on disrupting Walburga's dinner functions.

Oh, what she would give to see the frigid woman's face when he did!

Kagome grinned though. Her mum didn't disagree.

—o—o—o—o—

It was a funny thing.

When their parents gave them the go ahead to head over to the wand shop, the twins took off without another word. They sprinted, James practically dragging Kagome as they did – which was a good thing since she would have tripped about three times if he wasn't there to pull her back up.

Yet, when they finally reached the small shop, their nerves hit them and anxiety quelled their excitement.

Meekly, James pulled open a door that read '_Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._' in peeling gold letters, and the pair ventured inside the narrow and shabby shop as a tinkling bell rang out inside.

The room was quaint and dusty – and eerily silent. Something about it had them tip toeing inside carefully, wary.

They looked in wonder at the thousands and thousands of narrow boxes that could only be wands, piled up so high that they reached the ceiling.

For some reason, the back of Kagome's neck prickled and goosebumps scattered across her skin. It was like the whole room was thrumming with magic. Unconsciously, she rubbed at her arms. "Do you feel that?" she mumbled, fidgeting nervously.

James absentmindedly answered her, "Feel what?"

Kagome turned, staring at him with her eyebrows furrowed. After a beat of silence, she just mumbled, "Never mind..."

James looked over at the piles incredulously, head tilted. "You know, it would suck if someone just yanked one from the bottom..." he muttered, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Kagome snorted, and elbowed him. "Don't get any ideas," she warned him, grinning.

James just stuck his tongue out at her. "Probably wouldn't do anything – bet it's charmed or something," he scoffed.

Another tinkling ring echoed in the shop, and the pair looked over to see their parents entering the shop.

They were looking at them in exasperation. "Where is Mr. Ollivander? Has he come out yet?" Charles asked them, curious.

James just shrugged. "I dunno, we're just waiting."

"Waiting for who?" a soft voice said suddenly, and the two children yelped, whirling on the spot before freezing, stunned.

There gazing down at them was a pair of wide, intense eyes, so pale they looked silver.

Mr. Ollivander's eyes flickered to the two parents, his head tilting ever so slightly and his eyes blinking slowly, studying them. "Ah, yes," the old man breathed out thoughtfully. "Ella Potter – alder and dragon heartstring from a particularly temperamental female. Ten and a half inches and swishy."

James and Kagome shared looks and started sniggering. Temperamental made a lot of sense!

Then Mr. Ollivander's gaze flickered to the other parent. "And Charles Potter – I remember when you last came in with your parents – quite a ruckus you caused..." he murmured. "Fir and a phoenix feather, twelve and a quarter inches. Rather pliable if I do say so myself," he reminisced.

They stared at Charles, eyebrows raised at that. Charles himself let out a sheepish cough. "Yes, well... that's all in the past, isn't it? And I worked to pay off the cost to replace the door..." he said weakly, defensive.

Ella now raised her other eyebrow at him. "You broke his _door_?" she said slowly, expression without a doubt incredulous.

Mr. Ollivander chuckled. "More like eviscerated it..." he murmured in amusement. "It's a fond memory – I have never had that strong of a reaction with a wand before," he mused thoughtfully.

James and Kagome looked at their dad and awe. "Wow Dad," James breathed out. "That is _awesome!_" he exclaimed.

Ella must have heard something in that tone of his and narrowed her eyes, blue orbs flashing. "Don't you _dare _get any ideas!"

James gulped and Kagome giggled. Leaning towards him, she whispered conspiratorially, "Just wait until Hogwarts."

Ella's eyes narrowed even more so upon seeing the grin light up her son's face.

"Well," Mr. Ollivander murmured. "I am sure you all have come for a reason – I take it you two are here for your wands?"

The pair nodded eagerly, wide grins splitting their faces.

Mr. Ollivander smiled lightly. "Who first then?" he wondered as he pulled out a silver tape measure.

The twin shared a look, and Kagome shrugged, nudging James ahead. "Best you go first – you might explode from all the excitement building up in you otherwise," she mused wryly.

James shot her a grateful grin. "Thanks, Mel!" he exclaimed.

Mr. Ollivander stared at Kagome with an unnerving gaze, an indiscernible glint in his silvery orbs.

Kagome looked away, unable to bear the scrutinizing intensity of it.

"Well then," Mr. Ollivander murmured lowly. "Your wand arm, if you please. Hold it out."

James eagerly stuck out his right arm, looking on with open curiosity.

That open curiosity turned into confusion and incredulity when the tape measure began measuring the space between his nose and chin.

Kagome snickered at the look on his face.

Mr. Ollivander turned from the tape measure, letting it do its business on its own as he selected a wand. "Here you go," he said softly, slipping the wand into James's hand as his tape measure floated back to him. "Ten inches, willow, and a hair from a rather wild male unicorn. Give it a little wave."

Shrugging, James waved it, nose squishing as the wand let out a few sparks before sputtering out.

Kagome snorted though. If she was right, it looked like he was disappointed, and not because the wand wasn't the right one.

Most likely, it was because the wand didn't react in a similar, violent way like one did with their dad.

"Guess not," Mr. Ollivander muttered, plucking the wand from James slackened grip and turning away to peruse his collection of wands. "Aah," they heard him say, before plucking out a narrow box and drawing a wand from it.

"Here – ash, twelve and a half inches, and phoenix feather. Go on, try it," he urged in a wispy voice as he handed it over.

Eagerly and hopeful, James waved it and all of them started when a gust of wind blew through the shop. They had to struggle to keep their footing before it passed once Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand back from James' grasp.

There was a beat of silence, before James' face cracked into a mega-watt grin, making for quite a comical sight with his glasses crooked and his already messy hair thrown around wildly. "That was _wicked_," he chortled.

Kagome shook her head in exasperation, snickering when Ella let out a pained sigh before reaching to fix not only James' but Charles' unruly hair.

Lips quirking at her snickers, Ella glanced at her daughter wryly. "Be glad you didn't get the cursed Potter hair genes, dear..."

Kagome made a mock-horrified face at the thought.

"Here, here – birch, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring. Bendy," Mr. Ollivander was saying, having grabbed another wand while they were busy.

Again, the excited look was back on James' face as he went to try this one out.

It fell soon after as a loud, ear splitting screech cut through the room.

Everyone's hands snapped to cover their ears, wincing deeply.

Mr. Ollivander was as quick to snatch this wand from James' hand as he was the last time, turning with a quiet _'tut_' before he went off to find another wand_._

"Bloody hell," James groaned under his breath once the shrieking stopped. He rubbed at his ear, face twisting with pain.

Kagome agreed with his sentiments wholeheartedly.

"Well, here's this one. Made of mahogany and a phoenix feather. Eleven inches and very pliable," Mr. Ollivander offered.

This time James accepted the wand with a hint of apprehension, wondering what kind of disruption this wand would bring.

He was pleasantly surprised when a bright, warm, white light pulsed from it. The apprehension melted from James as an odd expression came over his face, before a silly smile appeared.

"Ahh," Mr. Ollivander breathed out, eyes bright and lips pursed. "A match!" he announced proudly. "This wand is packed with a bit of power – very excellent for transfiguration."

James grinned a rather shit-eating grin. "Wicked," he breathed out, bouncing a bit excitedly. His eyes were bright – as if ideas were running through his mind at top speed.

Ella groaned under her breath. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this..."

Charles chuckled. "Relax, a few more weeks and they'll be out of our hair."

An indignant squeak escaped from Kagome's throat, and she whirled on her father. "You make it sound like we're nothing more than little hooligans bent on destruction and mayhem!" she exclaimed as if insulted, but her sparkling eyes told a different story.

Ella raised a delicate eyebrow and stared squarely at her daughter. "You two _are_." Her voice was nothing but flat.

Charles coughed, smothering his snort.

James and Kagome looked at each. James shrugged. "You have to admit – they have a point," he reasoned.

A contemplative look crossed her face, before Kagome shrugged too. "Yeah, true."

Mr. Ollivander stared at the pair, before raising an eyebrow at the parents, who just shook their heads.

"Well," the wandmaker murmured wryly, turning to Kagome. "Let's get you set then – your wand arm if you would, please," he requested politely.

Kagome honestly didn't see the point as she stuck out her right arm – he pretty much measured her all over the place – but she didn't say anything.

Like with James, a wand was slipped into her right hand. "Eight inches, driftwood. Unicorn hair – nice and very flexible. Give it a go," he instructed.

Kagome apprehensively gave it a wave.

All of them stumbled as the room around them started to shake violently. The piles of boxes teetered dangerously.

It all stopped when the wandmaker snatched the wand out from her hand. "No," he murmured, an eyebrow raised. "Not that one."

Kagome let out a delicate, embarrassed cough.

Her parents and brother was looking at her in disbelief.

"What?" she said defensively.

They wisely didn't say anything.

Mr. Ollivander was back, and with it he brought another wand. "Rosewood and dragon heartstring. Eleven inches. Quite swishy. Try and -"

Kagome barely even raised her arm before that, too, was snatched back.

"No, no," the old man was muttering. "Here, beechwood and phoenix feather, nine and a half inches. "Go on, try it out," he urged, eyeing her intensely.

Kagome shoved back the shiver it brought on and waved hesitantly. This time though, nothing happened. She blinked.

James snorted, smirking. "Well, that was anticlimactic..." he murmured dryly.

Kagome snorted too.

"Here, here. Vine and unicorn hair. Ten inches, firm. Give it a wave," Mr. Ollivander was saying, pushing the wand into her hands.

This time she pushed back a sigh and waved. They winced as thunder roared above them.

"I'm not even going to ask how that could even happen..." she muttered under her breath, glaring at James who was snickering at her predicament.

At least her parents were being nice and smiling at her encouragingly. "Patient love, you'll get you wand soon enough," Charles murmured gently after she tried a few more wands, all with the same luck as before.

Kagome pouted but nodded. "I know," she mumbled reluctantly. She just wanted her wand without all the hassle.

Her parents laughed, apparently guessing what she was thinking. "I'm sure Mr. Ollivander doesn't mind – do you sir?" Ella asked knowingly.

Mr. Ollivander glanced over from his spot of digging through wands, and smiled wryly, silver eyes bright. He nodded eagerly. "Of course not – I always love a challenge!" he exclaimed, though his voice was still wispy and soft.

He rummaged through the wands before stilling suddenly. As he turned, Kagome froze when he started staring at her, as if analyzing her. His silver eyes seemed to narrow, and he let out a soft _'hmm' _before heading to the back of the shop with the parting words of "_I wonder..._"

The family blinked.

"Well that was... weird..." James whispered, staring at the vacant door to the back.

Ella sniffed and cuffed him on the head. "Manners, James," she chided gently.

James twitched and rubbed his head gently, but said nothing save for a huff.

Mr. Ollivander was back before they knew it with a particular wand that made Kagome freeze in astonishment.

Kagome barely noticed when it was slipped into her hands, and she watched, as if she was the audience rather than the participant, as she waved the wand mechanically. She didn't need to hear what it was made of – she already knew.

Images flashed and melded, her own arm switching back and forth with another's, it being skinnier and paler, and more male compared to her own.

But it ended the same – gold and red sparks flowed out from the end, filling up the room brilliantly.

Faintly she could hear James cheering – probably because it was Gryffindor's signature colors.

Her attention was more on the old man before her.

Silver eyes zeroed in on her, making her even more nervous. "Curious," he breathed out. "Very, very curious."

Her family stared at him, curious, but Kagome felt numb because - _just somehow _- she already _knew_. "What's curious?" Charles asked, a bit concerned.

Mr. Ollivander's gaze flickered to the man. "Oh, just that, the phoenix that provided the feather for this wand also provided another with it – just the one..." he mused, his eyes flickering to the ground in thought. "Thirteen and a half inches... Yew..."

Mr. Ollivander turned his intense, unblinking gaze back to Charles. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. You may know the possessor – he's rather infamous in the Auror ranks. I believe he now goes around as Lord Voldemort."

Charles and Ella both stiffened. James even paled, and all three turned their stares to Kagome.

Kagome didn't like their stares one bit. She swallowed, and impassively fixed her gaze to the wall on the other side of the shop.

Mr. Ollivander turned his attention to the girl as well. "It's curious indeed, how things work. You must know, the wand chooses the wizard," he told her gently. "I believe you have a long, but complex path before you. You have the chance to accomplish great things should you succeed..." he said mysteriously.

Kagome paled. '_D-did he know...?'_

Their parents moved things along quickly after that, paying the man fourteen Galleons for their wands, and Mr. Ollivander bade them a regal, bowing goodbye from his shop.

As they left, Kagome stared at the holly, phoenix feathered wand in her hand – nice and supple, she remembered dazedly. Her eyes scanned along eleven inches of light brown colored wood, along the dips and tapering, fingers tracing the raised lines, all the while gaping. A light was shining in her eyes – of apprehension and shock.

Only two little words were at the forefront of her mind.

Oh. _Shit._

* * *

><p>—Omake—<p>

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Kagome's grin widened, and she looked over at her brother only to see a similar, most mischievous, grin on his face as well. _

_Hogwarts, here they come._

—o—o—

As if hearing her thoughts, Hogwarts shivered.

And when Hogwarts shivered, it was like an earthquake, and not one of its inhabitants could have missed it if they tried.

Dumbledore himself was eating breakfast with the rest of the staff when they felt it.

Just as he was about to take a bite of his sausage, the Great Hall began shaking violently. All of the staff yelped in surprise, hands shooting out to latch onto anything that could steady them in their chairs.

Immediately, Dumbledore grabbed his wand, eyes narrowed and body tensed, ready to spring in action if need be.

It was only when his goblet of spice milk tilted, clanging against the table and splashing against his clothes, did his stance falter.

He pouted.

It was the last of his personal supplies too...

Five seconds later, the shaking stopped, and no one moved. Everyone had one hand on a steady piece of furniture while the other held their respective wand.

After a minute of silent confusion, it was clear they weren't being attacked.

"What was that?" Professor McGonagall hissed, eyes narrowed and glinting sharply.

Dumbledore's eyes squinted in thought, before a twinkle entered his light blue gaze. "Possibly it was one of those phenomena – I believe the muggles call it a quaking earth..." he murmured musingly.

There was a wave of murmurs that passed through the staff, before someone spoke up.

It was a blond man, with curly hair pulled back in a short and rather messy. Lithe and lean in stature, he had donned robes of a wispy, pale green, almost aged color. Various rings, many of which one would call gaudy, were worn, and one silver hoop was clipped on his right ear. There was a dazed look to his brown eyes.

"I fear that trouble is afoot," the man, who happened to be the Divination Professor, declared rather somberly.

Every other Professor in the room rolled their eyes in thinly hidden exasperation.

However, for once in his life, the Divination Professor was actually right.

* * *

><p>Words- 5, 328<p>

_(Deep, dramatic, movie guy voice) And the plot thickens..._

_Lol. Or really, the plot begins. At least things are moving along a little lol._

_But anyways, whatchya think? _

_I see that last scene (not the omake lol) as something to cement that the future is already changing. Harry won't be getting the same wand when he comes around to get one. _

_And there's more Sirius! Yay! Hahah! _

_Also, how did you like the little omake? Lol, I just thought of something a little silly, and decided to throw it in haha. Now, if anyone wants to see it as a part of the fic that actually happened, go ahead. Cause that really is who the Divination Professor will be – though we might not hear more of him till the kids third year lol. _

_Also, a big thanks to **Armywife22079**, for the toothpaste joke, lmaoo. I had fun writing that scene XD_

_Anyways, I hope you all liked it! ^^_

_Till laters! _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**KagHieiLuver, Azure-x-Rose, MidnightReader1, ladyyuuki16, MoonPrincess1989, Scrawny Scrivener, kakashixangela, SasoLOVE111, coolgirl0147852, Ice Vixen X, ObsidianFrost, green-eyed beauty, Anber, JollyLoser, kits-hold-their-tears, maxeyn, Magykrider, Valleygoat, Venus, NightSky, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy, TigerBones, Intrickster, InfiniteWhiplash, TsukiyoTenshi, ArmyWife22079, Miyuki, Bunny.W.K, ShiTsukisama, **


	11. 10: Boarding the Express

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

_____**EDIT 6/1/12: **For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me_____

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Boarding the Express—<p>

The sight at platform 9 and 3/4 wasn't one normally seen at every train platform.

Trolleys stacked with trunks and packages and even cages with various animals – owls, cats, frogs - were being pushed. Swarms of people milled around them.

Shouts and laughs echoed about as they walked. Children ran, parents shouting after them.

Families were hugging, murmuring sweet goodbyes, hopes for a great year, and requests to write.

Kagome had to sniffle, and quickly swiped at her eyes as they made their stop beside the train, arms tightening around Kirara in search of comfort.

Understandable, seeing as the last seven years she had gotten _very _close with her new family, and had to come to love them very dearly.

Charles spotted her, and smiled sadly down at his daughter. Crouching to her level, he wrapped her in a hug. "C'mere Princess," he murmured fondly, petting her hair.

Kagome snuggled into her father, hugging him tightly with her only arm, shifting Kirara to the side so she wouldn't be squashed. "I'm gonna miss you Daddy!" she murmured sadly.

The arms around her tightened, and her father's voice mumbled deeply into her ears. "I'll miss you too sweetie, but it'll only be four months until Christmas and you'll be back!" he reassured her, leaning back. He ruffled her hair, giving her a comforting grin. "And we'll write you as much as you want!"

"Once a week at the very least," their mother added firmly, her eyes suspiciously wet as she went to hug her son, kissing the crown of his head.

"Awhh, Mum! No one writes their parents _that_ much!" James whined, though it was halfhearted, as was his struggles in her attempts to hug him farewell.

Charles chuckled and gathered his son up in a hug as his wife and he switched children, ruffling his already messy hair as well.

Ella's lips twitched as she leaned back from kissing Kagome's forehead, and she shuffled over to crouch before James. Shrugging, she feigned disinterest as she set to straightening his robes. "Fine then – if you can go on without my cookies for that long, you can write whenever you want..." she said nonchalantly, and pecked him lovingly on his cheek like it was no big deal.

James eyes widened comically, "No!" he exclaimed loudly, before clearing his throat when he got strange looks. "I – I mean, alright..." he mumbled, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Kagome and Charles shared a look and grinned at each other.

James would probably give up one of his arms rather than Ella's cookies – they were just _that_ good.

—o—o—o—o—

"Merlin, where are all the seats!" James complained loudly. "All the compartments are full!"

Kagome scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Well, if you didn't drop your stash of dungbombs _right_ in front of Mum, we would have gotten on sooner," she replied with a sniff.

James twitched and stuck his tongue out at her. "It's not like I _meant_ to!" he shot back, groaning and running a hand through his hair. "I was looking for my wand – I thought I _forgot_ it!"

Kagome snorted, because she really wouldn't be surprised if he _ha__d_ forgotten it. "I _told_ you to stash the bag in my trunk – now we lost half our supply of fireworks, not to mention the good prank journals!"

James threw his hands up in defeat. "I didn't think she'd actually look through my trunk right then and there on the platform!" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and nudged him gently, seeing his down face. "I know," she murmured, giving him a break. "We'll get 'em back during the holidays in winter, so it's not that big of a deal," Kagome remarked, waving it off so her brother didn't feel too bad. "At least she didn't find our prank savings," she reminded him.

James let out a long relieved sigh. "Yeah, thank Merlin for owl orders," he muttered.

Kagome grinned slightly, peering through the compartment windows for a few seats as they continued to walk down the corridor.

Luckily, there was one at the very end. "Oh, look, I think this one's free!" she exclaimed happily.

However, when she opened the door, she realized it wasn't as vacant as she first thought.

The doors slid open, and from the corner seat at the other end, a head of brilliant red long hair whipped around and teary, striking, and rather familiar emerald eyes bored into them.

Kagome froze as pleading screams echoed in her head. Images flashed behind her eyes – a woman, about twenty, face pale and eyes wide – determined but full of fear.

Not fear for herself – but for the babe in the crib she was standing so protectively in front of.

_'Not Harry! Please!'_

_'Step away, girl!' _

_'No - not Harry! Not my son!'_

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

Kagome's insides shivered as a bright green light flashed behind her eyes, icy cold dousing her insides before her vision shimmered back to the pair of green eyes now staring at her in confusion. There was a soft sniffle, and then. "Can I help you?" she mumbled.

_'Lily Potter... no, Lily Evans right now...' _Kagome thought in awe, before she mentally shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome blurted out immediately. "I thought it was empty," she said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

The girl just stared at them before shrugging, waiting.

Kagome fidgeted awkwardly, not knowing what to do, and she turned to James to suggest they find another compartment before -

"You mind if we sit here?" James asked bluntly.

Kagome gaped at his tack.

The girl just shrugged again, "Go ahead," she muttered glumly, and turned away from them to continue looking out of the window.

_'What's her deal?'_James mouthed with a strange look.

Kagome just silently slapped her forehead and went to lift her trunk to the overhead rack, Kirara leaping to the seats, and James shrugged before following suit.

She would have figured that the first time James met his future wife, it would be, somehow, a little more climatic.

Not _anti-climatic_...

Now the pair was sitting there awkwardly, listening to the soft sniffles, not really knowing what to do.

By the look of James face, he was regretting his decision to ask to sit here too...

Biting her lip, Kagome cast a worried glance at the girl, before her eyes widened. Gently, she thrust Kirara over to the crying redhead. "Here," Kagome said kindly. "Wanna hold my cat?" she asked kindly, before continuing in a softer voice. "It always helps cheer me up when I do."

Lily turned to her with wide eyes, and let out another sniffle before nodding. "Thanks," she said softly, wiping at her eyes before accepting the kitten.

Kirara, sensing her sadness, let out a trilling purr and rubbed her head against Lily's hands, making the girl giggle softly under her breath.

Kagome smiled, relieved. "See," she chirped happily.

Lily began to stroke the tiny feline, "She's really pretty..." she trailed off, staring at Kirara as she just noticed something.

"Magical cat," Kagome explained amusedly, guessing the reason for Lily's halting.

"Oh," the redhead muttered, and shook her head, letting out a wry laugh. "Still getting used to this, I guess," she whispered softly.

Kagome smiled sympathetically, "Non-magical parents?" she guessed – well, sort of.

Lily blinked over at her, but nodded. "Yeah," she murmured faintly, before looking back out of the window.

Kagome let her be, feeling that she needed her space. She was probably thinking of home, or something.

She turned back to her brother, who was watching her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she whispered defensively.

James just smirked and shrugged innocently, or as innocently as he could.

Suddenly, the door slid open again.

"There you are!" exclaimed a loud, familiar voice. "Finally, I found you!"

Kagome looked up, and a grin blossomed across her face and she jumped up. "Sirius!" she exclaimed happily.

Gray eyes rolled at her. "You just _had_ to pick the last compartment, huh?" he drawled sarcastically, dragging his trunk in and going ahead to lift it up to the rack.

Kagome waited until he finally got his trunk up before glomping him, laughing. "I thought you forgot or something!"

Sirius froze, shocked at the impromptu hug, before slowly and awkwardly reaching over to pat her on the back. "Trust me, I don't think forgetting you is near possible..." he muttered dryly.

Now James was staring at the two like they grew another head, his hazel eyes lighting suspiciously upon Sirius.

Kagome saw it as she pulled away, but knew the perfect way to deal with this though. "James, this is Sirius – he's the boy I told you about, remember - the dinner function prank?" she prompted, eyes dancing.

James blinked, and then, amazingly, a huge grin crossed his face. "_Ooohh_!" he drew out, impressed. "I've always wanted to _do_ that, but we knew Mum would know it was us – evidence or not," he muttered glumly, and perked up, eyes glinting with unabashed curiosity."Tell me, how'd it work out mate?" he needled excitedly.

A similar, huge grin broke across Sirius' face as he took as seat across from them. "Brilliantly mate – just _brilliantly_..." he said. "Three hours of torture cut blessedly short – it sent my evil great-aunts _screaming_, it was _hilarious_!" he exclaimed. "They jumped on the tables, dishes and glasses went flying _everywhere_!" he went on, gesturing wildly with his hands.

James and Kagome laughed loudly at the images it conjured.

—o—o—o—o—

By the time ten minutes had passed, the two boys had clicked so well you wouldn't have thought they'd just met that day.

They were laughing at yet another joke when the compartment door slid open once more. The two boys paid no attention to who entered, as James was acting out this one prank they pulled on their friend Frank earlier in the year.

But Kagome noticed.

She couldn't help but _to_ notice.

Her eyes silently trailed after the slim, slight figure that passed by her without a second thought.

Already dressed in his school robes was a young boy, almost painfully pale with a hooked nose. Dark, shoulder length hair hung around a gaunt face that held a worried expression saved only for the girl at the other end of the compartment.

Kagome had to clench her eyes as painful visions flashed behind her eyes full speed – a snake, a huge snake, intelligent and cruel. It was the same one she saw years before, in her visions from when she met Siki – and it was attacking a much older man, whose face was so severe and haunted, but eerily similar to the one that passed before her seconds ago.

_'Severus Snape... former death-eater, spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Future Slytherin potions master...'_ the list went on in her mind.

Kagome clenched her jaw as more scenes played before her eyes.

_He was kneeling before a elder wizard with a long silver beard – Dumbledore . His dark obsidian eyes, usually hard-edged and filled with cold nothingness, was pleading – **begging**._

"_Please, help her – help them!" _

_Dumbledore looked down at him, blue eyes darkening with sympathy. "You love her..." he murmured as the thought dawned on him. _

_The wall which Severus' emotions hid behind just crumpled – his face contorted in a mixture of defeat, guilt, and "Yes – just help her!"_

_The scene dissolved, to one that had Kagome biting her lip to keep from crying out._

_'"Lily! No – no, Lily!" he was moaning, rocking the shell of the woman he once loved so dearly._

_Shaking hands hovered to her face, pushing back dirtied red tendrils from her unnaturally pale face. He choked on a sob as unseeing, brilliant green eyes stared back at him blankly._

_'No, **Lily**!'_

Kagome shuddered violently as she came back, the words – the _screams_, filled with despair and agony just _echoing _and _echoing _painfully in her head,before she suddenly realized the boys were quiet.

She looked over to see them staring at her strangely. "What?" she asked automatically, tone defensive. "I just got a chill – I'm getting cold," she muttered, rubbing her bare arms for emphasis.

The two boys looked at each other, before shrugging and going back to whatever prank topic the were previously on.

The boy, Severus, had taken the seat beside Kagome, which was right across from Lily.

Said girl looked up as he did, before determinedly turning back to the window, still petting Kirara. "I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

Kagome turned away, so it wasn't obvious that she was listening. Deja vu prickled at her senses.

"Why not?" Severus wondered.

Lily huffed, and shot him a quick glare. "Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore," she said lowly.

Severus stared at her blankly, confused. "So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike. "So she's my _sister_!" she hissed furiously, eyes flashing.

"She's only a-" He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

Kagome noticed though, and she couldn't help but frown.

"But - we're going!" Snape said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! Were off to Hogwarts!"

Lily nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?"

James, who had shown no interest in the boy until that point, turned at the word. Like Snape, James was slight and black-haired, but there was the undeniable air of being well-cared-for, adored even, that Severus so obviously lacked.

It evoked a hint of pity in Kagome.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him.

Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he admitted in a disappointed, severe voice. Kagome pinned him a dry stare and he looked anywhere but at her.

"Blimey," James looked at him, wide-eyed, "And I thought you seemed all right!" he exclaimed, grinning lopsidedly.

Kagome rolled her eyes face-palmed. "_Prat_," she muttered fondly, shaking her head, and she turned to Sirius. "There's nothing that says you have to follow in you're family's footsteps," she told him encouragingly.

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition," he murmured, his Uncle's words echoing in his mind, and he shrugged nonchalantly. "Where are you two heading, if you've got the choice?" he asked, curious.

James jumped up from his seat and lifted an invisible sword. Kagome let out an insufferable groan - she couldn't _believe_ he was her brother.

But her lips twitched nonetheless as she suppressed a smile.

James saw it and plopped back down next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders, and instinctively, she laid her head on his shoulder. "In Gryffindor of course," he began.

Kagome grinned, "Where dwell the brave at heart!" she couldn't help but finish and the twins shared a grin before exclaiming together.

"Like our dad!"

Snape made a small, disparaging noise.

James turned on him, eyes flashing. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

Kagome looked at him in surprise at the hostility.

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius, face the object of innocence.

James roared with laughter.

Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment," she said with an imperious sniff, beginning to leave the compartment in a stride.

"_Oooooo_!" James and Sirius exclaimed, imitating her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as the compartment door slammed.

Kagome shook her head and looked at the pair in admonishment. "That wasn't very nice..." she muttered, chastising.

Sirius had the decency to look abashed, but James, used to his sister, only laughed it off. "Oh, come off it Mel! It wasn't like he was being a little angel either!" he drawled sarcastically. "Actually, he started it!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him at that. "Oh?" she retorted. "Does _'Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?'_ ring any bells?" she said sarcastically in a mocking mimic of his voice.

Sirius snickered as James flushed. "Yeah, well, he insulted _Gryffindor_! _Dad's_ house!" he argued, as if that made up for it.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Prats. The both of you." And then she froze for a second, and then pouted. "You know, I just realized something..." she muttered.

The two boys turned to her with questioning looks.

She scratched her head sheepishly. "That girl - she took Kirara with her."

The two boys roared with laughter at that.

—o—o—o—o—

Speaking of Kirara, Severus stared at Lily in confusion as they walked down the corridor in search for a new compartment. "Uh, Lily?" he said slowly, halting to a stop.

Lily blinked her emerald eyes at him as she stopped as well. "Yeah, Sev?"

"When did you get a cat?" he asked bluntly. "And one with two tails?"

Lily blinked, before her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no!" she gasped. "It's not my cat! It was that other girl's! She let me hold her!" she moaned. "I can't believe I stole her cat!"

Severus blinked at her owlishly. "Merlin Lily, just go and give it back then!" he hissed, rubbing his ringing ears. "It's not like it's the end of the world," he drawled sarcastically.

Lily buried her face in Kirara's fur. "I can't go back there!" she moaned. "Not after what happened..."

Severus snorted. "It's those two boys that were being gits. You didn't do anything to her," he reminded her logically.

Lily just shook her head. "Maybe, but I'm pretty sure the one with the glasses was her brother..." she muttered thoughtfully, and groaned again. "She probably hates me now... and she was so nice too..."

Severus scoffed. "She probably wants her cat back," he muttered flatly under his breath.

Lily twitched and shot him a sour glare. "You're not being very helpful."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm also not the one that's a thief," he countered dryly.

Lily narrowed her eyes, but a beat of silence later had her lips were twitching. She sighed then. "It shouldn't be very long until we get to Hogwarts... I'll just give her back when the train stops," she reasoned, mostly to herself. Lily glanced down at the cat in her arms, scratching underneath her chin. "If that's alright with you?" she wondered.

Kirara stared up at her for a moment with gleaming orange eyes, before letting out a soft purr and rubbing her head against the girl's hand.

Lily smiled widely. "I'll take that as a yes!" she chirped.

Severus was staring at the cat suspiciously though. "That cat isn't right," he said suddenly, tensing.

Kirara looked up at Severus when he said that, and the boy could have _sworn_ it narrowed her eyes at him!

Lily just shook her head at him indulgently. "Stop being silly Sev, she's a magical cat. I imagine she'd be more intelligent."

"Right..." Severus drew out slowly, before shaking his head. "C'mon, let's find somewhere to sit then, shall we?"

—o—o—o—o—

"Hello?" came a shy voice.

Kagome turned to the side just as she got off from the train, and spotted Lily, with Kirara in her arms. Beside her, the boy's attention were caught, and they started snickering.

Kagome's head snapped towards her brother, eye's flashing. "Knock it off," she muttered sharply, elbowing him.

James winced, grunting, and glared at her. He huffed a second later when she matched his glare with one of her own.

Now Sirius was snickering at James, which stopped soon enough when Kagome leveled at glare at him as well.

He gulped and looked away. Her glares were _scary_.

With that dealt with, Kagome walked over to Lily, smiling kindly. "Hi there!" she said cheerfully, like what just happened a second ago didn't.

Lily blinked at the girl, before her lips twitched into a wry smile. Gently, she held out Kirara. "Here's your cat," she said, and scratched the back of her head sheepishly when Kagome took her. "Sorry I stole her..." she muttered, embarrassed.

Kagome waved it off. "I'm sorry for my brother, and my friend," she added as an afterthought. "They can be right prats sometimes, but they mean well," she explained, trying to smooth things over.

Lily looked unconvinced, but nodded slowly anyways. "It's alright-" was all she managed to get out before a booming yell interrupted her.

"Firs' years! Firs' years – this way!"

The two girls looked back at each other. "Well," Lily began. "Thanks for letting me hold her – it really did help. I'm Lily – Lily Evans," she formally introduced herself.

Kagome smiled, and nodded. "Anytime. And I'm Kagome Potter."

Lily returned her smile.

"Kagome – c'mon! What are you waiting for!"

"Lily? Lily, where are you?"

Kagome and Lily shared a look, and laughed. "Looks like we're being called," Kagome muttered exasperatedly. "It was nice meeting you," she said, taking a step back toward her brother and Sirius.

Lily nodded, "You too," she said softly, and waved as she turned back to find Severus. "See you around, Kagome!"

Kagome waved back before she bounded back to her brothers.

—o—o—o—o—

"Alright now, only four to a boat kids!" the deep voice now exclaimed.

James, Kagome, and Sirius all headed to the line of boats, and were lucky enough to find one with just one other person in it.

And _of course_, it was someone who _had_ to give her flashbacks.

Because two times that day wasn't _near_ enough to give her a headache...

The three sat, Kagome and James sitting next to each other at one end, and Sirius sitting next to a certain sandy blonde boy with amber eyes. A lone, silver scar, faint with age, sliced along his cheek and bridge of his nose.

Kagome wondered if it was fate, or just one hell of a coincidence for them to pick the one boat with Remus Lupin already on it.

Her breath hitched as the flashes rolled on like an internal movie.

_Older, more weary, with scars littering his tired face as he slept on a train. Dressed in shabby robes as he strode in front of a class room, lecturing. Standing next to her – Harry – talking, or guiding him through a spell. Then, it was night, the full moon's pale light shining down on all of them – Remus, a ragged Sirius, an unconscious Severus, a stunned man, and two other children. _

_Then, Remus was changing, shifting. Fur sprouted everywhere – bones snapped and cracked and deformed._

_And then he wasn't Remus anymore._

_He was a werewolf._

_The scene changed, they were in a house, and Remus was angry – absolutely furious with his eyes flashing. Words were said, tempers were running, and suddenly she was thrown into a wall as he stormed out of the house._

_The scene warped, and they were in a house, a small, more brighter one, and Remus was in a much better mood. He was practically glowing, brimming with happiness as he named Harry godfather of his son._

And then – and this had Kagome's insides twisting painfully inside her, making her knees weak and grateful that she was sitting.

_Lain upon a table was Remus, face unnaturally pale, face slack, and his body undoubtedly unmoving. He was dead._

_And so was the woman beside him, whose hands he was holding._

Kagome knew that the young woman was his wife.

She also knew – somehow – that this left their newborn son alone as an orphan just as well.

Kagome shivered, and her blue eyes caught a certain amber gaze, before she was compelled to look away, unable to stare any longer. She turned into James, burying her head into his shoulder as her eyes filled with tears. Horror filled her skin.

_'No... no wonder why Harry made his wish. No wonder he was so desperate, so willing to risk losing everything he knew just to change the outcome. He lost so many, and they weren't just friends, but family, people that may not be blood, but were the closest things to family he ever had,'_ she thought mournfully.

"Kagome?" she heard James whisper, his arm slinking around her, a worried tenseness to his movements.

Kagome wound her arm around him, and she felt Kirara shuffle in her lap, meowing in concern, and she struggled to calm herself. Taking a deep breath, Kagome lifted her head up, glad the tears were gone and glad that it was nighttime. "I'm just cold," she mumbled, making a show of tightening her robes around her.

It _was_ true anyways – it was pretty chilly out.

"I really do wish we didn't have to travel this way..."

James looked over, seeing her trembling form, and pulled her closer. The shivers – which was partly from her visions, and partly from the cold - calmed down in a bit, and she gave him a grateful look.

Sirius was watching them, a sort of envy in his gaze, and Kagome couldn't help but look away.

"_I never was close to my family – I never really agreed with their purist ideals..."_

She couldn't even imagine how that must have felt – to feel so alienated with your family, to live in such a cold environment.

Kagome started when the boat started rocking dangerously.

Kagome's head snapped up, and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Remus blurted out quietly, speaking for the first time. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows furrowed.

Sirius stilled, and looked over his shoulder at him from his position from leaning over the boat. "What? I heard there was a giant squid," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and grinned.

Kagome stared at Sirius incredulously, Remus doing the same. "So?" she prompted flatly.

"I want to see if it was true – you can't say you've seen a _real_ giant squid before!" he exclaimed.

James snickered, nudging her. "Mate's got a point!"

"Kirara will kill you if she gets wet!" Kagome warned, snapping when the boys only scoffed, "_I_ will kill you if I get wet!"

James only cackled louder. "Now if that's not encouragement, I dunno what is!" he exclaimed. He glanced over at Sirius. "How much you want to bet we would be the first to fall in the lake on the ride over!" he wondered, grinning evilly at his sister.

Sirius snorted, grinning and laughing. "That's a sucker's bet mate – never heard of anyone doing it before!"

Kagome's eyes widened in dread. Across the boat, she saw Remus' doing the same, as if he knew what was coming. "James!" she said warningly just as the boys shouted.

"Rock the boat!"

* * *

><p>Words- 4,511<p>

_Hahah! James and Sirius finally meet! XD Already quick to becoming thick as thieves. Poor Kagome, Kirara, and Remus! The boys are a right force together ^^_

_And now, Lily and Severus enter the story as well XD _

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_

_Till __laters!_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**Rainfire of Riverclan, MoonPrincess1989, SasoLOVE111, TMH09, Pinkbubblegum13, MidnightReader1, green-eyed beauty, Ice Vixen X, kits-hold-their-tears, ObsidianFrost, Allie, Azure-x-Rose, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****Wicken25, ****NightSky, ****ShiTsukisama, ****Venas, ****maxeyn, ****AwesomeNerdPlunnieeCx, ****Chibisemo,****Magykrider, ****Mirabar, ****InfiniteWhiplash, ****Valleygoat, ****ArmyWife22079, ****TsukiyoTenshi, ****Fairy Demon26, ****cristine44, ****Bunny.W.K, ****Kenjo**


	12. 11: Flashback Central

______Read, Review, and Enjoy!______

_____**EDIT: **For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me_____

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Flashback Central—<p>

"Oooh, I _hate_ you."

At the gritted statement, James had to cough softly, ducking his head to hide his grin. Once under control, he shot a look at his sister, holding back the urge to snicker.

It seemed he didn't do a good job of that though, as she promptly shoved him.

He didn't even care. No, James just laughed loudly at her by then.

Kagome was drenched head to toe, water dripping from the tips of her hair in rivulets as her robes hung heavily from her shoulders. Her eyes went crossed-eyed as a wet tendril of hair fell in her face, and she blew it out of the way, irritated.

"Oh, you can't even blame this on me!" James chortled gleefully as he grabbed his robes, twisting it get rid of some of the water. "We weren't being serious!"

Beside him, Sirius snickered as shook out his hair, water flying everywhere. "Well, maybe not _him_," he remarked wryly as he nodded at James, playing on his name.

James let loose a long laugh, shaking his head. "And if you hadn't grabbed at me, the boat wouldn't have flipped!" he countered, only grinning at the face of Kagome's glare. It wasn't their Mum's brand, so they were somewhat safe.

Remus, who walking a little bit to the side from Kagome, couldn't help but snort at Sirius' reasoning.

Kirara wasn't spared from the little swim in the lake either. From her spot on Kagome's shoulder, she stiffened just then and let out a small sneeze that could only be called adorable.

Or, it _would_ be, if it wasn't for the phenomenon of a puff of fire that sputtered out from her muzzle right by Kagome's ear.

Remus stared at the cat incredulously. "Uh, your cat just coughed up a _fireball_..." he said slowly, voice a little dry. "Or was I the only one who _saw _that?"

Kagome gave him a lop-sided grin. "Yeah, that's Kirara for you. Instead of coughing up hairballs, she does fireballs instead," she joked, petting her kitten.

She lowered her head towards Kirara, whispering softly. "Speaking of which, I doubt you'd be allowed to come along with us inside for the feast. You can explore a little bit – find me later?" she proposed.

Kirara let out a soft, affirmative mew, touching her nose to her cheek before leaping out from her arms, padding away.

Remus blinked at her slowly and the departing form of Kirara, incredulous, before his face flushed red and he swiftly looked away.

Kagome blinked at him now, curious, before she mentally smacked her face. He was a werewolf, and from what little she knew, it meant he didn't get to have many friends – or any, to be honest. "I'm really sorry by the way," she told him, trying to reach out. "It's not fair you had to be pulled into this situation because of _their _stupidity," she muttered, ignoring their indigent yelps.

"Oi!"

Remus' head snapped around at her, eyes wide with surprise. "I – uh..." he stammered, shocked. "Don't worry about it," he said quickly, looking away and shoving his hands in his robe. He shrugged. "I know it wasn't really _your_ fault," he whispered, a half-smile playing on his lips.

Kagome couldn't help but grin at that.

And she was still grinning when she turned to James and Sirius, expression the epitome of innocence as she spoke. "I do hope you realize I'll be getting you back for this?" she asked them sweetly.

She'd be lying if she didn't feel some kind of measure of pleasure by the way the two boys paled slightly, and Remus' shoulders began shaking gently.

—o—o—o—o—

They followed after Hagrid as he led them up a passageway and a flight of steps to the huge, oak front door of the castle.

Hagrid turned as he got to the door, and peered at the crowd gathered around him. "Everyone here?" he called out, receiving an affirmative. He turned again and raised a gigantic fist to knock on the door three firm times.

Almost at once, the doors swung open, and a tall witch stood there. With deep black hair, she looked to be middle-aged, maybe a bit older – it was hard to tell with the stern expression about her face.

Kagome realized in shock that it was Professor McGonagall – only about thirty years younger.

Flashes of the formidable woman scrolled by, reading out a list of students at the front of the Great Hall, walking to and fro in her classroom, lecturing.

_In a room – a common room, surrounding by furniture and decorations in hues of blue and silver, Professor McGonagall was arguing with man. Her face, while it usually was stern, always held a hint of warmth._

_There was nothing but coldness etched on her face right then._

_The man was speaking down at her with a sneer, before he spat squarely in her face. _

_Suddenly, she, Harry, stepped forward, quietly said a few words, and as the man – the name Amycus arose – turned, Harry shouted, "Crucio!"_

_The man fell to the ground, withering in the utmost agony._

The image clouded, and then another cleared.

_Professor McGongall was striding down the hall with an air of determination as she pulled her wand out. Surrounded by the other Head of Houses, various teachers, wizards, and witches all adding their magic to the massive Protego Horribillis encasing the castle, she paused at the main entrance of the castle. _

_Her graying hair was loose and tossed about, but her face was as stern as ever. She raised her wand arm, her eyes flashing with bright fire as she cast._

"_Piertotum Locomator!" she cried valiantly. "Hogwart's is threatened!" she shouted fiercely. "Man the boundaries – protect us! Do your duty to our school!"_

_Suddenly, clattering and yelling sounded, becoming steadily louder and louder. As a horde of moving statues, some smaller and others larger than life, even of animals and clanking suits of armors brandishing swords and spiked balls on chains all stampeded past Professor McGonagall, a hint of a smile twitched to life on her face. _

_There was a soft, elated whisper._

"_I've always wanted to use that spell..." _

As that image faded from her mind, Kagome knew one thing for sure.

She was going to like this woman...

—o—o—o—o—

Once Professor McGonagall had welcomed them and explained a bit how Hogwarts worked, she left them to stew in their nerves and excitement in a small, empty chamber off the hall.

But not without a sharp stare to the four only first years drenched in water...

As soon as the woman left, a nervous titter spread among the group. "So... how exactly are we to be sorted?" someone, a young boy it sounded, asked nervously. Kagome couldn't see who, as she was surrounded by James, Sirius, Remus, and other children she didn't recognize.

Sirius seemed to perk up at the question and turned to stare at the boy incredulously. "You mean you don't _know_?" he gasped out in a nice effort of astonishment.

It did the trick.

Instantly everyone around them shushed and crowded. One random child, a girl, called out. "Know what?" The voice was shaky, nervous.

Sirius, putting on his most serious face as he went on, spoke in a stage whisper that was still loud enough for everyone to hear. "They're going to make us fight _dragons...__"_ he said ominously.

Gasps rippled through the crowd but then someone scoffed. "No way, they wouldn't make little kids fight dragons!" one boy protested.

"Yeah!" another said, agreeing.

Playing along, Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes, shoving Sirius lightly. "Don't listen to him, we're not gonna have to fight dragons," she assured everyone, looking very confident at what she had to say.

Sirius shot her an indigent look and was about to say something, until James nudged him, grinning slyly.

Numerous children sighed in relief...

Kagome schooled her face into a solemn expression. "Dragons are for the _third_ years, to pass or something. First years have to fight _trolls_," she informed them rather matter-of-factly

Remus whirled to stare at her in astonishment, eyes flashing in amusement when she only winked at him.

A slow grin crossed Sirius face and James gave him a look that said '_see?_'.

Sirius palmed his face. "Oh, that's right! I completely got them mixed up!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

"How are we supposed to fight a troll?" someone gasped out.

"I don't wanna die!" another shouted.

Professor McGonagall returned right then, and just as she finished saying, "Form a line," a little girl started screaming hysterically.

"No! No! I wanna go home! I don't wanna fight a troll!"

Professor McGonagall could only stare at the girl, stunned.

A few feet away, a child was shaking his head. "_No, no, no,_" he was saying over and over again.

Kagome, James, and Sirius couldn't help but share a grin.

However, as it became apparent what had happened, it was safe to say Professor McGonagall was _not _amused.

—o—o—o—o—

Stepping into the Great Hall was like flashback central, and it was safe to say that Kagome had a raging migraine.

It turned from normal dinners, lunches, and breakfasts to an all-out battle field. First, it was an infirmary, until fighting started and people were dying.

Kagome looked to the left, at the Gryffindor, and flinched at the flickering image of dead bodies laid along it.

_She watched, transfixed, as a deformed man with billowing black robes strolled in, trailed after by familiarly dressed men and women wearing either masks or sadistic grins and triumphant expressions. _

_Not too far from the leader, whom Kagome just knew was Voldemort, was an exceptionally large man, almost giant like, carrying a lifeless looking boy._

_Hagrid and Harry._

_The scene fast-forwarded and Harry was gone, and there was the large snake again, except its head was soaring towards the ceiling, while its decapitator held an impressive looking, gleaming sword up in the air, a grim satisfied emotion on his face. _

_Neville Longbottom had destroyed Riddle's last tie to Earth._

_To the side, a dark curly haired woman with a crazed looked about her was blasted to pieces and Harry was fighting Voldemort one on one. Talking, or taunting rather, was ongoing, and then the air shifted, stances were made, wands were drawn, and bright, almost blinding beams of light shot through the air._

_Acid, almost neon green shot towards deep, thrumming red, before clashing explosively. _

_The two men were thrown back, as Voldemort's wand flew to Harry. Silence fell heavily as every person in the room able to, stopped fighting and turned to watch. _

_Only one stood the victor, as the other laid there, dead. _

_Harry Potter rose, and those fighting for the light either broke out in cheers or secured their opponents._

_Voldemort was dead. _

The next thing she knew, she was in the front of the Great Hall, lined up with the rest of the first years as they waited for the Sorting to start.

Luckily, no one noticed her little slip from reality - they were all either too nervous – like Sirius - or excited – like James - to care, and she had only missed the Sorting Hat's song.

Speaking of Sirius, Kagome couldn't help but notice the tension coming from him in waves.

"Hey, relax, will you?" she whispered to Sirius.

The poor boy was ramrod stiff, and the only movements were to shake his head to throw his hair from his eyes.

"What if I get sorted into Slytherin?" he whispered anxiously.

Kagome looked at him, gaze sympathetic. "Look, whatever happens, happens. I've only known you for a bit, but as far as I can tell, you're a decent, funny guy with a knack for sarcasm," she told him, lips twitching at his blush. "Being a Slytherin isn't going to change that, just like it isn't going to make you a dark wizard."

"Besides," Kagome continued nonchalantly. "I have a feeling you're a shoe-in for Gryffindor – trust me," she told him confidently, winking.

Sirius blinked at her in astonishment. "Really?" he breathed out in wonder. "Me? In Gryffindor?" It was as if the thought never occurred to him, if only in dreams.

Kagome grinned, nodding. "Oh yeah, you seem pretty brave to me," she mused.

A huge grin crossed Sirius' face. "My parents would _explode_..." he said gleefully, shoulders shaking.

Kagome started laughing.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment, and shot Kagome a stern stare – she wasn't too happy upon finding out it was she who goaded the first years into panic. But Kagome _swore_ she saw amusement flickering somewhere in her glare, she was sure. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

And with that, the Sorting began.

"Aubrey, Betram!"

A small boy stepped up, with mousy brown hair, brown eyes, and a cherubic face.

Nervously, he stepped up to the stool, clambered on, and set the hat on his face. Only a second later did the hat call out, _"_RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers from the table decorated with blue and silver banners from above erupted in cheers as Betram went to sit over there.

"Bagman, Otto!"

This time a blond boy shuffled over.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, and the Hufflepuff table cheered this time as their new member joined the table.

"Bell, Amy!"

A dark haired girl scurried over. This time, it took a few seconds, until, another shout, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius paled, and for a moment, he didn't move at first. That is, not until James shoved him.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and whispered, "Good luck!" as he stumbled forward.

The glare that he was at the moment shooting at James grinning face, melted right off as he gave her a halfhearted smile.

Sirius swallowed thickly, before, with his head held up high, strode to the stool. With only a hint of his uneasiness on his face, he pulled on the hat, his face disappearing from underneath, and waited.

Five seconds turned to ten, which turned to fifteen. "Wonder what's taking so long – is he arguing with the hat?" James muttered, curious.

Kagome snorted wryly. He was probably doing just that.

As twenty seconds went by, Kagome peered over to the Slytherin table. She noted with amusement the confused faces of most of them.

Sirius_ did _say that it was tradition for Blacks to be sorted in Slytherin, after all. They probably expected for him to be sorted before the hat even brushed against his head.

Kagome was happy to say, after it just hit the thirty second mark, that wasn't the case.

She was also happy she was still looking at the Slytherin table by the time the hat made its choice – their faces were_ hilarious!_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out in one of the strongest, most confident tones it had used yet.

Silence fell in a hush upon the Great Hall, and even Sirius had a look of elated astonishment on his face as he slowly pulled the hat up.

Everyone stared at the young heir in utter shock – especially the Slytherins. For _no one_, well, except for Kagome, thought for a moment the Black would be sorted in the opposite House his family was traditionally sorted in.

Even the teachers were surprised.

When the Great Hall was still silent, Kagome decided to change it. Elbowing James, she sent him a significant look before - "Woo hoo! Go Sirius!" she cheered, clapping heavily.

"Yeah!" James joined in, throwing a fist up.

It seemed to break the silence, as suddenly the Gryffindor table roared in applause to greet their newest, and most unorthodox, member.

A brilliant grin crossed Sirius' face as he walked over to the table decked out with scarlet and gold.

Kagome winked, mouthing 'Told you!' when he looked over, and his grin widened.

The Sorting continued smoothly after that, as one eleven year old was sorted after another.

Kagome watched as Lily Evans was soon called. The girl timidly, yet almost determinedly, walked up to the stool and jammed the hat on. Ten seconds later, it was calling out "GRYFFINDOR!**"**

A look of surprise flitted across her face, and the young redhead shot an apologetic look over to Severus, who was looking at her with a mixture of shock and sadness.

Kagome felt bad for the boy, who practically lost his best friend to his soon to be rival house, but had to snort as Lily turned a glare at Sirius when he tried congratulating her.

Looks like she didn't forget earlier.

More and more children was Sorted, until Remus Lupin nervously went up with a whispered good luck from Kagome.

Five seconds later, pleased surprise was written across his face as he was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

Kagome jerked at the name, flashes of an impressionable pudgy child who evolved into larger man, jumpy and easily scared appeared.

_He was trailing after her brother, Sirius, and Remus – eyes alight with obvious admiration and envy. Then, there was a rat, who then morphed into a man, riddled with rodent-like features. _

_The man look worse for wear – eyes watery, face almost a sickly pale, elongated buck teeth, messy light brown hair. He was scared – frightened, and shaking in terror as he was backed in a small, deserted room of sorts. _

_Then, he was escaping... morphing back into a rat. The next scene showed him with, cowering and obeying orders to a raspy, harsh voice. _

_Then they were at a graveyard – and he was cutting into her in the midst of a ritual. _

_The next one was the last: dying via suffocation by a cursed metal hand the moment his loyalty to Voldemort wavered the slightest bit. _

And as that image faded, a thought flitted through Kagome's already racing mind – was Peter Pettigrew savable?

Was he worthy of it?

She watched as the young, shy, timid boy scurry up to the stool and clamber on, biting his lip as he nervously put on the Sorting hat, his face blossoming with happiness and relief as it called out "GRYFFINDOR!", and Kagome couldn't help but wonder.

While it was not even questionable that the Peter Pettigrew from the future, the one who decided his fate with the actions he performed, wasn't worthy of being saved, this Peter Pettigrew - this shy, timid, and definitely impressionable young child, was, without a doubt, both worthy and savable. He was only eleven – innocent and yet to be corrupted.

For the saving part itself - it was just a matter of _how_.

"Potter, James!"

Kagome started, and instantly a grin bloomed on her face as she heard her brother's name be called.

She would have to think about Peter later...

James himself all but ran to the stool, and for the first time that day, Kagome saw the confidence falter as he grabbed the hat, last minute nerves getting to him.

His gaze locked with hers for a moment just before he put the hat on, and Kagome shot him a thumbs up, mouthing with confidence, _'Gryffindor.'_

The uncertainty melted away as he grinned back, and he practically yanked the hat on.

It wasn't even three seconds before the hat let loose a solid, loud yell. "GRYFFINDOR!"

James' grin widened, if that was even possible, and he slipped off the hat and bounded towards the table, giving Kagome a thumbs up in return.

Kagome watched in pride as James sat at the table, right across from Sirius.

As the applause cooled down, Kagome felt a nervous flutter in her stomach and she wondered.

What House would she be in?

"Potter, Kagome!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to swallow thickly as she padded towards the stool.

It was funny how, while waiting, it was no big deal. But to sit in front of hundreds of other students as a hat pretty much decided the fate of the next seven years of your life... well... it_ was _pretty intimidating...

Kagome saw James and Sirius' anxious faces watching her as she put on the hat, which was big enough to drop over her eyes. Black engulfed her vision and she waited for the inevitable voice to enter her head and decide her fate.

Hopefully, she'd get into the same House as her brother...

Suddenly, a slow hum echoed in her mind, wry and filled with dry amusement.

_'Well, well, well. Aren't you a first?'_ came a deep voice in a sly drawl. '_What are you exactly? A time traveler, a miko, and the guardian of a powerful artifact to boot. But that's all in the past, yes?'_ The hat let out an amused scoff. _'Or is it...? But what are you __**now**__? Resurrected as a newly formed witch with a mission, I see. And what is-' _

The hat stopped short, freezing.

_'Oh, I see...'_ the hat trailed off, strangely solemn. _'It seems that Hogwarts is not as imperturbable as everyone once thought,'_ it rumbled sadly. _'Burning, crumbling to the ground in its wake as her children, both past and present, go against each other. The Headmaster dead, Hogwarts defiled by evil walking upon her grounds... is this what lays for her in the future?'_

Kagome remained silent, waiting, feeling that the Hat wasn't done speaking yet.

_'But yet you are here, when you once were not. The son of the boy I just Sorted – your brother; he sent you here to change the past and to create a new future... '_

The hat shifted on her head. _'This is a dangerous game you play, you do realize that?'_ the hat asked her gravely.

Kagome closed her eyes. _'I'd agree, but this isn't something as frivolous as a game. It's much more than __that,'_ she murmured mentally. _'But it's worth it all the same, don't you think? To save so many from grief and despair – it's a chance of a lifetime.'_

The hat let out a thoughtful hum. _'Changing the past to suits one's purpose is a plan worthy of Slytherin, but you do so with the heart no doubt worthy of Gryffindor. It's a heavy task, and you'll need cunning, knowledge, loyalty, but most of all courage to do it. The choice is obvious, of course. Better be-' _

"Gryffindor!" the hat roared loudly, louder than it ever yelled before, tone filled with conviction and pride.

_'Good luck Higurashi – or Potter, it seems now. You'll be needing it,' _the hat said ominously just before it was pulled from her head.

Kagome walked to the Gryffindor table with a different light to her eyes. Darkened and weighted.

It was like the whole world was dependent on her eleven year old shoulders.

And it did **not** feel good.

* * *

><p>Words- 3,819<p>

_Hmm, I must say, the Sorting part, especially Kagome's, was especially fun to write. Hopefully you all enjoyed reading it. _

_I am sad to say that this was the last finished chapter in stock. I am almost finished with Chapter 12, though I am having some difficulties on how to proceed and such. _

_Till laters! _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**AwesomeNerdPlunnieeCx, ladyyuuki16, ObsidianFrost, Cheese-kun, kakashixangela, Tenshi 'Gome, Pinkbubblegum13, Anber, Tsukiyo Tenshi, green-eyed beauty, SasoLOVE111, cristine44, TMH09, MoonPrincess1989, Avulocard21, Scrawny Scrivener, kits-hold-their-tears, BookWormandProudofit, Allie, ****Venas, ****Bunny.W.K, ****InfinteWhiplash, ****Magykrider, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Ice Vixen, ****Valleygoat, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****maxeyn, ****Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, ****Genuinely-Unique, ****Shadow Hidden By The Moon**


	13. 12: Getting Settled

_Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la laaaa, la la la laa!_

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter, fa la la la laaa, la la la laa! ;)_

_Merry Christmas guys! And Happy Holidays as well! :) Hope it's a grand one, and I hope this chapter make all of your holidays even better! _

_And without much further adieu - Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**_EDIT 6/1/12: _**_For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>** I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Getting Settled—<p>

Cheers roared around her as she trotted to the table, but they went unheard.

Had she been a normal child – a normal eleven year old witch who was just Sorted into the House of her dreams for years – she would have been ecstatic, excited, and grinning like a fool.

But that was the thing. She wasn't any normal eleven year old – to be honest, normal hasn't been an available word to describe her since before her fifteenth birthday back in the 90s.

Certainly normal people weren't thrown five hundred years in the past to trigger a catalyst that ended her up with a ragtag group of treasure hunters and a egomaniac on their asses, dying, and then resurrected and thrown forward yet still back twenty years before she was even born with a seemingly impossible mission.

No, she really didn't think so...

And this, coming here to Hogwarts, just made it all _real_. Like the severity of her mission just suddenly and finally sunk in as she found herself surrounded by people, who more than half of which, will be dead by 1997. That in thirty years this wonderful castle wouldn't look as such.

Or at least, unless _she_, a twenty-three year old stuck in the body of an eleven year old, did something to stop that.

Blankly, she sat next to her brother and absently paid attention as the Sorting resumed.

The moment she sat, an arm was tossed along her shoulders.

"Can you believe it? We're both officially Gryffindors!" James cheered loudly, grinning hugely as he pumped a fist in the air.

Kagome allowed her lips to twitch slightly. When she thought back on it, it _could_ have been worse. Having James as a brother, always there to cheer her up, certainly lightened her burden. "Was there _really _any doubt?" she murmured wryly, peering at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Pssshh," James scoffed, drawing the word out for a ridiculous length. "For _you,_ maybe! I always knew I was a shoe in for Gryffindor! _You _though," he went on, poking at her side. "It took _forever _to Sort you !" James needled.

Kagome couldn't help but let out at a helpless giggle, and grumbled when she managed to smack the offending finger away.

James grinned, snickering. "What, did it want to put you in Slytherin?" he joked, nudging at her laughingly.

Instead of laughing it off with him like he expected, Kagome looked down, her hair falling to hide in her face. When she spoke, James' face faltered at the troubled, hesitant tone she took on, the arm around her shoulders stiffening.

"W-what if it did...?" she wondered softly.

James froze, any and all color draining from his face in a split second. "_What_?" he blurted out in an overly dramatic, scandalized whisper.

Across from them, Sirius was looking on in shock. "Did she just say-" he stopped short, baffled.

_Her_, in the running for _Slytherin_? A _Potter_, from a long line of _Gryffindors_?

Fortunately, Kagome's hair hid her face from them – it wouldn't do for them to see the grin threatening to break through. "The hat almost _did_ Sort me into Slytherin... I – I had to _beg_ it to Sort me into Gryffindor with you J-James..." she confessed, adding a tremor to her voice.

The added crack in her voice as she said his name was a nice touch, if she thought so herself.

James and Sirius were looking at her in blank astonishment, as if they didn't even _recognize_ her. "R-really?" James stammered confusedly, not knowing what to think.

Slytherins were, without a doubt, pure _evil_!

But Kagome – his _twin sister_! She was the _opposite _of evil!

Okay, sure, maybe she wasn't _innocent _like an _angel _or whatever – but she wasn't _nearly _bad enough to be put in with the _snakes._

Kagome glanced up at him, and let loose the grin that was fighting to show itself. "No, you prat!" she exclaimed dryly, shoving him. "And even if it _was_ true, it shouldn't matter – there's _nothing_ wrong with being in Slytherin!"

A scoff was heard a couple students down, and they heard someone – a girl - mutter, "Don't let the other Gryffindors hear _that_..."

James was staring at Kagome – at a cross between grinning and scowling at her tricks. "Then what took it so long?" he muttered, huffing impatiently.

Kagome rolled her eyes fondly. "Well, what can I say? It's not every day you meet a talking hat that can read your mind – decided we ought to have a nice chat while we had the chance," she drawled sarcastically.

A snort from across from her garnered the twins' attention. "No time better than the middle of a Sorting, I s'pose," Sirius murmured dryly.

The twins laughed.

"_Shhh_!" another person said from down the table.

The three friends turned at the sound, only to find a boy, older of course, mock-glaring at them. "Y'know, _some _people are trying to watch the Sorting," he remarked. He had short, light brown hair. His face was cherubic, but it was baby fat more than anything, and he stared at them with a teasing glint to his brown-eyed gaze.

While at first Sirius looked a little affronted, his face contorted into confusion when James and Kagome only grinned. "Hey Frank!" they chirped together, before their grins turned devilish. "It's going to be wonderful, being in the same House as you," James went onto saying, a particular tone to his voice. "Isn't it?"

Frank stilled, his face faltering. If one looked closely, the hairs on his arms rose.

Kagome nodded, eyes innocent. "Yes, just _brilliant_," she drawled out sweetly.

Frank's throat bobbled. "I was only teasing, you know that, right?" he asked, unsure.

James and Kagome shared a contemplative look, before turning back and smiling comfortingly at the boy. "Yeah, we know," Kagome admitted.

Frank relaxed; the tension melting from his face was obvious.

"But we didn't forget what happened last time you came over during the summer," James suddenly said, eyes glinting wickedly.

Now Kagome nodded solemnly this time. "We _did _promise you that we'll be getting you back," she said.

Frank's eyes widened. "You guys _did _get me back!" he hissed, body tensing. "Thanks to you I can never look at a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans without flinching!"

The ludicrousness of that statement alone had Sirius laughing under his breath.

Alas, the twins only snickered. "Silly, silly Frank," Kagome tutted admonishingly, and beside her, James' shoulders were shaking from silent laughter. "So naive, _so _innocent...it's adorable, really."

"I thought you knew us better than to believe _that _was getting you back," James said with false sadness. "No, that was just the _pre_-prank," he explained patiently, taking immense and obvious pleasure in the way Frank groaned.

"Pre-prank?" Sirius cut in, curious and very, _very _intrigued as he grinned at the show before him.

James grinned hugely and nodded before leaning forward and whispering. "Yeah, pre-prank – you know, the prank you pull to trick people into relaxing before you pull the actual prank?" he said softly so no one would overhear.

The red-head beside Sirius scoffed in disdain. "Oh really, pranks? Please don't say you're actually going to do something as childish as that?" she wondered.

James stared at Lily blankly. "But... we _are _children..." he said slowly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome's lips twitched.

Lily blinked, her cheeks heating up, but didn't back down. "So? It doesn't mean you have to act so immature. We're witches and wizards, here to learn _magic_," she said, a hint of wonder creeping into her voice. And then she pinned them with a narrowed eyed stare. "Why would you want to distract from that?" she demanded, arms crossed.

Kagome grinned widely at Lily, elbowing her brother before he opened his mouth and sprouted out something rude and tactless, like always. "Who says we can't make learning magic a little more fun? Besides, we won't be learning it every minute we're here."

James was glaring at her, while Lily merely stared. "But, you'll get in trouble..." she drew out slowly.

Sirius snickered loudly. "Only if we get caught," he managed to say between laughs.

Lily frowned, unconvinced, before shaking her head and turning away to watch the Sorting again just in time to hear Severus get his name called.

An anxious look crossed her face as she watched him step up to the stool.

James and Sirius frowned in distaste at the sight of Severus.

"Snivellus," James muttered darkly. Sirius, who managed to overhear him, snorted in laughter.

Lily turned in a flash, glaring between the two. "Shut it, you two prats," she snapped in a threatening hiss, eyes flashing and all, before she pointedly turned away.

The two boys had frozen at her glare, and shared looks when she turned away.

"Merlin, she's _scary_," James mumbled in awe.

Sirius could only nod. "Understatement," he muttered back.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and reached over to flick James' nose, snatching her hand away before he had the chance to bat at it. "Maybe that'll teach you not to make fun of other people's friends," she reprimanded softly, frowning as she caught Lily's face falling just as the hat shouted, _"_SLYTHERIN!"

Lily's eyes trailed after her friend as he slowly tread to the Slytherin table, mouthing '_Sorry' _once he finally glanced her way, solemn.

"Hey, he's just in another House – it's not like you won't see him or anything," Kagome told her softly.

A strangled sound escaped from James throat, said boy staring at the girl in astonishment, and Kagome flashed him a quick glare that said _'Say anything, and the consequences **won't **be pretty'_.

Suffice to say, James kept his mouth shut, and huffed before turning away. Sirius, who was watching, wisely stayed silent as well.

Merlin, _all_ girls really _were _crazy scary...

And he thought it was only the ones in _his _family...

Lily bit her lip, but managed to give Kagome a half-smile. "Yeah, you're right..." she murmured.

—o—o—o—o—

The end of the Sorting led to the beginning of the feast. Once that was over with, Dumbledore graced them with one last farewell speech before ushering them off to their dorms.

They ended up at the Gryffindor tower soon enough, where a prefect gave them a little background information on the House and told them the password.

"G'night James," Kagome mumbled, a little down as they stood between the staircases to the boys and girls dorms.

It was little sad to realize that for the next ten months, she wouldn't be able to open her door to the hallway and walk the exact fifteen and a half steps down to his room whenever she couldn't sleep. It was like a security blanket she never realized that was there, and took for granted, had vanished.

James seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he pulled his sister in a hug. "G'night Kagome," he whispered.

A soft snort, as if to cover for a snicker, gathered their attention. Sirius was watching with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Awh, so sweet," he cooed teasingly.

Kagome's eyes flashed wickedly, and she stepped back from James and approached Sirius. Seeing her expression, Sirius stiffened warily. "Oi! What are you doing...?" he said, trying to sound threatening and demanding.

Kagome just smiled innocently as she came closer. "Oh, nothing..." she said sweetly. It was just a second later before she was close enough and struck. "Good night Sirius!" she exclaimed rather loudly as she glomped him, causing anyone who was still in the common room to look over.

James chuckled wryly as he watched Sirius freeze, his cheeks practically glowing a bright red.

He stepped forward just as his sister let go, and clapped Sirius on the back. "There's something you need to know about Kagome, mate. Don't tease her unless you've prepared to either take the consequences or escape them."

He learned the hard way a _long _time ago...

"Duly noted," Sirius grumbled before turning on his heel to climb the stairs, a pout on his face.

James shook his head, watching his new friend. "I like him," he announced, grinning, before he climbed up the stairs after his friend.

Kagome's lips twitched. "Yeah, I knew you would," she murmured wryly to herself as she turned and climbed the opposite set of stairs.

Kagome pushed open the door leading to the girl's first year dorms to see three others filling it.

There were four four-poster beds, two facing two others. Two girls already occupied the pair of beds against the stone wall. The other two beds were situated by the windows, and Lily was at the one closest to the entrance.

Kagome found her trunk at the end of the last bed, on the other side of the room. Kirara was already curled up on top of the sheets.

"Hey," Kagome said as she walked in, introducing herself to her new roommates for the next seven years. "I'm Kagome Potter."

"Mary MacDonald," a small, slight girl from across the room said back. Her tone was nothing but soft and polite, and her face expressing genuine kindness. She had light brown hair cut to right below her chin and dark blue eyes.

"Alicia Vance," the other girl greeted. She had mousy brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was a tiny girl, but there was a fire in her gaze despite her size, and for some reason, in Kagome's mind, the name 'Emmeline Vance' arose. "Nice to meet you."

Tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, Lily's green gaze flickered between the two girls, before settling on Kagome. "Lily Evans," she murmured, lips quirked in a lop-sided, friendly smile at the female Potter.

Kagome smiled, dipping her head. "Pleasure to meet you all," she chirped happily, shuffling over to her bed and falling into it.

_'This will be an interesting seven years...'_

—o—o—o—o—

By the time Kagome was dressed and headed downstairs, she found James and Sirius waiting for her in the common room – both looking as tired as she felt.

"Geeze, what took you so long?" James groaned tiredly, rubbing at his eyes.

"Four girls and one bathroom do _not _mix well," she remarked dryly. _'I am so not looking forward to the next six years – especially when it gets to the point when they start dressing up to impress boys and start wearing makeup,' _she groused silently.

The next morning found the two twins groggily making the way to the Gryffindor table.

Upon reaching the Great Hall, not without getting lost taking a wrong turn, the first thing they were met with was Frank's snickering face. "Awh, little Potters sleepy?" he teased mildly. "Best get used to it – you'll be waking this early for the next seven years," the second year chortled gleefully.

James sidled him with a glare and Kagome twitched in irritation. "Best get used to looking over your shoulder for the next six," she muttered darkly as they took up their seats.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to find your hair a different color every day you wake up," James grumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Frank scoffed, used to their threats by now. "There aren't that many colors that it'll be a different one for the next six years," he retorted skeptically.

James and Kagome shared a thoughtful look. "I dunno," Kagome muttered. "I think I'd be up to making up new ones if you are," she told her brother seriously.

James shrugged. "Why not? I'll have at least one thing to keep me entertained while I'm here," he yawned out.

Sirius, who had sat in front of them, grinned. "And I s'pose you could always mix colors too, like a rainbow," he murmured thoughtfully.

Frank tensed, and he whirled on Sirius. "Don't give them any ideas," he hissed frantically. "They're bad enough already!"

James merely cackled – it was an evil sound that sunk deep in the skin of those close enough to hear, provoking shivers. "But Frank, isn't that what friends do?" he asked in a much too innocent voice, especially with the wicked grin he was sporting. "Help each other and be supportive?"

Kagome grinned deviously. "Yes, and you should know that Sirius is our new friend... and what's even better, we're _very_ much alike," she said suggestively, grin shifting into a smirk.

As they laughed at Frank's horrified face, Kagome looked over and saw Lily coming up to the table. She waved her over, interested in getting to know her future sister-in-law.

It'll be nice to have someone on her side when it came to James – Merlin knows James could be a right force on his own, but paired with Sirius? She was going to need as much help as she could get.

That, and it was always nice to have leverage over her twin for a rainy day and whatnot...

Biting her lip, Lily shifted glances of distaste between James and Sirius, before pointedly sitting next to Kagome. "G'mornin'," she mumbled sluggishly as she grabbed for some toast.

"Hey," Kagome greeted back, reaching over to pour herself some orange juice.

Absentmindedly, Lily reached over to the jam, before pausing and blinking. "What kind of jam is this?" she asked, staring weirdly at the orange substance.

Lips twitching, Kagome glanced over. "Hm, marmalade," she murmured. "Not so bad – not my favorite maybe, but it's good..."

"I prefer strawberry..." Lily mumbled; she took some anyway and Kagome chuckled softly.

—o—o—o—o—

"Hello class," welcomed a slow, baritone voice.

The classroom was quiet – the children, attentive.

You would figure that a room full of naïve first years attending their first class would be a little less so – that excited chatter would fill the room with curious murmurs of how their first class might go. And with that, it would require a few moments before they settled down.

That wasn't the case here.

The man that stood before them emanated a formidable presence that _demanded_ silence and respect.

Head held high and shoulders set straight, hazel eyes flickered analytically among the room - scanning over the various faces, taking them in and familiarizing himself. Scattered scars littered a worn face, faint white lines contrasting deeply to tan skin.

"Welcome to your first class of the Defense Against the Dark Arts," the man went on. "As you know, my name is Professor McGreggor. I am a former Auror, and have just retired last year." He paused there and looked at them squarely in the eyes, his gaze hard before he finished his speech with an ominous flare.

"My job here as your Professor is to prepare you to survive."

Everyone just _stared _at him – the silence was so thick and tense, you could hear a pin drop from _outside _the room.

The silence didn't seem to bother him as he went on to ask impassively, "Any questions?"

There was – one. A boy, from Slytherin, raised his hand.

Professor McGreggor's eyes narrowed at the young boy, before glancing down at his attendance sheet. "Mulciber, isn't it?" he questioned.

The boy, black haired, brown eyed, and pale skinned, nodded.

"Well, do go on," the Professor prompted, an eyebrow raised.

"We're first years," the boy began, a skeptical look about him. "I don't think we'll have dark wizards coming after us," he remarked.

James and Kagome shared a meaningful look.

The Professor stared at the child, before his gaze flickered between the Potter twins. "You would think that, wouldn't you?" he mused. "Sadly, that isn't how the world works. Last year, two dark wizards were sent to abduct a pair of ten-year olds from their village. A chase was initiated, and they certainly weren't pulling any punches with the spells they were sending."

At that, many faces paled and eyes widened in shock and fear.

From under the desk, Kagome grabbed James' hand, squeezing. The gesture had him relaxing his tense shoulders, and the anger in his eyes faded as he turned to look at him.

_'We're safe – I'm safe,_' her gaze told him silently. '_It's okay.'_

James gave her an imperceptible nod, as well as a tiny, grateful smile.

A grim look overtook the Professor's expression. "I won't sugar coat it," he told his class frankly. "Age doesn't mean a thing when it comes to dark wizards. Who do you think a murderer is? A person with honor?" McGreggor said lowly. "You think someone who has killed countless others would feel guilty about killing a _student_ and actually _turn away_ at the face of one?"

His eyes passed each and every one of them, not expecting an answer as he continued. "If it helps you sleep at night, go ahead and think that," he told them bluntly. "But we're not here for you to think nothing in the world will hurt you because _that_ is a _lie_ and it will only serve to get yourself _killed_. You're here to be prepared when someone tries, and so you can sleep soundly at night knowing you can defend yourself."

Well, if it was ever a question that the class would be lax one or not, they certainly had their answer now...

—o—o—o—o—

"Well, _that _was interesting," Sirius drawled dryly as they left DADA and headed to their next class of the day – Potions.

James and Kagome let out a collective snort. "You're telling me," James muttered.

Kagome nodded. "Well, we always knew McGreggor wasn't one to kid around," she pointed out. "He always was serious – with, like, _everything_."

James scoffed incredulously. "I know! Remember when hexed me last year when I was trying to set the dungbombs?"

Kagome bit her lip, trying not to laugh as the memory resurfaced. "Well, I don't think _anyone _would appreciate dungbombs being set up in their office James..." she murmured wryly.

James immediately became indignant. "It _wasn't _funny!" he exclaimed in outrage. "It was an hour before I could sit down again without wincing!"

Sirius' lips were twitching though. "Stinging hex?" he asked knowingly.

Kagome's snickers were answer enough.

"How do you guys know him, anyways?" Sirius asked, curious.

"Oh, our dad's Head Auror," James explained, grinning proudly.

Sirius let out an acknowledging hum as he lazily stretched his hands behind his head. "Y'know, I wonder who those two kids that were attacked are," he mumbled. "Weird how someone would go after just a couple of kids, don't you think?"

James and Kagome shared significant looks. "Not so weird when you think about it. We've heard lots of rumors going around, lots of people disappearing. Important people," Kagome commented.

A serious look crossed the young Black's face. "I know," he murmured solemnly, eyes flickering about as his voice dropped to a whisper. "Heard my mum and dad talking about it before – the people disappearing. What it means..." he trailed off uncomfortably. "But those were adults – why were a couple of kids so important?"

James shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away, muttering darkly. "Not their kids – their parents."

Sirius blinked at him, before eyes widening, catching on quickly. "Kidnap the kids for what – blackmail?" he murmured in shock, and his eyes widened even more so. "That... actually makes a lot of sense..."

Kagome snorted. "You're telling me," she muttered, clenching her fists.

Sirius paused, and looked between the two siblings, taking in Kagome's clenched fists and James' dark look. The image of the Professor, glancing at the two twins, flashed in his mind. Two ten year olds... last year... "You said your dad's Head Auror?" he asked quietly.

Kagome and James gave him noncommittal nods.

"Position like that, has to mean he's skilled and has considerable political pull," he murmured, his lessons on wizarding politics coming to mind. "And he's a Potter, which gives him even more power in the Ministry. Pretty dangerous for dark wizards... makes sense people would try to kidnap his kids for blackmail," he remarked in a soft, casual voice.

The twins' heads snapped towards him in astonishment. "You figured that out pretty quickly," Kagome commented, impressed. She didn't bothering to deny it.

Sirius shrugged. "Your looks gave it away – it was just connecting the dots after that." He stared between the two, a mixed light of curiosity and worry evident in his gray eyes. "How'd you manage to get away?"

At this, the two twins shared a devious smile. "Let's just say they made the mistake of attacking us in our own territory," James said smugly.

Kagome's smile widened with an edge of deviousness. "The forest can be a very, _very _dangerous place. Who knows what kind of _accidents _one can have..." she trailed off with dramatic mysteriousness.

Sirius laughed. "I barely know you and I can already say with confidence - accident my bloody arse!"

The pair only snickered evilly.

—o—o—o—o—

"Welcome class," chirped the jovial Potions Professor once everyone was seated, and he graced them with a wide, friendly smile, "to your first year of Potions."

The Professor, an older gentleman with a bulging stomach and light brown hair that was noticeably graying, paced in front of them. "You will soon realize that Potions is much unlike your other classes. While it does not require much, if any, magic, it will require no less skill and focus. To be honest, it will require more."

Professor Slughorn, while amiable, was very serious when explaining this to them. "Potions making to me is a delicate art – a passion of mine, if I may say. Even a smidge of a difference in the amount of an ingredient, or a simple mistake of stirring clockwise instead of counterclockwise, could mean the difference between at best, a failed potion or the loss of your eyebrows," he said, pausing as some of the children snickered. "Or at worst, a serious injury or, even, death."

No one laughed then. A certain obsidian, long hair Slytherin stared interestedly at the teacher, leaning forward ever so slightly and listening intently. Dark eyes were bright with excitement.

"Yes," Slughorn murmured solemnly. "You see how disastrous even the slightest mistake can be, which is why I allow for no horseplay. But worry not, you are only in your first year – you will not be crafting any advance potions so you need not worry about causing yourself serious bodily harm. That's not until you reach your fifth year," he said nonchalantly, like it was no big deal.

From the look of the apprehensive faces of the children occupying his classroom, it didn't seem to comfort them much...

The whole class jumped as Slughorn let out a loud clap. "Now, as you can see you are sitting at a table of four. At times, I will allow for all four to work together. However, most of your potions will be done in pairs or individually," he informed them. "For when working in pairs, your partner will be the one sitting beside you. Take this time to introduce yourselves – you'll be working together for the next year."

Kagome turned, and smiled at the sandy-haired boy sitting beside her, and held out her hand. "Hi there, I never got to introduce myself earlier - I'm Kagome Potter."

The boy responded with a small smile and hesitantly grasped her hand, shaking it. "Remus Lupin," the boy murmured softly, almost as if he was apprehensive.

"Okay class, as usual, I ask my first years to individually brew a simple potion to evaluate your skill. Open your books to chapter one. I will write the instructions and ingredients for your potion on the board, and will explain the process once you are all finished reading. Begin."

—o—o—o—o—

Kagome was in the process of adding her porcupine quills to the potion when snickering sounding from across from her caught her attention. Eyebrows furrowing, she dropped the ingredient into her still simmering cauldron and looked up to see James and Sirius snickering together, heads crooked towards the other.

Kagome held back a groan as she realized what they were doing. It was an act James and her did constantly at home – especially when Frank was around and had irritated them.

Plotting.

_'I'm going to regret asking..._' she moaned silently as she stirred her potion. "What are you guys planning?" she hissed softly, looking surreptitiously over at the Professor.

Luckily for them, he was conveniently on the other side of the room.

James and Sirius froze, heads snapping up and eyes wide as if they were just caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

But as it was only Kagome, they relaxed and grinned. "Oh, nothing. We were just discussing the possible effects of a dungbomb mixing with one of these potions," Sirius said cheekily.

Kagome could see Remus cast an incredulous glance at the pair from the corner of her eyes.

Kagome frowned at them. "Guys, that's a little dangerous don't you think?" she said uneasily. "That could cause some serious reaction and hurt someone."

James waved her off. "The Professor said we won't have to worry about killing ourselves until fifth year," he argued. "Worst that'll happen is someone's hair is blown off."

Kagome crossed her arms, glaring. "Don't," she warned. "Anyways, there's no point starting something this early. Let them have at least one day of peace. Merlin knows they won't see another until we graduate..."

James sighed, sticking out his tongue. "Spoil sport," he muttered. "We weren't going to do anything today anyways – I still need to order some dungbombs."

"Besides," Sirius said, shrugging. "We'll save that for people we really don't like."

Kagome only groaned and returned to her potion, which was finished by now. "By the way," she muttered as she poured a sample of the finish product into a flask. "You ought to pay more attention to your potions – they're a smoking, nasty brown instead of pale blue and calm," she commented casually.

James and Sirius let out alarmed yelps, returning to their potions, and Remus half-smiled as he added steamed horned slugs into his potion.

"I have a feeling they'll only be getting worse from here," Kagome commented quietly, shaking her head.

There was a small, dry snort. "Be sure to sit a good ways back just in case then..." Remus muttered absently.

Kagome chuckled wryly, "Good advice," she mused and made a show of scooting back.

It was a good thing she did too, as James potion, which was right across from her, suddenly exploded in front of him.

—o—o—o—o—

"Ugh," James groaned, smacking his lips. "I think I still got some of this stuff in my mouth..." he mumbled, grimacing as they made their way to lunch.

Kagome looked over at her brother and had to bite down a snicker. His face was mottled with black spot stains that would be there for the next few days. "You're lucky whatever you did somehow made the potion freeze on your face instead of burning it," she muttered in exasperation. "You could have gotten some serious burns there," she chided.

Sirius snorted. "Too bad we couldn't keep some of that stuff though."

James nodded eagerly. "I know, right? I bet we could have found something useful to do with it – ice the floors, make it slippery. Be great in the entry way for the Great Hall, or some of the classrooms. Random spots in the hall..."

Kagome slapped her forehead as they completely glossed over how close James came to being hurt.

Boys...

She didn't even know why she bothered.

—o—o—o—o—

"Oh, no..." Sirius groaned suddenly in the middle of lunch, his fork still in mid-air, mere inches from its destination.

Kagome and James stopped eating at that, looking over at him.

Sirius wasn't staring at them, but across the Great Hall and up in the air.

They followed his gaze and stopped short, wincing and sucking in sympathetic hisses of air.

A large, dark brown horned owl soared through the air, heading for their table. In it's claws was a letter that _no one _could miss. It's bright red color caught the attention of almost everyone in the hall, and a hush fell upon them as eyes turned to stare the owl down.

A howler.

And from the looks of it – it was meant for Sirius.

"I'm surprised it took her so long, really," Sirius muttered as he waited for his impending doom.

It took less than ten seconds for the owl to make it over to him. The owl dropped the letter before him and turned sharply, flapping its wings almost frantically as if knowing what was to come.

There was a beat of silence, before the letter began shaking ominously.

People around them were scooting away, shooting the Black heir pitying looks. Others looked on in interest – a certain selection from the Slytherin table looked on with glee.

The letter finally shot up and ripped open, forming lips. And suddenly, everyone cringed in their seats as the most terrifying, ear-splitting, nails on a chalkboard voice cried out in a echoing splendor. "Sirius Orion Black!" the voice painfully screeched out.

"I cannot _believe _you! You! The heir to the most Noble and Ancient House of Black! How dare _you _smear the honor of our ancestors! How _dare _you disrespect the long held tradition! A _Gryffindor _of all things! Long enough have I put up with your acts of disrespect to the ways of the Blacks! No longer will you be shown the leniency we have been gracious enough to grant you by looking over your mistakes!"

Sirius was cringing slightly every time his mother's voice went so high it cracked. The faint blush on his cheeks deepened slightly with each passing second. But at that last part, Sirius couldn't help but stare at the letter incredulously.

_'Leniency?_' he mouthed in disbelief. "What a crazy old hag..."

Beside him, James snorted, rubbing at his ringing ears.

"No longer will-!"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed shot past and the howler suddenly burst into flames early. They turned to the culprit, and Kagome stared back innocently. "Oops. Wand slipped," she offered nonchalantly, inwardly thankful for the spell that suddenly slipped into her mind and her impulsiveness for casting it.

That voice was giving her a damned _migraine_...

The grin Sirius shot her was nothing short of grateful.

* * *

><p>Words- 5,737<p>

_Well? Well? Lol, whatchya think? ;)_

_Happy Holidays everyone, and specifically, Merry Christmas to all those celebrate! :D_

_Till laters!_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**MoonPrincess1989, ObsidianFrost, TigerBones, Taylor, Magykrider, greeen-eyed beauty, SasoLOVE111, Anber, Kayla44, Chibisemo, GintsukiKyu, Shadow Hidden By the Moon, ShadowCrawlerCiel, To A cErTaIn KiTsUnE, Maxeyn, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, darksilvercloud, Kakashixangela, Pinkbubblegum13, ArmyWife22079, Kenjo, Bunny.W.K, TsukiyoTenshi, HyperCricket, fan of fic, Janisu, InfiniteWhiplash, Mirabar, LoneWolfSage, NightSky, Valleygoat, TruthOfSelf, Avulocard21, Kitsune-miko-witch, KagHieiLuver, darkhanyouqueen, Venas, Tenshi 'Gome, InuTrickster, ShiTsukisama, Scrawny Scrivener, Allie**


	14. 13: Year I Part I: Weighty Thoughts

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**_EDIT: _**_For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>** I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Year I; Part I: Weighty Thoughts—<p>

A week into the Hogwarts term found Kagome at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Her eyes fluttered shut; memories flitted through her mind, replaying like an internal movie. It was a surreal feeling, the deja vu of being back to a place she had never once been before. Suspense thrummed inside her veins for no apparent reason, her nerves and senses buzzing before it passed.

Straying away from one particular edge of the tower out of instinct - chills ran down her spine by merely glancing at it - she headed to the opposite side, fingers trailing against the railing as she slowly walked, before taking a seat at the edge, legs hanging over precariously.

It was just before noon on a Saturday, and she took the time to sneak away from her brother and Sirius to stare out into the open horizon that Hogwarts had to offer.

_'I need to figure out what to do...' _Kagome thought seriously. _'Seven years wasted by doing practically nothing. If I'm not careful, I can end up losing what I've come to care for so dearly...'_

She clenched her eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath. In her hands she held the fate of so many... her decisions could mean life and death for many — the difference in ending a war and merely postponing it, letting history repeat itself into a future full of despair and destruction and loss and heartache.

Cold doused her insides, a chill running through her spine as a terrifying image flashed through her mind.

_A body, lying pale and unnaturally still in an even more unnatural position, obstructing the way into a hall. Male; adult; head facing up; usually messy black hair tossed listlessly. Face left in a frozen expression of mixed fear and determination. Dull hazel eyes stared blankly into the ceiling behind a pair of crooked spectacles._

Kagome shuddered at the conjured image of her brother's dead body — an image that will become very real in the next ten years.

That is, _if_ she didn't do anything about it — _if_ she didn't change the future enough to stop it...

_'That hat was right... a plan worthy of a Slytherin and it will take a Slytherin type of handle to do this...' _she mused silently. _'If I change too much, then who knows what would happen. But I have to change **something**...'_

Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on what she knew. She may be only eleven, she may not be powerful or skilled enough to actively do anything of significance just yet, but what she _could _do was _prepare_. She could plan.

She could prevent the injustices, both small and large, that befell those that played a major role in the development of the future, and which ultimately led them to make the choices and decisions they made.

_'So far from what I can pick out from Harry's memories, Severus will eventually become a Death Eater, but will turn traitor and spy for that Order — the Order of the Phoenix...'_

_'Harry was born in 1980... James and Lily...' _her heart broke just _thinking _about it... '_They died a little over a year after that.'_

'_I have Harry's wand — as well as some of his abilities — which only mean that I'll need them for whatever reason to defeat this Voldemort guy.'_

Her eyebrows furrowed; she knew she was missing something - something _incredibly_ important. But _what?_

Shaking her head, she moved on.

The image of Peter's young face came to existence, and Kagome's fists instinctively clenched.

_'And you...' _she thought darkly, before taking a deep calming breath. _'My first instinct is to keep you fifty feet away from my brother at all times, but...'_ she trailed off, forcing herself to relax her fists. '_I **know** I can't **do** that. That's Harry's memories — **his** feelings - that I'm picking up on. To do this right, I need to be objective... I can't just pick and choose who to save and who not to...'_

She sighed, getting up. What she knew so far wasn't very much to go on, but it was something, and she knew where to start. Besides, James might be looking for her by now...

_'And as much as a part of me loathes admitting it — Peter Pettigrew... you **can **be saved. Right now — all you are is a shy, scared little kid, and who am I to damn you?'_

As she left, one thought trailed in her mind.

_'Nothing is set into stone — not anymore.'_

One thing was for sure — the day Peter Pettigrew secretly switched loyalties was the turning point — the catalyst cementing her brother's and future sister-in-law's deaths and the events leading to the Second Wizarding War.

What better way to prevent their deaths than to prevent the hand that gave them over on a silver platter?

—o—o—o—o—

At Hogwarts, green and maroon were not colors usually seen mingled together unless there were either screams or hexes involved — usually the latter.

Therefore, the sight of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor not only walking side by side without any hostility, but instead _actually_ conversing and laughing, was not a very common one.

It drew stares — ranging from distasteful, suspicious, and downright skeptical.

But the two first-years didn't care — they weren't about to throw away such a long-term friendship for a couple of labels and unofficial rivalry and rules they knew next to nothing about.

At least, for now.

It made sense, as here they were in a new environment surrounded by strangers. At least here they knew each other, had each other — could depend on each other.

"Why do they all have to stare?" came the question in a hushed whisper. "Don't they have lives or something...?"

A dark haired boy looked over, responding to his redheaded companion with a dry snort. "Obviously not..." he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Just ignore them, Lily — they'll get it over it soon enough."

Lily huffed in irritation, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "It's gonna get annoying quick though, Sev," she muttered petulantly.

Severus' lips twitched but only shook his head in silent amusement.

Lily opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a stream of loud yelps and stomping footsteps behind them.

"Get _back_ here you little gits!" demanded a half-annoyed, half-amused voice.

"You'll never take us alive!" another shouted response, laughing.

"Catch us if you ca-an!" sung another, also laughing.

Lily went to turn, but a force rushed between her and Severus, and an indignant sound of shock spilled from her mouth. It missed hitting her, but Severus wasn't so lucky.

The books Severus was holding slipped from his hands as he stumbled back, trying to keep his balance.

Lily whirled on the two blurs, only for her eyes to narrow harshly at two Gryffindor first-years. Her stare turned into a fierce glare as a certain bespectacled boy looked back, and saluted her cheekily while the other boy, with curly black hair, snickered at her best friend.

"Prats!" she shouted after them angrily. "You _could_ apologize!"

Whether they heard her or not, she couldn't tell as they kept on running.

Lily's lip curled in disgust and she turned to help Severus.

"I agree," a voice said from behind her, exasperated from the sound of it. "My apologies for their rudeness — though, I _was _chasing them, so I guess it's mostly my fault. I'm sorry."

Lily looked over to see Kagome Potter behind her, smiling apologetically at them. She blinked blankly.

Kagome's smile turned sheepish, and then she glanced down to see Severus gathering up his books. "Ah, let me help you with that," she muttered in embarrassment. "Least I can do..."

Severus froze, looking at her. He blinked, before his eyes hardened. "I got it," he said curtly. "Shouldn't you be running after your brother and his friend?" he drawled sarcastically.

Lily sucked in a quick breath. "Sev," she hissed out in an admonishing whisper, "she's only trying to help. Excuse his rudeness, he doesn't get out much," she muttered to Kagome, her warm eyes taking the sting out of her statement.

Severus had the decency to look chided. "Bossy chit," he muttered dryly, his own dark eyes equally warm.

Lily stuck out her tongue in response.

Kagome grinned, and stood, tucking the books to her side as she held her hand out for Severus to take.

He stared at the offered hand hesitantly, before grudgingly taking it. "Thanks," he muttered as Kagome turned to help Lily next.

Kagome only smiled at him, unfazed. "Of course," she said warmly, handing over his books. "Kagome Potter," she introduced sweetly.

The way Severus' lips curled at her surname was a complete reflex, and a completely justified one if Severus was asked personally, but Lily elbowed him non-too-gently nonetheless. "Severus Snape," he wheezed out, glaring at Lily first, and then Kagome when the girl bit her lip to stop from snickering.

Kagome just shook her head in amusement. "Well, I best be off. I have a couple of gits to get back for charming my quills to move in my bag. Thought they were snakes or something — scared me so bad I-" she stopped suddenly, coughing in embarrassment as red crept up her face. "Well, I'd rather not repeat it," she muttered under her breath, twitching when Severus smirked.

"Well, then, by all means Potter," he drawled out, stepping to the side and gesturing down the hall. "Wouldn't want them to miss that."

Now Kagome smirked impishly and nodded. "See you around Snape, Lily," she said, breaking into sprint down the hall to catch up to the pair of hooligans known as James and Sirius.

They watched as she left, and Lily turned to Severus, smiling knowingly as she took in his smirk. "See, told ya she was nice," she chirped cheekily.

Severus held in a groan, shutting his eyes in exasperation. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered under his breath. "Let's just get to the bloody library, alright?" he grumbled, a hint of a plea evident as he started down the hall without her.

He groaned out loud at Lily's snickers sounded out behind him.

—o—o—o—o—

"No, put it over here," someone hissed.

"Where?" exclaimed an exasperated voice. "I can't bloody _see_!"

"Over _here_! Just follow my voice."

"Alright — alright! Easier said than done," the person huffed. "Patience is obviously not **your** virtue," came a dry mutter.

Snort. "Too true," another voice, female, put in wryly.

"Now where are you — _ow_! Merlin's balls!" the other swore under his breath.

"Ack, Sirius! That was my _foot_!" the female groaned.

"Sorry!" he said hurriedly, though one could tell he didn't really mean it, though not in an unkind way.

"Lumos!" another boy muttered in exasperation.

Two pairs of indignant eyes turned to stare at him. "If you could've done that all along why didn't you do it _sooner_?" Kagome hissed. "You know, _before _my foot was trampled on!" She shot Sirius a rankled stare here.

Sirius coughed sheepishly, and looked away.

James snorted. "Because we're trying to be _sneaky_!"

Sirius and Kagome shared blank looks. "Then why did you do it?" his sister shot back.

James stuck his tongue out at her. "Well, _obviously_, because it wasn't _working_," he pointed out bluntly.

Kagome glared at him, turning it on Sirius when the other boy shrugged. "Well, he _is _right..." he admitted sheepish.

Kagome glared at them a moment longer, before her shoulders sagged and she sighed. "Next time, we're planning it out," she muttered, pouting.

No one argued with her there.

—o—o—o—o—

The next day, History of Magic was canceled in the event that the room was suspiciously filled with the horrendous smell of dungbombs.

Granted, it took fifteen minutes and a poor Hufflepuff first year running out in tears, eyes burning from the horrible smell, for the ghostly professor _who couldn't smell **anything **_to let them out early.

_No one_ could miss the lengthy, vocal retch from the poor girl as she tore out of there.

A certain trio was glad to have their history lesson cut short.

What they weren't particularly happy about was the hour long shower it took to remove the smell.

But hey, it _was _a double lesson of History, so, it worked out in the end... sorta...

After they managed to remove the smell and wasted an hour doing whatever, they were making their way to Charms. Just as they turned a corner, James looked up and spotted a certain red-head Gryffindor walking ahead of them.

Not knowing what came over him, he gave into the urge to approach her. "I'll be right back," he told his sister and Sirius, speeding up to catch up to the redhead in front of him. "Hi," he said brightly, tapping on her shoulder.

There was a smile on Lily's face as she turned, which promptly turned into a frown when she saw who it was. "What do you want?" she said warily, eyes narrowing.

Faltering a little at her mood, James ran a hand through his hair sheepishly — a habit of his when things became awkward. "Well, I just thought we got off on the wrong foot and..."

"Excuse me?" she interjected, disbelief coating her tone. "Insulting my friends was your idea of the _right_ foot?" she wondered sarcastically.

James' eyes widened, and he swallowed a bit thickly. "Well, no, but-"

Kagome and Sirius shared wide-eyed looks.

"Mocking people? Playing pranks? _Disrupting classes_?" Lily listed off sharply, emerald eyes. "First potions the other week, now this morning — _and don't you dare deny it_!" she exclaimed sharply when he opened her mouth to do just that. "The whole thing _reeked _of you," Lily continued, crossing her arms and huffing.

Kagome couldn't help herself, and neither could Sirius it seemed, as they both snickered at the irony.

Lily sidled them with a sharp look, and they just _knew _she knew James wasn't alone in the prank.

Kagome had the decency to look properly abashed; Sirius however only smirked smugly, which only deepened Lily's scowl.

However, it seemed her sights were on James only. "Looks like you have a lush for attention," she went on, drawling.

James gaped at her, taken aback. "No — that's not-"

Lily rolled her eyes. "And it also seems to me you have the comings of a bully," she sniffed. "Poor Sarah. She was terribly embarrassed," Lily murmured, meaning the girl who had ran out in tears.

James sputtered at being called a _bully_. "Now wait a minute!" he exclaimed, becoming frustrated from getting cut off repeatedly. "If you would just let me explain!"

Lily didn't. "Don't bother making an excuse for it all — I wouldn't believe you anyways."

James stared at her incredulously, snorting in disbelief. "How _can_ I when you won't even let me finish talking?" he exclaimed wildly, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Probably not the best choice of words...

Lily merely scoffed. "You see?" she muttered, proving her point. "Just leave me alone. We may be Housemates but that doesn't make us friends," she said with scorn.

And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked away.

James was still gaping after her when Sirius and Kagome approached warily.

"_That_ went lovely," Sirius muttered dryly, eyebrows raised.

Kagome snorted. That was an understatement.

"Well," Sirius said awkwardly when James didn't response. "Can't be friends with everyone now, can we?

Finally, James screwed up his face while he resumed walking to Charms. "I dunno..." he mused thoughtfully. "Either I'm beginning to hate her... or really like her..."

While Sirius stared at him incredulously, Kagome had to hide a smile.

Aah, the blossoms of young love...

Oh, she had a feeling she was going to enjoy watching _this _relationship.

She had a feeling it would prove as amusing as Sango and Miroku's.

—o—o—o—o—

If one desired to kick back and relax, it was known that the Gryffindor Common Room was one of the best places to do it in — it practically encouraged it.

It emanated an atmosphere that was made for such a thing; calm, laid-back, oozing with comfort with its worn but big and oh so comfy red sofas and chairs that just _beckoned _to be sat in. The soft cackling from the fireplace acted as relaxing white noise.

Scattered clusters of students and friends dotted the room. To one corner, two fifth years were playing a pretty intense game of chess, as they stared down the pieces of their opponents surrounded by other fellow Gryffindors watching with interest.

At one end of the Common Room, another pair of Lions, this time Seventh years by the look of them, were sitting by the windows playing a game of Exploding Snap. One boy was missing an eyebrow, the other was singed.

Down by the fireplace, Kagome was reclining sideways in a _really _comfortable chair that was three times too big for her. With her back against one arm rest, her legs dangled off the other side.

"Hey, what did you get for number seven?"

The redhead sprawled on the couch on her stomach looked up from her parchment, elbow propped and her hand tucked under her chin.

"I put Runespoor eggs, but I'm not too sure," Kagome went on thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowing at the text before her.

In the past few of weeks, while Kagome and Lily weren't _best_ friends per say — that mainly due to the fact of who her brother was — they _were _friends nonetheless. And it wasn't uncommon to see the girls doing homework together.

They were both bright, and knew it, and so it was nice to have the other around to check their answers or get help whenever a particularly hard one came up.

Lily nodded, biting her lip absentmindedly. "Yeah, I put that down too," she murmured, scanning her parchment. "Ah, that and Doxy eggs too."

Kagome looked up, blinking. "Really?" she wondered, confused.

Lily nodded. "Doxy eggs are used in endurance potions, which affect the mind too."

"Oooh, yeah, that makes sense," Kagome murmured in understanding. "Thanks!"

Lily nodded, "You got wormwood too - for six?" she asked, head tilted.

"Mhmm," Kagome hummed out, eyes flickering to the answer in question.

"'Kay, good," Lily muttered with a nod.

A creaking sound echoed in the room, signifying the portrait hole swinging open to either let someone in or out.

It soon became apparent it was the former.

"Kagome!" James exclaimed, grinning lopsidedly at the sight of his sister. "_There_ you are! I've been looking _all over_ for you!"

Looking up, Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" she murmured dryly. "Funny that, when I told you I was doing my homework down here tonight," she reminded him cheekily.

Lily didn't bother to look up from her homework to snort at that.

James ducked his head, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Ah," he mumbled, chuckling. "Must have spaced out after you said homework..."

This time, Lily scoffed, and Kagome's lips quirked upon seeing the redhead roll her eyes.

James twitched at that, but ignored her. After their little... chat... they have yet to speak one relatively polite word to one another. Mostly, they ignored each other.

Or rather, Lily ignored him.

Instead, he approached Kagome, practically bouncing in excitement. "Take a break," he implored, tugging at her to get up. "C'mon, let's go up to my dorms — I wanna show you something. You can do that later — it's not due until next week anyways," he told her, rolling his eyes.

Shrugging, Kagome closed her book and put it on the stand beside her and went to follow him. She let him lead her to the staircase to the boy's dorms, climbing the stairs right behind him.

She only made it three steps before the stairs shifted into a slide and she was falling.

Kagome let out a yelp of surprise as she slid back, which turned into one of pain when James tumbled and dropped right onto her.

"What in the bloody hell was _that_?" James groaned just as she let out a plaintive, mumbled moan of "Gerroff me!"

"Don't you two read?" someone said dryly from above.

James and Kagome cracked an eye open to see Lily staring down at them, one side of her mouth quirked in a ghost of a smile.

James automatically snorted in disbelief. "What's the point? My sister's a walking library — I can always ask her."

Just then, Kagome's knee shifted right into the side of James' stomach. Kagome feigned an apologetic face at the sound of his pained grunt. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, not sounding sorry at all.

James only twitched and growled.

Above them, Lily snickered. "In _A History of Hogwarts,_ it states that the stairs leading to the dorms will shift into a slide whenever someone of the opposite gender tries to go up there," she recounted confidently.

While James groaned in horror upon the realization that she was another book hugger like his sister, Kagome couldn't help but snort incredulously. "What — they think an eleven year old girl would _really _be sneaking up to the boy's dorm to do some not so dignified things?" she remarked sarcastically.

James choked loudly and Lily's cheeks heated up. "I — I think it's just a general thing," she muttered meekly. "To ensure privacy and all..." she said, voice tinged with horrified embarrassment.

"What are you guys doing on the floor?" came a boy's voice, and now the three of them looked up to see Sirius staring down at them, eyebrows raised. "I heard someone shouting — figured something interesting was happening. But I see it's only you two." The teasing lilt to his tone took out the bite of the remark.

James let out an affronted noise. They too were interesting!

With a completely straight face, Kagome answered. "We were talking about how the Gryffindor tower has security measures to prevent even eleven year-olds from having sex," she said bluntly.

Sirius blinked slowly, his cheeks turning a faint shade of red, and there was a beat of silence before he nodded and continued down the stairs like nothing happened. "That sounds lovely," he muttered dryly as he stepped over the pile of Potter. "Best get up before someone steps on you," he went on, amused.

"No, I got it. Thanks for the help mate, you're the best," James muttered sarcastically.

They all snickered, Sirius smirking down at them.

Kagome poked at James' stomach teasingly as he shuffled off her. "I think you're getting fat James — you're heavier than usu- _oof_!" she wheezed out as he suddenly dropped on her.

"Oops, sorry," James said mockingly, eyes dancing wickedly as he went to get up again. "Hand slipped."

"Ugh, git," Kagome muttered shoving him off of her. "Hand slipped my bloody arse," she muttered darkly, rolling her eyes as Sirius and James snickered at her. Even Lily couldn't help but grin slightly.

"I haven't forgotten about that lake incident," she muttered to her brother, who winced. "_Or _the quill one as well," she added, now scowling. "This just reminded me I should get on that — and soon," she mused wickedly. "That goes for you too, pretty boy," she told Sirius when he snickered at James misfortune.

The snickering stopped short at that.

"_Bollocks,_" Sirius muttered, cringing.

_'Now who has the last laugh?' _Kagome thought smugly, sharing a smirk with Lily when she gave her a thumbs up.

—o—o—o—o—

"Mind if I sit here?"

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. The library was sparsely filled, those there had necks crooked, noses in books either reading or doing homework.

The boy who the soft spoken question was directed to looked up from his book, his quill pausing, hovering over his parchment. Soft honey brown eyes blinked up in surprise at the person before him, and he reached up to push back the sandy blonde hair from his eyes. "Er..." the young boy muttered, eyebrows furrowed.

An ebony eyebrow lifted, blue eyes flashing in patient amusement, waiting.

"No, go ahead," he finished lamely, shifting awkwardly.

A bright smile was flashed in his direction, easing the tension and awkwardness.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered, quietly placing her books on the table and pulling out the chair to sit. "Coming here is the only way I'd ever get any work done, with James and Sirius around, as I doubt they'd come here unless dragged," she explained, rolling her eyes in good-natured exasperation at the mention of her brother and their new friend, grinning when she spotted the way the boy's lips twitched slightly.

"I saw you sitting here, and figured I'd bother you with company," she said jokingly. "If you don't mind, that is?" she questioned, a little worried.

Remus shook his head, smiling lightly himself. "No, company would be nice," he admitted in a quiet whisper, rubbing his neck nervously. "Can't have you falling behind already because of a pair of troublemakers, can we?" he mused dryly.

Kagome snorted in amusement as she pulled out her Charms assignment and cracked open a book in front of her.

"So," Remus began, breaking the silence after a few moments. "Did you ever get them back? From the lake incident?"

Kagome groaned, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "No, not yet. James and Sirius think I'm waiting for the right moment, which is making them paranoid as ever. I would have done that anyways, (Remus snickered here) but I'm actually having a bit of trouble deciding what to do. Back at home, I usually set up pranks when James is sleeping, but the stairs won't let me up to the boys' dorms..."

Kagome blinked suddenly, and looked over at Remus. Her eyes narrowed, making the poor boy stiffen warily. It didn't help that a manic-edged grin began to form on her face. "Would you like to help me?" she wondered a little _too _sweetly.

Remus bit his lip; "I'm not sure..." he began uncertainly.

But Kagome could detect it was halfhearted. "Oh, you know you want to," Kagome sung in a soft, teasing tone. "They got you wet too..." she pointed out.

The uncertain face Remus had cracked, and Kagome grinned. Remus sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

Kagome laughed. "Only if we get caught and find out you had a hand in it. But let's try to avoid that, yeah?"

Remus snorted.

Kagome nudged him. "Besides, you'll get to see their faces when they wake up."

Kagome felt a bubble of satisfaction at the grin it provoked.

"Alright, alright," he groaned, but still grinning. "What's your plan?"

Kagome's smile turned downright devious, and Remus was suddenly grateful she was plotting _with _him instead of _against _him...

—o—o—o—o—

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. It was a lovely day outside, and not only that, it was the weekend -which meant everyone could sleep in if they so desired.

And the first year boys in Gryffindor did just that.

All was peaceful and quiet in the first year dorm, save for the various snores coming from a blond, slightly overweight boy — soft, dragging sound — and a messy, black haired boy — this one, sparse, but loud at random moments.

Well, it was peaceful and quiet until a certain curly haired boy woke up — with a scream.

"_Oh shit!" _Sirius blurted out as he lurched forward, tripping. He landed on the floor, one hand catching himself. He went to stand up, when he realized he couldn't pull his hand from off the ground — the same going for his feet and knees.

Sirius sputtered incomprehensibly. "What the — _bloody hell_!" he cursed suddenly. "James!" he shouted, head snapping up. "You bloody prat — wake up!" he roared, using his one free hand to snatch a pillow and chuck it at his friend.

James shot up just after it smacked him in the face, shouting and eyes wide, unseeing without his glasses. "W-where's the fire!" he shouted. He scrambled out of his bed, confused, and then somehow tripped over his sheets and vaulted of his bed with a sound thud.

If Sirius wasn't in his current predicament, he would up laughed — uproariously.

"What — what the _hell_?" James shouted, panicked. "_Son of a- **ow**!_" James exclaimed, pain entering his voice. "What — I'm _stuck_!" he exclaimed wildly. "Why in the bloody hell is my face stuck to the _floor_? And my hands and knees for that matter!"

He landed onto the floor face first, his right cheek planted right on the ground, facing the bed. His body was in the most awkward position, curled and on his hands and knees in a way that his butt was pointed in the air.

Sirius groaned, realization dawning. "Oh, Merlin..." he moaned. "I thought _you _were the one that did this..."

"Obviously not," came James irritated and muffled voice. "Oh else _I _wouldn't be stuck too..."

Sirius stared at the ground, when it came to him. "_Kagome..." _he growled under his breath.

"W-what's goin' on?" Peter mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. That's when he saw them. He stared for a minute, blankly, as if unable to process, before blinking, rubbing his eyes, and staring again.

And then he gawked.

"One word," Sirius snarled, threatening, "Just one little _squeak_, and you're dead — got it?"

Peter merely swallowed thickly and nodded quickly.

Remus, who had woken up to the scene and taken it in rather calmly in comparison, snorted. "Now really, what can you do when you're stuck like that?"

Sirius sent him a brutal glare. "Oh, is that a challenge?" he remarked, eyebrows raised. "I still have one free hand..."

Remus just stared at him calmly, unperturbed. "No, I'd rather not encourage you..." he muttered.

Sirius huffed, turning away to continue trying to tug his hand free. He pouted after a moment of failure to do so. "Just... how did she _do _this!" he exclaimed, voice tipping towards a whine. "There's no possible way she could have come up here to set it up!"

None of them saw the way Remus turned his head away, hiding a sly grin.

About five minutes later, an owl flew into the room with a scrap of folded paper clutched in its claws.

James recognized it as his owl. However, his eyebrows could only furrow when his owl flew to the sandy-haired boy instead of him. "Lupin, yeah?"

Remus looked up at him, hand halting mid-air to take the note. "Yeah?"

"Why's my owl delivering you mail?"

Remus blinked in confusion, and shrugged in honest confusion. "Let's find out," he said, before reaching for the note and taking it. Opening it, his eyes flickered along the written lines and he bit his lip from snickering.

He had to ask her how she managed to time the delivery so perfectly.

Carefully schooling his face, Remus looked at James. "It's from your sister, apparently," he murmured, and licked his lips nervously. "She, uh... she wants me to tell you, quote, 'Gotchya suckers!', unquote, and to enjoy spending the afternoon on the floor, because, it'll take a few hours before whatever this is," he went on, gesturing to their stuck appendages. "Wears off."

Sirius face-planted onto his bed while James could only groan.

"Oh," Remus said suddenly, turning the note over. There was writing on the back. "Also, she said this is only payback for the lake. She still owes you guys one for the... snake quills?" Peter and Remus raised eyebrows at that.

This time, Sirius and James let out a collective moan.

—o—o—o—o—

"So?" Kagome asked, waiting at the end of the boys' stairs eagerly as Remus came down. "How was it?" She was grinning hugely now.

Remus matched her grin with one of his own. "Perfect," he admitted, laughing as they went to head out.

It was lunch time, and even Kagome wasn't cruel enough to deprive the boys of their precious food, so they were going to sneak some up to the dorms. After they ate of course...

Kagome snickered. "I only wish I got to see it..."

Remus' grin widened, and he rummaged through his robes, offering her something.

A picture.

Kagome blinked at it blankly for a moment, before letting loose "What?" she said incredulously, simply tickled at the sight of the boys' position.

In the moving picture, she watched as James brought up his fist, shaking it, in what seemed to be, threateningly, no doubt muttering promises of payback, just as Sirius glared narrowly and brought a hand up in a rude gesture.

Kagome's stomach was starting to hurt from laughing so much.

"Your friend, Frank? He heard them shouting and came to check it out — said he couldn't resist. I took him aside to ask for a copy for you."

Kagome grinned and glomped Remus. "Oh, you are _awesome_!" she gushed, laughing loudly. "This is the _perfect _blackmail."

Remus blushed, but grinned back. "So what are you going to do about the Snake quills?" he wondered curiously.

Kagome's grin morphed into a wicked smirk. "Oh, nothing. I just said that to mess with their minds..."

Remus stared. "You," he stated frankly. "Are evil."

Kagome cackled softly. "Ah, well, if it's anyone's fault, it's James. His evilness rubbed off me. I used to be _so_ innocent," she informed him.

The only response Remus dignified that with was an incredulous snort.

He wasn't stupid enough to believe _that._..

* * *

><p>Words- 5,570<p>

_And so, there is the first part of their First Year. Hopefully I didn't muck it up or anything, lol. _

_I'm **trying **to go for a couple months each chapter — emphasis on 'trying'. So far, not really working out so much; the rate it's seems to be going, it'll be a couple to a few months per chapter, with a special event, such as a holiday, having its own chapter. Hopefully, it'll only be five to six chapters for first year. _

_Since this is the first year, it'll be longer with all the introductions. Maybe second and third year will be a little more compact. After that, things will start to getting interesting as we get deeper into the plot, and the chapter amount for each year will become larger. _

_Anyways, here's a few shout-outs for the people whose ideas I used in this chapter: _

**_ShadowCrawlerCiel _**_for an insight in Severus and Lily's friendship._

**_ShadowCrawlerCiel, darksilvercloud, LoneWolfSage, _**_and** Venas **for the idea to show the beginning of the Marauders, as well as overall character interactions. _

**_TsukiyoTenshi _**_for Kagome plotting revenge against Sirius and James, and getting Remus to join in_

**_LoneWolfSage _**_and** kitsune-miko-witch **for more prank scenes._

**_Tenshi 'Gome _**_for the idea to illustrate the start of James and Sirius teasing Severus._

_And of course, **ArmyWife22079 **for her never ending inspiration on this story. _

_Hopefully, I got them all lol. If not, my apologies and my thanks to all that I failed to mention!_

_Till laters!_

_RainLily^^_

_A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!_

**SasoLOVE111, Valleygoat, cristine44, GintsukiKyu,JollyLoser, Magykrider, NightSky, Scrawny Scrivener, coolgirl0147852, Allie, maxeyn, ladyyuuki16, EvilNinjaOverlordofDarkness, Tenshi 'Gome. ObsidianFrost, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, InfiniteWhiplash, kits-hold-their-tears, green-eyes beauty, Kagome Lady of Darkness, cheese-kun, CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin, Black Mirror, animefanlover1, Rainfire of Riverclan, WraithReaper, WhiteDemoness11, ShiTsukisama, foxelemental, LCluvanime, nichellemarie, lady Sesshomaru-sama, TsukiyoTenshi, Jill, Mirabar, To A cErTaIn KiTsUnE, Scrawny Scrivener, Kenjo, Kakashixangela, Shadow Hidden By The Moon, Venas, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Bunny.W.K, Aru Leonhart-Strife, Kagome midnight fox, LeaFairy124, Aqua Cahill**


	15. 14: Year I: Part II: Chaos Bound

_Happy April Fools Day all!_

_So in honor of the Marauders, here is Chapter 14!_

_As always – Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**_EDIT: _**_For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>** I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Year I; Part II: Chaos Bound—<p>

"P-please... I didn't mean to – it was an accident!"

James, Kagome, and Sirius all paused at the small, feeble plea. It was the fear coating the pleading tone that _really _caught their attention.

The trio of Gryffindors shared a wide-eyed look.

"That voice – it sounds familiar, y'know...?" James murmured worriedly. Sirius nodded with baited breath.

Kagome, lifting a finger to her lips to signal silence, gestured at them to follow her with a wave of her hand. They tiptoed to side of the hall, clinging to the shadows as they worked their way up to the corner. They paused for a moment, waiting.

There was a shaky yelp. "I – I said I was sorry!"

A deeper, older voice answered. "Yeah, well, sorry isn't good enough. Retribution, though, will suffice plenty."

Quickly, they peered around the corner to see two upper years cornering a younger one. Specifically, sixth years from the looks of it, and they _knew _it was a first year.

Even more specifically: two older Slytherins and a young Gryffindor.

"Hey, that's that boy from our dorm – Peter!" Sirius hissed, eyes narrowing angrily. "We have to do something!" he exclaimed, reaching for his wand.

Kagome and James agreed wholeheartedly, also pulling out their wands.

Without another word, they all ran out into the open, like the rash Gryffindors they were.

"Hey, you ugly gits!" James shouted, pointing his wand at them, causing the Slytherin pair to whip over.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own age?" Kagome bit out scowling, also with her wand aimed at them.

Sirius let out a loud scoff. "Oh wait, don't answer – we already know! You're too scared and pathetic to do _that_!" he sneered.

The two sixth-years shared a look, before laughing, lowering their wands. "Oh, look, it's the Gryffindor brigade come to save their little friend," one jeered mockingly.

"What are you three going to do?" the other taunted, peering at them skeptically. "Toss a levitating charm at us? It's about the only thing you've learned so far, isn't it?"

The three shared a thoughtful look, unfazed.

"Sounds like a mighty fine idea, doesn't it?" Sirius mused out loud.

The twins gave him a pair of feral grins. "Too right you are!" they chimed back, turning their grins to the two Slytherins. "Wingardium leviosa!" they exclaimed loudly.

The Slytherins yelped in surprise as they were lifted a good fifteen feet in the air, their wands slipping from their grasps.

James lowered his wand suddenly in a taunting gesture, the boy he was levitating shouting in fear and shock as he suddenly dropped sharply. "Oops, sorry," James said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "Never could get the hang of that spell..." he murmured almost absently.

He smirked when the Slytherin he was levitating paled noticeably.

Sirius looked over at the first-year Gryffindor just gaping at them all. "You might want to come over here," he commented through his snickers.

Peter blinked in shock, before nodding hurriedly, scurrying over once he'd gather all of his things.

"Okay," Kagome announced. "Everyone ready?" They all nodded. She looked over at the two bullies. "Don't worry, you'll be getting down in a second," she said with a placating, sweet smile, before her voice turned into a dark mutter. "Alrighty then James – _now_."

The two boys dropped like sacks of potatoes without a moment's notice, and their girly screams turned to groans upon impact.

"Never said it'll be gently!" Kagome called out wickedly, before turning to the others.

Sirius and James cackled. "We should probably make our _grand_ escape right about now," Sirius suggested, head dipping to the two boys groaning, but getting up all the same.

They seemed to be decidedly not too happy, and were inching closer to their wands by the second.

Kagome and James shared a meaningful look, before they both raised their wands and muttered a spell.

"Now we can go," James said happily, taking off in a run.

"C'mon!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing the two confused boys by the wrists. "If they want to catch us, we can't make it easy on them!" she reasoned, winking teasingly.

Sirius grinned, and started running as well. "Aside from the, y'know, creepy silent twin speak back there, what was that?"

"Jelly legs jinx," Kagome chirped. "One of our favorites we found during summer. We practiced it once we got our wands," she snickered out.

"Isn't that against the rules...?" came Peter's hesitant voice.

Sirius snorted and whirled on him with incredulous eyes. "Is that _really _what you're worried about after what we just did?"

Peter shrank, flushing. "N-no," he muttered meekly. "Uhh, thanks, by the way..." he added hurriedly.

Kagome smiled sweetly at Peter, shoving away the faint, instinctive urge to wrap her fingers around the poor boy's throat. "Hey, us Gryffindors gotta stick together, yeah?" she said, shrugging it off as nothing before turning to Sirius to slap his arm playfully. "And stop it Sirius – it's not nice to scare little kids no matter how much fun," she chided, eyes glittering as she wagged an admonishing finger his way.

Sirius merely snorted at her, smirking as they turned the corner. "That's funny, coming from you. I distinctly remember you doing exactly that our first night here..." he recalled flatly.

Kagome just snickered.

James was waiting for them, and just as they passed, he threw a couple of dungbombs as hard as he could down the hall. Kagome high-fived him just as she passed.

A few seconds later, strings of curses were let loose.

The four first-years let out a loud laugh.

James must have managed to overhear them talking earlier. "And don't worry - Sirius scares most people on a daily basis," James quipped cheekily, grinning at Peter as he jogged alongside them. "I mean – _look_ at his face! And we have to wake up to that in the morning! And don't forget his name - Black? That just sounds evil."

Sirius twitched, and turned to glare from over his shoulder. "I wouldn't be the one talking about faces mate – I've woken to yours quite close a few times – I thought me Mum was finally the death of me and I was in hell!"

"Hey!" Kagome said petulantly. "Don't say that!"

James grinned at his sister standing up for him.

"He's my twin – and we look sorta alike. Are you saying I'm ugly too?" she demanded, sending a rankled stare her friend's way.

James' face fell. "Of course..." he muttered dryly.

Sirius looked startled. "What? No!" he exclaimed quickly. "Besides – twins or not, you look _nothing_ like that git!" he told her, jerking a thumb at James, though his grin took out the sting from the statement

Peter looked between them all, and shook his head slowly. "They're crazy..." he muttered to himself under his breath, thought admiration was clear as day in his eyes.

Only Kagome was able to hear him, and she grinned.

Oh, it was certainly true enough.

—o—o—o—o—

"Would you mind if... if I sat with you guys?"

Two heads rose at the timid, small voice. They blinked at the sight of Peter Pettigrew standing before them in the common room with an imploring look and an armful of books. His bag swung precariously from the crook of his elbow by a single strap.

Kagome turned, just to make sure, and shot a questioning look at her usual study partner.

Remus shrugged, and smiled kindly at Peter, waving him over. "There's plenty of room," he murmured wryly.

Kagome smiled to herself, knowing she was watching what would be a long termed bond form, something so much more meaningful and special than any mere friendship.

She could only hope it wouldn't end as it did before...

After the prank, Remus began to hang out with Kagome more often, which of course meant he also hung out with Sirius and James more often as well. They boys welcomed the sandy blond firstie into their little circle, though they weren't very fond of his studious ways. They clicked despite that: his shy, yet ultimately dry sense of humor won them over, and Remus added to the sense and brains clearly lacking in the mix.

Peter shuffled over, and Kagome grimaced when his books began slipping out of his grip. "Careful," she muttered warningly, standing to help. She grabbed a few, and helped him settle at the table.

Peter's face was beet red by the time he sat down, muttering a 'thanks' in embarrassment. There was a moment of silence, before he asked. "You guys are really good in Transfiguration, right?" he asked hesitantly.

The pair blinked at him, before shrugging modestly. "Do you need some help with the assignment?" Remus asked politely, voice gentle.

Peter hesitated, before nodding quickly. "I'm having a little trouble with that, and the practical too..." he confessed.

Kagome smiled at him, "Yeah, the practical always gets me too," she remarked wryly. "I'm sure we can help you on the theory front. For the practical, we'll get James – he's a natural. I always ask him to help me, and you know him. Loves showing off," she said jokingly.

Remus snorted, gave out a mock-pained sigh of exasperation. "Must we inflate his ego _more_?" he murmured wryly.

Kagome snickered and Peter giggled.

After a moment, Kagome sat back in thought while she watched Remus help Peter, wondering what Peter would have added to their group. Sirius and James, they were the crazy ones that usually came up with the ideas and Remus acted as the balance, cleaning up their pranks and putting common sense before the craziness to make sure they wouldn't have as great of chance of getting caught.

Well, she would find out sooner or later.

Halloween was only a couple weeks away, after all.

—o—o—o—o—

Sirius slammed a hand across the table. "We have to figure something out! We _have to _make a name for ourselves, and this is the _perfect_ opportunity! We _will not _squander it!"

Kagome and Remus glared at Sirius. "Shhh!" they hissed collectively.

Just then, Madam Pinch poked her head out from a random row of bookcases to glare at them warningly.

"I swear, keep going on like that and you're gonna get us kicked out of the library, and I'm only _halfway _done with the Transfiguration essay!" Kagome went on, whispering sharply as she waved her parchment wildly for emphasis. "And _squander_? _Really_?" she added on incredulously, just for good measure.

Sirius' eye twitched, and he leveled her with a glare. "Well, if you'd stop going to the library so much, I wouldn't have to even step in here to find you guys!" he shot back in disgust, albeit this time a little more quiet. "And I heard someone use it, so..." he drew out, trailing off sheepishly.

Remus and Kagome snorted. It figured – the only thing surprising was him actually using it right...

"Why do you think we come here so often anyways...?" Remus remarked sarcastically, setting his quill to the side. They won't be able to do any work now. The werewolf settled a pointed look on the two boys. "Cause it's _fun_?"

Sirius pouted and James scoffed. "Well, you two _are _book huggers..." he trailed off suggestively, leaning back in his chair arms crossed. "Sirius is right – Halloween is coming up and we need to do it big. We've been doing little things, but dungbombs in the class and a few charms here and there will only go so far."

Kagome groaned, covering her face. "You two are _so bloody dramatic_!" Her tone was filled to the brim with exasperation. "It's only our first year – the world will not end if we don't manage to pull a record book prank!" she muttered, and went to go over her essay.

James and Sirius stiffened, sitting up straight. Even Remus was staring at her wide eyed.

"So, we're _not_ gonna do a Halloween prank...?" Peter began timidly, speaking for the first time.

Kagome went still, and her head snapped up to look at him, at all of them, thoroughly scandalized. "_What_?" she blurted out, incredulous. "No, _of course _we're doing a Halloween prank! Have you gone completely _nutters_?" she exclaimed loudly, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm just saying that it's not that big of a deal if it's not as legendary as we'd like it to be!"

"Okay that is _it_!" came a sharp reprimand from right behind Kagome, startling her. "I will not allow you _hooligans_ come into my library and yell about like some party! This is a sanctuary for people to _actually _do some work and read in peace! Out! All of you, out!" Madam Pinch waved at the hurriedly.

The five children scrambled immediately, the face she was making at them as she shouted more than enough to get them to hustle.

They stood outside the library, their arms filled with their bags and the books and pieces of parchment they hurriedly grabbed. For a moment, silent encased them as they just stood there.

Sirius was the first to break the silence, despite the frantic look to stop James sent his way upon seeing his mouth open and grinning smugly. "...And you said you didn't want to be kicke-"

"Finish that sentence and you _will _regret it," Kagome cut in, eye twitching dangerously despite her cheeks burning red.

Sirius' mouth shut with a sound click.

"Let's just... go," she gritted out, and stomped away.

Remus pouted as they meekly followed. "Hooligans," he muttered. "I can't believe she called _me _a **_hooligan_**..."

—o—o—o—o—

They were walking down the hall when it happened.

A certain poltergeist suddenly careened through the wall, scaring poor Peter so bad that the shy first-year jumped and let out a startled scream. The poltergeist however paid no heed, merely cackling as he went on his merry way. "Filchy Filch cannot catch me! No, no, no he cannot!"

Sirius and James shared a wild grin, but Kagome's eyes lit up, flickering from Peter before trailing after Peeves as his laugh continued to echo within the castle.

Maybe Peter offered inspiration for pranks, acting as the muse for the group... Maybe that was what he added to the Marauders…

"Hey, James, have you talked to Nick recently?" Kagome asked absently as she began to grin, having seen him talk to the Gryffindor ghost more than once.

James looked over at her, confused. "Yeah..." he said slowly. "Why?"

Kagome's grin widened, taking on an evil edge. "I just came up with the _perfect_ prank, but first..." she turned and just ran off. "Hey! Hey Peeves! Can we talk to you for a sec?" she called out sweetly.

James and Sirius shivered. "Oh, Merlin," the curly haired boy muttered. "It's _that_ tone..."

James nodded, agreeing. "Well, at least we know we have our legendary prank..." he offered weakly.

Sirius stilled, and began to chuckle lowly. "Ah, you're right. It's much more comforting to be on the plotting side and not the receiving end when she uses that tone..." he said, and shook his head. "Those poor sods..."

"Never know what'll hit em," James concluded, now grinning. "This is gonna be a good Halloween!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist.

Remus and Peter was standing behind them, staring at the back of their heads incredulously before sharing a look edged with a hint of fear.

Just _what _have they gotten themselves into...?

—o—o—o—o—

It took them many promises and assurances and their month supply of dungbombs, but they managed it.

The end result was Peeves' manic cackles echoing loudly throughout the halls for anyone unfortunate enough to hear. But that wasn't all – it was a foreboding sound, filled with eagerness and an underlying excitement. It was a sound that meant nothing good; meant to send chills down peoples' spines and turn their blood to ice.

A third-year Ravenclaw overheard and shivered, before rushing away. "Good business doing with you firsties! Good business indeed!" Peeves exclaimed with a wild grin, laughing as ominously as he was madly.

Sirius and Kagome shared an eager grin.

—o—o—o—o—

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Nick was saying, shaking his head, which kept on flipping over and over.

James shrugged, and once again said in an enticing voice. "It'll only take a few minutes of your time, and you get a month free of Peeves' trouble-making. You have to admit, it's a pretty sweet deal."

Nick looked between James, Remus, and Peter, suspicious. "You never said how you got him to agree..."

James stiffened slightly, but otherwise held onto his charming smile. "Oh, my sister and Sirius took care of that. Probably just promised a few favors," he said offhandedly.

Nick hummed, thinking nothing of it. "Oh, a month of not chasing Peeves," he said wistfully. "It's like a dream come true – a month of peace..." He laughed happily. "It shouldn't be very hard to convince the Baron either, with that on the table..."

The three boys had to hide their smirks.

Yeah, a month of peace alright...

After that though, chaos will be free to ensue...

—o—o—o—o—

"Happy Halloween!"

James jumped at the scream right in his ear, and let out a startled yelp when someone started tickling his sides. "B-blimey Kagome! Stop it!" he attempted to growl out.

It only came out as peals of laughter though...

Kagome grinned impishly. "Naaah," she drew out wickedly as she kept on tickling him. "I think you like it."

"Gahh!" James shouted, before drawing up enough willpower to tackle her to the ground.

Kagome laughed as they fell back off the couch.

"Oooh, fist fight?" someone asked eagerly.

Still laughing, the pair looked up to see Sirius, Remus, and Peter grinning at them, eyebrows cocked. Sirius' grin turned eager, and he looked over at Remus and Peter. "Three sickles on the girl," he said jokingly.

Peter snickered.

Remus snorted, shaking his head. "Sucker's bet mate – sucker's bet," he remarked teasingly, peering at James.

Said boy pouted. "Heeeey!" he drew out, "I could _totally_ take her!" he huffed, indignant.

Kagome snickered. "Doesn't mean you _will_," she shot back.

James started twitching, and shoved at his sister gently. "It's no fair when you know..." he huffed unhappily

Kagome merely pressed quick peck on his cheek, to which James groaned in disgust. "Ka-_gome_!" he whined, just as a couple of fourth-years passed by, cooing at him.

"_Awh, that's so **sweet**..."_

Peter burst out laughing. Remus' shoulders were shaking silently. Sirius quickly brought up his arm to smother his snickers at James' red face.

He failed. _Epically_.

Kagome only grinned at her twin. "That's right – show off your sensitive side. Girl's love that kind of stuff," she said teasingly.

James pouted.

"I hate you..."

Kagome sat back with a sigh and a contented smile. "Awh, no you don't," she chirped out. "So what's for the agenda today?" she wondered, looking at the boys.

They all grinned.

"Oh, you know," Sirius began casually, checking out his nails nonchalantly. "The usual – jinx a few people, throw in some charms for good measure." He looked up and smirked. "The usual."

Kagome snorted, shaking her head. "I thought you said today was critical to our future – that we _needed _to make a name for ourselves..." she trailed off, baiting him.

Sirius paused, and slowly looked over to glare at her. "Cute," he muttered flatly, before waving a hand in James direction. "You go ahead and explain; your sister's being mean to me..." he muttered, pouting as he made his way over to one of the comfy chairs.

Kagome snickered. "Love you too, Sirius," she said, winking.

Sirius huffed and looked away.

If you looked close enough, you could see that the tips of his ears were red.

"Try growing up with her," James muttered, smirking at her indignant grumble, but shook his head and did as Sirius asked. "For now, we'll only do little things during the day. Tonight," he went out, grinning evilly.

"Tonight will be the grand finale..."

—o—o—o—o—

By the end of the day, the five Gryffindors were exhausted.

They spent the day, charming people's quills as they walked by, only to hear them scream minutes later when they reached into their bags.

Before they had Charms with the Ravenclaws, Kagome and Remus spent ten minutes before class, pretending just to talk to each other while those donning blue and silver passed by, getting their books jinxed with a spell Remus found.

When the time came to crack open their books, many Ravenclaws were panicking when they pulled out their Charms texts disguised as random tomes on how to sing badly, or how to knit multicolored socks.

Kagome's favorite was when a first-year girl opened her text only to reveal itself as a trashy romance that read itself out loud – the poor child blushed so heavily as she snapped the book so fast and chucked it away before you could utter 'Merlin!'

It also wasn't hard to recruit Peeves to do them another little favor.

Actually, the poltergeist was quite happy to go around dropping fake spiders and dungbombs on random Slytherins.

Peter's prank however, was one of the highlights of the day, really...

—o—o—o—o—

"Did you bring it?"

Peter looked up at James eager whisper, and the boy smiled widely, nodding eagerly.

Unbeknownst to anyone else, yellow dust floated gently in the air, before settling over the plants.

Slowly, the vines started to move.

They slithered, moving like snakes. One vine crept on the ground, before rising behind an unsuspecting Gryffindor.

James saw, and his eyes widened in terrified mortification. "Crap," he moaned, wincing.

Kagome and Sirius looked over, and also cringed.

Lily was minding her own business, tending gently to her plant, when suddenly she felt her left shoulder being tapped. She paused and looked over, expecting to see the Professor or maybe a fellow classmate.

But no one was there.

Blinking slowly, she shrugged lightly to herself, chalking it to her imagination.

Lily turned back to her plant, only to feel another tap on her right shoulder. She looked over once more, only to see nothing again.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, knowing she didn't imagine it this time.

Someone was _definitely_ messing with her...

Slowly, warily, she turned back to her plant. A quick glance across the Greenhouse told her it wasn't Potter or Black; Potter, for some strange reason, had buried his face into his hands and, she suspected, was most likely whining about something or another. Black and Kagome were conversing, their faces a bit frantic, but they were nonetheless occupied.

So, she merely waited, pretending to return to the task at hand.

Just as she expected, she felt another tap on her left shoulder. She turned to the right this time, and swiftly, only to see a vine hovering behind her.

She froze, watching as the vine stopped short as well, as if caught red handed.

Which was ridiculous of course, since it was a bloody _vine_.

But then vine slowly tilted to the left and the right, as if it was _waving _to her.

Lily could do the only thing she could think of.

She _screamed._

Lily's scream acted as the catalyst, as screams and startled shouts alike erupted from the greenhouse as every student realized their plants were _moving_.

While the Professor tried to calm them to no avail, girls were making their escape from the Greenhouse, not bothering to listen as their vines moved of their own accord.

Most boys were too prideful to run away – no, they tried using every spell they've learned yet to stop the vines advances, panicking when they failed epically.

Most vines, if the first years took the time to notice, were actually very friendly. One girl who was too shocked to move had a vine playing gently with her hair.

Kagome was ignoring the chaos to play with her vine, and was losing to it in a peculiar display of a thumb war. Remus' vine was cuddling him, brushing against his legs akin to a cat; the poor werewolf torn between staring down at the plant in disbelief, or at Kagome in blatant incredulity. Peter's vine merely draped around him, lazily poking at his sides in occasion.

James' vine thought it would be funny to snatch his glasses away, and the young Potter laughed good-naturedly as he jumped and tried to get it back.

Sirius in particular was laughing in glee, getting tickled silly by his vines.

Some, however, were not so lucky.

One pile of vines shot out and wrapped around the foot of a Hufflepuff boy, who, not too long ago, was hacking at the plant in boredom. It hefted him up, leaving the boy to hang upside down and yell for help.

Another vine wrapped around another girl like a boa constrictor, leaving her immobile.

Suffice to say, it took the poor Professor half an hour to return the plants to normal, and gather all children back in to greenhouse with profuse assurances they would not attack again.

—o—o—o—o—

By the time the Halloween feast came around, everyone was hyper aware on alert, bodies thrumming with anxiety, as if expecting the food to come out and attack them.

They _had _thought of it, of course, but none of them knew any spells that could do that just yet, never mind how they would even get access to the food.

Maybe they could use the house elves…?

Twenty minutes into the feast, though, people began to relax as it seemed nothing else would happen.

That would be their last mistake, for just not even a minute later, a low thrum reverberated from somewhere within the castle.

At first, it went ignored or unheard over the talking. But it steadily became louder and louder and eventually, someone noticed.

The Great Hall calmed, silenced into a hush as the sound became louder.

It was a moment before someone spoke. "That... it sounds like screams," a Ravenclaw fourth year remarked warily, just as confused as everyone else.

Well, _mostly_ everyone else.

"Look! The table!" someone called out, drawing the student's attention.

Everyone looked in front of them, and startled murmurs spread like wildfire when they realized the plates and utensils were gently vibrating.

The murmurs turned frantic as the vibrations increased with the screams.

And suddenly, just like that, a strong gust of wind flushed through the Great Gall, cancelling out the fires.

Boys yelped and girls screamed as the Great Hall was doused in darkness, the only light coming from the faux moon up in the ceiling, casting an eerie glow.

"Bloody hell," James whispered eagerly. "This is turning out better than I thought!"

Kagome snickered evilly. "And the best part isn't even here yet..."

Students were pulling out their wands, casting lumos. The Professors stood, assuring the students and trying to prevent a panic.

It wouldn't matter in the long run anyways, as the screams suddenly increased in an ear splitting crescendo. The vibrations were so strong, forks and goblets were knocked off the tables.

The screams turned into wails, and suddenly, the whole room stilled just as a ghostly horseman rushed through the Great Hall doors.

The horse cantered in casually, nickering. The man, donning a wispy cloak, cast his ghostly gaze on each and every one of them as the pair strode across the hall, halting only once they reached the head table.

He said only one word.

"_Boo_."

And it began.

Suddenly, the Great Hall was being filled. Screams and shrieks broke out as numerous ghosts rushed in from every nook and canny.

They flew into the room in a crazed frenzy, yelling, shouting the classic eerie boos every once in a while coupled with shaky, ominous 'oooo's, passing through various students.

It was pandemonium, and the five first-year Gryffindors were enjoying every freaking minute of it.

Kagome chuckled evilly, eyes alight with glee.

"How much longer?" her brother asked eagerly, eyes bright.

"Just a few more minutes, for good measure," she snickered out, and James cackled along with her, causing people around them to jump.

"Kagome, have I ever told you how much I loved you?" came Sirius' hushed whisper, eyes wide with wonder. One would think he was in a candy store…

Kagome shook her head amusedly. "Nope, not that I know of," she murmured cheekily.

She started in surprise, letting out a shocked _'eep' _when a pair of arms wrapped around her in a bear hug. "Well, now you know!" Sirius exclaimed, watching the 'festivities' with fervor. "This is the _best_ Halloween _ever_," he said honestly.

Kagome grinned. "Hey, it was a team effort you know!" she reminded him, nudging. "Though, I think it'll be hard to top today," she murmured, ignoring the other students screams.

Remus leaned over, hearing them. "I think we'll be able to figure something out," he remarked wryly, looking pointedly at Sirius' crazy grin.

Kagome laughed but couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly.

A few minutes passed by before the ghosts began to fade out just as quickly as they came. As the ghosts took their leave, silence reigned in the Great Hall, everyone too stunned to move or speak.

After a moment, Sirius climbed up to stand on the table, gathering everyone's attention. He looked around at them all, taking in their dumbfounded faces, before blatantly giving them the widest, smuggest, shit-eating smirk to be seen and a deep bow to boot.

James and Kagome snorted in laughter at him, but stood as well to join him, bowing.

At Kagome's insistence, Peter scrambled up to take his place beside James. Remus never got to chance to protest when the twins pulled him up, and he blushed heavily before quickly bowing.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning wildly. "We hope you enjoyed the show – courtesy of – of –" he paused, as if for dramatic effect, but in reality he was searching for a credible name.

Because, of course, to make a name for themselves, people needed to know what to call them.

Too bad he didn't realize that _earlier_.

James and Kagome shared a look, and she just _knew _by the realization dawning on his face that James discovered the name that would define their group for the next seven years. "The Marauders!" the two twins pitched in.

Sirius face lit up, and his grin widened without breaking a stride. "And as such, the Marauders wish you a-" he paused, giving them a meaningful look.

"Happy Halloween!" they all cheered with enthusiasm, laughing together.

Up with the Professors, most were stunned. Hagrid's shoulders were shaking in suppressed laughter; that is, until he couldn't help it anymore and just let his deep, booming laugh to echo into the hall. Minerva's face mimicked a tomato, her body shaking in anger.

But it was Dumbledore's reaction that took the cake.

The wizard stood, gathering everyone's attention. The five Gryffindors stopped and looked up anxiously, knowing without a doubt they were going to be punished.

It would be _totally _worth it though…

That is, until, Dumbledore smiled serenely at them and gave them a round of applause.

It broke the student's silence – some were laughing, some were gushing about how _awesome _what just happened was.

"Twenty-five points to Gryffindor – for a tickling, impressive display of Halloween spirit!"

* * *

><p>Words- 5,246<p>

_Aahh, gotta love Halloween. 'snickers'_

_So there goes my hope of doing a couple months per chapter, tossed right out the window. At least it seems that I can keep it to one month a chapter. Ten or so chapters per year, depending if I include summer scenes, isn't really what I wanted. My hope is I'll keep it short the next couple years, or we won't be seeing any Siri/Kag romance for a while… 'pouts'_

_Anyways, here's a few shout-outs for the people whose ideas I used in this chapter: _

**_darksilvercloud_**_ for suggesting encounters of the ghostly nature._

**_Tenshi 'Gome _**_for the idea of a Slytherin run-in._

**_Chibisemo _**_for Peter interactions._

**_LoneWolfSage _**_and** kitsune-miko-witch **for more prank scenes._

**_Mirabar _**_for the awesome idea of a plant attack. I lol'd all the while as I wrote that scene ;)_

**_ShadowCrawlerCiel _**_for the idea to show how Lupin and Peter got roped in with the Marauders._

_And again to **ShadowCrawlerCiel, darksilvercloud, LoneWolfSage, **and** Venas **for the idea to show how the Marauders came to be._

_And of course, **ArmyWife22079 **for her never ending inspiration and help on this story. Cause, let's be honest, I'd be a right mess and lost without you ;)_

_Hopefully, I got them all lol. If not, my apologies and my thanks to all that I failed to mention!_

_Till laters!_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**Greeen-eyed beauty, Sammy-hell-bitch, kagome midnight fox, ArmyWife22079, Tenshi 'Gome, Valleygoat, lady Sesshomaru-sama, LoneWolfSage, CrescentMelody, kakashixangela, darksilvercloud, dragonfly13339, SasoLOVE111, jkl, kagome13cdj, JollyLoser, Magykrider, KagHieiLuver, animefanlover1, ObsidianFrost, WraithReaper, CroOkedTwiSted. Avulocard21, xXKillorbeKilledXx, sublimemagnolia, sailorjennifer, cranberry391, Scrawny Scrivener, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, xXiforeveriXx, Midoriori, AnisRocks, west, cadaverific-jellyfish, hermonine, animelver14, Joldino-Sidestreaker, Maxeyn, TsukiyoTenshi, Venas, InfiniteWhiplash, Mimiru, CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin, InuTrickster, Nameless Fable, Bunny.W.K, ShiTsukisama**


	16. 15: Year I: Part III: Slowly Coming

_As always – Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

______**EDIT 6/8/12: **For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me______

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Year I; Part III: Slowly Coming Together—<p>

_November_

"Okay, this is _so_ not fair," James grumbled, scrubbing at the floor harder.

"I _know_!" Sirius complained on the other side of the room, huffing unhappily as he dunked his brush into the bucket of soapy beside him before continuing his scrubbing. "I mean – the Headmaster himself obviously liked it! He gave us _points_ for Merlin's sake! How could he let Professor McGonagall give us _two weeks_ of detention?"

"Just be happy she's not sending letters to our parents," Remus said tiredly, shaking his hair out from eyes.

Sirius winced. "Yeah, I can't deny I'm happy about _that_…" He groaned. "But still – _two weeks_?" he emphasized, causing Remus to roll his eyes in exasperation.

Kagome paused, looking up to stare at Sirius. She was sure a letter describing the events of Halloween wouldn't be well received by his parents.

And she had a niggling idea that Professor McGonagall knew so as well, which was why she didn't send out letters in the first place…

_No one_ wanted a repeat of the Howler…

Shaking her head, Kagome went back to polishing the trophy before her. "She's probably punishing us for the pranks we pulled earlier that day…" she murmured.

"But, no one saw us! How could she punish us for _that_?" Peter argued in protest. "We made sure to be careful!"

Remus snorted and gave Peter a baleful look. "After _someone_ stood up and so gallantly took credit for that night, it isn't too hard to connect the dots…" he drawled out sarcastically. Remus was staring pointedly at Sirius at that moment.

Sirius pouted and protested. "But – how could we make a name for ourselves if we don't even take credit?"

James began laughing, and uproariously at that. "Which reminds me – you _said_ you wanted to make a name for ourselves and all that, so how could you _possibly_ forget to make up a _name_ for us in the first place?"

Sirius flushed, and hurriedly went back to his scrubbing. "It slipped my mind…" he muttered.

They all sniggered.

"So, we're the Marauders now, eh?" Remus murmured, shaking his head wryly, rather bemused.

"You have to admit – it _does_ fit," James put in.

"And it sounds really cool!" Peter chimed in, grinning lopsidedly.

—o—o—o—o—

"I can't _stand_ him," Severus gritted out in a low hiss one day, his obsidian eyes trailing after a certain messy-haired Potter boy as he passed by.

James was grinning brightly and smugly, eyes lit up in undeniable glee while a Ravenclaw grabbed at his parchments, his homework taking a literal stance to running away from the second-year.

Lily looked over at her best friend, eyebrows raised. "Just Potter?" she asked curiously. "No comment on Black?"

Severus snorted, leaning back as his eyes flickered over to the curly haired boy jogging beside James. "Him too – they're both arrogant. Now they've got Pettigrew and Lupin tagging along as well." He paused, sniffing almost disdainfully. "Not to mention Potter's sister..." he muttered, shaking his limp hair out from his eyes.

Lily sighed tiredly, a sign that the subject was commonly discussed and thoroughly disagreed upon. "Kagome's different," she argued strongly, for what seemed to her the thousandth time. "She's very nice as I'm sure you ought to remember."

Severus turned an incredulous gaze her way. "If that's the case, then why doesn't she _stop_ them?" he countered strongly. "Instead, she _joins_ them – bloody hell, you've heard the rumors! That Halloween prank was _her_ idea!"

Lily turned back to her book and flicking a page over impatiently. "Oh, that prank was _harmless_," she scoffed, flapping an airy hand at him. "And a clever one if you asked me. It's Halloween – ghosts _are_ part of Halloween. It's not like she asked them to haunt random people," she explained at her friend's blank look.

Now, Severus' blank look turned flat.

She huffed, "Besides, I didn't say she was _perfect_," Lily continued more loftily. "Merely different than her brother – nicer. She _cares_ if someone is hurt. You wanna know something?" she asked, and didn't wait for Severus to speak, charging on despite his mouth opening. "I saw her apologizing to Sarah the day after the dungbomb incident back in September."

Severus still-opened mouth slowly closed, and he looked at his best friend warily. "Alright, maybe she isn't _as_ bad as _them_," he conceded grudgingly. "It's a surprise Potter's twin has any manners at all, really," he mumbled, defeated.

Lily's lips twitched. "Well, I guess _someone_ had too..." she murmured wryly, shaking her head.

—o—o—o—o—

"You know, next Halloween, we should _totally_ get the ghosts to haunt random people."

Remus snorted as he looked up at the girl lounging beside him. "As amusing as that might be," he dryly drawled out. "Once they figure out _we're_ the ones who gave Peeves his newfound supply of dungbombs, I doubt they'd be willing to do any more favors for us."

Kagome snickered, but shrugged all the same.

"We should still try though!"

This exclamation came from below, where James was splayed on his stomach across from Sirius, the two playing chess on the floor.

"Yeah, it would be amazing to sic Peeves on some Slytherin," Sirius agreed, half-grinning, his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on the chess board before him. He pouted when James' brutally took down his knight with a grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sirius," she admonished.

Sirius mock-sighed. "Okay, make it an _evil_ Slytherin – maybe one of the guys that cornered Pete that last month."

Kagome pursed her lips. "A little late for revenge but…" She shrugged. "Whatever – those guys were a couple of bloody pricks. I doubt Peter was the first to be bullied by them, and I know he won't be the last."

Remus shook his head as the other two boys cheered, clapping hands in triumph. "Speaking of Peter," he began, smiling wryly. "Where is he?"

Kagome flicked a page in her book, before looking at the clock on the other side of the room. "Oh, he didn't say?" she murmured. "He should be back in twenty or so – I suggested he asked Slughorn for a chance to do some extra credit."

Remus nodded. "Good idea, his last potion was…" he trailed off, trying to figure out a good way to put it.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "A disaster?"

Remus snorted, and gave a defeated shrug. "Yeah, it kinda was," he admitted sheepishly. "Not only did it burn through the cauldron, but the table as well."

James and Sirius sniggered. "Old Slughorn was _frantic_ trying to keep everyone at a safe distance," James murmured happily, simply tickled at the thought of chaos.

Kagome chuckled. "At least he's getting a little better."

—o—o—o—o—

Scared. Concerned. Wary. Excited.

These were the emotions – the expressions – plastered across many a first years' faces.

For today was the day for broom lessons.

Many had never ridden on a broom before. Some have never _seen_ a magic broom, never mind _heard_ of it, until a few months ago. These were the ones with scared or wary faces.

Only a few, those that have ridden a broom or those not so much as afraid but eager to try something new, were actually excited.

Sirius was practically bouncing on his feet, anxious to get to flying. Next to him was James, inspecting the broom for its quality – and if the frown on his face was any indication, the school's brooms didn't exactly meet up to his standards.

Ever cool and collected, Remus just stood there, patiently waiting for the lessons to start – though, his eyes _did_ seem a little brighter than usual.

Peter was one of the more anxious ones, and _not_ in the good way.

"Never ridden before?" Kagome wondered, glancing at her friend.

Peter swallowed and shook his head. "No, Mum always thought it was too dangerous. Said I should wait until I get proper lessons."

Kagome smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, my Mum didn't like us flying at such a young age either."

Peter glanced at her, confused. "But she let you anyways?"

Kagome grinned. "Well… we can get pretty annoying if we want to," she said wickedly. "James is a right terror when he wants to be."

James snickered suddenly from her other side, unable to help but hear their conversation. "It helped that Kagome wields her puppy dog eyes like a pro too – broke Dad in less than half a minute. _Priceless_."

Kagome gave them a proud grin. "I do my best," she chirped happily.

"Alright kids," called out their instructor. He was a middle-aged, lean man with very short brown hair, a crooked nose, and sharp green eyes. He was decked out in leather gloves, guards, and boots made for Quidditch. "We'll take this nice and slow, but listen closely. Riding a broom is only fun if you know what you're doing and you know how _not_ to fall to your death," he told them bluntly.

At the mention 'falling' and 'death', many children gasped and went white.

The man sighed, palming his face, and Kagome stared at the man in astonishment when she heard him mutter, _"Bloody children, so bloody dramatic… Damn you mother for making me take this bloody job…"_ under his breath right as he was passing behind them.

By the terrified look of Peter and similar gapes incredulity and shock of James, Sirius, and Remus, they heard him too.

"But that's what we're here for, isn't it? To prevent that," he droned on in a half-assed attempt to calm them. "Now, you've got your brooms. Leave them on the ground and with a hand over it, say 'Up'," he instructed wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He waved at hand at them when they stared at him. "Go on, do as I say."

"Lovely," she could hear Sirius say, "We've got a bloody bossy git for a flying instructor. And here I thought today would be _fun_," he was muttering, disappointed.

Kagome snorted, and shook her head as a chorus of 'up's were echoing repeatedly around them. Shrugging, she held a hand over her broom and said firmly, "Up."

She winced when it flew up to her hand with a hard smack.

James sniggered, his broom already propped against his shoulder. "I don't think it likes you," he teased.

Kagome didn't bother to squash the urge to turn and whack him with the broom. She gave into it, immediately, and took probably a little _too much_ pleasure in the _'smack'_ it produced when she winged him in the stomach, not to mention his painful grunt, as she turned to face Peter.

Smirking, she glanced over her shoulder nonchalantly. "Oops, my bad," she said simply, offering Peter a comforting, sweet smile at his wary, somewhat terrified look.

Peter knew her too well by now to be fooled by it.

"_I hate you_…"

Happily ignoring James' mutter, Kagome shuffled closer to Peter, eyeing his broom, which was currently wiggling incessantly at his feet. Even she was uneasy, looking at it.

"Here," Kagome said, handing him her broom. "I already know how to ride a broom. This one's no use to you if you want to learn. Too wild."

Peter's face smoothed over with obvious relief, "OhMerlin_thankyou_," he blurted out in one rapid breath.

Kagome flashed him a smile, giggling. "No prob." She walked over to the broom, grimacing, and poked it with her shoe. "Hey, you, quiet it down," she ordered firmly.

It flipped over once, but the wiggling was reduced to minor squirming. "I'm gonna regret this," she muttered, before holding a hand over. "Up," she told it, and though it hesitated, it eventually leapt up to her hand.

"Alright, quiet down everyone!" the instructor, McLaggen, told them. "Everybody has their brooms? Yes? Good. Now, I want you to mount them, but _stay on the ground_," he emphasized, eyeing them all seriously with narrowed eyes. "No funny stuff."

Kagome threw a leg over the broomstick, and tried to get comfortable, which was hard because her broom wouldn't sit still.

Beside her, she heard sniggering. "_Look at Snivellus!_" her brother crowed gleefully, pointing at the other side of the line.

Sirius' snickered followed soon after, and Kagome glanced to see him comfortably mounted on his broom, smirking at James. "You sit on a broom – what's so hard about _that_?" he boasted, a little _too_ loudly as Snape's head snapped up. Despite the red blooming on his cheeks, he pinned them with an icy glare and a sneer.

Beside him, Lily narrowed her eyes, and muttered something most likely insulting to Snape.

Huffing, Kagome glared over at them as well. "I _will_ punch you," she announced, not as a threat, but as a promise. "The _both_ of you," added for clarification.

The pair sent a rankled stare in her direction for ruining their fun, but quieted down nonetheless to incoherent hisses and sniggers. They tried to get Remus to join in, but he rolled his eyes and resolutely shook his head, pointing at the instructor and telling them to pay attention.

The broom's incessant shifting drew her attention once more, making her miss the analyzing stare Severus turned her way.

Kagome gave the broom the evil eye, getting annoyed. "I swear, most of the school's brooms are good for nothing but firewood," she huffed in irritation, gripping the broom tighter. Those around her murmured in agreement.

However, insulting a temperamental broom _probably_ wasn't the best of her ideas.

Especially when she was perched _on_ it.

Kagome gasped when the broom began to jerk underneath her, and she struggled to keep her feet planted on the ground. "Stop it!" she hissed at it, hands clenching around it. "_Now_," she demanded.

"You okay, Kagome?" Lily called out, wide eyes flashing in mixed concern and fear as she watched.

Jerking the handle, Kagome looked up and offered a grim smile and waved off her friend's concern. "Nah, I'm-" she grunted suddenly, the broom trying to slip from her hold. "Good…" she trailed off, faltering as she began to worry herself.

The realization that brooms shouldn't be _this_ wild was just beginning to dawn on her, and her stomach was starting to turn.

"Uh, Kagome, you might want to get off that thing," James told her, eyeing her worriedly. By now, only the tips of her shoes were touching the ground as the broom started to hover on its own will.

Realizing that as well, Kagome hurried to get off.

And just as she went to do that, the broom suddenly took off with her still on it. "Aaaeyaa!" she squealed, rather high pitch, something she just _knew_ her brother and the others would never let her live that down.

"Kagome!" James exclaimed after her, and around him, screams of shock and horror echoed about as they watch the rabid broom.

"Awh, _shit_," the Instructor McLaggen cursed, ignoring the wide-eyed stares of the children around him. "I said _not to kick off_!" he angrily shouted after Kagome.

James scowled. "Instead of yelling at her, why don't you _do_ something!" he snapped frantically.

McLaggen scowled at him, and turned his wand on Kagome. "The best I can do is slow her down if she falls."

"What?" James sputtered in outrage. "You – you're the instructor – of _flying lessons_. Go and get her!" he demanded, jabbing a finger in the direction Kagome went.

The instructor shot him a haughty look. "Chasing a wild broom does no one any good if I don't catch her in time. I know what I'm doing, so _quiet_."

Sirius, wide-eyed, had his gaze glued on her tightly. "Shit - hold on, Kagome!" he shouted, just as Lily, who was looking on in dismay, shrieked. "Don't let go!"

Peter's face was white as a sheet, knowing that it could have been _him_ if Kagome hadn't offered to switch brooms.

"I'm _trying_!" came her faint scream, and they watched as she hugged at the broomstick like a lifeline as it rolled.

And suddenly, the broom shot off toward the castle.

"Kagome!" Remus exclaimed frantically, eyebrows drawn in fear.

The Professor's eyes widened, realizing that with the distance between them, he wouldn't be able to cast the spell.

James let out a horrified, strangled sound, and scrambled to get on his broom. "C'mon Sirius!" he shouted, knowing out of everyone, he had experience flying as well.

Sirius followed without a word, face white, and the two of them took off after her.

"No – don't!" the Professor called out to no avail. "Damn it!" he hissed, "You brats are going to get me fired!" he groused, scrambling to get his own broom.

—o—o—o—o—

"Crap, crap, crap," Kagome chanted frantically under her breath as she dangled from one end of the broom stick. The moment it went over the roof, it cartwheeled for a good half a minute, disorienting her enough that it knocked her off her seat. "C'mon, I said I was _sorry_," she pleaded almost pathetically. "You're a good broomstick – a wonderful one. Maybe a little feisty, but hey, it gives you some personality!"

No one had _any_ idea how stupid she felt begging, and with a broom no less. Luckily for her, no one else could hear or see.

Kagome took a reluctant look below her, and went pale the sight of the stony ground over fifty feet from her point. She swallowed thickly. "Please! At least fly me over some water!" she wailed frantically.

It only took her higher above the stone courtyard.

Her arms straining painfully from her weight. She wasn't going to last much longer now, and despite the wand in her pocket, she knew no spells that could cushion her fall, or otherwise slow it.

So far away from the instructor, with no one else in sight, she did the only thing she could think of. Sucking in a deep breath, she shouted out as loud as she could manage. "Kirara!"

Her fingers were becoming tingly now, a sure sign they would soon be numb.

"_Kirara_!"

"Kagome!" "Mel!" Two shouts echoed out simultaneously a beat later.

Automatically, Kagome tried to maneuver and look over her shoulder, but couldn't see anything. ""James?" she called out, answering. "Sirius!"

"_Hold. On._" James told her with great emphasis.

"_No, I'll just bloody let go right now,_" she snarled.

"We're coming!" Sirius shouted at her.

And they were. But unfortunately, the broom seemed to know or sense that as well, as it zipped away as soon as they came within ten feet.

Her grip was slipping now, made worse by the broom's sporadic movements. "Guys!" she warned, voice bubbling with dismay.

"It won't let us get anywhere near it!" Sirius griped frantically, angry.

Kagome tugged at the broom incessantly, trying to pull it down so she could mount it. But it would barely budge.

Then, the boys tried coming at her again, this time trying to position themselves below her.

And that was when her grip finally slipped.

"Help!" she screamed out wildly as she dropped.

The boys yelped out in alarm and tried coming at her right when a cream colored object blurred past them.

"_Omph_!"

"Bloody _hell_" Sirius startled, coming to a screeching halt at the sight of what seemed to be a flying, oversized lion with massive fangs and fire licking at its heels. "What in Merlin's name _is_ that thing? It's going to eat her!" he shouted in frantic horror, head swinging to face James.

But the look on James' face was one of immense relief, his shoulders sagging as Kirara carried Kagome safely to the ground. "Mate, relax. It's only Kirara," he breathed out casually, like a cat the size of a hippogriff and on fire didn't just _fly past_ them or anything.

Sirius just sputtered at him, properly flabbergasted, and gaped when the beast in fact transformed into the little feline he knew in a whirlwind of fire.

Hurriedly, they flew to the ground, jumping off their brooms as soon as they were close enough. They ran to Kagome who was sprawled on the ground, unconsciously petting Kirara as she stared into the sky blankly as she tried to get her bearings.

"Are you okay?" James demanded urgently, eyes scouring her for any injury. "Should we take you to the Infirmary?"

Unable to speak, Kagome just shook her head absently.

"Kagome?" Sirius insisted, worried.

Kagome swallowed thickly, before speaking. "That was… I just realized…" She shook her head to clear it and her eyes flickered over to stare them in the eyes. "That was _bloody awesome_," she stated frankly.

Mouths dropping, the boys stared at her in astonishment, rendered speechless.

"Don't get me wrong," Kagome said as a faint afterthought, eyes flickering back to the sky dazedly. "I was bloody scared shitless. But once you get past the mind-numbing terror, it was one heck of a rush…" she mused, faintly amused.

Sirius turned to James. "She's lost it," he told him bluntly, half a grin on his face. "That broom's spinning knocked her marbles loose," he chuckled out, relief dousing him.

James' lips were twitching. "No, she's always been like this."

Sirius snorted, and suddenly, his grin turned teasing. "You know, I just remembered…" he trailed off mischievously. "What kind of scream _was_ that? You squealed like such a _girl_!" he gibed, chuckling.

James rocked with laughter.

Kagome threw her hands over her face and _groaned_.

"There you little _brats_ are!"

The three whipped around at the angry roar.

They saw McLaggen approaching them on his broom, and watched as he touched down to the ground.

"About bloody time," James muttered under his breath, glaring at the instructor defiantly with his arms crossed.

Sirius snorted, and helped Kagome stand when she sat up. Hands bracing, he pulled his friend up slowly.

Kagome stumbled slightly when he released her, knees wobbly, and Sirius shook his head and grabbed her arm before she toppled over, wrapping it around his neck while he grabbed her waist, letting her lean on him.

"Thanks," Kagome muttered, smiling wearily at him.

Sirius grinned and winked playfully. "Always willing to let a pretty girl lean on me," he murmured cheekily, causing her to roll her eyes fondly.

McLagggen stalked over to the three, glaring harshly. "I should have you all _expelled_! Every fucking year, some snot nosed kid has to go and get themselves hurt! When I get done with you I'm going to-"

"Mister _McLaggen_!"

McLaggen stopped short, freezing at the sharp, scandalized, and most of all, _furious_ reprimand.

Behind him was Professor McGonagall, striding over swiftly with arms crossed, face taut, and eyes sharp as she glared at him. "How _dare_ you speak to a child like that?" she breathed out with barely contained fury as she approached. "I have _never_ heard a teacher at this school speak such _foul_ language, and to a first year no less! I knew I should have pushed Dumbledore to terminate your job after that last incident! You are incredibly lucky that Miss Potter is mostly unharmed."

"What?" McLaggen exclaimed, angry. "That – that _brat_ is the one who didn't listen!"

Kagome made an offended sound and glared at him. "Excuse me? How can I help it if your brooms have a mind of their own!" she countered.

At that, McGonagall's head snapped up to peer at the broom still hovering in the air, twitching. Bring up her wand, she swiftly summoned it over to inspect it. Once finished, she let out a furious hiss and rounded on the instructor. "This is the same broom from the _last_ accident. Did I not tell you to be rid of it?" McGonagall demanded with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"I – uh-" was his stuttered response.

Professor McGonagall's expression became pinched. "I see," she muttered tersely, rearing herself up and standing proudly. "Mister Potter and Mister Black, if you would, please, escort Miss Potter to the Infirmary to be checked out. And that is _not_ to be debated, young lady," she added, seeing Kagome's mouth opening.

It shut with a sound click.

"Come, Mister McLaggen," she ordered primly, stalking away. "We must attend to the students you so irresponsibly left behind. Hopefully, none of them are injured either. Then, we shall report to Professor Dumbledore to talk about you position," she informed him sharply, her fading voice brimming with consternation.

McLaggen followed like a dog with its leg between its tail, but not with sending the three children a heated glare.

"Damn," Sirius muttered, impressed. "I think we just got a teacher fired. That's good, even for us," he mused the moment they adult were out of hearing distance.

James and Kagome turned to stare at him, and James cracked a grin while Kagome palmed her face in exasperation.

Sirius turned to the two with an expectant look on his face. "So," he began casually. "When we're you going to tell me your cat can turn into a frightening beast that could wet the pants of so many people, and _why_ haven't we used it to our advantage in pranking people yet?" he wondered with a drawl.

James and Kagome let out a collective snort when Kirara let out a mewl that sounded almost proud. Sirius sniggered.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome pulled away from Sirius and muttered, "We'll tell you on the way," as she turned to the castle. "C'mon Kirara. You've got a butt load of treats waiting for you when we get back to the dorms."

Kirara let out a bright mewl and leapt to her shoulders.

James and Sirius followed suit, slipping a supporting arm around her when she yet again stumbled slightly, still weak legged from the adrenaline rushed adventure, and made their trek to the Infirmary.

As they slowly walked, with James and Sirius going on about what just happened, Kagome remained oddly silent.

Too distracted at the moment, the boys didn't notice. But Kirara did.

The tiny feline, still perched on her shoulder, nosed at Kagome's earlobe, letting out a soft, concerned mewl.

Arms otherwise occupied as they were wrapped around James' and Sirius' necks, she tilted her head to nudge the kitten back in assurance.

Kagome couldn't help but think back to her earlier ordeal.

For just a moment, a small, sliver of a second as the petulant broom zipped away with her arms clutched around it holding for dear life, she felt… oddly free.

The wind rushing through her hair, a soft roaring pounding her ears… for a moment, it was like she was back in the Feudal Era, piggybacking on Inuyasha as he leapt from limb to limb. More than once, she surrendered to the feeling as they traveled at a speed that could rival a cheetah, becoming lost in it.

The feeling of freedom: the feeling that all worries and responsibilities were washed away, nothing weighing on her shoulders. Just… free…

Back then, it was the heavy burden of the Jewel, of all the destruction it caused, the ominous threat it carried each waking moment it was still out there, still broken in shards. And it was such a relief for the burden to just vanish, even for only a moment.

It was the same as today, except when she experienced the rush of flying and the feeling of freedom washed over her, it wasn't the burden of the Jewel that slipped away.

It was a newer one, one that seemed even more crucial and grim than the last, that she didn't even realize was weighing down on her so heavily until today: the lives of not only her brother, her future sister-in-law, her future nephew, or even her newfound best friends, but of so many others as well.

Mentally, she made a note to herself go flying like that more often, if only for the cathartic effect.

—o—o—o—o—

Cheers roared from the crowd, echoing into the chilled air.

Bundled in thick wool cloaks, scarfs wrapped around necks, and hands warmed with gloves, hundreds of students filled the stands overlooking the Quidditch field. Excitement thrummed in each and every one of their veins as they waited for the players to ride in on their brooms so the game could start.

"Gryf-fin-dor! Gryf-fin-dor! Gryf-fin-dor!"

Kagome let out a delighted laugh as her brother and Sirius chanted their House with fervor as they waited for their House team to make an appearance.

Her laugh had him looking over at her, and he grinned. "C'mon Kagome!" he urged, nudging her. "Aren't you going to cheer?"

Rolling her eyes, she indulged him with a grin of her own. "Gryf-fin-dor! Gryf-fin-dor!" she began cheering, until the Gryffindor side of the stands broke out into wild, almost ear-piercing cheers as their players finally flew in, today's game announcer recited each of their names.

"So how do you think is gonna win?" Sirius asked them eagerly, eyes bright and cheeks red from the cold.

James let out a loud scoff. "Gryffindor of course!" he exclaimed, looking at his friend in astonishment.

Peter shrugged. "I overheard that Hufflepuff had a good team three years running," he pointed out.

James nodded, giving him that. "But that was when they still had their old captain. She graduated last year. They're at a disadvantage with the shift in command. The Gryffindor's captain is a sixth year, and he's been in position since last year."

"You're assuming that they didn't train their new captain," Remus interjected.

"Maybe they did," James said, shrugging. "But this is the first time they're playing against an actual team, which makes this game so important. You can only split your team and play against each other in practice, which is useful, sure, but they all know each other's tactics so they're not at full strength. Not until they get out there and play some games and really get used to playing with each other."

"So, basically, if Gryffindor takes the advantage and pummels Hufflepuff today, we could start out with one big lead," Kagome said, eyeing her brother knowingly.

James let out an evil chuckle. "_Exactly_…"

Sirius let out a low whistle, eyebrows raised. "I have a feeling that you have your sights set out on the Captain position…" he chuckled.

James broke out into a grin. "You know it!" he exclaimed, casting shining eyes on his sister and his friends. "I can't wait until we can finally try out for the team next year!" he said, watching the game with eager eyes as it finally started. His cheeks were flushed with unbound excitement, making the perfect picture of a Quidditch fan maniac.

Kagome smiled a sly, mischievous smile. "Oh, I'm sure you'll be one of the greatest Chasers Hogwarts has ever seen," she murmured wryly.

If it was even possible, it seemed that James grinned even wide.

—o—o—o—o—

Remus woke sick to his stomach early one morning, realizing with growing dread at the symptoms that only cemented the inevitable.

Rolling over and off his bed, he padded over to the bathroom at the other end of the dorm room. Faintly, he noticed it was still dark, not even near the time where the others woke up naturally. Silently slipping through the door, he flipped the lock and approached the mirror.

With a frown, he leaned forward and squinted, swiping his damp hair from his sweaty forehead, studying his paler than usual face.

His normally honey brown eyes weren't staring back at him; instead, a golden overtone was threatening to take over his irises. The pupils of his eyes were drawn to slits, ironically almost cat-like.

Sighing, his shoulders sagged and his eyes fluttered in defeat. The signs were cropping up unusually early, which only meant a painful transformation later on as the monster inside him wanted out this month more so than usual.

It also meant that there was no way he could go to class today – not looking like this. It would be too obvious…

Quickly, he took a shower and barely bothered to dry his hair, hoping it could cool him down long enough to make it down to the infirmary where he could hide in peace.

Dressing swiftly, he thought of his excuse for this month. The last two, he told the guys and Kagome that his mother wasn't feeling well, and had to visit her.

Biting his lip, he figured with how he was looking at the moment, it was best to use the 'not feeling well' excuse, in case he ran into anyone before or after the transformation.

Quietly, and once again extremely happy his dorm mates sleep like the dead, he dressed and snagged his bag up before leaving the room: might as well do some school work as he waited in the infirmary...

—o—o—o—o—

Remus climbed down the steps leading to the Common Room. By the time he left the dorm dawn was threatening to break. He'd yet to be up this early before and didn't know if anyone else got up this early, so he made sure to be extra quiet.

The Common Room was dark and still as he entered it, and he let out a relieved sigh as he made his way over to the portrait door.

Remus only made it halfway when a sharp hiss cut through the silence. He started, letting out a shocked yelp when his bag slipped from his fingers and landed right on his toes. He flinched and groaned lowly, cursing his decision to wait until he was _outside_ the portrait door to put his shoes on.

"Kirara...?" came a soft, sleepy murmur. "What's wrong?"

Remus froze at the familiar name, uttered by an even more familiar voice. His head snapped up and over to the couch near the fire place. Dread laced through his veins, his heart pounding harshly at the sight of a cream, twin-tailed cat perched atop the couch, crouching with its fur standing on end.

Her orange eyes seemed to bore into him warily, warningly almost, and Remus' felt his stomach drop as he realized it.

She _knew_.

It wasn't the first time this happened – animals usually acted strangely around him during this time of the month, when the full moon was coming near. But never like this, and never _this_ vocally.

And when a familiar head of tousled dark hair popped up from behind the couch, Remus' insides twisted instinctively, and he mentally flailed to calm down.

It was only Kirara – a _cat_; a weird, two-tailed, insanely smart cat, but a cat nonetheless. It couldn't speak. There was _no way_ his secret was at risk. If anything, he could blame him 'being ill' that put the feline off.

But if he didn't calm the bloody hell down, he would give it away himself.

Kagome, blinking blearily, reached out to pet Kirara, as if to calm her down. "Shh," she murmured faintly, but Kirara would have none of it.

The feline let out a mewl and dipped her head in Remus' direction, causing Kagome to turn and squint in his direction.

"Remus?" Kagome blurted out once she recognized him, confused. "What -? Is it time to get up already?" she wondered, a little dazed.

"What are you doing down here, sleeping?" Remus asked instead, voice a little hoarse.

He watched as her head ducked. "I couldn't sleep earlier…" she admitted, unusually demur. "I came down here to read to pass the time, and I guess I fell asleep eventually." She paused for a moment, hesitant. "Are you alright? You sounded a little… off…" she trailed off.

Clearing his throat, Remus shook his head. "No, I… I woke up feeling sick, so I'm going to head over to the Infirmary."

He watched as her blue eyes blinked worriedly at him as she straightened. "Oh, do you want me to walk with you there?"

Remus cringed with guilt, and he was thankful for the darkness hiding his face. Kagome was being so kind, and here he was, lying to her face. "No," he said a little too hastily. "I can go myself; you're probably still really tired. Sorry for waking you up," he told her, genuinely apologetic. "I didn't think anyone was down here."

Kagome only shrugged. "Not your fault," she told him, pointedly grabbing her cat. "Sorry if Kirara scared you," she added, smoothing her feline's coat.

Remus shrugged as well, and bent to grab his things once more. "I'll see you later," he murmured, continuing his trek out the Common Room.

"Hope you feel better soon," she told him gently.

Remus flinched, guilt squirming and making his stomach twist, and he unhappily muttered, "Me too," under his breath as he pushed open the portrait. "Thanks," he said a little louder, before finally leaving.

"Shh," Kagome hushed Kirara once again when the feline hissed softly at the closing door, and she petted the nekomatta gently. "Shh, it's alright. He's a friend, remember?" she whispered soothingly. "Only… just one that gets a little furrier, and bigger, and a bit more violent once a month…"

It did the trick, settling Kirara down.

Kagome stared at the portrait door for another moment, frowning sadly. "I just wish he didn't have to do this alone."

The only thought that comforted her was that in a few months or so, he wouldn't be alone any more…

* * *

><p>Words- 6,219<p>

_D'aww, poor Remus :/ I can't wait till they boys start getting suspicious about his monthly illnesses and disappearances though, and start their attempt at animagus transformations. *^^*_

_But haha, how'd you like that flying lesson scene? I enjoyed writing that so much XD _

_Anyways, here's a few shout-outs for the people whose ideas I used in this chapter: _

_**Mirabar**__ and __**Venas**__ for suggesting to do a flying lesson scene (hope you enjoyed that one – it was awesomely fun to write, hehe ;))_

_**Venas**__ for a Kirara transformation XD Hope you enjoyed that little part ^^_

_**Natsumi**__**Tsuchi-Ookami**__ for Kirara sniffing out Remus _

_**ShadowCrawlerCiel**__ for __more Snape/Lily friend outtakes _

_**Chibisemo**__ for more Peter interactions_

_And __**darksilvercloud**__ and __**infinitewhiplash**__ for a bit of quidditch_

_And as always__, __**ArmyWife22079**__ for __your immense help and ideas and inspiration XD _

_Hopefully, I got them all lol. If not, my apologies and my thanks to all that I failed to mention!_

_Till laters!_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**Kagome midnight fox, Mirabar, CrescentMelody, SasoLOVE111, kakashixangela, TsukiyoTenshi, CroOledTwiSted, WraithReaper, ObsidianFrost, Pinkbubblegum13, KagHieiLuver, Scrawny Scrivener, Valleygoat, Tsukiyo Nyx,h d, cranberry391, astra, Yuki no Ai, deathgenous, ****Maxeyn, ****Venas, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Tori-Color-Bastia, ****LeaFairy124, ****Bunny.W.K, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****Mimiru, ****InfiniteWhiplash, ****CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin, ****Anake14, ****AbyssTales**


	17. 16: Year I: Part IV: Winter Whirlwind

_Hiya there everyone! ^^ Not much to say at the moment, so I'll keep it short :)_

_As always – Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**_EDIT: _**_For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>** I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Year I; Part IV: Winter Whirlwind—<p>

_December_

It was the start of December as they dined in the Great Hall for breakfast one early morning. Already, white doused the castle grounds as snowflakes sprinkled the terrain; through the foggy, frost-lined windows the students and the professors could admire the winter wonderland outside, the former eager for the inevitable snowball fights to come.

And there could be only one thing to do to celebrate such a wonderful, beautiful thing.

James whistled innocently as he lazily strode towards the Great Hall with his friends at his side. And as he did so, said friends stared at him as if he grew another head.

"No - that is _it_," Sirius declared as he suddenly took a few quick steps ahead and whirled around, stopping to block James' way. James lurched as he stopped short, blinking at his best friend.

"Alright, out with it," Sirius demanded, making sure to keep five feet between James and himself - just in case.

James peered at Sirius innocently, his head tilted to the side in blatantly fake curiosity. "Whatever do you mean, best mate of mine?" he wondered drawlingly.

Kagome snorted, not believing him for even a second. It made James twitch ever so slightly.

Remus moaned tiredly. "We're going to get in trouble today, aren't we?" he said to himself in resignation.

Peter sniggered. "Yeah, most likely."

Kagome reached over to pat Remus' shoulder sympathetically. "At least the company's good during detention?" she offered, trying for optimistic.

It coaxed a twitch to the lips, at the very least. "Well, there _is_ that," Remus admitted, albeit grudgingly.

Sirius stomped his foot, eyes narrowing. "I'm not going _anywhere_ until you tell me what you're going to do," he laid out bluntly, pointing at James with an accusing finger. "You're whistling. Whistling means bad, no - _horrible_ things!"

James let out a wild gasp. "Can't a man whistle without getting charged with such _hurtful_ accusations?" he bemoaned dramatically, touching the back of his hand to his forehead in a dainty gesture.

The mere fact that they were unfazed spoke volumes.

Peter was staring at him blankly. "Last time you started whistling," he began slowly, "We ended up singing _folk_ _songs_," he stated with revulsion. "_Off key_ folk songs," he emphasized. "_On a roll_, mate. _On. A. Roll._"

Sirius shuddered, remembering the horror of that day. "I _better_ not be singing folk songs today…" he threatened, growling.

Shucking his dramatic pose, James only sniggered at the memory. "It's not like I _meant_ for that to happen, y'know. I was aiming at the Ravenclaws…" He bit his lip sheepishly. "You just kinda got in the way…" he trailed off.

Sirius pinned him with a sharp glare that meant he wasn't going to budge. He wanted assurance dammit, and he wanted it _now_!

James huffed now, throwing his hands up. "Merlin! Okay, _look_, there won't be _any_ singing, or even spells for that matter, alright? I have something planned but it's a surprise, and I swear none of you are involved."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, arms crossing. "And if, by some slip of genius of yours, we _do_ get involved somehow?" When James glared at her, she just smiled brightly. "Just making sure!"

James groaned. "Then you guys get a free pass to pull a prank on me, and I won't get mad or get revenge – _okay_?" he caved reluctantly.

Remus' lips curved into a smirk. "I'm sure we can all agree to that," he said, uncharacteristically sadistic. He didn't forget the folk song incident either.

He _hated_ folk songs…

And he wouldn't want to wish Sirius' singing on _anyone_…

The others agreed with fervor, making James roll his eyes. "C'mon," he muttered unhappily, pouting. "Before it gets too late."

Shrugging, they walked with him to the Great Hall and made their way to their tables without incident.

Except, no one noticed James lagging behind when they passed through the entrance to the Great Hall. Nor did anyone notice when he tipped a flask, letting an unknown black substance on pour onto the ground behind him as he walked.

"So?" Sirius prompted once they sat down, Remus and Peter on one side, Sirius, Kagome, and James on the other.

James turned to him, grinning. He tipped his head to the Great Hall entrance. "Just wait for it," he said eagerly, as they fixed his plate.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "When did you-" her inquiry was cut short by a wild shriek.

All their heads snapped to see one Lily Evans, and watched as her feet gave out from under her, slipping as if she was walking on ice, before she finally fell on her arse with a yelp.

They all cringed at the sight.

James groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Why does this always happen to me?" he asked no one in particular.

Kagome was gaping in shock as Lily studied the ground as she struggled to get up. Her feet slipped this way and that, before finally giving out from under her. When she managed to rise once more, she steadied herself before finally gliding her way off the ice.

Once on safe ground, she peered at the slippery spot, studying it.

That was when her dark look of realization dawned on her face and she whirled to the Gryffindor table and set her eyes right on James, eyes flashing.

Kagome let out a resigned groan and let her face lightly slam into the table.

Remus winced at the loud thud of the impact.

"_Pot-ter_!" came the tell-tale roar.

Letting himself cringe one more time, he composed his face before looking up. "Ahh, Evans, everything alright?" he wondered, trying with all his might not to grin at the sight of her as she stalked up to them.

Pale cheeks flushed red with either embarrassment or anger, hair messier than even his own, and clothes at disarray. It sure was a sight, but he'd have to laugh about it later since he didn't want to get hexed by her.

"You," she breathed out angrily. "It was you! Admit it!" she practically snarled, pointing to the Great Hall entrance.

"_Bloody hell_," Peter breathed out in horrified awe, squeaking when Lily turned her fiery gaze on him.

"Everyone, back away _slowly_," Sirius said, a mix between joking and actually being serious. "_Please don't hurt me_!" he yelped in his usual overdramatic fashion when she stepped towards him.

Lily snorted, but turned her sights back on James, the true source of her fury.

Wisely, Remus and Kagome kept to themselves.

James licked his lips, realizing they were suddenly dry. "I – uh, I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I _know_ it was you!" she bit out lowly. "It's the same bloody potion you made months ago when you mucked up the assignment!"

James faltered, not expecting her memory to be _that_ good.

Lily took a threatening step forward, her eyes narrowed. "I'll be watching you, Potter," she swore vehemently.

James, the little fool, grinned boyishly and eagerly leaned forward. "I didn't know you like me like that, Evans," he said slyly.

Lily went ramrod straight, eyes widening in horror. "You know what I mean," she hissed furiously.

But James only winked. That is, until Lily lunged at him to grab his robes and pull him close. He let out an unmanly squeak when _that_ happened.

"If I step into one of your stupid pranks you little prat, so help me, I _will_ make your life a bloody-"

Just then, a group of Ravenclaw third years walked in only to slip and fall on their behinds.

Lily turned at the sound of screams and gasps, and her lips twitched unbidden at the sight of the pile of 'Claws.

"_No_!" James sucked in a wild, disbelieving breath of air, a grin spreading across his face. "Merlin! You think it's funny too! Don't you dare deny it!" he needled, gasping in laughter.

Lily forced down her smile in a split second, and huffed. "Not when it's _me_ slipping and falling on _my_ arse," she said primly. And her eyes narrowed. "Remember – I'm warning you," she snarled at him, before turning on her heel.

"You know what!" James exclaimed, eyes trailing after the fuming red-head stalking away.

Amused, Kagome merely reached for her goblet. "What?" she said, humoring him like she always did. She tipped her cup.

"It's decided – she's the girl I'm gonna marry one day!" James declared with the utmost determination.

Kagome choked, spitting out her pumpkin juice.

From across the table, Peter sputtered as pumpkin juice was sprayed all over his face.

Sirius and Remus shared looks and promptly burst out laughing loudly.

James however pouted while Kagome, who was still coughing, tried to apologize profusely to Peter as she reached over to help dry him off.

"I'm being serious! I think I'm in love!" James exclaimed dazedly.

Sirius snorted, "No, _I'm_ Sirius," he could help but interject, and then snickered at the goofy look on James' face. "You're _eleven_ mate – do you even know what love is?" he wondered in exasperation.

"It doesn't matter!" James argued fervently. "I just know it – I _do_!"

Kagome's lips twitched as she shook her head amusedly.

Her brother was _such_ a masochistic sap…

—o—o—o—o—

"Hey Pete – you mind latching up that window while you're over there? Bugger won't keep close and it's getting cold." Sirius called out, trying to bury his face into his pillow.

Remus snorted. "Should've watched where you were aiming that hex, then," he muttered grumpily, burrowing deeper into his blankets.

Nodding, Peter sleepily padded over to shut them.

That is, until he saw something flash outside the window, lighting up the room. "Bloody hell! Dragon!" he shrieked, reeling back. He fell to the ground, face stark white as he skittered as far away as possible.

Fully awake and alert, all the boys scrambled up and raced to the window, only to be disappointed with a clear sky and a waning moon. "I don't see anyhing..." Sirius mumbled, looking.

"I swear! I saw it!" Peter shouted adamantly. "It flew right past me, and I saw _fire_ guys! _Fire_!" he repeated in a drastically dramatic whisper.

Remus continued to stare at him as if he had gone crazy, but James and Sirius had suspiciously gone still. The only thing that could fly, was armed with fire, and could possibly be mistaken as a dragon was Kirara, and they had yet to tell them the feline's special 'ability'.

Really, James thought, how does one go about telling that his sister's sweet, little, adorable cat can actually turn into a frightening beast ten times its size that can not only spit fire like a dragon, but is _actually on fire_...?

Besides, it would be fun to get their two friends first, before revealing this little gem of a secret...

It took him a moment, but James managed to compose himself. "Don't be silly Peter – it probably wasn't a dragon. You'd _know_ if it was a dragon," he went on, but faltered at seeing his friend's expression crumble. "I mean," he scrambled to say. "You probably saw something else. Who knows what's in that forest over there," James consoled, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Remus continued, ever the logical and realistic one. "Be happy it _isn't_ a dragon – if it was, you'd probably be a crispy firstie by now."

Sirius snorted. "Crispy firstie…" he chuckled sleepily, his exhaustion getting to him. "Has a ring to it," he muttered to himself, ignoring the looks it got him.

Peter, relaxed, nodded to himself. "Yeah, that makes sense..." he muttered, grinning lopsidedly.

—o—o—o—o—

Just outside, at that very moment, a long, exhilarated squeal broke through the night.

"Hahahah - wooo hooo!"

Perched upon Kirara's back, fists gently clutching the feline's fur, Kagome shrieked wildly as Kirara suddenly dived.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, just like it did that one time during her first flying lesson... just like it did countless of times since she began flying with Kirara.

It was like a roller-coaster, except, you never knew when the drop was coming - there was no path to follow, no warning when she'd spin or drop, and it was just _freaking amazing_. The freedom that overwhelmed her, it was simply indescribable and she loved every second of it.

Kagome grinned as she surrendered to the feeling, the feeling of unrestraint, her eyes tearing and her cheeks numbing as the wind blasted against her face.

Just as she approached the ground, Kirara pulled back at the last second and Kagome let out a breathless laugh as they leveled with the field and coasted slowly, the feline's paws lazily skimming the grass.

One thing was for certain - she would never get tired of this...

—o—o—o—o—

"Ah, crap!" Kagome exclaimed as a small gust of wind blew her parchment right from her fingertips. She scrambled up, her things spilling over, but she didn't care.

She left the boys snickering after her, and blindly made a rude gesture from behind as she ran off. Bloody prats.

"Get back here!" she demanded. "I don't want McGonagall to give me a T!" she moaned, running after the flyaway piece of parchment with her nearly done essay written on it.

As expected, the parchment didn't listen and went on its merry way as the breeze carried it along.

Right towards the lake.

Eyes widening in panic, she redoubled to catch it. "No, no, _no_ - don't you _dare_!" she shouted after it… only to pause in dumbfounded shock when it suddenly froze in mid-air.

Kagome was pretty sure her mouth dropped to the floor as she watched in astonishment when it started to back away from the lake, slowly but surely. A loud snigger caught her attention, and she looked to the right to see Lily and Severus standing not more than fifteen feet from her.

Severus a small smirk playing at his lips as held out his wand, maneuvering the parchment over to him until it was close enough to grab.

Closing her mouth, Kagome let out a huge sigh of relief. "Merlin, thank you!" she exclaimed. "The last thing I wanted was to write that thing all over again!"

"Considering how horrible your grammar is…" Lily murmured wryly, trailing off to snicker at Kagome's mock glare.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome jogged over to the pair, muttering, "Meanie…" under her breath.

As Severus handed over her essay, their eyes locked. "Thank you, again," Kagome repeated, genuinely sincere as she pulled away, parchment in hand.

Severus studied her silently for a moment, before giving her a small nod as a curious glint flashed through his eyes.

The moment gone, his lips twitched slightly into a small, indulgent smirk. "You're a witch, are you not?" he taunted good-naturedly. "It may be useful to cast a hovering charm next time, if only to save you the effort," he couldn't help but needle.

Kagome blinked, a slight blush forming as she let out a small, sheepish cough. "True, but hey! On the upside, I got some exercise!" She rubbed her neck, mildly embarrassed. "But… I'll remember that for next time though…" she muttered quickly.

Snorting, Severus shook his head as Lily giggled at her.

Taking a step back, she peered at the two almost apologetically. "I best be heading back before someone sends the search party… who knew boys were so over protective?" she joked.

For half a second, Severus frowned before it passed, as if he just realized who she was related to and who her friends were. This time, he gave her a curt nod.

"Yeah, we should probably get going too," Lily said rather tentatively, glancing between the two. "I'll see you later at dinner, Kagome!" she told her fellow Gryffindor.

As they split and moved away in different directions, Severus turned to Lily as soon as they were out of hearing distance and asked, "How can she be related to Potter?" he muttered, tone faintly tinged with incredulity. "They're _nothing_ alike!"

Lily felt her lips twitch, as not even a month ago, Severus was singing a different tune, arguing the opposite and that Kagome was just like her brother.

Sighing happily, Lily shook her head indulgently and simply told him, "It's called genetics, Sev…"

—o—o—o—o—

It was the faint snoring that caught her attention.

Looking up and over from her idle doodling of what suspiciously looked like a transformed Kirara with a stick-figure Naraku being ruthlessly crushed under her paws, she saw her brother at the desk next to hers and snorted.

Overhearing her, Sirius looked up from his masterpiece and winked at her, a wide boyish grin on his face. He tipped his quill, still wet with ink, in a jaunty wave in her direction.

Like her, he took to doodling during Binns' monologue about something of the second Goblin war or another.

_Unlike_ her however, he took to doodling on James' face instead of a spare piece of paper.

Prepared he may not be, but he was nothing but resourceful. Kagome had to give him credit when credit was due.

Egged on by the grin threatening to spread across her face, Sirius went back to work and scribed '_I heart L.E_.' blatantly on James' cheek in large, bold, black ink.

Kagome started laughing mildly.

The sound jostled Remus, her desk partner, from the daze he slipped into over twenty minutes ago. Her laughter startled him so much that his hand, which he was using to prop his head up, slammed into their desk as he straightened.

The loud, echoing _'**thunk**_' cut through the monotone droning of Professor Binns, garnering looks but otherwise went unnoticed by the Professor himself.

However, _that_ sound was enough to wake up James, who was half sprawled across the desk and drooling with funny drawings all over his face. Sirius swiftly turned away to feign attention to the Professor.

"I-I've got the quaffle!" James shouted out randomly as he jerked awake.

This time, Professor Binns took notice.

Silence weighed heavily in the room as the lecturing came to a halt and everyone turned to look at James. Some people stared. Others began snickering.

James blinked. "W-what?" he stammered, wondering why in the heck everyone was staring at him. "Something on my face?" he muttered, and rubbed at his cheek.

Remus choked. Sirius' shoulders heaved with the effort _not_ to laugh. Peter, who sat at the desk behind the two boys, let loose a string of sniggers, when set eyes on James' face. Kagome couldn't help it any longer.

She fell to the floor, and started laughing.

Fortunately, or rather _unfortunately_ for James, he rubbed the other cheek with only random squiggles and a snitch drawn upon it. He smudged the drawings, and looked down at his palm when he felt something wet.

Mind still fuzzy from just waking up, his eyebrows drew together in confusion at the black marring his palm and the sight of his sister rolling on the ground, roaring with laughter. Beside him, Sirius' face was red as he tried not to laugh, all the while inching away just in case.

In front of him, Lily held out a small mirror for James with an impish smile. "You missed a spot," she pointed out with barely concealed amusement.

James let out a strangled sound of horror and embarrassment, and swiped at his face as he whirled on Sirius, glowering with fury and promising revenge once out of the eye of a Professor. "Black!" he growled threateningly.

Sirius grinned broadly. "Have a nice nap?" he asked cheekily.

It sent Kagome into another fit of side-splitting giggles.

—o—o—o—o—

It was the day before winter break that Kagome woke up to the firm, yet soft voice of Professor McGonagall as she was shook.

"Miss Potter, dear? Please, wake up. I must speak to you."

Normally, Kagome was a heavy sleeper when she was out, but… it was the low, urgent undertone that roused her from her dreams.

Blinking blearily, she peered up at her Head of House with confused eyes. "Pr'fessor? She mumbled sleepily, confused. "Wha's goin' on…?" She yawned widely.

"Come, Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall implored, a small, yet sympathetic frown on her face. "Your brother is downstairs, waiting. If you will, pull on a robe and come downstairs. I have… urgent news…"

_That_ woke her up easily enough. Concerned, Kagome opened her mouth to ask just what _kind_ of news, but Professor McGonagall held up a halting hand.

"Please, Miss Potter. I will tell you soon enough."

The moment Professor McGonagall slipped out from the dorm, Kagome scrambled off the bed and snatched the first robe she saw out from her trunk, not even bothering with slippers as she dashed out the room after McGonagall.

—o—o—o—o—

Moments later, they were left alone in Dumbledore's office, standing before his insanely large, claw-footed desk as Professor McGonagall went to fetch the Headmaster.

The office was enormous, circular, and particularly noisy. Portraits lined the walls with snoozing old people, dressed in clothes common to decades upon decades beyond current times.

Tables spotted the room, with numerous, random instruments that Kagome had no idea of what they were, perched upon the tables as they made whirring sounds and little balls of smoke.

Beside her, James was gazing around the office in open awe, fascinated with all the various trinkets the Headmaster had in his collection.

Kagome, while also looking around, wasn't gazing with awe, and neither was she staring at the same set of trinkets either.

Her fists clenched as a painful dose of flashes overwhelmed her.

**.*.**

_As McGonagall left her behind in the office, she looked on in captured fascination, her bubbling fear and worry twisting into wonder as she stepped further into the grand room._

_The trinkets were nothing she'd ever seen before, but she was mesmerized gazing upon them nonetheless, watching them spin and murmur and blow out smoke. She took in the portraits hung along the wall, taking in what she knew to be the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts, all sitting back, sleeping._

_And she turned, a sound she knew she heard but didn't_ **_really_** _hear, startling her. She whirled around and stumbled back in shock as she watched a majestic, but nonetheless, sick looking bird – a phoenix of all things! – burst into flames and be reduced into a pile of ashes._

_Horror and panic ensued, and her vision spun, blurring, until she heard chuckling echo the room and a small bald head popped up from the ashes, letting out a soft, soothing trill._

**.*.**

_Her second visit to the office. It was the same as before, as grand as it was, with its portraits and trinkets, with Fawkes on his golden perch. The sorting hat set on a shelf. A silver sword, magnificent and ruby encrusted laid within a case; memories of years ago of that same blade sinking into the maw of a huge, terrifying basilisk flickered._

_But something new. She turned and saw a sliver of light, silvery and faint, but drawing her in nonetheless._

_Curiosity got the better of her, and she snooped. She stepped towards the black cabinet, its door left a sliver of the way opened. It revealed a shallow stone basin, odd runic carvings and symbols lining the edge. The light came from the basin's contents, and whether it was liquid or gas, she could tell. The water rippled, like wind cast upon water, but it was also wispy, moving and swirling – confusing._

_There was something in it – a moving picture, like on the television. But it was muddled, and she leaned closer and closer to see it clearly until she leaned in much too far and suddenly, something was sucking her in._

**_.*._**

_Back in the office, but with people she does not know, has never seen, but still_ knows_. Standing, waiting, apprehensive. An ugly lady, pudgy with the face of a toad, face twisted in satisfaction, stood beside him gloating. Beside her, an also pudgy man with a bowler hat. Both spitting words._

_Words, words, words being spoken – twisted and turned and suddenly Dumbledore was smiling a wry, slight smile, before he brought his hands in a loud clap, fingers grazing the feather tips of Fawkes, before he disappeared in a column of churning fire._

_And he was gone._

_She felt abandoned, but she also felt relieved. Dumbledore wouldn't be going to Azkaban, for the Army she named after him._

**_.*._**

_Yelling, and yelling, and yelling – crippling hurt and grief that all but made her knees buckle. Rage surging, words of comfort gone ignored, and suddenly she took a random, silver little instrument and chucked it against the wall with all her strength, taking immeasurable pleasure watching it shatter into hundred tiny pieces, scattering the ground. And soon, it wasn't' enough – words meant to calm only goaded, and she snatched up another instrument and threw it into the fire before taking the table it was on and used all her strength to toss that too._

"_You do care." The interjection was said calmly, and she glared furiously at the wizened wizard sitting calmly behind his desk, watching without a care in the world as she went about raging and demolishing his office._

"_I – DON'T!" she screamed, so loud that her throat burned – but it wasn't her voice. The voice was much deeper, male, and so very anguished._

_And later, she was turning, sick of the words, sick of the attempt to understand when no one could, sick of smashing everything within her grasp. She wanted out, away, left alone from those calm, clear blue eyes that bored into her with that damned knowing twinkle._

_But the doorknob wouldn't budge, no matter how hard she twisted and turned and yanked, it just wouldn't give. He wouldn't let her leave._

_Not until they talked, not until he explained, not until everything – or what she assumed at the time was everything – was out in the open._

_So she turned back and took a seat and listened, and argued, and yelled some more, but ultimately listened, as there was nothing else she could do as she all but drowned in guilt and despair._

_Her godfather –_ but no, not her Godfather, Sirius, her friend, her _best_ friend, as Kagome knew him better as now – _was dead. _

And just the thought of that alone, the thought of that bright, grey-eyed boy who made her laugh so effortlessly and who was such an easy, kind, yet fierce friend despite how little the time they knew each other as dead, lifeless with dull grey eyes , broke her heart so easily.

**_.*._**

_Back in the office, another vision. Dumbledore – so tired, eyes so drawn, that stupid, irritating twinkle now dimmed._

_On his desk was his hand. Black. Wizened._

**_Cursed._**

_Beside it was a ring. Small and dainty and unassuming, set with a square jewel – in the middle, a crack split it._

_Beside it was a diary, but destroyed, ruined, with a gaping, jagged hole. The edges were soiled and stained._

_Beside that was the brilliant, jewel incrusted, silver sword she'd seen once encased._

_What it meant, she didn't know. But the feeling that it was_ **_important_** _struck her, twisted her gut._

_Why would a ring and diary be so damned important? Especially destroyed as such? Why?_

_A whisper in her mind, tiny but potent, pregnant, and grave - **Horc**-_

"-Kagome?"

Kagome jerked, startled as her brother interrupted her flashbacks before they were even finished, and her eyes shot open, bloodshot.

James' face swam into her vision and she shook her head to clear it, rubbing at her eyes. "Mel?" her brother asked again, so concerned that he fell back on using a nickname he rarely uttered nowadays.

"It's nothing – I'm just tired," she muttered quickly, trying not to grimace from the way her head pounded.

James peered at her suspiciously, shaking his head softly to himself as he let his eyes flicker across the room.

"Bloody _hell_," James blurted out suddenly as he pointed wildly, catching Kagome's attention. "That's – that's a _phoenix_!"

'_Fawkes,'_ Kagome breathed out silently.

The flashbacks didn't do the majestic bird justice. His feathers were bright and silky smooth, and he looked far from his burning day.

Fawkes chirped curiously as he peered between the two, and his gaze landed on Kagome, his dark, intelligent eyes boring into her. Fawkes chirped once more, and this time, it seemed oddly concerned.

And then, a soft, low, lilting trill swept through the room, and Kagome's eyes closed as the stress and her headache was suddenly washed away.

"Whoa…" James breathed out, stunned. "That was…"

Kagome nodded silently, agreeing with him fully.

A click caught their attention, and the pair turned to see the door open to reveal Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Ah," Dumbledore murmured, oddly somber. "Mister and Miss Potter. I am sure you are curious as to why we have gathered you here this morning," he murmured as he strode into the room, towards his desk. Professor McGonagall followed after him, and took her place beside his desk.

Kagome frowned as she fidgeted nervously. "You could say that, yes," she said, concern tangible in her voice.

Dumbledore settled behind his desk, but did not stand. He peered at her, curious.

James licked his lips, and swallowed lightly. "Are we in trouble?" James began, fingers twitching nervously. "Because, we uh… just to make this clear, but we _didn't_ do anything…" A silent 'Yet' was left hanging, but was still heard by all, if Professor McGonagall's exasperated sigh was anything to go on.

Dumbledore let out a soft, short chuckle. "No, it is nothing like that… instead, it is rather more… serious," he murmured carefully. "It is about your parents, in fact," he stated gently.

The twins straightened, looking at the Headmaster imploringly.

With a heavy pause, Dumbledore began carefully. "There has… been an attack-"

James and Kagome froze, grasping each other to keep steady while any and all color drained from their cherubic faces. "Merlin, no…" they gasped, cutting him off.

"They're not-" Kagome broke off, unable to finish, eyes beginning to water.

James' arm tightened around her as he finished for her. "Dead – are they?" he choked out.

"No, they are not!" McGonagall said quickly, giving them a sympathetic glance. "They are quite alive," she said reassuringly.

It did the trick as the twins relaxed.

"Then?" Kagome prompted, eyebrows furrowed.

"They are, however and unfortunately, injured," he finished calmly. "We have just received notice from St. Mungo's of what happened, and while they have yet to wake up, they are in no danger of passing."

"Thank Merlin," Kagome muttered in relief, James nodding with her sentiment.

"Do you know when they'll wake up?" James wondered worriedly.

"A week, at least," McGonagall informed them gently. "With both your parents in recovery, I believe it is best that you two spend the winter hols here at Hogwarts, until your parents are up and fit to take you home. Unless you have some other family…?" she trailed off suggestively.

Kagome and James shook their head. "No, not that we know of," the latter murmured.

"What kind of an attack was it?" Kagome asked seriously, staring straight at the Headmaster. "Were our parents targeted?"

Dumbledore's eyes blinked, before narrowing slightly at her out of curiosity and intrigue. "Why would you think that?" he murmured, leaning forward as his fingers steepled together.

"We know _things_ are happening," James interjected before the adults could just brush them off. "People are disappearing, dying even, and have been for years. Something's coming. Dad's an Auror, but Mum was with him, so that means he wasn't on duty."

While McGonagall's face grew tight, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "And your father discusses these things with his children, does he?" he murmured wryly, an eyebrow raised.

James' eyes widened, realizing for one, as an Auror, their father was duty bound not to discuss these kinds of things in the open, nonetheless to his kids; and two, if their parents learned of their tendency to eavesdropped during 'important meetings' that were increasing in number in the last few years, they would be killed.

Or at the very least, their brooms and all things prank related would confiscated, which was _just as bad_.

Kagome stiffened as well. "We don't need our Father to read the Daily Prophet and connect the dots," she commented quietly instead. "The Ministry can play it down all they want, but everyone knows we're in a Wizarding War, and have been for at least a year."

It was funny how the tension in the room could spike at the drop of the hat.

James fidgeted nervously, feeling it all too keenly, and chanced an uncomfortable glance at his sister.

Dumbledore's eyes sharpened at her words, for she was right.

It _had_ been about a year since the elusive dark wizard who had been terrorizing the Muggleborns and their sympathizers in the pureblood elite came out into the open and made a name for himself, known as Lord Voldemort.

And he did so with a bang by boldly deploying an open attack on Little Haven, a small wizarding community composed mostly of half-bloods and muggleborns, with a few purebloods and their families. The purebloods and most of the half-bloods were left unscathed.

All the Muggleborns and their families were murdered.

One casualty was notable in particular. A popular half-blood witch working on a law supporting muggles and muggleborns was murdered in broad daylight, and with her death the attack ended with a green, smoky symbol of a snake-tongued skull cast into the air. The symbol was known as Lord Voldemort's 'Dark Mark'.

The murderers in question called themselves 'Death Eaters' and were lead under the banner of pureblood supremacy.

Lord Voldemort had not revealed himself until the very end, and was the one to send the deadly precise _Avada Kadavra_ at the half-blood witch and his now popular symbol of death. And as he sent that symbol to the sky, all the Death Eaters that had attacked and murdered in his name called out "For Lord Voldemort!" for all to hear and fear before Apparating away.

Of course, with the Ministry's influence in the Daily Prophet, the papers print out that there was no cause to worry. For the Ministry was putting its 'full force' into 'taking care' of this Lord Voldemort, who, while dangerous, was 'neither no real threat nor a match for the Ministry's might'. With the articles the Daily Prophet was printing, you'd think the Ministry was only days away of catching him.

Even if she didn't have Harry's memories of the future, Kagome would still be able to see that for the utter bullshit it was.

McGonagall's lips pursed. "This topic isn't a discussion to be had with two eleven year olds," she said sharply with finality.

Kagome held her chin up defiantly, cutting her a gaze that was nothing but serious. "It's our _Mum_ and _Dad_, Professor."

James nodded firmly with her assent. "We _deserve_ to know!" he exclaimed. "This isn't the first time someone's come after our family!"

Before they could argue more, Dumbledore cut in and acquiesced. "I do not believe so," he said carefully. "The attack itself was not direct. A shop in Diagon Alley was destroyed. Your parents were near the store in Diagon Alley when it happened, and were caught by the blast."

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut, somewhat relieved. At least it wasn't her family that was being targeted specifically.

James blinked and glanced at her. "That's... not really an attack... is it?" he mumbled, puzzled.

Dumbledore gave a deep sigh, the expression on his face grave. "Not long after the blast, a symbol of a snake-tongued skull was cast into the sky. The Dark Mark."

—o—o—o—o—

It was a tumultuous moment, waiting outside the door.

Right behind the slim panel of wood was their parents. And, of course, they _wanted_ to see them! It's their _Mum_ and _Dad_ for Merlin's sake! But…

They were more afraid of what they would find waiting for them behind the door...

Simultaneously, Kagome and James looked at each other, eyes locking. A silent message passed between the two, and they both nodded, steeling themselves before James reached out and opened the door.

They were Gryffindors - and they weren't about to let a little bit of fear stop them from seeing their parents.

Behind them, McGonagall looked on with pride at her two lions. "Take your time, you two. When you are done, ask a healer to escort you to the Floo. Just call out 'Hogwarts - Professor McGonagall's office'." She reached out to squeeze their shoulders, and gave them an encouraging nod.

"Thank you, Professor," they echoed, and she nodded as she turned away.

"C'mon," James murmured gruffly, reaching to link hands with Kagome and tug her along.

They padded into the room, closing the door behind them, and approached the beds.

At first it seemed they were both unconscious, but Ella's eyes fluttered open at the sound of their footsteps. "Hello, darlings," she murmured tiredly, and she held up both her arms. "Aren't you two a sigh for sore eyes?"

One of her arms - her left - was bandaged up as far as they could see; the bandages themselves disappeared underneath the sleeves of her hospital gown. Another bandage patched up her cheek, and a bruise colored her temple. Other than that, and the dark circles under her eyes, she looked fine.

"Mum!" they cried out, scrambling to her side, Kagome on one, and James on the other. They wasted no time to hug her, but they did so gently.

"Shh," Ella murmured comfortingly to her children, arms tightening around them. "It's alright. I'm fine, your father is fine," she murmured softly.

At the mention of their father, Kagome and James looked over at Charles, who was still unconscious despite all the noise.

He was obviously the worst off. Not only were bandages wrapped around his head, making a mess of his already unruly hair, but up the length of his left arm, and his right hand and forearm. They could also see the white of the bandages peek out from above his collar, meaning they were wrapped around his torso as well.

"What happened?" Kagome whispered, burying herself into her mother's shoulder.

Ella pressed a swift kiss on the crown of her daughter's head. "We were just doing a bit of shopping in Diagon Alley. That foul man and his followers, they destroyed a shop just as we were passing by. We heard them call out that ridiculous name of his, giving us a moment's notice before the blast hit us. Barely had enough time to cast a shield charm, though it only helped so much." Ella sighed. "Then that man had to jump in the way and take the brunt of it as well, that old, chivalrous fool," Ella tutted fondly.

James' fists clenched. "He was trying to keep you safe. Like any good wizard should," he murmured with conviction. It was one of the many lessons his father taught well over the years - a wizard should never hit a witch; instead, he should do whatever it took to keep her safe, especially if it was _his_ witch.

Kagome's lips twitched and Ella's lips quirked slightly. "I know, I know. It could have been worse, and I'm not ungrateful," the Potter matriarch murmured wryly. "It doesn't mean I like seeing him injured as such, however."

James pulled away, glancing at their father. "Has Dad woken up yet?" he murmured.

Ella's lips pressed together tightly. "No," she admitted, voice tinted with concern. "Not yet. The medics said it'll be another day, two at most."

"So you'll be staying here for the whole break?" Kagome inquired solemnly, peering at her mother. "Will we get to visit you often?"

"Maybe not all," Ella murmured, threading her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Not if we can help it," she muttered more to herself than anyone, making her children snort. "Only as long as it's required. But you, my sweets, are free to visit, as long as you've permission from the Headmaster," she said wryly and lightly tapped her twins on the tips of their noses, laughing gently when they wrinkled them out of reflex.

"We could always try to sneak out?" James suggested eagerly, his hazel eyes bright and hopeful.

Ella shot him down with a flat stare. "No."

Kagome snickered.

They stayed for thirty more minutes, talking to their mother, as well as standing by their father's bedside, murmuring hopes of him waking up soon, only leaving when their mother's eyes began drooping and one of the medics suggested they leave so she could get rest.

Like McGongall asked them to, they had a medic escort them back to the Floo.

Kagome remained silent as they padded after the medic, lost in her thoughts but ultimately relieved that their parents would recover soon, and that Voldemort had yet to single out their family.

James kept to himself as well. However, his thoughts were slightly darker and more tense then his sister's. His jaw clenched, his eyes flashing darkly with fury.

_Dark_ magic did this. _Dark_ wizards attacked their parents, and put them here.

Years ago, those dark wizards tried to take Kagome and him. They tried _hurting_ _his_ _sister_. And now, they've hurt his parents as well.

As they left St. Mungo's, James silently vowed that he would do whatever it took to protect his family, his sister especially, from those dark wizards and their foul magic.

* * *

><p>Words- 6,946<p>

_I had fun with this chapter ^^ My favorite part? It's a tie between the Great Hall scene and the History lesson scene XD _

_What's yours?_

_Anyways, here's a few shout-outs of gratitude for the people whose ideas I used in this chapter: _

_First off to **ArmyWife22079**, for not only on the whole for helping me with this chapter, but for inspiration and co-writing the Lily/Severus/Kagome scene by the lake. XD_

_A nod to **Venas**, for suggesting a history lesson – it probably wasn't what you had in mind, since it wasn't much of a lesson, lol, but I hope you enjoyed it. ;) _

_And for the beginning scene, with the Great Hall prank, a thanks to **Valleygoat**, for the idea of using the potion James concocted a few chapters back as a prank ^^ _

_Hopefully, I got them all lol. If not, my apologies and my thanks to all that I failed to mention!_

_Till laters!_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**CrescentMelody, Lorem tenebrae, KagHieiLuver, Sergeant major Kululu, WraithReaper, Tenshi' Gome, darksilvercloud, animelver14, green-eyed beauty, cherry-888, TsukiyoTenshi, kakashixangela, ObsidianFrost, Scrawny Scrivener, Ophelia, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Cassie, CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin, aura, JollyLoser, Kitsune Kalys, Speedykitten1643**, **Maxeyn, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, angelfire123, Bunny.W.K, InfiniteWhiplash, Cristine44, Mirabar, Valleygoat, Anake14, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Venas, grimmich, theotherone**


	18. 17: Year I: Part V: A Happy Christmas

'_slams head against desk' This chapter was being mean. Something just wasn't right, and I kept adding to it, and adding to it, and blah._

_But, hey, longer chappy makes up for lateness, right? (Me hopes so) ^^;_

_As always – Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>** I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Year I; Part V: A Happy Christmas—<p>

When the Potter twins finally stepped out from McGonagall's office after devising a tentative visiting schedule to St. Mungos over the holidays, it was with an understandably, but none the less unusually, quiet air.

It didn't last very long, because they soon ran into someone as they turned the corner.

By them, she meant James. And by ran, she meant bumped shoulders.

"Watch it!" the victim snapped nastily, just as James had opened his mouth to apologize.

James' face, which was already dark to begin with, darkened even more considerably so once recognition set in.

Severus Snape.

Not in the mood to argue for once, James just grabbed his sister's hand and went on his way, ignoring the Slytherin.

Snorting in disgust, Snape muttered something under his breath.

James stopped short, making Kagome nearly stumble into him. "What was that?" he said quietly, turning to give him a hard stare.

Severus only scowled at him. "I said it was just like a _Gryffindor; _think you're so great that you don't need to apologize," he bit out harshly.

_'But Lily's a Gryffindor, isn't she?'_ Kagome quipped silently, but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to add any fuel to the fire threatening to break.

If anything, James was more than happy to do that for her.

James' eyes narrowed at Severus with blatant distaste. "Oh, I was going to, but then I saw it was _you_," he shot back snidely.

A weary sigh passed Kagome's lips, and she rubbed a tired hand over her face. "Guys, just come off it," she mumbled. "James, we still need to go sign the sheet in the Great Hall," she reminded, hoping it would be enough to get them moving.

Snape sneered, ignoring Kagome's protests. "What, Mummy and Daddy didn't want you back for Yuletide?" he taunted nastily, pinning his glare on her brother. "Is that what's got your knickers in a twist?"

Kagome's hand slid from her face, her expression blank save for the darkening of her eyes.

Instantly, James' face twisted and he practically snarled. "Same could be said to _you_, Snivellus!" And suddenly, his wand was out and raised, a spell on the very tip of his tongue as he pointed it at Severus' face, but Kagome snatched his wrist.

"James," she warned lowly, halting him. "No."

James sputtered, gaping at his sister. "But, _Kagome_-!" he protested, face furious.

"Just… leave it," she stressed quietly, shaking her head. "He doesn't know, and I really don't want to deal with this… just – c'mon," she implored, tugging at him pleadingly. "Sorry Snape," she muttered half-heartedly as she pulled her brother along.

James let her, but not without throwing an icy glare the Slytherin's way, one that promised revenge.

Sweet, _humiliating_, revenge.

Severus blinked blankly as they left, confused, before brushing it off with a shake of his head. "Bloody maddening Potters," he muttered darkly, and turned to continue on his own way.

—o—o—o—o—

"Ugh," Severus grunted as he sat down in his seat across from Lily. "I just had a run in with your delightful dorm mate and her prat of a brother," he drawled, shaking his hair from his face. "I swear, if it wasn't for her, I was just one second away from hexing off his foul face." Severus let out a scoff and muttered under his breath. "And apparently they are staying over break as well...… here I was hoping for a peaceful Christmas too…"

Lily groaned in exasperation.

"Hey," Severus said defensively, straightening. "He bumped into _me_," he said before she could start on him.

"On purpose?" Lily inquired, an eyebrow raised. While Potter was quick to go on the offensive and retaliate, especially when it came to a Slytherin, and even more so for Severus, she knew he didn't usually start anything if Kagome was with him. Mostly because she'd try to stop him.

Severus shrugged noncommittally.

Lily scoffed, knowing that meant _no_.

Severus crossed his arms. "Least he could've done was apologize, but he's too good for that apparently. And then he got all mad when I called him out on it," he muttered.

Lily groaned, knowing Severus and his charming ways of dealing with James. "You don't know, do you?" she murmured, going to dig into her bag.

Severus groaned, exasperated. "That's what Potter's sister said - what is it I don't know?"

Lily pulled out a roll of newspaper, _The Daily Prophet_, and handed over to him. "Front page," was all she said.

Eyebrows raised, Severus unfurled the paper and read it. "An attack in Diagon Alley…?" he murmured.

Lily nodded. "Rumor is their parents got caught in the blast, and they're in St. Mungo's, which is why they're staying over break."

Severus shut his eyes, mentally groaning and feeling a tinge of guilt for saying what he said in front of Kagome. _She_ had done nothing to have deserved that.

It was Potter he couldn't care less about…

—o—o—o—o—

"I could have taken him," James grumbled unahppily as his sister practically herded him to the Great Hall. "You heard what that _git _said - you should have let me-"

"What?" Kagome cut off sharply, glaring at him. "Hexed him? _C'mon_ James - it wasn't worth it." Frustrated, she ran a hand through her hair. "Empty taunts are all they were - he obviously doesn't know what happened…" she muttered dully.

James turned, peering at her, before sighing. Reaching over, he curled an arm around her shoulder and pulled her flush to him. "Yeah, okay," he relented, for her sake. "But next time, he's getting a stinging hex _no matter what_ you say."

Unbidden, her lips twitched.

"Kagome! James!"

At their names, the twins paused, turning.

Dressed to the nines in the blue and silver regalia that was Ravenclaw clothing and accessories was a girl, with deep black, straight hair pulled into a messy ponytail and sharp, almost doe-like blue-grey eyes, running towards them. Her pale cheeks were flushed red as she ran, and her unclasped cloak billowed out around her. Tucked in the base of her ponytail was her wand.

"Dorcas?" the twins chimed together, confused.

Dorcas Meadowes, a third year up and coming Ravenclaw and old playmate of theirs. Despite having gone off to Hogwarts a couple years ago, they still kept in touch with the occasional letter, Kagome more so than James, not to mention the occasional visit or two during the summers.

Now that they started attended Hogwarts as well, they saw each other more often in the halls and during meals. But with two years differences and being in different Houses, they didn't get to see each other _that_ often either.

"Hey guys," she said breathlessly as she jogged up to them, and without warning, she pulled the twins into a bear hug. "I heard about your parents - Dad wrote me a letter," she murmured quietly, tone sad.

Coincidentally, her dad was a medic that worked in St. Mungos, so it was no surprise she knew.

"So you heard, huh?" James mumbled, returning the girl's hug.

"Yeah, Death Eating bastards blowing up shops in Diagon Alley," Dorcas said darkly, expression contorted into a grimace as she pulled away. "It's in the _Prophet_ too, you know," she added, scoffing in distaste, but eyes softened as she nudged the twins lightly. "Rumor's that your parents got caught in the crossfire - I'm one of the few that knows it's actually true, but I figured you guys should know what's being passed around."

"Thanks Dorcas," Kagome murmured lightly with sincerity. "We appreciate it."

Dorcas nodded seriously. "Of course. Frank was looking for you guys to give the heads up - until he realized you were gone and that one of the Professors probably pulled you away. Marlene too," she added, walking with them to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall woke us up and told us the news," James said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "We just got back from visiting our parents."

Dorcas' eyes widened at the news, and gave them a sympathetic look. "How are they?" she inquired gently.

Kagome bit her lip, concern glinting in her eyes. "Both are pretty banged up, but okay. Mum's awake."

James let out a sharp breath through his nose, fists clenching in his pockets. "Dad's the worst one off though, and he hasn't woke up yet," he muttered darkly.

"Hey," Dorcas murmured, nudging him. "Mr. P - he isn't Head Auror for nothing. He's made of tough stuff - I bet he'll wake up in no time."

Kagome and James shared a disconcerting look. "Yeah, that's what we're hoping, too…" the former whispered.

—o—o—o—o—

By the time winter break begun, Peter was the only one who went home. With their parents currently incapacitated at St. Mungos, Kagome and James found themselves staying behind with not only Sirius, but Remus as well.

A week earlier, Sirius' uncle had sent a letter diplomatically saying that it would be best if the young Gryffindor stayed at Hogwarts this Christmas.

Outwardly, Sirius didn't seem bothered by the letter, really. Once done reading it, he grinned and did a little jig, announcing Christmas had come early.

But the rest of the Marauders knew better. Having spent the last few months hanging out with the white sheep of the 'Ancient and Noble' Black family, they've gotten to know him pretty well.

They could see that, yes, Sirius was happy and relieved at not having to go back home. But at the same time, his grin didn't exactly reach his eyes. Behind the happy facade was resigned hurt at the declaration that his own family didn't want him back for Yuletide, and a suspicious inkling of guilt that none knew how to explain.

While it wasn't something Kagome could relate to, per say, she could try to understand. When all was said and done, they were still his family. And being unwanted wasn't something easy for an eleven year old to accept.

The reason for Remus staying behind this break wasn't as clear as Sirius'. His answer itself was a little elusive when he told them that his parents were off to France on a business trip, and between the choices of being bored over there or spending the holidays with his friends, he picked the latter.

James and Sirius seemed to accept it without any hesitation, but Kagome was a little more skeptical.

But maybe that was because she knew Christmas was just a couple days shy from when the full moon was set to come.

They were almost to the Great Hall when suddenly, James skipped through the doors ahead of them.

"Eager much?" Kagome heard Remus huff under his in amusement, and she snorted.

"More like hungry," she murmured wryly.

A growl to her right caught her attention, and they both turned to Sirius with smirks.

Sirius grinned sheepishly at them in return, patting his stomach. "He's not the only one."

James stopped suddenly just as he passed the entrance, and whirled around, a Chesire grin spread broadly on his face. "Hey, guys, guess what,"' he said suddenly.

The three tensed where they stood, eyes widening. Quickly, they glanced around, searching frantically. "What did you do?" Kagome demanded hotly.

But James only let out a loud laugh, "I spy with my little eye," he sang out wickedly, and pointed. "Look!" he said, practically giggling with glee.

As one, they all looked up to see. Remus and Sirius' eyes widened comically, while Kagome's lips twitched.

_'A mistletoe?'_ she thought in amusement, and peered at her brother, who was still laughing. _'That little sneak has a damn good eye,'_ she silently murmured in exasperation.

The two poor boys were stammering by now in embarrassment, garnering the attention of not only other students, but some of the professors as well.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome threw her arms out and snagged the two eleven year olds, reining them in and having no qualms about kissing them.

Snickering at their yelps, Kagome pressed a quick peck on Remus' cheek, before darting over to press another on Sirius' cheek before he managed to escape her grip.

It caused the two to freeze in sheer embarrassment, and Kagome laughed at the disappointed look plastered across James face, clearly not getting the reaction he was hoping for.

Practically skipping along just as her twin did moments ago, she darted in to give a quick peck on James cheek as well, before speeding away.

"Kagome!" he roared after her, swiping at his now also red cheek.

"Didn't want you feeling left out!" she cooed cheekily, joining in when the remaining students staying at Hogwarts for Christmas started laughing.

Up at the table, the Professors were snickering as well. Dumbledore himself, with his rather obnoxious Santa hat sitting tilted on his head, was wearing a wry grin.

Even Professor McGonagall was chuckling softly under her breath.

"So," Sirius began after they were seated and he had started piling breakfast onto his plate. "Any idea when your parents will be released?"

Kagome snorted into her juice. "You make it sound like they're in prison," she muttered wryly under her breath.

Sirius flashed her a grin. "From what I hear, it _is_."

James snickered lightly, before his amused expression darkened eventually. "Mum says just a few more days. Monday maybe."

Kagome sighed, setting her cup down and propping her chin with the heel of her hand. "They want to keep Dad under observation since he only just woke yesterday, which makes sense I guess. Mum is allowed to leave, but she wants to wait for Dad." Reaching over, Kagome idly fiddled with the slice of toast on her plate, and a piece broke off. "So, for Christmas, they'll send some of the presents here and we'll open the rest at the hospital with them during our visit."

From across from her, Remus gave her foot a friendly nudge with one of his own underneath the table. "It's not a total bust then. You'll get to see them during Christmas."

Kagome offered him a small, grateful smile. "Yeah, you're right. Need to look at the glass half-full, not half-empty and all that," she murmured distractedly, and the boys stared at her blankly.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Glass half-full, not half empty?" Sirius repeated, and stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Wassat mean?" he mumbled through his food, making Remus grimace in disgust.

"It's a saying - you know, like, every cloud has a silver lining?" Kagome said, laughing lightly... until it faded into a nervous titter at their still blank expressions. "It means, look on the bright side?" she tried feebly, and realized that she might have said something either a little too mature or too muggle.

The boys all shared a look, and though their confusion cleared, they still stared at her strangely.

"Another of your book things?" James guessed knowingly, this time causing Sirius and Remus to stare at him.

Jumping on the excuse, she gave a nonchalant shrug, trying to play it off as nothing. "Yeah, guess it is…"

James turned to the other two, jabbing his fork in Kagome's direction. "She read, like, _a lot_ when we were growing up - still does actually. She's like a walking library, I swear."

Sirius snorted. "Just like Remus. You guys are we-eird," he drew out teasingly, brushing off Remus' baleful stare with ease.

"And here I was, just trying to be optimistic..." she muttered under her breath, indignant. Ignoring their snickers, she turned back to her breakfast.

—o—o—o—o—

James was lounging on one of the Gryffindor sofas when he announced it.

"I'm bored."

Kagome and Remus sighed simultaneously. Marking their places, they shut their books and put them aside, knowing what was to come next.

Sirius straightened, the beginnings of a grin spreading across his face. "So whatchya gonna do about it, mate?" he baited, eyes bright and dancing.

When one of them became bored, they would do _whatever_ it took, _however long_ it took, to fix it.

James eyes flickered around the room searchingly. Once his hazel gaze settled on the staircase leading to the boys' dorms, he straightened, eyes widening, before he quickly scanned the common room. Fortunately, it was empty save for them.

"Well," he drawled out, smirking. "We _do _need to figure out a way to smuggle Kagome into our dorm room. It'll be a lot easier to plot our pranks away from everyone. It's the perfect place -"

"Except there's no way up there for me short of taking a broom and flying through the window," Kagome finished for him, leaning back in thought. "And that idea's shot since I have to wait until next year to bring mine..."

James cocked an eyebrow at his sister. "Not if you used Kirara," he quipped wryly.

Sirius snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, 'cause a cat the size of a bloody Hippogriff is _totally _not noticeable. Never mind that she's literally on fire."

Kagome slapped her hand across her forehead and groaned.

Remus turned to stare at Kagome blankly. "I'm sorry," he deadpanned. "But when did your cat grow to the size of a _Hippogriff _and obtain the ability to be '_on fire_'?"

The two boys stiffened, and shared a look that straight up spelled, _'Oh shit.'_

His eyes widened suddenly. "Peter didn't really see some random beast from the forest, did he?" he asked suspiciously.

James and Sirius shared a guilty look. "No…" they admitted sheepishly.

Kagome looked even more sheepish. "That was actually me… riding Kirara…"

Remus blinked at her, stunned. "Why were you riding your cat after curfew?" he blurted out incredulously.

She was looking anywhere but at him and was more than a little obvious about it. "…It was fun…?" she eventually offered quite lamely, shrugging.

Remus opened his mouth, paused, slowly shut it, opened it one more time, before shaking his head. "…The stairs…?" he prompted wearily instead.

Kagome bit her lip to hide a grin. "Right," she murmured impishly.

Sirius rubbed his hands together, smirking widely. "Y'know, this _is _the perfect time to do it, with mostly everyone gone," he mused.

James nodded eagerly. "Sirius is right."

Getting up, Kagome made her way to the staircase. "But it's _how _that's the question." She looked back, over her shoulder. "I mean, it's _Hogwarts' _magic - like, from the castle _itself_." Turning back to it, she crouched and poked warily at the bottom step, frowning when nothing happened. "How can we beat that?" she wondered, stumped.

The boys stood and approached the stairs as well.

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe we can trick it?"

Remus looked over, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "But how?"

Sirius' eyes narrowed, before his eyes widened suddenly and he gasped. "Piggy back ride?" he breathed out, snapping his fingers.

They all turned to each other to share a look, and excited grins spread out across their faces.

—o—o—o—o—

"Oo-_omph_," Sirius grunted. "Geeze, d'you _have _to kick me?" the curly-haired boy grumbled.

A giggle echoed in his right ear, and Sirius grunted once more when Kagome shifted. "Just trying to get comfy, is all," she murmured wryly.

"Lucky you," Sirius muttered, as he was anything _but _comfortable. "Why do I have to carry her? I came up with the idea - someone else should do this," he complained.

"Hey!" Kagome petulantly exclaimed, pouting.

Remus laughed. "You offered," he ever so helpfully reminded with a dry stare.

Sirius ignored him. "She's _your _sister!" he went on, turning to James.

James merely smirked. "Exactly why I knew better than to offer," he said matter-of-factly.

Sirius huffed. "I didn't know she was this heavy-_ack_," he said, cut off when Kagome's slim arms suddenly tightened around his throat.

Kagome let out a little exaggerated gasp for show. "Merlin - my bad! It felt like I was slipping," she said loftily. The evil, threatening look in her eyes ruined the innocent ruse. "Now! Giddy up horsey!" And just for the hell of it, she tapped her heels against his side.

Sirius' left eye was twitching like mad.

Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Uhh, you should probably wait until she's off you before insulting her, Sirius," he couldn't help but point out.

In response, Sirius only sent a cold glare in his direction. "Let's just get this over with…" he muttered under his breath, and shuffled over to the staircase with Kagome perched on his back.

Hesitantly, Sirius placed a foot on the first step, and hoisted both of them up when he felt it was safe.

"One step down, however many to go," Kagome mused.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle as he climbed another step. Still nothing.

"Hey James?" Kagome called out, turning her head as far as she could to look at him. "D'you remember how many steps I managed to get up to before it shifted last time?"

"Three, I think?"

Sirius sighed as he carried them up to the third step, this time without hesitation. "Should have said that in the first place…"

Kagome laughed. "Ah, and now we approach the dreaded fourth step," she announced with an ominous stage voice.

Sirius shook his head. "And here we go," he said, closing his eyes and cautiously taking a step forward.

They all waited with baited breaths as the stairs gave a shiver, before finally calming.

When nothing else happened, Sirius cracked an eye open and a grin split his face. "It worked!"

"Yeah!" James and Remus cheered, high-fiving each other.

"Yes!" Kagome cheered along with them, arms and thighs tightening snugly around the boy. "Try the next step!" she urged eagerly.

Grinning wider, Sirius confidently took another step - and another, and another, until-

"_Bloody hell!_"

-The stairs finally gave out from under them.

Sirius and Kagome toppled over forward, fortunately crashing into the stone on their sides rather than Sirius landing right on his face. And then, they began to slide down the transformed stairs before being deposited in a pile of limbs on the floor.

"Oww," Kagome groaned pathetically from her spot splayed sideways across Sirius, said boy echoing her sentiments. "That was _not _fun..."

A snigger erupted above them. "It was kinda fun to watch, though," James confessed, not bothering to hide his grin.

Sirius and Kagome mustered up the energy to give him the coldest glares they could manage.

Remus' lips quirked into a small, wry smile. "You know what his means, though, right?" he began, eyes bright.

They all turned, staring at him expectantly.

His smile widened into a rare smirk. "It worked - this proved we actually _can _trick the stairs."

Slowly, matching smirks grew on the rest of their faces.

—o—o—o—o—

Come Christmas morn, all was silent in the first year boys' dorm of the Gryffindor Tower - if you didn't count the various snores, of course.

The sun was just about rising when an almost mute click echoed the room and one of the windows was pushed open.

A figure climbed though it, sliding into the room. A much smaller figure leapt through a beat later, right into the former's arms, and the larger figure reached over to relatch the window.

Silently, the figure padde further into the room, and paused.

Kagome stood in the middle of the room, lips pursed, arms crossed, and foot tapping the floor, deep in thought.

And then, suddenly, a wicked, evil little smirk spread out across her face. "Kirara?" she whispered, eyes dancing with delight.

The cat's head bobbed up, and tilted questioningly as she let out a mewl.

Kagome's smirk widened, and she took a step back, gesturing around the room. "If you would do the honors?" She eyed the room speculatively. "I think you have enough room…"

If it was even possible, Kirara's orange eyes glinted and she leapt out of of Kagome's arms, bounding towards the middle of the room.

A fiery whirlwind encased Kirara, momentarily lighting the dorm up with a flash - fortunately, the boys left their curtains shut so it didn't wake them up.

Tip-toeing around the room, Kagome pulled back all the curtains, sniggering under her breath at the adorable sights they made: James was sprawled all across his bed, arms thrown around every which way and that like a praying mantis; Sirius was curled up into a bundle, with his mouth wide open and a little drool slipping from the corner of his lips; Remus, naturally, was the most normal of them all as he laid on his side, except for the fact he was cuddling his pillow in a bear hug.

Kagome looked back at Kirara, who was waiting patiently for the signal. "Next time, we're _so_ bringing a camera," she whispered, and snickered when Kirara gave an amused meow.

Backing up to the door, Kagome gave Kirara the go ahead.

Crouching, Kirara let the flames licking at her feet flare and opened her maw.

**_'Rrrowww!'_**

The sound shook the dorm slightly, and the boys' reactions left Kagome rolling on the floor, laughing her heart out.

They all woke up with a jolt, automatically jumping to their feet in panic.

"W-what's happening!"

"We're being attacked!"

_"Oh shit_!"

That last one was Remus, who let out a startled yelp and scurried in the opposite direction until there was no more bed and he dropped to the floor.

Sirius, who had never had the _pleasure_ of waking up to a scary monster flaming kitty, let out an unmanly squeak and backed up to the wall with a loud thump.

"_Bloody hell -_ **Kagome**!" James roared, finally waking up completely. "You bloody git!" he yelled and whirled on Kirara. "You can cut it out now, Kirara!"

The roaring was cut short, and immediately Kirara transformed back to her normal size. Adorably, she blinked her wide orange eyes and let out a soft, innocent, "_Mew?_"

Kagome, who was still giggling so hard that tears streamed from her eyes as she clutched her stomach since it hurt so bad, shook her head in delight. "O-oh Merlin! Your _faces_!" She let out a stream of snickers. "Oh, Happy Christmas to me!"

Immediately, the pillow Sirius was clutching for dear life slipped from his fingertips and flopped onto the bed. "Christmas?" he parroted, eyes widening. A grin full of excitement split his face. "Well, what in the bloody hell are we waiting for! We have presents to open!"

They all watched with stunned fascination as Sirius shot out the room, easily leaping over Kagome as he left.

Kagome sat up, staring at the door, before laughing. "_Someone's_ excited," she muttered, shaking her head and wiping at her eyes. "_Ouch!"_ she squeaked suddenly, jumping almost a foot in the air when a light stinging hex . "James!" she exclaimed in outrage. "What was that for!"

James was smirking smugly, twirling his wand in his fingers. "_That_ was for waking me up like that," he replied drolly.

Kagome huffed, and scrambled up. "If it happened to anyone else, you'd be laughing too," she muttered under her breath as she padded over to Remus' bed. She flopped on it, lying on her stomach and peering over on the other side, propping her chin up with a palm. "Hi Remus," she drawled sweetly. "How yah doin'?"

Remus gave her a baleful stare from his spot sprawled across the ground. "You're more evil than I first thought," he grouched.

Kagome's smile became cheeky. "Happy Christmas to you too!"

—o—o—o—o—

Together, the Marauders spent their morning ripping open presents with unbound eagerness and glee.

Aside from the various presents they received from their respective parents, or in Sirius' case, his uncle, they also exchanged gifts - small things, like assorted sweets or joke products.

This year, Peter gave Sirius a deck of Exploding Snap. James passed along a prank book to Remus. Sirius gave James a small pouch of sweets - that happened to give the consumer a case of the hiccups, James personally finding out when he popped in a sweet before Sirius could get a word of warning in edgewise. Remus, aware of Kagome's penchant for reading, gave her a muggle book, and in return, Kagome decided to supply and enable his chocolate addiction with a bundle of chocolate frogs and fudge.

A couple hours later, Professor McGonagall came around to escort the twins to her office for their visit with their parents.

"Happy Christmas, Professor!" the Marauders happily chimed in-sync when the older woman smoothly stepped through the portrait door.

Even Professor McGonagall couldn't help but indulge them with a small, amused quirk of her lips. "Happy Christmas, children," she replied in kind. She gestured to the open portrait door. "If you two are ready?"

"Have fun," Remus said quietly, a bright smile on his face as the two Potters waved their farewells and bade their 'see you later's. Sirius nodded his agreement.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," Professor McGonagall said casually, and strode towards Sirius and Remus. "I believe _this_ is one of yours?" she drawled primly, holding up her hand. "I found it left on my desk this morning."

They all looked to see a little, garish, gray, pink-eyed toy mouse dangling by its tail from McGonagall's fingertips.

Immediately, all of their faces turned a mix of various shades ranging from purple to red from the effort to bite back their sniggers.

"We've never seen this before," Sirius managed to choke out in an impressively semi-calm voice.

"I'm sure you haven't," Professor McGonagall murmured dryly as she deposited it, though if one looked closely, her eyes glinted with amusement.

Sirius' hands shot out to catch it out of reflex.

"But I'm sure whoever left it there only did so out of the spirit of Christmas," Kagome said with the utmost seriousness.

"Of course," Professor McGonagall droned. "That would explain the saucer of cream they left as well."

Remus let out a delicate cough to hide his snicker while James gave a professional nod. "Naturally."

Professor McGonagall's gaze flickered over them all, taking in their innocent expression and charming smiles. Left with nothing else to do, she only shook her head in exasperation. "Let's get going then," she sighed.

Just before the portrait door closed, Sirius called out after them. "Just for curiosity's sake Professor - did you drink the cream?"

Professor McGonagall whirled around only to see a half a second glimpse of Sirius' cheeky grin and Remus doubled over and laughter before the door shut.

Kagome and James finally cracked, exploding with giggles to the point that they were clutching each other tightly so they could stay standing.

It was only when McGonagall turned her narrow-eyed gaze on them that their laughter faded into awkward, nervous chuckles upon the realization that they were left with the Professor to deal with the brunt of her ire.

—o—o—o—o—

"Dad! Mum!" the twins exclaimed as they barreled into the room full speed. "Happy Christmas!"

Kagome and James bee-lined towards their parents, both of whom happened to be occupying the same cot, Ella sitting on the edge of her husband's bed.

"Happy Christmas!" they echoed, smiling widely. Their parents shared a laugh when their children lunged, tackling them with hugs. "Careful!" Ella chided, hands steadying the two bundles of energy. "Daddy's still a little sore from his injuries."

Immediately, the two toned it down, grimaces on their faces. "Sorry!"

Charles chuckled, shaking his head. "Nonsense - I can handle a few aches to greet my little chaos dwellers." He reached over, kissing Kagome on her forehead while ruffling James' hair. "Did you two have a good morning?"

"The best!" James exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Thanks for the presents!" Kagome added brightly.

Ella swooped in to peck both of them fondly on the cheeks. "Thank _you_ for yours," she replied in kind. "And speaking of presents, we have one more for each of you."

"Ah, that's right," Charles murmured, shifting over to reach to the stand for his wand. With a swipe and a silent incantation, two wrapped bundles flew out from under Ella's bed. "I know we usually spoil you two rotten for Christmas," he began wryly. "But with you two in Hogwarts now, we figured it's time that we trade in quantity for quality."

"These aren't like your other presents," Ella added gently, and the twins sat up straight at the serious tone she adopted. "These are very precious objects, not toys, and should be treated and used with respect and responsibility," she explained.

"Despite your mischievous tendencies, we know we can trust you two," Charles continued. "These are family heirlooms - passed down the family line." Charles reached over to grab the bigger present of the two, wrapped in shimmering dark green paper, before placing it gently into James' hands. "Just as my father handed this over to me my first year of Hogwarts, and just as his father did to him, I'm giving this to you, James. Use it well."

Ella picked up the remaining present, wrapped in shimmering deep blue paper, and slipped it into Kagome's grasp, letting her hands linger to cover her daughter's. "And just as my mother passed this along to me, as her mother did to her, I'm giving this to you, Kagome," she said softly, squeezing her daughter's hands.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Charles prompted, smirking. "Open 'em up."

James and Kagome shared an excited look before doing just that.

"No way," they both breathed out in awe once the wrapping was ripped off their respective presents.

Silvery, silky cloth pooled in James' hands, eyes widening with delight as he turned it over only to see his body disappear. "An invisibility cloak..." James murmured with unhidden glee.

Charles only grinned widely.

Kagome, who was flipping through an aged leather book with a look of growing captivation, looked up quickly in astonishment. "Seriously?" she blurted out. Even _she_ knew giving James an invisibility cloak was just asking him to pull more pranks now that he could better prevent getting caught. "Wicked..."

Not that she would ever mention that out loud and get it taken away, of course...

James peered over at Kagome's present. "What's that?" he wondered, eyes squinting at the blank pages before him. "A journal?"

Kagome looked at him strangely. "It's not a journal. Can't you see? It's like a personal spell book, but it's not only filled with spells - there's potion recipes and other incredibly useful stuff." Tilting her head away so that their parents wouldn't see, Kagome mouthed the words 'like for pranks' to her brother.

Immediately, James perked up in eager interest.

"It's a grimoire - passed along the female generation of my family. The spells, rituals, recipes... it's our family's legacy - our secrets. It's been added to by numerous generations, and because it is so precious, it's protected so that only a female of our blood can look into," Ella explained.

Kagome bit her lip and peered at her mother. "But what if I want James to look at it?" she wondered with a hint of concern and uncertainty.

It brought a smile to Ella's face. "You can always key him in, should you wish."

Kagome and James shared a grin, and the former didn't even miss a beat to reply. "How?"

As the two females turned their attention to the grimoire, James returned his attention to his invisibility cloak.

Slowly, a smirk formed on his face, his eyes taking on a wicked, dancing light to it.

"I expect you to use it wisely," Charles' reminder broke through his thoughts, his father guessing what that incorrigible mind of his was concocting at the sight of his son's smirk.

Holding back a laugh at how his son's face fell at that, he covertly looked over. When he saw that his wife was distracted with explaining Kagome's gift, Charles grinned wryly and leaned forward to whisper in his son's ear. "And if you use it wisely for not so respectable things that your Mum would never approve of, that's okay too," he added, discreetly turning his hand over in a secretive high five. "Just don't get caught and make sure you don't forget your sister either."

The grin that formed on James' face as he mutely returned the gesture was nothing but mischievous. "Oh, I'd never."

—o—o—o—o—

Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe it was the fates trying to balance themselves out.

Or maybe it was just a stroke of luck after a string of unlucky accidents.

When they were out and about, sneaking around Hogwarts under the cloak the first time ever, it wasn't long before they crossed paths with Peeves, a Professor doing the rounds, Mr. Norris, and Filch all one after another. It was after that, that they almost walked right into Professor McGonagall herself, ultimately leading them to a pleasant discovery.

Hearing footsteps once more, the four of them scurried to the side, pressing themselves against the wall as they waited with baited breaths.

"Bloody hell - how is it that we manage to bump into every person taking a stroll around Hogwarts in the middle of the night?" Kagome hissed ever so quietly under her breath.

Beside her, Remus let out a relieved sigh when the infamous strict witch took a turn around the corner. "I don't know, but I swear it's like they know we have the cloak or something."

"…There's no way they could, right?" James asked uncertainly. "I mean, everyone says the Headmaster knows _everything_ that goes on in Hogwarts. Maybe they were warned somehow."

Sirius scoffed, rolling his eyes as he shoved James gently. "There's no way he knows _everything_," he muttered.

"Oi!" James exclaimed as he stumbled, and grasped the wall to steady himself, hands brushing against the portrait they were all leaning against.

They all froze when a click echoed through the air, and let out a chorus of yelps as they suddenly fell backwards when the portrait swung inwardly.

They tumbled and crashed to the floor, and when they managed to gather their bearings to crack open their eyes, they were greeted with the sight of numerous wide, bulging eyes just _staring_ down at them.

Kagome would never forget the startled shriek Remus let out at the sight of so many house-elves just staring at them, just as Sirius and James would _never_ let it go.

—o—o—o—o—

The next day, on the twenty-seventh of December, Remus fell ill that afternoon.

Or so he claimed.

The poor boy _did_ look peaky, which worked in his favor as the boys easily believed Remus when he said he didn't feel good and headed to see Madam Pomfrey.

With one Marauder gone and another momentarily debilitated, the remaining three elected to stay in for the night.

Down in the Gryffindor Common Room, James and Kagome were sat on the floor by the table nearest to the fireplace, a chessboard between them. Sirius was lounging lazily on the sofa closest to them, munching on some chocolate as he watched the proceedings halfheartedly.

"Full moon tonight," James commented offhandedly as he looked away from the chess set before him, peering out the window and up into the sky.

For a moment, Kagome didn't say anything. But eventually, she hummed, careful to keep her voice even as she waited as James moved his chess piece. "Is it?"

Sirius snorted, and snapped a piece of chocolate of the bar and tossed it into his mouth. "Be'er be ca'ful," he mumbled through his snack, and swallowed thickly to get it down. "Tonight's when the werewolves come out to play," he went on, projecting his voice to sound deep, ominous, and scary - the fact that he was a few years shy from puberty and his voice was still high-pitched sort of killed the effect.

James and Kagome shared an amused look.

"They say that the forest is full of 'em."

James darted in to snatch a piece of chocolate out of Sirius' hands. He popped it in his mouth before Sirius could grab it back, eliciting an offended roar. "You think?" he mused, once he finished snickering. "Would Dumbledore really let them stay in there during the full moon, so close to the school?"

Kagome shrugged, casually giving her input. "There's a reason the forest's forbidden. Maybe that's one of 'em." She rolled her eyes when one of James' bishops threateningly waved their sword at her to get on with it. "Yeah, yeah, I'm thinking, okay?" she muttered exasperatedly. Eventually, she made her move.

James chuckled, shaking his head. His sister was pants at chess.

And it never got old when he beat her.

"Checkmate."

Kagome huffed, throwing her hands up in the air as her queen was viciously batted off the chessboard, falling with a small, shrill scream. "You play him Sirius, and kick his smug arse while you're at it," she muttered, climbing out of her seat.

Sirius smirked. "As thy lady commands," he replied with just a tinge of mocking as he took her spot.

"You think Remus will be better by tomorrow?" James wondered as they set up the chess board. "We still need to work out the New Year's prank."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, and snatched up one of the magazines of _Witch Weekly_ that happened to be lying around. "The concern for your friend's wellbeing is touching, James," she drawled with dripping sarcasm as she flipped a page.

James glared at her, and at Sirius as well when the boy began snickering. "Hey, he said it was just something he ate and Madam Pomfrey said he'd be fine, okay," he argued in his defense.

Kagome's lips twitched. "Right. We'll visit him in the morning, anyways. See if he's up to leave." She paused, thinking, and her eyes flickered to the moon unconsciously. "Maybe bring him some chocolate too, while we're at it. To cheer him up."

—o—o—o—o—

"Your birthday, huh?"

Kagome's voice, softened to a whisper, cut the silence weighing heavily on Sirius as he reclined before the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Sudden and unexpected, her words startled him and his head snapped up to see Kagome staring right back at him. Her gaze was expectant as she stood propped against one of the chairs with her arms crossed.

For a moment, Sirius glanced down at the camera in his lap that he'd been staring at for the past half hour - a birthday present from his Uncle - before he placed it aside and stared into the fire. Eventually, he gave a noncommittal shrug.

Eyebrows furrowing lightly, Kagome pushed away from the sofa and padded over to him, her steps a mere whisper as her bare feet brushed against the carpeting. She took a seat, settling beside Sirius.

Kagome leaned back, and gazed into the flickering fire as well.

"Why didn't you mention it earlier?" she wondered curiously, squirming a little in her seat to get a bit more comfortable.

Sirius determinedly kept his eyes on the fire before them. "Didn't wanna make a big deal of it," he mumbled.

"Mhm," Kagome hummed, unconvinced. "Well, if you ever want to tell me the real reason, I'm right here," she told him, keeping her voice light.

Sirius' head whipped around, and he glared at her impulsively. But when she just turned slightly to stare back at him calmly, giving him a small smile, his temper faltered. "I - it's just, birthdays have never been much fun for me, okay?" he huffed hotly, tendrils of frustration coiling at the bottom of his stomach.

Unconsciously nibbling on her lip, Kagome sighed lightly before reaching over to curl an arm around his shoulders. "Your family?" she guessed knowingly.

After hesitating for a moment, Sirius finally gave in with a nod. "I - you know, they didn't even send me anything?" he said suddenly, tone lined with a bitter edge. "I mean, I've never got on with my family - not since longer than I can remember. So, it's not like I expect much from them - not anymore - but the thing is, they've always used to get me _something!_ Even if it wasn't much, it meant, or at least I thought, that maybe they cared a little or something!" he ranted furiously, fists clenching his pajamas. "And the worst part is that I don't even _know_ why I'm so upset about it! I stopped caring a long time ago, or at least I thought I did, but, but-" he stopped suddenly, letting out a frustrated growl.

"It just, makes it real," Kagome quietly finished for him.

And just like that, Sirius slumped against the sofa, shoulders dropping in defeat. "Yeah," he agreed dully.

Kagome gave him a comforting squeeze. "You know it's not your fault, right? It's theirs, and they're not very good parents if they can't love and accept you for who you are."

Sirius sighed. "Maybe I'm just not a very good son…" he muttered darkly.

Kagome took a moment to look at him, and when she didn't speak, Sirius looked up to peer at her curiously. Their eyes locked, and Kagome leaned against him in a one-armed hug, laying her head on his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess you're not - not to them at least," she affirmed, keeping her voice a careful, soft, but most of all, honest whisper.

She missed the way Sirius stared down at her, probably in hurt or incredulity or a mix of the two, but she did feel how he stiffened against her. However, she went on before he could say anything. "But, then again, when you think about what it would take for them to see you as a good son, maybe it's better that you're not," she mused, and fell silent to let him contemplate.

Eventually, though, Kagome was relieved when she felt Sirius wind an arm around her, returning her hug, and laid his own head against hers. She could practically feel him smiling - maybe even grinning. "Maybe you're right," he breathed out in satisfied realization.

After a couple beats of silence, Kagome allowed for a small grin to appear on her face. "So, it's still your birthday…" she brought up casually. "Y'know what this means, yeah?"

Sirius lifted his head to glance over at her with a questioning look.

Her grin widened. "We have to celebrate. And it's not celebration without cake," she told him with the utmost seriousness she could possibly muster with the impish grin slapped across her face.

It had Sirius' lips quirking to form a grin of his own.

"I do love a good chocolate cake…"

"It's a good thing I know you so well, then," she murmured, eyes dancing wickedly, and at just that moment, the portrait door swung open to admit James and Remus. The invisibility cloak slipped off a bit, revealing only their heads and hands, and the bounties they carried.

A rather large, double layer cake with chocolate icing sat on a platter in James hands while Remus carried the utensils they nicked from the kitchens, both sporting wide grins all the while.

* * *

><p>Words- 7,884<p>

_D'aww, poor Sirius. I couldn't help add a little angst there. But at least I ended it on an up note, eh?_

_Next time, on Domino Effect:_

_James makes good on his vow for revenge on Severus and the New Year rolls in with a bang.(And some other stuff I don't want to spoil or haven't written yet… -_-) _

**_On a side note_**_, what's up with this mass deletion business? Since I last updated, FFnet has gone under a random purge for no reason, people are jumping ship to other sites, and petitions are posted everywhere I look. _

_Well, anayways, here are a few shout-outs of gratitude for the people whose ideas I used in this chapter: _

_First off to **ArmyWife22079**, for her general amazingness (of course). Hugz for the awesomeness ideas of getting Sirius a camera for a birthday present and the grimoire and all its tricks for Kagome (couldn't just give James the kickass gift that is the invisibility cloak without giving his sister something on its level, right?)_

_To **fan of fic **for suggesting to include Christmas._

_And **darksilvercloud **to showcase the Marauders in the sneaky adventures._

_Hopefully, I got them all lol. If not, my apologies and my thanks to all that I failed to mention!_

_Till laters!_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**Magykrider, Wicken25, Atokibe, Speedykitten1643, Lorem tenebrae, Spastic Freak, kakashixangela, Umbra1219, darksilvercloud, quenofthieves, Venas, Anake14, ObsidianFrost, LoneWolfSage, MoonPrincess1989, Tenshi 'Gome, Bunny.W.K, Kitsune Kayls, InfiniteWhiplash, JollyLoser, TsukiyoTenshi, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, CrescentMelody, WraithReaper, cristine44, Valleygoat, GoggleboxGirlie, RebornRose1992, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, WhisterTrickster, Avulocard21, Aru Leonhart-Strife, dimensiontimetraveler, EternalSouls, TMH09, CroOledTwiSted, The KumiKo, Lemon Dropz, Guest**

**Danielle T- **Hehe, thanks! And thanks for the ideas! I can totally see James getting overprotective and Kagome getting irritated by it, leading to a fight and awkwardness ensuing between the other Marauders hehe!

**Yukio X- **Awh, thanks, you're too sweet! I know, writer's block sucks so much. I'm just happy the muse hasn't abandoned me on the fic just yet ^^


	19. 18: Year I: Part VI: Boom and a Bang

_Hmm, I don't think I have to say how much trouble this chapter gave me, given how long it's been since the last update ^^;_

_But! Good news! Great, fantastic, awesomelicious news in fact! __**Domino Effect **__has fanart__! Gorgeous, awesome, beautiful fanart! __The talented __**sweetlessly **__has created three marvelous piece, one of which is the coverart for this fic! I am just in love with them! You can find __**sweetlessly **__on deviantArt. Just go to my profile, I have the links on there, or just head straight__ to the site and search for her!__ The__y'__re__ so awesome that one of them actually inspired me to write a scene/__teaser for a future chapter__, and it's__ attached to __it for all to read ;D_

_And, uhm, I just freaking realized the last chapter got 60 reviews! 0.o Holy shizz man, just, wow. I love all of you guys! XD _

_ As always – Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Year I; Part VI: With a Boom and a Bang—<p>

James was never one to make promises lightly, or rather, vows—even if they were of the unspoken variety.

And during that second week of Christmas break, Severus found himself on the receiving end of a certain _someone's _wand more than once.

Severus had no doubt exactly _who _that someone was. But every time _something _happened, there was _no one _there.

Even in broad daylight, where there was nowhere to hide, there was no one to be seen.

It started small, so small that he thought they was mere accidents. A little stumbling here, parchments and books slipping from his hands there... little things. He was tired, it was cold, his fingers were numb. He was just a little more clumsy than usual.

But it just kept happening and happening, and those 'little' things escalated into big things.

Like when, during one day as he was walking back to the Slytherin dorms after lunch, he was de-pantsed all of a sudden for everyone to see his undershorts.

"Bloody hell!" the Slytherin snarled, hands snatching at his slacks. "Who's there?!" he demanded, blushing furiously as he hopped around. Growling darkly, he glowered into thin air. "I know it's you Potter," he bit out darkly, his words reduced to hisses, "This has youwritten _all over it_."

Just then, two older girls—Hufflepuffs—rounded a corner and stopped dead cold, mouths dropping and eyes widening.

The only three students in the hall stared at each other in frozen, horrified, awkward silence. The blush on Severus' cheeks darkened, contrasting starkly against light pallor of his skin.

And then, Severus' stomach upturned as the two girls shared a look and broke down in a fit of strangled giggles, so wrought with laughter they hung on each other lest they crumple to the ground.

Shooting a dark glare towards the girls, which only sent them into another round of giggles, Severus whirled around and stalked away as quickly as he could, teeth gnashing. All the while he harshly muttered a vow under his breath. "I _will_ find you, Potter - and I _will_ hex you into oblivion..."

Unfortunately for Severus, it had only just begun.

James swore sweet, humiliating revenge, and sweet, humiliating revenge he would get, one way or another.

And on New Year's Eve, he did a damn good job at it.

o.O.o

The year of 1971 was over, and the night saw to the last day to ever grace the year.

And, of course, the Marauders planned accordingly. And by planned, they plotted. When they weren't plotting, they were passed out catching up on rest. It had to be flawless, especially since the prank called for direct involvement, and unless they wanted to spend the rest of their vacation and then some in detention, then they could leave nothing to be linked to them. _Nothing. _

It was early evening as they were seated in the Great Hall during the dinner feast. A massive, single table occupied the middle of the hall, set with only about thirty chairs.

Above them, the moon shone brightly behind a cluster of clouds, lending an unearthly glow below them. Stars were scattered across the cast span of the moonlit sky. Snow trickled lazily from the ceiling, falling but never quite landing on them.

Surrounding them were two lines of massive pine trees, set along the sides of the hall, flourishing in their own little snowy environment—magical snowflakes sprinkling around the trees, a small bundle of snow crowding at the bases.

The trees were decorated to the nines: wrapped with garland, colored alternatively with the house colors—Gryffindor and Slytherin on the left, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff colors on the right. Crafted ornaments dangled from the tree limbs, both wooden and stone, carved into magical-esque figures like stars, rune designs, and Hogwarts symbols. There were even miniature carvings of creatures, like unicorns and elves. Small, multicolored twinkling lights swirled and floated around the trees in the place of electrical Christmas lights, Kagome suspected.

Each tree even had a great, grand star, color-coded with the garland of its respective tree. It was almost garish, but it was so wondrous in the sense that it was picturesque of a magical yuletide.

Laughter danced around the table as they all ate, some of the students showing others the bounty they received opening their Christmas crackers, some Exploding Snap decks, others sweets, things of the sort.

Raucous laughter came at one end of the table, where four Gryffindors were clustered at. James had just been telling a joke, of a prank they pulled when they were younger on their parents one time during the winter season, and Sirius was laughing loudly, pounding his leg—McGonagall gave him a scathing look the last time he was about to do so on the table, halting him even before his fist made contact—as he loudly claimed he wished he could have pulled that on his own parents, for their expressions alone would be worth his weight in gold.

But just as Sirius' laughter was about to cool down, a groan sounded next to Kagome, gathering the attention of those around.

Remus, who had just placed his goblet of warmed pumpkin juice down, a strange look flitting across his face, suddenly moaned. He curled inwardly, arm twining around his waist to cradle his stomach.

Kagome hurriedly dropped her fork in hand. "Remus?" she began warily with alarm, "Are you alright?"

Remus only moaned once more, louder this time, and mumbled something about his stomach.

James, eyes narrowed in speculation, suddenly grimaced. "Mate, y'don't look all too well..." he said slowly, edging back, as if he didn't want to catch whatever his friend had.

Sirius, however, had no qualms; he leaned forward, eyes wide. "He's about to hurl, is what it looks like!" he said loudly.

Promptly, everyone save the Marauders scooted back.

"Mister Lupin, are you ill?" McGonagall's anxious voice called down the end of the long table.

The usual loquacious boy just answered with another mere moan.

Kagome, the picture of concern, leaned forward to look down the table at the woman. "Should he go and see Madam Pomfrey, Professor?" Kagome asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, before nodding curtly. "It seems that would be best," she murmured tersely before turning to the ill-student herself. "Mister Lupin, will you be able to make it to the Hospital ward, or do you require some assistance?"

With a wince, Remus looked up and peered at Kagome, as if pleadingly. Kagome quickly nodded. "I don't mind helping him over, if that's alright Professor," she said, voice genuine.

Professor McGonagall granted her request with a nod. "That will be sufficient. Thank you, Miss Potter."

"D'you need help?" James piped up, looking at the two in concern. Sirius nodded, looking about ready to get up.

Kagome looked at the two of their plates and quickly shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. You two eat—I think we can manage on our own."

The two boys shared an uncertain look and Kagome rolled her eyes as she pushed her chair from the table before pushing it back in. "I'm already so stuffed in any case," she added, before turning to the sandy-haired boy beside her and holding out a hand. "C'mon Remus, up and at 'em."

Nodding sluggishly, Remus slowly pushed away from the table, grasping Kagome's hand to stand, before pushing his chair back in. With that done, Kagome threw an arm of his around her shoulders. Grasping him around the back, she led him out of the room.

Quietly, they limped through the doors of the Great Hall. They continued as such, Kagome helping Remus along as he slumped up against her slightly, trudging down the hall, turning a couple of corners, before, all of a sudden, they paused by a grand tapestry.

Remus' groaning stopped as sudden as they did; the boy straightened, his pained expression vanishing from his lightly scarred face. He untangled himself from Kagome, who let out a low whistle.

There was a moment of pause, before a certain cream colored cat tottered around a corner ahead and headed towards them.

"Kirara," Kagome murmured, holding out her hands for the nekomata to leap into and use her arm as a bridge to settle on her right shoulder. "Did you take care of Mr. Norris?"

Her answer was a meow that sounded suspiciously affirmative and even more unusually devious.

"I don't even want to know," Remus muttered under his breath.

Snickering, Kagome jogged over to the tapestry, pulling it back to reach within.

As she backed out, it was slow and her movements were jerky, as if she was pulling on something particularly burdensome. However, when she came out into the open, it was with seemingly nothing… until she pulled on something. In her hands was suddenly a bundle of shimmering cloth, and at her feet was a box.

A box full of fireworks, to be exact.

Kagome and Remus slowly turned to each other to share an evil look. "Time to get to work," Remus said, his eyes glittering with uncharacteristic glee and guile that only came with their more involved pranks.

Kagome let out a low, evil giggle. "Is it really work when it's so much fun?" she asked idly as Remus picked the box and Kagome threw the cloak around them.

Remus only sniggered as they doubled back to the Great Hall.

o.O.o

James poked at the half-eaten double chocolate cake on his plate, head tilted down and eyes downcast. "I'm a bit worried…about Remus," he whispered, turning slightly so only Sirius would hear, really saying: _I hope they didn't get caught._

Sirius swallowed his mouthful of lemon-meringue tart. "Psh. Relax, Kagome's helping him to Madam Pomfrey." _They have an excuse if they run into someone, and besides, Kirara's on lookout._ Sirius eyed the remains of James' slightly mutilated cake. "You going to eat the rest of that?"

James rolled his eyes and pushed his plate over. "So nice to see you caring," he muttered, half-amused, half-exasperated.

"Not so nice to see your knickers in a twist, mate," Sirius shot back, though his words were muddled with the forkful of chocolate cake in his mouth.

James twitched, and he would have retorted if it wasn't for the strangled noise of disgust that sound three seats up and across the table.

"_How vile…"_

James sneered as he leaned forward, glaring up the table. "No one asked for your opinion, Snape!"

His response was outright ignorance as Severus merely turned his nose away from him, and it had him practically hissing.

Fists clenched in his lap underneath the table, James turned to hiss in Sirius' ear. "You have it, right?"

Sirius, who was scowling rather darkly, suddenly looked down to hide his blooming, wicked smirk. Discreetly, he slipped a small, packet of brown packaging from his robes, careful to keep it palmed in his hand. "Would I ever let you down so horribly?"

James picked up his goblet of steaming cocoa, using it to hide his own smug smirk. "I'd never let you forget it," he muttered.

Sirius snorted. "Now, we play the waiting game. A good thing we're the ones to stay behind, instead of Remus."

James let out a disappointed sigh. "I know, they'd never agree to it—Kagome especially. She'll probably hit me for days if she finds out, and then embarrass the bloody hell out of me when I least expect it."

Sirius shivered, remembering quite vividly the Kagome's rare moments of vengeance. "I've told you how evil your sister is, right? She's pure evil, is what she is, mate. She may look sweet and act all kind and polite and innocent, but she's a fox underneath that sheepskin."

James fidgeted, looking over his shoulder, paranoid as the thought that Kagome and Remus could be behind them crossed his mind, hidden underneath the cloak and they'd never know it. "I _know_," James breathed out with heavily after a moment, eyes wide. "I don't need _you_ to tell me that, you're not the one that grew up with her the past decade. It's scary sometimes, brilliant when it's not turned on us, but bloody _scary_."

Kagome, who was just sneaking by with Remus and Kirara with the fireworks, passed by just in time to hear Sirius's comment and lingered long enough listen to James' response.

"I'll get him," Kagome hissed as she stomped, quietly mind you, towards the left line of Christmas trees; Remus was forced to scramble to keep up with her or be exposed when Kagome pulled the cloak off of when she left him behind. "When we're done, I'll get him when he least expects it," she vowed, not aware that she was only proving them right.

Remus could only sweatdrop.

o.O.o

A minute before the feast was about to start, a series of popping sounds interrupted the Yuletide cheer, followed by the unmistakable sound of hissing.

Heads snapped up to see multitudes of flying rockets shoot out from through the trees and up towards the ceiling. Most of them jumped when the explosions sounded out to reveal a sequence grand, multicolored, glittering lights flashing above them all.

Cheers erupted after the shock melted, the two visible Marauders leading it with loud whooping and wild exclamations of, "This is _so_ cool!" and "Did the professors do this!?" to throw off any suspicion.

Dumbledore, of course, was smiling serenely, and clapping at the "Marvelous display!" McGonagall's face was flushed with red, from anger those around her suspected, but if one looked closely, she seemed hard-pressed not to smile as a bright blue steaming rocket swirled into the air, spelling out the words, "Happy New Year!" in curly script.

So distracted were the students and professors that no one noticed the hovering cluster of powder that floated across the table, only to dispense into a certain Slytherin's cup, just as no one noticed Sirius slip his wand back into the sleeve of his cloak.

As they brought in the New Year with a bang, Sirius and James shared a sly grin, and underneath the cloak, Kagome and Remus did the same.

o.O.o

That night, when Severus returned to the lonely quarters that was the Slytherin first year dorms, he changed into his nightclothes and climbed into his bed.

He was wrapped in a warm cocoon of green and silver blankets, a hair's breadth away from slumber, when his stomach suddenly turned and gurgled.

Severus shifted awkwardly, turning on his side before settling down. He was once again about to fall asleep when his stomach churned once again.

Only this time, he didn't just fidget and roll over. He shot off the bed so fast, if it wasn't for the fact that he vaulted of the bed, tangled as he fought of his covers almost violently, he would have made it to the dorm-connected bathroom in a dark blur.

It was only by a stroke of luck that his dorm mates were not present, for the unearthly smell that wafted from under the door could wake the sleeping dead and kill them again, and that was something Severus would never be able to live down.

Suffice to say, Severus did not leave the bathroom for most of the night, and when he did, it was with a new appreciation for self-refilling toilet paper canisters.

o.O.o

It was just a few days shy of the end of the break that they attempted the stairs one last time. And this time, they were _all_ going to climb up the stairs at once.

"Are you guys sure this will work?" Peter asked tentatively, biting his lip.

Peter had returned just the day before, his mother dropping him off early at Hogwarts when an emergency came up and they had to cut their vacation short. His aunt, who was recently widowed, had just given birth to his new baby cousin Sarah. Peter all but jumped at the chance at going back to school when his mum offered him the choice, knowing that she would be spending a lot of time helping out with the new baby and his aunt.

Peter understood and didn't mind—he missed his friends anyways.

"Uh," Remus muttered, scratching his head sheepishly. "Pretty sure?"

"Oh, that's reassuring," Peter mumbled uneasily under his breath.

Kagome laughed, tossing an arm around his shoulders. "Relax Peter! We've almost made it to the first year dorm when four of us are on the stairs. We think if we add one more person, we'll be able to trick the staircase and make it all the way."

"And if not, well, it doesn't hurt _that_ much anymore," Sirius mused.

James snorted, grinning. "Yeah, after falling like a million times, you kinda get used to it."

Peter just groaned.

Kagome suddenly clapped her hands. "Let's go then—Peter, you can go up front," she instructed, and slipped arms around Remus' and James', tugging them along as she followed. "Sirius, you take the rear."

Sirius let out an amused puff of air. "Sir, yes, sir," he quipped, causing Kagome to look over her shoulder at him. He flashed her a cheeky smile.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in a withering glare.

Once they gathered around Kagome, they shuffled forward and slowly, warily, climbed up the stairs. As they approached the level to the first year dorms, they slowed down, inching up step by step with great apprehension.

Suddenly, already passed the point where the stairs gave the last time when it was only four of them, the stairs rippled and they all froze, waiting.

This time though, it didn't shift. Instead, the stairs remained stable, but a sort of nasty sounding locking, cranking noise cracked through the silence. The Marauders shared worried looks, before nodding to one another, an agreement to continue. They were already so close!

Gingerly, the five Gryffindors quickly climbed three more steps to finally close the distance to the first year dorm.

"It worked!" Kagome exclaimed, eyes wide. She whirled around to see the boys looking after her in astonishment, jumping in excitement. "It actually worked! We did i_-ahhh_ !"

Suddenly, out of the blue, the stairs shifted out from under them and they all went tumbling down.

They tumbled down the short set of stairs, crashing to the ground as the stairs dumped them on one another in a tangle of limbs.

A short moment of silence ensued, before it was broken by a volley of pained moaning and groaning.

"Hey, Kagome?" James' muffled voice called out after a moment of groaning.

"Yes?" she muttered, wincing when someone's elbow dug into her back. "Ow," she complained plaintively.

"It didn't work."

Kagome's eye twitched at her brother's _brilliant_ deduction. "Shut up," she muttered darkly. "And whoever's elbow that is digging into my spine, _get it out."_

"Oooh, watch out, _someone's _not in a chipper mood."

A tick formed in her right eye, and Kagome 'accidentally' moved her knee into Sirius' thigh. And by 'moved' she 'dug' it into him.

"Eeeouch!"

The elbow in her spine moved, followed by a sheepish, small mutter. "Sorry, Kagome..."

The anger melted from her face—she couldn't be mad at Peter, not when he sounded like a kicked puppy. "Don't worry, Pete, I only save my abuse for James and Sirius," she told him kindly, ignoring the following, offended yelps.

"Oi!"

Remus let out an exasperated sigh, and always as the voice of reason, he wondered, "Are we going to spend the afternoon here, or will we be getting up anytime soon?"

"Touchy, touchy," James muttered from above as he rolled over and off.

They climbed up from the ground, waiting before the stairs.

"I can't believe it didn't work," Kagome muttered under her breath, arms crossed across her chest. "I was _so_ sure it would."

Sirius threw an arm around her shoulder. "We all were," he grumbled, rubbing his head from the slight ache it got during the fall.

"Is there anything else we can try?" Peter wondered, peering over at his friend.

James pouted. "We've tried just about everything, haven't we?"

Remus sighed, eyes squinted as he peered up the staircase. "The staircase was confused long enough for us to slowly make it near the top while we were all on it. There's a chance we can fool it long enough if we go faster," he suggested.

Kagome blinked, turning to Remus. "That's right, we've never tried to go faster before," she said in realization, "We were too worried about it changing under us…"

Remus nodded. "I know, we just have to—" He stopped short as he turned back towards the staircase, face paling. "Hey, why isn't it changing back?" Remus said, his voice bordering panic.

The rest of them whipped around to see Remus was right—the staircase was still a stone slide. "It hasn't been thirty seconds already, right?" Kagome asked with mounting despair. "Right? That has to be it—we couldn't have broken it!"

"What… what about that weird sound earlier, right before the stairs gave out?" Peter breathed out, and turned to the others with a frantic look. "It did that before, right?"

The other four gave him a mortified look which answered his question easily enough. "Oh, man," Peter moaned.

"Shit," Kagome blurted out. "Oh _shit_, we broke it."

"We're dead," Remus muttered, horrified.

"We're _so_ dead." Sirius corrected faintly, shaking his head. "McGonagall will never let us live."

James gulped and feebly suggested, "Maybe if we wait long enough, it'll go back?"

They could only hope so.

o.O.o

"It's been _hours!_" Remus ranted, pacing back and forth in the common room. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Maybe we can just tell McGonagall?" Peter suggested weakly from his spot on the one of the couches.

Beside him on the other side, James and Sirius shrank at the thought.

"We might have to," Kagome mumbled, her face buried in her arms. "I mean—where else are you guys going to sleep tonight?"

"Camp out in the common room?" James said weakly, "Anything is better than facing McGonagall's fury." Sirius underscored that fact with a deep, vigorous nod.

"We're going to face it eventually!" Remus exclaimed, whirling on them, face drawn. "Break is ending in a few days—the students will be coming back soon! How are we going to explain to all the guys in Gryffindor that they can't go up to their dorms!"

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. "We can lie?" He shook his head just as he suggested it. "No, this doesn't seem like something we can just fib our way through," he muttered, his tone taking on a morose edge as he bemoaned. "Merlin, I can only imagine the Howler Mother is going to send me…"

Kagome and James winced collectively at that, knowing their mother would do the same.

"I guess…" Kagome began, "We can wait until the day before break ends? And if it doesn't fix itself, we'll…" She winced, "Turn ourselves in…"

o.O.o

They spent the rest of the day either in the common room, or traipsing in the Hogwarts grounds. They returned after dinner only to find the stairs unchanged.

They idly played chess and exploding snap to past the time, each and every one of them turning to check if the stairs returned to normal without their notice.

It didn't.

Nighttime came and soon it became time for Kirara to take the boys to their dorms so they could finally hit the hay.

In the Gryffindor Tower, there were two balconies overlooking the common room—each of which was on the first landing to of the girls' and boys' staircases. James remembered that as he stared up at the ceiling earlier, lost in space, and he quickly realized that since their dorms were on the first landing, Kirara could easily carry them up to the balcony.

Of course, that meant they all had to explain to Peter about Kirara and sacrifice a perfectly good opportunity for a good-natured prank on the boy when James loudly stated his revelation.

Kagome was lounging on one of the sofas in the common room as the boys went to change and grab their things—Sirius was taken with the idea to camp out by the fire in the common room, so they were going to stick with the plan just for kicks—when a rumbling sound suddenly grumbled through the Common Room. Kagome sat up in a snap, clambering over the sofa and scrambling to peer around it and towards the stairs to the boys' dorms.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the stairs ripple, before it slowly shifted back into place. "Guys!" she shrieked, excitement coloring her tone as she launched up, over, and off the sofa, almost tripping as her bare feet landing on the plush carpet about five feet away. "Guys! The stairs! It's back to normal!" she shouted, wrought with relief as she ran towards the staircase. "Guys!" she said, blindly tearing up the stairs.

Kagome shot up the stairs to the first landing, crossed the space to the door to the first year dorms, and ripped it open to the great surprise of its inhabitants. Wild yelps sounded out as the door smacked the wall on the other side.

Most of the boys, only half dressed, dived.

"Merlin, Kagome!" Sirius shouted as he launched over his bed to hide behind it, snatching his covers to protect his dignity. Peter just let out a "Meep!" as he scurried in his own, only to pop his head out the other end to peek at her.

Remus, already dressed in his nightclothes, shook his head in amusement as he sniggered under his breath.

James, who was just about to pull on his shirt, sighed. With a slight, dry drawl, he told her, "Please knock next time to protect the modesty of these delicate flowers."

His face was promptly assaulted by a pillow, courtesy of one perturbed Sirius.

"The stairs!" Kagome said, grinning and brimming with excitement as she ignored the commotion and the boys' state of undress. "They're back to normal!"

The boys froze.

"What!" Sirius shouted in gleeful relief, dropping his covers and forgetting his 'modesty' as his chest was bared. "Yes! No howlers!" he cheered. James pumped a fist in the air at that and let out a wild whoop.

Peter shot up, still wrapped up in his scarlet coverlet, and let out a deep, long, sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin…"

"Kagome," Remus said in a strange, somewhat strained voice. "How did you get up here?"

"I took the stairs," she said immediately, as if it was obvious. She froze as her words finally came back to her. "I took… the stairs," Kagome said slowly, eyes widening. "Holy shit," she muttered, whirling around. "I made it up the stairs! By myself!"

"Bloody hell!" Sirius breathed out in astonishment; he and James looked at each other, and after a moment, they shared a proud, shit-eating grin. "We really _did_ break the staircase!"

o.O.o

The rest of the break came and went. Now that Kagome was able to make it up the stairs to the boys' dorm, she snuck up there constantly under James' cloak—it wouldn't do for the other Gryffindors to find out about their part in the stairs just yet.

It was the perfect place to scheme though, that much was sure. A quiet place all to themselves without the pressing fear that a prefect might overhear. No need to worry about another student snitching or leaking their plans.

School resumed as usual. New spells and potions were learned, theory first and then practical. Essays were written, at the last minute for many students alike. Soon enough, it was already halfway through January.

As the five marauders left potions, Kagome brought up something that had been bugging her for a while. "Hey, is it just me, or does Severus seem a little angry lately?" she wondered, eyebrows furrowed out of curiosity, looking back over her shoulder to the Slytherin in question that was subtly stomping away, his robes slightly snapping at his ankles.

The expression of his face as he passed her was nothing but dark: his lips were pinched, his eyes narrowed into slits, and if it was possible a dark little cloud would be hovering over his head, thunder rumbling, following diligently like a puppy as he stalked away.

Sirius snorted beside her as the five of them made their way towards their second class of the day: Charms. "When isn't he?" he remarked quietly, lips curled into a smirk. At Kagome's frown, that smirk dropped and Sirius hastily added, "Hey, he's not exactly a chipper person you know," in his defense.

Kagome huffed and turned to the two boys who she _knew_ wouldn't be prats. "Remus? Peter? Have you noticed anything?"

Peter shrugged, scratching his cheek lightly as he shook his head. "In Potions? Not really, no."

"He _does_ seem a little more agitated than usual," Remus commented, eyebrows furrowed.

_Finally!_ "That's what I'm saying!" Kagome exclaimed quietly. "I mean, after the break I'd figure he might cheer up a bit since Lily is back. But it's been weeks, and he's always in a darker mood since the last time I saw him…" she murmured.

James scoffed. "Yeah, it makes you wonder what has his knickers in a twist." His eyes glittered as he shot a covert glance towards Sirius, whose lips twisted. Sirius turned his head to hide his grin and let out a small cough to mask his laugh.

The others were oblivious to it all.

Minutes later they were clambering into Professor Flitwick's room and took their seats: Kagome and Remus in one row and James, Sirius, and Peter in the one behind them.

For today's lesson, they were picking up where they left off before the winter break: the practical of tickling charms.

"Now, remember, the wand movement is like so." He swished his wand twice, ending with an easy flick. "And just say _Rictumsempra_—repeat after me, please." They did, and a couple times at that, until the Professor was satisfied._ "_Practice the form first, if you will, and test out the pronunciation. After that, try it out on a partner-a mutually agreed one at that, mind you," he added, not missing the devilish look Sirius and James took on.

The pair fought down their smirks and rushed to present themselves as the angelical, innocent, proper children they assuredly were not. Professor Flitwick could only sigh and try to hide the way his lips twitched at the sight.

Remus turned to Kagome with an inquiring look to which Kagome nodded. As they began to practice their wand movements, Kagome darted an impish look in the werewolf's direction. "Tell me, Remus," Kagome began conversationally, finger tracing under the words of her notes as she scanned them. "You don't happen to be ticklish, right?"

Remus stiffened and he slowly turned from his own notes, his eyes narrowed. "I'm your partner, Potter, not your guinea pig—you would do well to remember that." Though his voice was mostly serious, Kagome detected a hint of playfulness.

Kagome only blinked at him innocently. "They aren't the same thing?"

Remus snorted and flipped a page.

After a few minutes of reviewing, it was time to practice. Setting his wand to the side, Remus turned on his stool to face her, prepared himself, let out an exaggerated sigh, and bemoaned, "Do your worst."

"You'll regret that," Kagome murmured wickedly after rolling her eyes, and she easily swiped her wand whilst pronouncing the incantation. "_Rictumsempra!_"

Remus promptly started to wiggle, and it was obvious by the way he clenched his jaws that he was trying not to laugh as well as fall off his stool. Kagome started to grin.

It was not to be as he couldn't hold it in any longer. He slipped off his stool and crumpled into giggles, writhing on the floor. "M-Merlin, stop it!" he gasped out between laughs, arms and hands flailing as if to bat away whatever was tickling him.

Feeling merciless, Kagome snickered and decided to keep at it a little longer for a few more seconds.

That was when Remus' sweater and shirt rode up, revealing a span of pale skin marred with a litter of silver scars, healed over from years it seemed. But what stood out to her was an angry, raised pink one that starkly stood out against his skin.

Unable to help herself, Kagome released a stricken gasp, her wand going slack in her fingers.

She… she knew he had them, it was common sense—he already had a few scattered across his face, of course it wouldn't be restricted only to there. She knew why there were there. She knew they were going to be bad. And she knew there would be more to come—from the flashbacks she knew that he had years of painful transformations with no control ahead of him until the Wolfsbane potion would be created, so of course he would gain more scars.

But seeing them for herself…it was a shock that made her heart ache sharply. She could only imagine the pain he must have endured—still endure at that—from the transformations… How for every full moon he would be locked up, be it somewhere at home or now in the shrieking shack, all alone just waiting as the time ticked down and the full moon rose. How he inflicted the wounds on himself, struggling with the loss of control, unable to bask in the moonlight and hunt like his instincts drove him to. And she wondered how he must feel to see them every day, a constant reminder of the curse inflicted on him—to feel the shame he no doubt possessed every time he did.

Her heart ached for Remus, for the pain he must endure and the loneliness he must constantly feel.

_I wish I knew when the boys will finally figure it all out,_ Kagome thought fretfully. If she thought she could she would drop hints, anything to cut the wait short so they could show Remus that he wasn't alone, not any longer, that he had them and they weren't going to be scared away. Only, messing with the past, trying to change the future… it was a tricky, dicey thing and needed a delicate hand. She feared that by intervening she might disturb the process of accepting the news that their friend was a werewolf and forever ruin their friendship for the boys. So, she was stuck sitting back, helplessly waiting and watching.

Eventually Remus calmed down, breathing somewhat normally if not a little fast, and soon realized why Kagome stopped when he followed her gaze. Stricken, he yanked down his clothes, hiding the scars before anyone else could see, and shot Kagome a pleading look.

It was too late though, as three certain Gryffindors were leaning over their table and staring down at Remus in wonder.

"Whoa," James breathed out as Peter muttered, "Merlin!"

"Impressive scars you got there mate," Sirius commented quietly.

"I-uh," Remus stammered, face going white, "Devil snare accident when I was younger…" he mumbled out, ducking his head.

Sirius, James, and Peter all shared an awed look, before flashing him a grin. "Wicked…"

Kagome remained silent, didn't comment that she knew it was fresh, its angry pink color and that it was raised were obvious indications that it was new and recently healed at that. She did, however, roll her eyes. _Boys and their scars…_

"Well," Kagome announced, rocking on her heels awkwardly, and Remus' head snapped up to her. "Seems like I got that spell down," she said, and she stepped forward to hold out her hand for him. "Your turn, yeah?"

Remus relaxed in obvious relief and grasped her hand with a muttered thanks. "…Yeah…"

After that, the class continued on with an awkward tension settling between the two, only broken when James and Sirius got it in their heads to practice their newly learned spell on their Charms Professor.

The two Gryffindor boys shared an evil look and raised their wands. "_Rictumsempra!_"

"Hahah—Potter! Hah—Black! Hehehe—ten points, ha, from, teehee, Gryffindor! Put down those wands!"

* * *

><p>Words- 6,055<p>

_I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, to be honest, at least, not with the last half of it but oh well. I'm taking the trouble I'm having as a sign to get on with it and wrap up first year, so, if I'm lucky, just two more chapters, then maybe a summer chapter, and then second year. _

_And remember! Check out the fan art! The links are on __my profile or just head over to deviantArt and search for __**sweetlessly**__!_

_As for review replies… I honestly never expected to take so long to update. I usually prefer to reply right before I post the new chapter, but I figured it'll be better to just reply as soon as I possibly can once I get them. I'm still replying, so some of you that reviewed last chapter will be getting replies over the next few days. Again, thank you all for taking the time to review! You guys are all so awesome! XD_

_A few shout-outs of gratitude for the people whose ideas inspired the scenes of the chapter: _

_As always to__**ArmyWife22079**__, for her general amazingness and constant support. _

_To __**sweetlessly **__for helping me getting off my ass and finishing the chapter, because let's be honest, it's her artwork that oiled the muse and got it working once more._

_And to **Venas** for the idea of fireworks and a Charms scene_

_Hopefully, I got them all lol. If not, my apologies and my thanks to all that I failed to mention!_

_Till laters!_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**CrescentMelody, Valleygoat, JolleyLoser, Lorem tenebrae, Tenshi 'Gome, WhyWhatShutup, Bunny.W.K, SphereShadow, Umbra1219, Venas, Spastic Freak, drksilvercloud, MoonPrincess1989, Magykrider, RebornRose1992, ObsidianFrost, Guest, ShiTsukisan, kagome midnight fox, StuffedCupcakes, Kuro-Shi-Kage, The Kumiko, LovelyLadyMarMar, TsukiyoTenshi, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Chibisemo, Guest, WraithReaper, BloodFued, HisSecretLover18, Avela, Avulocard21, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, RoseGlass, GiggleboxGirlie, Guest, Himawari-no-Ichizoku, emeraldmoon14, MC, Rigoudon13, eloquent dreams, rooniey, LeaFairy124, demons can smell fear, Unseene, Elemental64, , sweetlessly, tsukinoyume11, ThunderSakura, Tempest S, Foxluna, Strawberry-kun 14, Jessica, Fluffy-luvr, Aashni, KagomeFan981, Zombina, Dragon'sSounding, Sugar0o, xXCrossoverLoverXx**

**Guest- **Thanks! ^^ For the last chapter, you asked if Dumbledore knew because of the map… You're right, he doesn't have the map and the marauders made it themselves. Dumbledore doesn't really _know _every thing, it's just rumors gone out of hand, y'know? Lol. If anything, he knows a lot through the portraits throughout the school.


	20. 19: Year I: Part VII: The Month of Love

_Maa, I don't even know anymore. Been three months? Spent last the week trying to write this, all thanks to __**sweetlessly**__, who whipped up a couple of new fanarts—one for this story, and another for __**In a World of Deception**__, if you've ever read it. She was the inspiration to__ get this chapter done__, __so __thank you my dear, __and I also, kinda felt bad she was making such gorgeous pieces of art when I haven'__t updated in a while, haha!__ Links are on my profile. Go check them out (after you read the chapter, of course)! They're amazing! XD_

_Also, a very big thanks __**ArmyWife22079**__, for all the help and proofing and setting my anxious mind at ease!_

_Anyways, to the story now. Read, Review, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Year I: Part VII: The Month of Love and Suspicion—<p>

As the Marauders walked into the DADA classroom early one morning, they found it unsupervised with less than half the class already there. They headed towards the back, where they usually sat, and took their seats at an elongated bench.

Sirius let the strap of his posh dark knapsack—which was once pristine but was now well-worn and ragged—slip from the tips of his fingers, a loud _'thunk' _sounding as it landed on the floor, before he fell back into his seat. He slid a little, body stretching as he lounged lowly, covering his mouth to hide a wide yawn. Peering at his friends through heavily lidded eyes, he let out a small moan. "Y'know, half a year it's been, and you'd think we'd learn more than just _one_ measly spell in _Defense Against the Dark Arts_, right?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but paused, eyes flickering behind her friend. Her mouth shut with a click and she quickly looked away, the others whirling in their own seats to face the front as well. Sirius blinked, about to ask them what was wrong.

He didn't need to in the end.

"There's a reason why you learn the _theories_ before you try the practicals, Black," a cold voice interrupted from behind. A chill weaved through the skin of the children, and a universal wince passed through the room.

Black cringed, and slowly, he straightened and twisted around to see the dark gaze of his DADA professor staring down at him five feet away by the doorway. Beside him, his friends grimaced with pity. "Only an ignorant fool throws spells left and right without knowing the when, where, why, and how in a given situation," Professor McGreggor continued in a drawling voice.

"But," the Professor drawled, shutting the door behind him, a soft click echoing in the suddenly silent room. Pulling out his wand, he strolled down the aisle towards his desk. "It seems you shall have your wish today. Take out your wands, class, you will be learning how to cast the impediment jinx—_Impedimenta__._"

Noisy shuffling and excited, hushed chattering filled the room as the students moved.

"Wicked," James whispered, all but bouncing on his seat. "Finally, something fu-_ack! _Ow!" the Potter whined, whirling on the curly-haired boy beside him. "Oi! What was that for!" he whispered-exclaimed, rubbing the spot on his head where Sirius' wand had smacked him.

Sirius sniffed, turning his nose up and away from him. "That's what you deserve—some friend _you _are. Didn't even give me a warning, did you? No~o. You just left me hanging!"

Kagome sniggered—until a sharp pain lanced through her bicep. She let out squeak, swatting the offending fingers that darted away from her reach. "Hey!" She pouted, rubbing her stinging arm gently.

"You too," Sirius hissed out all sulky, and let out a huff, eyes flickering over to Remus and Peter. "All of you are mean and traitors to boot."

"Heh." Kagome felt her lips twitch. "You know we love you Sirius," she told him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "This is just how we show it."

Sirius only grumbled at her teasing.

"Potter! Black! Stop acting all cozy and pay attention!"

The pair let out an 'eep' and straightened to see their Professor glaring at them.

"Now," Professor McGreggor began, sending the pair a disgruntled look, "As you should remember, it says in your texts that, 'Swift use of this jinx can freeze an attacker for a few moments, or stop a magical beasts in its tracks.' It is a vital part of _any _duelist's arsenal. Let me demonstrate for you."

Snatching a clock from his desk, McGreggor threw it in the air and quickly pointed his wand to the falling object, calmly pronouncing the incantation. "_Impedimenta._" The class bustled at the sight of the object as they stared at it frozen in mid-fall.

"Now," McGreggor announced as he turned to his students. "It's your turn. Grab an object—no, Mister Potter, _not _your _textbook_, something _light_ that _won't _cause injury to you or anyone near you, you'll knock someone out. There, grab your quill for _Merlin's sake_—and toss the object of your choice into the air once you're ready," he instructed them with weary frustration. "Point your wand and clearly and properly enunciate the incantation, _Impedimenta_. Understood? Good, you may start."

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes later…<em>

"Heh," Sirius laughed, snatching his frozen rolled up parchment out from the air for the fourth time already. "Got it."'

Lips twitching, Kagome flicked her quill in the air, muttering a quick, "_Impedimenta_." Lowering her wand, she turned to him with a cheeky grin. "You aren't the only one."

Sirius returned her grin, eyes flashing with an idea. "Oh, I bet I could do it with this now!" he boasted as he grabbed something off his desk.

Kagome's grin faltered and she edged away with a grimace. "I don't know if that's such a great idea, Sirius…" she trailed off, fidgeting slightly at the sight of her friend lightly tossing his DADA text up in the air.

Sirius scoffed. "What? I have the spell down, didn't you see? This will be a cinch now." He tossed the heavy tome in the air, pointing his wand and successfully casting the spell.

At first, Kagome watched him with a sharp gaze, ready to jump out of harm's way should the book come anywhere _near _hitting her. But it didn't. It seemed that Sirius had gotten quite the hang of the spell, and she decided to step it up herself—though she used a notebook instead of a heavy tome like Sirius.

But Sirius had yet to flawlessly master the spell, and Kagome personally learned that herself the moment she turned her back on him.

"_Ow!_"

"Bloody—_Sirius!"_James shouted, jumping from his seat.

"Oh, _crap_, I'm so sorry!"

A frustrated hiss passed through the lips of one exasperated and irritated Professor. "Black! Ten points from Gryffindor!" he snapped wearily. "I had already told Potter to use something_ light! _Now put your wand away and take Miss Potter to the nurse—she looks like she's about to pass out."

Sirius practically flailed as James quietly and quickly swept his sister's things into her bag. The sight of tears—which was more of a reflexive reaction from the sting of the pain itself than because it hurt—building up in her eyes sent him in even more of a tizzy. "Oh, please don't cry, please don't cry, I'm sorry Kagome!" Sirius begged, and a bit pathetically at that.

The winded girl swatted at him in response, missing him and swiping through what turned out to be his hazy double. She tried again, and hit the mark. "Shh—you're making my headache feel worse!" she groaned, trying and failing to get up.

Remus and Sirius snagged an arm when she swayed and almost fell into their bench seats. With Sirius carrying both their bags, he wrapped an arm around his friend's waist, holding her close and molding her side to his. Kagome fidgeted to get comfortable, and wrapped an arm around his torso as well, leaning heavily on his right.

_Sorry_, Sirius mouthed once more to James, who was stoically watching the scene in an unusual display of calm as they hobbled out of the room, most of Kagome's weight leaning heavily on Sirius out of no choice of her own.

When they had left, Remus and Peter turned to James, eyeing him warily. They all knew James was pretty protective of his twin—to a great and unnecessary extent at that most of the time.

"Uhm, James…" Peter began hesitantly, peering at Remus as he fiddled with his tie.

"Are you…mad at Sirius?" Remus finished in a slow tone.

They were both surprised when James turned to them and snorted in amusement. "What? Me? Mad? At Sirius?" he scoffed, grinning.

The pair blinked owlishly.

"Oh, no~! Kagome's way tougher than that—heck, she's had her head hit harder when we were younger, playing Quidditch and roughing around. She has a hard head anyways," James told them, waving a dismissive hand at them as he snickered. "Nah, if anything, I feel bad for the bloke. He ought to be more worried about her. As soon as she can see straight, she'll be plotting some way to get him back. You know how she's like—it'll be humiliating and sneaky to boot."

Peter winced, while Remus bit his lip, unsure whether he felt amused on Kagome's part, or pity for Sirius' sake. "Then, why did you act all weird?" Peter ventured, confused.

James chuckled, an wicked smirk on his face. "Well, the bloke _did_ hurt my sister. Laughing would only give him some warning."

* * *

><p>On their way to Madam Pomfrey, Sirius had alternated between apologizing to Kagome profusely and checking up on her, asking if she was alright each time. It got so annoying paired with the throbbing of her head that she ended up hissing at him that he was only making it worse by talking, and would he <em>please <em>hush up, thank you very much.

After that, he spent his time nibbling on his bottom lip to keep himself from talking. It got to the point that Kagome thought she could _hear _him, so she decided to take pity on him before he chewed his lip off.

"Look, I really _am _fine Sirius," she whispered, calmer now that the pounding receded. "Honestly—the pain's mostly gone."

"Really?" he asked, making them pause so he could study her.

Kagome refrained from smiling and rolling her eyes. "Really. I probably don't even have to go to Madam Pomfrey. Honestly, I think her scolding would only make it worse. Let's just head over to the tower until lunch, all right?"

Sirius fidgeted, sending a torn look in the direction of the nurse's wing. "I'm not sure…"

Kagome sighed and nudged at him. "I'll take one of those minor healing drafts we have stashed in the rooms, and I'll be good as new." It had taken a couple of tries, going by the recipe in the grimoire her mother gifted to her for Christmas, but forcing the nasty potion down her throat—she really needed to devise a way to make it taste like something other than shit—was better than seeing the nurse, since neither she nor James wanted to go back to a hospital or anything like them after spending so much time visiting them in the winter.

When Sirius looked as if he was about to give in, Kagome flashed him a small, wounded pout and blinked wide, round eyes just in case. "It's the least you could do, y'know, for trying to knock me out and all."

Guilt washed over Sirius' face, and Kagome felt a _little_ bad for doing that. "Okay, fine, if you're sure," he murmured, maneuvering them around to go in the opposite direction towards the tower.

But then her head gave a particularly sharp throb, and Kagome felt a little more vicious than shamefaced.

At least, until she caught onto his searching, flickering glances of concern and decided to cut him a little slack. Besides, it _would_ make him less suspecting when she eventually did get him back for getting hit smacked in the head with a heavy tome. "Hey, guess what."

Sirius blinked at her small grin.

"At least we got out of class early," she told him, coaxing out a small smile of obvious relief. Sirius tightened his arm around her in a bashful one-armed hug. Because of that, and since he seemed to be so worried, Kagome decided his punishment wouldn't be _so _bad…

Just only _slightly _humiliating this time around.

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts, Valentines could be sent in two ways: via owls during the morning and night meal times, or through a personal handoff. Owls were the most common choice for a variety of reasons. It was a great way if one were shy. It was easier.<p>

It was also showier.

Personally, Kagome would prefer something less...dramatic than a squawking owl soaring through the hall, with eyes boring holes into it until it stopped to drop its package, which then all eyes would be on the recipient, waiting and watching until they'd open it and say who it was from or something.

It was just much more romantic and personal in her opinion, of course. Sweeter too.

Besides, Kagome felt pity for the poor birds—with all the students in the school, surely they'd be run ragged. In any case, since it was only her first year, she'd figure she wouldn't have to worry about valentines—at least not until third year maybe.

"What? What are they? What did you get?!"

But apparently, that wasn't the case…

Before her was a small sized pile of valentines. There was less than ten: a few were small, folded cards, some with a small chocolate taped on it; bigger ones in envelopes, and a small package wrapped in paper—brown paper with hearts scribbled on it. A rose was even tied to it.

Kagome blinked owlishly. "They're… I think they're valentines…" she murmured faintly at James incessant prodding. Thin dark eyebrows furrowed in obvious amusement as she picked one out of the pile and opened a small card. A small smile broke out on her face. "Oh, this is from Zach, how sweet."

Zach, a Hufflepuff, was one of her friends who she'd helped out with a Potions essay. He even sent it saying, _"Thanks for all your help!" _It was a relief though; another look through and from those that had names scribbled on them, they were most from her _female _friends. It wouldn't be the first time she had received a valentine from a purely platonic male friend.

_Although… _Kagome reached over to pluck up the small package with the rose tied haphazardly with a pink ribbon, and took the heart shaped card from it. "Hmm, this one is anonymous though…" she murmured, reading the scrawl atop the front of the envelope. _Awh, how adorable. A secret admirer?_

"Boys?" the Sirius and James both squeaked in abject horror. "W-why are other boys sending you Valentines!" James squawked, snatching the little heart-shaped card from her grasp.

Kagome gaped at the rudeness. "Hey!"

The three other males crowded around her twin as he folded open the card. They reared back in shock as it exploded in a flurry of heart shaped sparkles. The boys erupted in cacophony of sputtered coughs as they hurriedly swiped at the offending flecks in an attempt to get them off.

Kagome snickered at the sight of the four sparkling. "Could I have _my_ card back?" she prompted, shaking her head.

She rolled her eyes when James just ignored her and read it out loud, keeping the card at arm's length just in case it exploded yet again. "'I like you'?" the boy muttered faintly, hazel eyes scanning the card in a flurry. "'You have…_pretty eyes!_" James breathed out hoarsely. "Will you be my _valentine!__?"_

If Kagome didn't know better, James looked as if he was about to have a stroke.

Remus' lips twitched, and he chuckled under his breath as he peered at the card over the boy's shoulder. "From, your _Secret Admirer!__?_" he teased, an eyebrow raised at the recipient of said card.

Sirius slammed a palm on the table. "How dare he!" he hissed in a low whisper, eyes narrowed and scowling rather fiercely for some reason unknown to Kagome. "Now there's no way we can track him down."

Kagome let out a short, incredulous laugh. Was he being serious?

Remus had to hold back a snigger. "Y'know, with how fancy this all is, I bet he's an older student," he cajoled with a knowing nod, unable to help himself. "Maybe even a third year."

Kagome shot him a glare, because he _so _wasn't helping by _fanning the freaking flame__s_. That someone as old as that sending her a valentine was ridiculous, and they _both_ knew it. But with James and Sirius' flare for the dramatics that bordered insane and obnoxious, they were more than gullible enough to believe Remus.

James flailed as Sirius snatched another valentine—_another anonymous one_. Kagome wanted to groan. "Damn it," he groused, ripping it open and tossing the chocolate to Remus without a thought, who caught it with ease and popped it in his mouth as soon as the wrapper was off. "Can't track this one either."

Kagome let out an outraged squeak. "Hey! That's mine!"

Remus blinked at her innocently. "But, if you accept the chocolate from an admirer, it only sends the wrong message that you also accept their feelings. They could be watching _right now_." His lips twitched. "Or, unless you _want _to send that message…" he trailed off deviously.

James let out a dramatic gasp. "Of _course _she doesn't!" he said with the intent to defend his sister's honor.

Just then, Kagome realized something she should have _long _ago. Remus was evil. Truly evil.

_Especially _when it came to chocolate.

James turned wide eyes on his sister. "Does Dad know about this?!" he demanded hotly.

"What?"A strangled sound of amused disbelief escaped her throat. "About _what? _That people send other people valentines on _Valentine's Day__?__!_" She stared at her brother as if he'd gone insane. "_You _guys got some too!" she said, gesturing their own piles of chocolates and valentine—Sirius' pile was even larger than _hers_. "What's the big deal?"

Peter shot the girl a look of pity, patting her on the shoulder in an apologetic and soothing gesture. _Just accept it, _his expression said. _You're never going to win._

Sirius snorted, sending her a flat look. "We're _guys_. Girls _always _send out Valentines," he said as if it was obvious, prompting a "They do?" from James and Peter. He nodded. "My uncle Alfred told me so! He also said that girls give valentines to their friends too, so it's not that big of a deal. But it's _totally _different from when guys send one to a girl!"

And with that, they were set in their mission.

Kagome shook her head to herself as she watched with them with wide eyes as they tore through her gifts. They had generously left her the valentines from her female friends, sans chocolate of course, and stole the ones that were from her perfectly platonic male friends and the anonymous senders.

In the end, she decided to just let them be and return to her breakfast. It would be too much work to argue with them, it was too early in the morning to bother, and it was no reason to starve herself over. If anyone asked, she'd just blame it on them.

However, when breakfast was over and it was time to leave, as soon as she turned her back the four boys shared a look of somewhat mutual agreement—they would 'protect' Kagome.

Peter wasn't hard to convince. After telling him some horror story of how _horrible _boys like the ones that sent her those gifts are, and how they would take Kagome away once she was ensnared by their nefarious wiles, and that they would never see her again because all of her time would be spent on or with some boy and she would be reduced to some giggling girl who would be no use to their pranking ways, Peter jumped on the wagon pretty quick.

Never mind the fact that they were boys themselves, because they were all friends/family and _nothing_ like those boys.

Remus needed no convincing. He was in it for the amusement value and the free chocolate.

So, that day, the boys played interference with Kagome and the valentines. If a girl wanted to personally approach the girl, it was fine.

But when they saw a boy, eyes locked on Kagome like some cootie bearing monster intent on infecting their precious sister/friend, well, _it was on_.

Between the four of them, it wasn't hard to deter their fellow first years. Especially with a discreet wand wave and a creative use for the impediment jinx, but that was just for a last resort for the persistent buggers. Mostly, at Remus insistence, one of them would leave off and intercept them before they could reach Kagome, while another shuffled her along.

The best part was that Kagome didn't seem notice a thing. James, Remus, and Sirius knew Kagome had a bit of a sweet spot for Peter (she almost _never _abused, teased, or yelled at him like she did them—if anything, she all but mothered him with disappointing glances and scolding words). The same went for Remus in a way, but she was just nicer in a gentler sort of way with Pete.

It kind of confused and irked them, but right now, it would work to their advantage, because why would she expect shy little Pete to dupe her? So, he was given distraction duty.

Remus was used as the first assault. He would intercept, and try to talk and distract the oncoming offender with polite small talk. It _usually_ worked.

James and Sirius were the heavy assault and brought out the big guns for those annoyingly insistent ones. Usually with a joke trick or a covert levitation charm to spirit away whatever valentine that was meant for Kagome. It was fun watching the offenders give chase, wondering what in the bloody hell was going on.

It was hard work though, keeping on guard, but they kept it up throughout the day. Kagome only received a small number of valentines from the rest of her female friends, and passed out some as well.

Not one addressed to her from a boy made it through, though there were a couple of close calls. At least, not until dinner came anyways…

* * *

><p>Before the feast ended, the final waves of owls flew through the hall, invading the space and taking the attention of most of the students. There was noticeably less owls than there was this morning, likely because these were the last minutes ones—and probably ones from boyfriends trying to make up to their girlfriends who either forgot or didn't think to get them something.<p>

James and Sirius both spied the owl before Kagome, and they shared a quick look.

"Hey! Hey, Kagome!" Sirius suddenly said rather loudly, and he jumped up and scrambled to sit next to her. Rummaging through his bag like a madman, he yanked out a piece of parchment that had some scribbling on it. "Hey, could you do me a favor and look over my essay for Slughorn? Please?"

Kagome paused in her mid-bite of her chocolate fudge dessert—which had come in the form of a heart-shaped cake as a tribute to the holiday—and blinked in confusion as she regarded him. "You want me to check over your homework?" she said slowly, puzzled. "But… you've never asked me before… you never even let me when I offered…" she trailed off, staring at him. "Are you ill?"

"I—uh, well," Sirius stammered, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes flickered to behind Kagome, where James had just leapt up to snatch the package before it could land in front of his sister. Gulping lightly, he kept stammering until James finally ripped open the package, stuffing the valentine card into his bag while tossing the chocolate across the table to Remus, who opened it up and popped it into his mouth with smug ease.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he reached for an excuse. "This assignment… it's really got me confused, y'know?" he told her with a nervous laugh. "And usually I don't bother cause, y'know, I get it. But this time I don't and I just want to double check… And it's due tomorrow morning, so…"

Blinking once again, Kagome tilted her head to consider her, making Sirius fidget nervously, before she smiled brilliantly. "Of course I would love to help you out, Sirius!" she told him happily. "You know, I'm really glad to hear you're actually taking your studies seriously!"

Sirius had to try his absolute hardest not to grimace, and he let out an uneasy chuckle. "Yeah…"

"You know, I think we should set up a study session in the library. If you're having trouble, then it will be best to get it down soon since Slughorn tends to quiz us at the end of every month. We only have a couple of weeks left," Kagome was saying as she pulled out her own bag and started digging into it to get her datebook.

Sirius paled.

"We could revise this weekend, and then do it again next week as well, so we keep it fresh. How does a couple of hours in the library sound?"

Sirius swallowed his panicked yell, but he couldn't contain the desperate look he shot over Kagome's shoulder to James, who was gaping in horror. Across from them, Peter and Remus were cradling their stomachs, snickering silently.

"It—uh—uhhm…"

"And then!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes wide and blazing. "I can whip up a mock quiz for you!"

"A quiz?" Sirius asked, feeling a bit faint. Dear Merlin, he created a monster…

Kagome nodded seriously, and she continued on in the same maniacal tone she had taken on. "And then, next time you'll think twice about trying to distract me so James can get rid of my mail, as if I'd be so blind and deaf to miss the big hooting owl with the package coming straight for me."

Sirius froze, and any remaining color drained from his face. The same went for James. "Ah…"

"Because faking wanting my help on _homework_ of all things is a really weak tactic when you want to give James time to hide, and in Remus' case, _eat_, all of the evidence."

"They made me do it!" Remus' suddenly blurted out, eyes wide with panic.

Kagome scoffed in incredulity and whirled on him. "Oh, as if they had to put much effort in _forcing_ you to eat the chocolate."

Peter snorted, and then forgot about all pretenses of hiding and went full out laughing.

* * *

><p>February's full moon came sooner than Kagome expected. When Remus had walked up to them, a little pale, tired, and on edge, saying he was going to visit his mother for a few days (<em>"She's been getting better, but lately she hasn't been feeling very well. Father wants me over, to cheer her up a bit. I'll be back in a few days…"<em>) Kagome had to hold in the urge to careen around and peer through the window of the Common Room to look at the moon.

Because _that _wasn't an obvious indication to the boy that his secret was found it or anything…

"We'll see you in a couple of days, then," Kagome replied, her tone soft and gentle, "I hope your mother gets well," she told him, the boys offering similar tidings.

A bit flustered, and a little guilty, Remus ducked his head and gave them his thanks before shouldering his bag and shuffling out of the room. Kagome wondered the others had yet to notice something off with Remus.

"Hey," Sirius murmured, watching as Remus climbed out of the portrait door. The remaining three Marauders turned to him, eyes alight with curiosity. The expression on his face was a mixture of hesitance, uncertainty, and indecision, which never bade well. "Has… Has anyone else noticed how Remus always leaves every month? And always just for a few days?" he asked them in a low voice, biting his lip.

Kagome stiffened, surprised; James and Peter both peered at him. "What are you going on about, Sirius?" the former of the males prompted impatiently. "His mother's pretty ill."

But the boy only frowned instead of getting heated, fidgeting uneasily, not quite sure he ought to be voicing out his thoughts because this was _Remus_, their _friend_. "Every other month, he goes off to visit his mother, yeah. But then, in between those months, he gets ill. Almost like clockwork, innit?"

Peter sat back in his seat, blinking owlishly, realization just dawning on him. "y'know, he also gets kind of edgy every time he leaves too…" Peter mumbled under his breath, eyes flicking to Sirius, a bit uneasy.

"Yeah!" Sirius exclaimed, scooting to the edge of his seat as he gestured wildly to Peter. "As if he's hiding something, right?" he urged, and Peter nodded, albeit hesitantly. "I'm not the only one who's noticed!"

James rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Stop being paranoid. So what?" he said, not liking the idea of one of their friends hiding something from him, and liking the idea of accusing him of such even less. "Just because he gets sick, and he goes off to visit his mum, it doesn't mean he's hiding something. Maybe it runs in the family." James straightened suddenly, frowning. "Hey, maybe he's catching what his mom has."

Peter firmly shook his head. "Nah, Remus already told us whatever his mom has isn't contagious," he reminded James.

"Right! And, what about when he gets back?" Sirius prodded, his eyes narrowing. "He's always so… tired. Groggy."

Peter snorted. "And easily annoyed," he added dryly as he loosened his red and gold tie.

But James just shook his head, leaning back into the couch as he stared at the pair with a skeptic gaze. "Come on, when he gets back, he's either just recovered from being sick, or from visiting his sick Mum. Sounds normal to me—I'd be feeling knackered as well."

Sirius scoffed. "Five knuts said that next month, he'll get sick," he bet, his gaze daring James to take him up on it.

James just waved a dismissive hand at his best friend, still looked unconvinced. He turned to look over at Kagome, who, he just realized, had been remaining unusually silent for the whole discussion. James blinked, his eyebrows furrowing this time. "Kagome? What do you think?"

The girl froze, obviously caught red-handed from being lost in her thoughts. "Err," she stalled, scratching the side of her head. "Well, I mean, I guess it's a little weird that he gets ill every month he's not visiting his mum…" she said hesitantly, trying to choose her words wisely. "But," she added hastily, seeing Sirius and Peter's victorious looks. "I don't want to just accuse Remus of hiding anything. It's not like we have any proof, and he could just have a bad immune system. Maybe that runs in the family for all we know. Assuming anything could just end up with us hurting Remus and pissing him off."

Sirius frowned at her. "Then," he murmured under his breath, in the tone that usually meant plotting. "Then, we need to _get _proof."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to palm her face. "How exactly?" she drawled, "Remus almost _always _knows when we're planning something. And we can't exactly follow him around next time he goes off."

But Sirius was not deterred. Instead, at her words, a smirk spread out across his lips. "Why not?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked in her direction. "We do have an invisibility cloak on hand, don't we?"

The other three froze for a moment, before they reacted. Peter grinned, a bit excited. James looked torn between uneasy and interested. Kagome, however, bit her lip.

Following Remus on the night of the full moon, when he transformed into a mindless werewolf, _did not_ sound like such a great plan…

* * *

><p>Words- 5,267<p>

_So? What do you think? The boys are finally catching onto Remus. I meant this to be longer, I meant to include two months in this chapter, but I guess things don't happen like I want it, eh? Lol. I had to split the chapter when it got too long, sooo, at least the next chapter will be within a month, eh? _

_**Also, important news! **__I've a couple of other announcements as well. I've made a tumblr, if any of you are interested. I've been thinking about posting extras for this story, as well as my others, there—cut scenes, maybe future scenes, omakes. Also updates and statuses and whatnot. Also started up a forum, for anyone who likes/writes crossovers. More info on both on my profile._

_I'll be doing review replies for the last chapter when I get a chance, I'm really sorry for waiting so long! Thank you to all of you for your patience._

_A few shout-outs of gratitude for the people whose ideas inspired the scenes of the chapter:_

_As always to __**ArmyWife22079**__, for her general amazingness and constant support. To __**sweetlessly **__once again __for helping me getting off my ass and writing the chapter__, as well as for the idea of a valentine's scene, where the boys go all crazy and protective and Remus eats all the chocolates(honestly was going to skip that for this year, but I saw the word __**crack **__and the idea of Remus stealing the chocolate and the boys being overdramatic just got stuck in my mind and __**wouldn't leave me alone**__)__._ _And to __**fan of fic **__and __**Venas**__ for a DADA class scene._

_Hopefully, I got them all lol. If not, my apologies and my thanks to all that I failed to mention!_ _Till laters!_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers! Omg, seriously people! There's so many names! I love, love, love all of you!

**darksilvercloud, TsukiyoTenshi, The KumiKo, Guest, Aryabloodlust, ScornedxRose, xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx, k-popluver4eva, falcon1loam, Bunny.W.K, xxYuunaxx, Rigoudon3, Anber, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, MoonPrincess1989, ObsidianFrost, dragonfly1339, Lorelei evans, WraithReaper, Yumemomi, Ta1ia, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Vexel, Kakashi's hoe, xXiforeveriXx, Tenshi 'Gome, RebornRose1992, ivyknightfire, kpotter1993, SilverontheRose, PhantomShadow1999, Venas, AngelofDarkness95, sweetlessly, GiggleboxGirlie, cctrail, Dreaming while awake, Kisa, Jayne, NekoGurl98, MiniRoonie, Orilliv, Speedykitten1643, The Path of Supreme Conquest, Aashni, Thornado, KamilahKaliope, Jessica, ashjs816, dark-wolf-howl, Pinkbubblegum13, kagome midnight fox, k-popluver4eva**


	21. 20 Year I: Part VIII: Edging Towards

_Hullo! I said it would be a quicker update, didn't I? ;)_

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Year I: Part VIII: Edging Towards the Truth—<p>

March was a busy month. A _really _busy month. Even since the last full moon, Sirius and Peter were bent on uncovering Remus' big "secret." James teetered between defending Remus, and joining the bandwagon. Remus seemed to pick up on their incessant speculative glances, and was constantly confused and on edge, and she was left to do damage control. Then, to top it all off there was Remus' birthday, as well as her own and her brothers, and then the end of the month…

It was chaotic. It was _beyond _chaotic, to be honest—borderline, yank-my-hair-out, insane, if she was to tell the truth. But, then again, the Marauders did always seem to thrive on everything and anything chaotic, so it was nothing if not befitting.

It all started a few days before a certain werewolf's birthday, and the twelve year-old-to-be seemed the opposite of excited for his upcoming celebration.

Remus was sitting on the edge of one of the plump red couches set before the cackling fire in the Common Room, elbows set on his legs and heavily leaning forward with his eyes locked dead set on the dancing and curling flames. His lips were set in a thin, white line; faint, purple circles were imprinted underneath his darkened honeyed eyes.

To his right and a bit behind him, towards the table and pair of chairs set next to a window in the Common Room, Sirius and Peter sat together, playing a game of cards. Every once in a while they would look over at Remus, staring rather blatantly while whispering under their breaths and using the buzz of other various conversations as a cover.

Coming from downstairs to look for her friends and her brother—the latter of which nowhere in sight—she came upon this sight and immediately bee-lined towards Remus, worried. Plopping down next to the sandy-haired boy, Kagome nudged at him in concern, leaning forward to peer at his face. "Remus, what's wrong? You look as if you're about to pass out!" she murmured, her voice lined with mild distress.

"I…" Remus turned to Kagome, and she was concerned to see his amber eyes were dull, yet pleading. His eyes flickered away, cast to the ground; his shoulders sagged low as he sunk into the couch, as if trying to melt away into it and disappear. "It's…it's nothing…" he said in the end, resigned as he shook his head.

Well, that certainly wasn't going get her to back down and leave him be to wallow in his mute misery. Biting her lip, her stomach twisting with a horrible and knowing feeling, she leant back and glared at the pair by the window when they looked over, mouthing, '_Stop it. Now.' _She had an idea of what was wrong—Sirius and Peter, and even James, had been acting a little off around Remus. They'd get quiet at time, give him peculiar, appraising looks when they thought he wasn't looking. That, paired with all the stares and whispers when his back was turned…

Remus was probably paranoid about his secret, and he was right to be.

With an inward sigh, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" she told him gently, feeling horribly guilty.

Remus, whose eyes were still glued on the ground, tensed rather noticeably. It made Kagome cringe, and she took pity on him. Schooling her face with an indignant expression, she decided to ease the poor boy's mind. "Is this about Sirius and Peter? I _knew _I shouldn't let them in on the plans—those tossers, sometimes they're just _rubbish_ at being subtle."

At that, Remus' head snapped up to stare at Kagome in astonishment. "You…you know—"

"About your birthday in a few days? Of course we remembered!" Kagome exclaimed, feigning a cross expression and politely ignoring the way Remus blinked in confused shock. "They're just trying to freak you out, you know?"

Remus' eyes flickered with realization, and a small, tired smile played at his lips. "You guys are planning something for my birthday?"

Kagome grinned, casting a look around her to ensure no way was near before leaning closer. "Maybe," she sung out in a whisper, winking. "Though, it _is _a surprise, you know…" she murmured, internally wincing. _Technically, it's true. Just a little white lie, to give him a little peace of mind before he grows prematurely grey__ at twelve…_

Remus let out a little laugh, breathy, and Kagome caught on to the undercurrent of relief to it. "That's what's with all the stares? They're plotting something?" He grinned a bit. "Nothing _too_ bad, I hope." The grin faltered. "Or big," he muttered. "Please, say it's something small."

Kagome forced herself to grin. "Yep! And of course not," she consoled him, giving him a playful nudge. "But! You can't tell anyone, got it?" she needled, happy when she received an agreeing nod in return. "Well, I'm gonna go tell those two idiots to tone it all down, alright?"

Remus shook his head in amusement, but nodded farewell. He sunk back into the couch with a faint smile, finally able to relax.

Meanwhile, Kagome stood and gave a light pat on his shoulder before turning to the window where Sirius and Peter were sitting—except they were gone. Eyes narrowing, she turned to catch them disappearing up the stairs, no doubt to the dorms.

Smirking darkly, she strode over and climbed the steps, intent on giving them a serious reproach.

* * *

><p>True to Remus' wishes, they kept his birthday celebration small. When he had returned from the library, he came to the dorms to see a space cleared out in the middle, with a blanket spread out on the floor. The boys had dragged a chest to the middle, where a thick, double-layered, triple-chocolate fudge cake was displayed in all its cocoa glory. Next to it were a stack of plates, of cups, and a tall pitcher of milk.<p>

On the cake itself were twelve candles, and scrawled in, of course, white chocolate icing was _'Happy Birthday Remus!'_.

The room itself was decorated to the nines, balloons and a happy birthday banner tied between the posts of his and Sirius' beds, and at the end of his own bed, there was a pile of presents. Thank goodness for owl-orders.

When the birthday boy walked in after a long night in the library, Kagome trailing behind him, Remus didn't have to even feign surprise when they all shouted as loud as they could manage, "Happy Birthday!" as he walked through the door, nor did he have to feign the appreciation and awe that they went to the lengths to celebrate with him.

It was by a stroke of luck that they it was the weekend, and they stayed up and talked and ate cake all night until they passed out together in a near dog-pile, their bellies full with cake and their sweet-teeth content.

"Thanks guys," Remus mumbled, eyes half-lidded and his body a lifeless jumbled mess of limbs. The others weren't far off.

They'd brought down the comforters and pillows for one, huge, makeshift mattress for them to lay on, the five of them spread out in something almost resembling a circle—Kagome was tucked in between James and Sirius, (the girl too lazy to crawl to her own bed and instead was using her twin's arm as a warm pillow) with Remus and Peter spread out across from them.

His head set on a bundled portion of one of the duvets, Remus tilted his chin up to peer at his friends. "I, uh… I really appreciate it," he said in a faint, breathy wisp as he teetered over the edge to unconsciousness.

The boys answered with murmurs of 'you're welcome's and 'anytime mate,' while Kagome, curled next to her brother and using his arm as a makeshift pillow and her back nearly brushing Sirius' arm, reached out across with a free hand to give a slight squeeze around his shoulder.

Within minutes, the five Marauders drifted into slumber.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why we've waited so long to do this," James mused one day as they passed their free time with an exploration of the Hogwarts' castle grounds.<p>

"Hmm," Sirius drawled, feigning a thoughtful look. "Too lazy, too busy with pranks, too lazy," he ticked off one by one, the others snickering.

James laughed, jumping over to shove at Sirius. "You prat!" he exclaimed, grinning even when Sirius darted out of the way, and jogged to the other side of the group, blowing a raspberry at him.

Giggling, Kagome linked arms with her twin. "Besides, it would be too cold to stay out so long in the winter anyways." She blew her bangs out of her eyes when the fell across her face. "Still is a bit chilly, y'know?" she commented, causing James to budge closer to her.

"True," Remus murmured, tugging on the lapels of his worn but still thick, wool coat. "Thank Merlin winter's breaking though."

Peter nodded. "It'll be nice to be warm again," he muttered, stuffing his fists in his jacket before letting out a small snort. "Well, warmer in any case."

A low chuckle passed through Sirius' lips. "Yeah, I bet the poor giant squid's all lonely without the students poking at 'em."

Shaking his head, James looked over—they were just then passing the Forbidden Forest. A glint entered his eyes. "You know," he murmured slyly, peering at his friends. "How _wicked_ would it be if we could go in there?" he asked, jabbing a thumb in the forest's direction. "Sneaking in there, exploring. See what it has to offer."

Kagome laughed, grinning widely. "What, like back at home?" James nodded, sniggered, and Kagome turned to the others. "We used to sneak in the woods by our home when we were really young—drove Mum barmy when she finally found out."

James winced at the reminder, his laughs coming to a halt. "Ah, well, she got over it… Eventually…"

Sirius practically bounced on his heels. "Ooh, that sounds like fun. Would be fun, getting out of that stuffy castle for a bit."

"It's forbidden," Remus interjected drolly with a roll of his eyes. "Even its name makes it pretty clear—remember? The _Forbidden _Forest?" he reminded them with a flat stare.

"Well, surely there wouldn't be anything _too _dangerous there, if it's by the school, right?" Peter mused, peering through the mass of trees.

"Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed. "Makes you wonder what they're hiding though," he murmured with a devilish smirk.

A similar one spread across James' face, following his mate's train of thought. "Makes you want to go in and find out too, eh…?" he said, eyebrows waggling.

"Now, I don' think that would be such a great idea!"

The five startled, whipping around to find a _very large _man towering over them with a serious and concerned expression about his face as he looked down at them. '_How didn't we hear him?' _was the collective thought that ran through their minds. "The forest isn' t' best place for kids as young as yeh all. It's dangerous, it is. Filled with many a creature that could hurt yeh."

Peering up, taking in the man's face Kagome's spine straightened—the familiar, rugged voice, the great, wild beard and hair, the large, warm brown eyes… Familiarity shot through her veins and her eyes glazed over.

**...**

_Around her, wind whistled harshly as it churned around the small, rundown shack. Thunder rocked the wooden boards; she could hear as the waves crashed outside._

_Her fingers were dragging across the dirt floor. One…two…five…nine…eleven. Through her green eyes, she spied a sand-drawn cake, eleven sticks on top to act as candles and thick letters scrawled on it to read: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"_

_A whisper passed with faked enthusiasm, the last vestiges of hope heard only by her ears. "Make a wish, Harry." And she blew, watching as grains of sand were strewn across the drawing._

_Then, there was a big bang—a pounding thud—and she scrambled up just in time to hear the door crack and see it cave in._

_In the doorway stood a towering figure taller than the frame itself—it had to duck to makes its way in._

_A man. It was a man—a very large man at that with wild, curly dark brown hair and a thick beard and warm eyes and a sheepish grin meant only for her and a few lofty words for her relatives._

"_Sorry about that."_

**...**

"_Yeh're a wizard Harry."_

"_I'm a—what?"_

"_A wizard. An' a thumpin' good one I'd wager."_

**...**

_It was beginning, she realized. The armies were being built on both sides—Hagrid's tale, of his adventure to parlay with the giants was proof of that. A chill was in the air as that realization came. She looked to the ground; watched as dust blew across the floor of Hagrids' hut. Thunder rolled and rumbled in the distance._

_They all rose—Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, and she were drawn to the window, and they looked out. The tension around them was thick and stifling._

"_It's changing out there…" She looked up at Hagrid's murmur, saw him staring out the window, shaking his head with a frown. "Just like last time. There's a storm coming, Harry. And we all best be ready when she does."_

**...**

"_You'll ride with Hagrid."_

_At Moody's words, she looked over her shoulders, still zipping and buttoning up her pants. Hagrid wobbled over, neck craning so only the top of his hair brushed the ceiling of his relative's house. _

_Turning to face him, she saw a slight smile on the half-giant's face. "I brought yeh here sixteen years ago when yeh were no bigger than a Bowtruckle," he told her with a somber nod, "Seems only right that I should be the one to take yeh away now."_

_His words offered some semblance of comfort to her anxious heart—it still didn't sit right with her that they would all be risking their lives to get her out of Little Whinding—at least, until Moody broke it. _

"_Yes, it's all very touching. Let's go."_

**...**

_Death was calling her name, and she was coming to answer it._

_As she stepped into the clearing, she was calm—unnaturally so. She was at peace. She could do this. She could leave it all in the hands of her friends, with the knowledge it all would be okay. She trusted them._

_She believed in them._

"_Harry, no. Harry—what'r yeh doin' here!"_

_At Hagrid's yell, she looked__ up__ at him, at his dirtied, haggard face, his towering figure__ brought to his knees and held down by ropes at each wrist__—he struggled against his binds, pulled at them valiantly as he looked upon her with a look of pleading. _Don't, _it said, _I know what you're doing, just don't. Leave. Please. _Yet, there was no way she could. _

_There were so many words she would've liked to say to him. _I'm sorry. Don't worry. Thank you _so _much for being there, for being my friend. _But in the end, she only gave him a smile, a little thing of quasi comfort as she went to surrender to her death. _

**…**

_With the sensation of hot tears falling onto her cheeks, cascading, it was hard to keep still. The chest she was crushed to was shaking almost violently. _I'm all right, _she wanted to tell him, but knew she couldn't. _I'm alive. I'm sorry. _But instead, she listened to his broken words with a heavy heart and the knowledge that soon, Hagrid would have no reason to cry very, very soon._

"_Harry, Harry, I'm so sorry Harry."_

**...**

And in the time of a snap of a finger, she was back, her arm still looped around her brother's. _You're… _Kagome thought, trying to shake off the dizziness of the roll of visions and never noticing James' curious stare, _You were Harry's first friend. The person to help introduce and welcome him into this crazy ass world. His first, loyal to the end, friend._

Taking a steadying breath—it had been months since she'd last had a vision, and she was thankful she was standing to the side and that the others were thoroughly distracted—Kagome felt her lips split into a wide grin. She honestly couldn't help it as she skipped towards the towering man, her hand stuck out. "Hi!" she chirped, "I'm Kagome! Kagome Potter! Gryffindor First year!"

The man broke out into a wide grin of his own. Dropping the bale of hay to the side and wiping the dust off his hands, he gently clasped his large hand around hers and shook it. "Pleasure to meet yeh, K'gome! Rubeus Hagrid at yeh service, but me friends jus' call me Hagrid."

"Are you a professor?" Sirius wondered, eyes wide and alight with wonder and excitement. "What do you teach?!"

Hagrid let out a booming chuckle. "Me? A Pr'fessor? Nah, 'course not! Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts is me job."

The boys all leaned forward with a collective, "Wicked…"

"Now, mind tellin' me what yeh all want to go into the forest fer?" he asked with a rather stern look.

James and Sirius shrugged. "I bet there's lotsa cool stuff in there!" the former exclaimed.

Hagrid nodded deeply and gave them a serious look. "There is. The forest is filled with all kinds o' plants an' creatures—like unicorns an' such. Peaceful creatures. But, there are also dangerous ones, 'specially at night."

"What kind of creatures?" Peter wondered, a little hesitant.

Hagrid gave him a comforting smile, idly scratching at his cheek. "Well, there's a colony o' Acromantula. They don' really take kind to humans. There's a herd o' centaurs as well, but we have an agreement. They won' hurt yeh, but if yeh in trouble, they'll just as soon as throw yeh b'fore helpin' yeh." His face took on thoughtful, faraway look. "Hmm, there's also werewolves as well—" He froze suddenly, just like Remus, who Kagome noticed had paled drastically. "Ah, bu' yeh don' have to worry about them! Those in the forest usually stay far, far in it, away from the Hogwarts an' the students. An' yeh only have t' worry about 'em on the full moon in any case."

Sirius snorted under his breath. "That's not what Mother and Father said…" he said in distaste.

Behind them, Remus let out a flinch and quickly looked away. Hagrid, as well as Kagome who was watching him from the corner of her eyes, were the only ones who saw it.

Sirius shook his head, letting out a strained laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Not that I believe them, anyways. They say loads of rubbish I never listen to."

Hagrid let out a nervous chuckle. "Righ', if yeh say so…" He shook his head, and shot them a firm look. "Now, I'm tellin' yeh, don' go into the forest, not unless one of the Professors or meself come with yeh. Sometimes, I take students along durin' detentions—not that yeh all should be lookin' for detentions and what not of course," he added hastily at their mischievous looks.

It didn't really help dissuade them.

"So," James began, rocking on his heels with a curious look to him. "You seem like you know a lot about magical creatures…"

Hagrid nodded, and with well-deserved pride at that. "Have to, to take care of those on the castle grounds, o' course."

With a quick glance at his sister, he asked. "Have you ever heard of a two-tailed cat?" James jabbed a thumb at his twin. "'Cause my sister has one. She's not a kneazle or anything, but she's definitely magical… but we've never been able to find out much about her."

Kagome tried not to grimace, and kept her face neutral. She knew Hagrid was really knowledgeable about creatures, but she wasn't sure how well the news that there was technically a demon on the school grounds that was potentially dangerous would be taken….

Hagrid turn wide eyes on her. "That's _yeh _cat? Two-tailed lil' thing, with light fur an' black markin's?"'

They all blinked. "You've seen her?" Kagome said in confusion. She knew Kirara roamed the grounds when they were in classes, but she thought she just explored the halls to get to know the place or went into the forests to get some exercise.

Hagrid nodded, still a bit surprised. "Yeh, but I never woulda thought she was a student's pet—though that would explain why she's so well-tempered. I fed her a bit o' fish the first time I saw her, an' ever since she comes by once in a while for a bit o' fish an' other things."

Peter laughed. "That would do it."

Hagrid broke out in a grin. "Bring her on by one day, an' I'll see what I can find out—she's not a creature native 'round here though, that's fer sure."

* * *

><p>"Hey Kagome?"<p>

Kagome looked over at her brother from her spot lounging in his bed, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

Her other eyebrow went to join its partner at the sight of James shuffling nervously. They were currently alone, waiting for the others to get back with the cake and ice cream for their birthday. She had been ignoring his pacing for the last five minutes in favor of her new book, a present from the other three that they all pitched in to get her about rare ingredients and their uses raw and in potions, since the first time she had asked he just waved her off distractedly.

Their mismatched eyes locking, James scrambled to sit on the other end of the bed, crossing his legs. He leaned forward, hazel depths searching from behind his round glasses. "Have _you_ ever noticed anything... unusual about Remus?"

Kagome unwillingly stiffened. "Like what?"

James rubbed the back of his neck, eyes narrowing. "Like… So, okay, he's _always_ gone a few days every month, right?"

Kagome put down her book to look at him. "Yeah, but, he already told us why. His Mum is ill, and he gets to occasionally visit her. And he gets ill himself as well," she said slowly, eyeing him appraisingly as she wondered where he was going with this. "I thought we already went over this last month? And that you weren't really buying into it…"

James nodded slowly. "I know! I wasn't! But… Sirius and Pete…" He let out a ragged sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "Every time they mention it, it all starts to make more and more sense every time I hear it. I mean, yeah, I get what you said—I thought that too! But, that's not the weird part! I mean, if it's his Mum that's sick, then why is he the one that looks like he's about to keel over every time?" he pointed out.

Kagome shoved down the urge to snort. "Tack, James, we've talked about this," she chided.

James only glared. "I'm serious Kagome."

Kagome paused at his tone, and stared over to _really _look at her brother. She blinked. It seemed he really was. She peered at him curiously. "What's got you so worked up about it? I mean, it's Remus' issue, whether it's his Mum that's ill, or him." Her eyes narrowed. "Other people _are _allowed secrets, y'know, even friends..."

"But what of he's _dying_?!" James exploded, throwing his hands up in a wild flurry of emotion.

Kagome started, taken aback, before she internally _cooed_. _Awhh! He's worried about Remus!_ "Oh, James," she sighed, trying rather hard not to smile. "Really, if he was dying, why would he be in school still?"

James shrugged. "I dunno! His dying wish!?"

Kagome leveled him with a flat look. "His dying wish is to go to school?" she proposed blankly.

James huffed. "Hey, he's a barmy book hugger just like you! It's possible!"

"But unlikely," Kagome shot back, half grinning, before she sighed. "Look, James, I have no desire in trying to figure out what he's hiding. If he's hiding anything, it must be for a reason. Don't you think we should respect that?"

James blank look gave her the answer. Kagome groaned. "Exactly how do you think we ought to go about finding out what's up with him?" she said in exasperation. "He's not likely to tell us, obviously! Sirius and Pete are already on his case—I had to cover for them when they were too obvious and freaked Remus out!"

A determined look crossed over James face, and Kagome wanted to moan. There was no arguing with him with that face. "I'm with Sirius and Pete! We'll watch for clues and figure it out ourselves!"

* * *

><p>The night the full moon was set to come, Kagome knew it would be a long one.<p>

As soon as their friend stepped out of the room with the excuse, _"I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately—it's only getting worse. I better head over to Madam Pomfrey just in case,"_ a triumphant look crossed Sirius' face. After a quick look to ensure he was gone and a pause to ensure he was too down the stairs to hear, he threw his hands up. "See! I knew it! _Something _is up!" Sirius whirled on Kagome. "Now will you believe me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Look, I never said you were _wrong _Sirius—I only just think it isn't right for us to go snooping in Remus' business."

Sirius huffed and turned to her twin. "Get the cloak mate—we better be quick or we might lose him!"

With a nod, James jumped off his bed and went to his chest.

Kagome held out a hand to stop them and held out the hope that rationalizing will back them down from this dangerously ludicrous idea of theirs. "Oh, come _on_. You were being _serious—_don't you _dare_," she added quickly, glaring at Sirius' open mouth. "We can't just _follow _him. Think about it! There're four of us! There's no way we can move quickly enough, never mind _quietly _enough if we're all under it. Besides, there're still people out there. There's no way we can move around without bumping into someone!"

At that, James pulled away from his open chest, shimmery cloak in hand, and grimaced. "It would be really hard to move around them with all of us…" he murmured, looking between the four of them.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Sirius exclaimed hotly.

Peter shuffled nervously, scratching at his cheek. "I dunno Sirius, I think I'm with Kagome on this one. What if people find out? Would be worth losing the _cloak?_"

Sirius, unable to rebuke that, crossed his arms and let out a frustrated sniff through his nose. "Well, what are we supposed to do then?"

"We'll go later," James said suddenly. "When the Common Room's empty tonight, we'll sneak out and head over to the hospital wing. Check on him."

"And if he's not there?" Sirius prompted, a bit pacified for now.

"Then, we'll _know _for _sure _that Remus is lying to us," James replied rather calmly. "And then, we'll figure out what and why."

* * *

><p>Later that night, when the Gryffindors headed to their dorms, four firsties snuck down under their invisibility cloak and traversed from the tower to the hospital wing. After putting their ears to the door to check for any sounds or voices, and reassured that there weren't any, they pushed them open and shuffled in...<p>

…Only to find the wing empty of absolutely any patients. None of the cots save one appeared slept in, and the one that did had Remus' bad slumped against the stand next to it on the floor.

"He _was_ here," James whispered under his breath.

"No one else is in here, though. Where d'you think he went?" Peter wondered, scratching at his cheek. "The loo?"

Sirius stepped out from under the cloak and pressed a hand against the sheets. "It's not even _warm _guys—he hasn't been here in a while," he commented, turning to look at them.

"He _was _sick," Kagome commented, for mostly their benefit. "He looked it. He isn't that good of an actor. So why isn't he here then?"

James' lips were pressed together into a straight lineup. Holding a corner for Sirius to duck under, he muttered under his breath. "Let's get back guys."

* * *

><p>"So, what are the possibilities?" Kagome started once they were settled <em>safely <em>in the boys' dorm. The return trip from the hospital wing was a bit of an awkward and quiet one.

"He lied to us," Sirius muttered glumly, put out. "I know we had our doubts about him, but now we _know_."

Kagome sighed, but kept quiet. This was what she was worried about, them getting angry, but… this had happened before and they accepted everything turned out alright…

"He's sick," Peter said quietly biting his lip. "That's a fact. He never faked that."

"And it's not something that can be cured, or it would have been already, right?" Kagome finally added.

Sirius scoffed, looking between the two skeptically, but you could see the worry apparent in his eyes and in his tensed features. "What, you think it's a disease or something?"

"A disease that only acts up once a month," James added idly, before freezing suddenly. "A disease… that acts up once a month," he repeated, eyes widening as his head snapped over at his friends, and as realization struck, they froze as well.

As if by some other divine power, the boys all got up and slowly approached the window, Kagome padding behind them and fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she watched them with an anxious expression. At once, the four of them looked up at the moon. The full moon.

Right then, as if by fate, a long howl cut through the night, making Peter gasp.

"By Merlin and Morgana…" he breathed out, turning to face them. "You don't think...?"

"He gets 'sick' every month, for a few days at a time…" James murmured, never tearing his wide eyes from the full moon. "We never see him until at least three days later."

"He gets snaps easily and acts all restless a couple days before he leaves…" Sirius added faintly, gray eyes wide.

"Then when he gets back, he's always a bit weak," Peter whispered. "Exhausted."

"When he visits his mum, it's never consistent. It's a different week than the last every time. Same when he gets sick," James went on.

Peter glanced at him, his cherubic face drawn. "Just like the full moon never appears the same week every month."

"And his scars…" Sirius muttered, stunned. "He's got them everywhere. I saw him once, changing—walked in on him. They're all over his body, and his face. Silvery little lines…"

As the three shared a pale look, a strained whisper passing through their lips.

"Werewolf?"

* * *

><p>Words—5,209<p>

_And finally, they've gone and done it. Now what will they do next? _

_Oh, by the way, __**important notice. **__As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I have a tumblr account and I will be using it to post future snippits of my fics. If anyone is interested, I just posted one not too long ago—head over and click on the link at the very top of my tumblr page that reads "DE Tag". Link to my tumblr is on my profile. Any questions? Feel free to ask! :)_

_Well, what did you all think?_

_Till next time, _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**Kagome midnight fox, KagomeInuDeman, k-popluver4eva, Aqua Cahill, MoonPrincess1989, Lorelei evans, ArmyWife22079, MiniRoonie, The Path of Supreme Conquest, PhantomShadow1999, Rigoudon3, Speedykitten1643, xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx, **

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, deebeth89, WraithReaper, Jessica, emeraldmoon14, kakashixangela, darksilvercloud, Venas, Bunny.W.K, Guest, falcon1loam, SilverStar18, JollyLoser, xXKillorbeKilledXx, RebornRose1992, Guest, Valleygoat, myth48, Himiko Sanada, StuffedCupcakes, AngelofDarkness95, Applejax XD, HisSecretLover18, GiggleboxGirlie, Blue Secrets, Touko Heartfilled Higurashi**

**Jayne — **Thanks! :) Aah, I've already decided what it will be but Kagome's animagus will be a secret! ;) Sorry, don't wanna spoil it for anyone! I agree though, being cat wouldn't suit her personality so no worries, that won't be it. And if you're the same Jayne that reviewed that second time, about the triwizard tournament, I dunno really. I mean, before Harry's forth year, the tournament hadn't been held since before the 1800s soo…. Lol. As for your idea about Kagome learning spells from Harry's memories, I already have something like that planned ;) Thanks again!


	22. 21: Year I: Part IX: Howling at the Moon

_Happy Halloween everyone! And to those who don't celebrate it, Happy Thursday instead! Heehee, I was going to wait until the weekend, but hey, considering this is a Marauder's era fic, I felt it a bit fitting to post today. _

_I am really sorry for taking so long to update, this chapter was a real hassle and I hit a couple of blocks. _

_Thank you all for reading and keeping up with the story. A really big thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys are amazing._

_All my love to __**ArmyWife22079**__ for all the help with this chapter. I'd still be stuck if not for you!_

_Onwards, then! And as always, read, review, and enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Howling at the Moon—<p>

In all honesty, it took them a moment to fully grasp not only the severity of the situation but the reality of it as well.

"Bloody hell," Sirius finally heaved out in a low breath, backing from the window where they were all gathered. As he moved, he stared up at the full moon that was shining down at them, almost mockingly, as if saying, "_How in the world did you not notice it before, it was so~ obvious_." He wasn't even fazed when his legs bumped into James' bed, falling back in a heap. "_Bloody hell_, how did we never _see_ it before…?"

Kagome couldn't help herself from rolling her eyes. "Well," she muttered, "It's not exactly as if he walks around with _'werewolf'_ stamped across his forehead."

James suddenly let out a loud gasp. "That ruddy _arse!_ " He whirled around to pin them with a wild, wide-eyed stare, his hazel eyes darkened with outraged disbelief. "I can't believe we actually fell for that excuse for his scars! I mean, _really_? A tangle with a rather hostile batch of devil's snare when he was a kid?"

Kagome snorted, biting her lip and trying not to laugh. She was riding on the relief that they were freaking less about the werewolf part and more on the extent of their apparent gullibility. "I thought it was a good one, to be honest."

If _that's_ what they were focusing on, then maybe she was worrying about nothing.

James, however, stared at her with an affronted expression. "I would too, but that week we asked?" he interjected, throwing his arm out in a cutting motion, "We'd _just_ learned about devil's snare! It was so obvious he picked up on the first thing to make an excuse!" A dismayed noise worked its way out of his throat as he dragged himself over to Sirius' bed and collapsed on it. "He _played_ us like the gullible dunces we were!"

Kagome straightened. Then again, maybe she _was_ right to be worried. The amusement melted off her face, a pensive frown taking its place as she regarded her brother.

Sirius kicked back on James' bed, almost pouting. "I'd be proud of him if it wasn't _us_ that got played," he mumbled under his breath.

Rolling her eyes at the curly-haired boy, Kagome sat next to her brother and reached out to touch his arm. "James, please don't say you're angry because he kept this secret? I mean, out of all secrets, this is a pretty big one," she said, her tone gentle. "I can understand why he kept it from us."

But James just shook his head roughly, shifting away from her, though he didn't pull away. "Yeah, but we've been best friends for _months,_ Kagome! He _knows_ us by now! Surely he knows we wouldn't care!" And Merlin, the look he shot her was almost as hurt as he was upset, and wow, Kagome didn't realize until just now how wrapped around James' finger she was because all she wanted to do in that moment was give him a hug and make _that_ particular expression go away.

Kagome settled with offering a sympathetic smile and a comforting squeeze, because there was control damage to do and a friendship to insure at the moment, and being the one with nearly twenty extra years of mental maturity in the room meant she was stuck being the rational one for—basically—forever.

"Does he? Maybe he doesn't want to risk our friendship?"

"Maybe he's just too scared," Peter pitched in, finally joining the conversation. He had taken a place at the end of James' bed, sitting with his legs crossed and his hands folded on his lap. "Werewolves…" he trailed off, hesitant and sad. "Well, they're either hated or looked down upon."

Sirius made a sound of disgust, his expression matching it one-hundred percent. "Some even see them as less than humans—as dangerous _creatures_, like the goblins… and diseased at that." He gave a sharp jerk of his head, a scowl marring his face. "The fact that he's even attending this school is a miracle. No way do the parents or even the school board know about his condition; they wouldn't let him within ten feet of the castle bounds if they did."

Peter tilted his head, wondering. "You think Dumbledore knows?"

Sirius nodded, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. "Has to. He must be the one keeping it a secret; it's the only reason why Remus would be able to leave the school grounds every month. Probably has somewhere safe set up for the change."

James made a frustrated sound. "I still don't…" he trailed off, and after a moment's pause, he went on in a smaller voice that made Kagome's heart _hurt_. "Couldn't he _trust_ us?"

Their eyes went downcast, the question quelling the rest of them to silence.

Kagome shuffled closer to her brother, wrapping an arm around his skinny frame. "I don't think it's about trust, James," she told him honestly in a low voice. "Just imagine yourself in his shoes. He's probably scared—of what we might think of him, of how we'll react, if we'll treat him differently because of this." A small sigh passed through her lips. "This could get him kicked out of school."

James head shot up, eyes flashing. Red flushed his cheeks, puffed out in indignation. "We'd never betray him like that!"

"I know," she replied soothingly, "I know. But he probably was told by his parents and the headmaster not to tell anyone. And even if he did want to tell us, he probably wouldn't even know how."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, how do you tell someone a secret like that?" he asked, a cocked eyebrow in the Potters' direction. "'Hey, James, pass me that quill? By the way, I turn into a mindless monster every full moon that would just _love_ to tear you into bits. Just thought you should know'?"

Kagome bit her lip, trying not to smile. Sirius snorted, his lips quirked in a wry smirk. Huffing, James gave both of them an unimpressed look, missing when Sirius gave Peter a double-thumbs-up. "Well, fine then," he heaved out in frustration, looking two seconds away from pouting. "But we can't just leave things as it is, with him lying to us and making excuses when we already _know_ ."

At that, Kagome shifted, biting her lip. "Now, don't get me wrong but… shouldn't we wait until he tells us himself, when he's ready?" she asked, looking between the three.

James slated her with a dry stare, scoffing. "The way I see it, he wouldn't have any of us knowing if he could help it."

Peter grimaced. "Can't really blame him, can you? The usual reaction when you discover a werewolf is to run the other way." He scoffed softly, scowling. "That, or treat them like dirt."

James huffed. "We would never do that—we're his _friends._"

"Yeah, we are," Kagome agreed gently in a solemn, even tone. "And as his friends, we should wait until he's ready to tell us. He's afraid, James. Remus was shy before and knowing him, he doesn't want to chance losing us. So, for now, I think we should just keep it to ourselves and show that he can trust us to not only keep this secret and not be scared of him, but to also treat him no differently and accept this part of him. This is—this is really serious and we shouldn't just jump out and surprise him. _Or_ pressure him into telling us." She shot both James and Sirius a pointed look.

James stared at her, as well as the others, and she fidgeted under their stares. "Merlin," he scoffed, sullen. "Sometimes I forget just how much of an adult you act like. It's weird."

Kagome looked away, giving an uncomfortable cough. "Right, well, it's late," she deflected.

As if on cue, Peter's mouth split in a wide yawn, giving them a rueful smile and shrugging when they looked at him.

"Okay." James blew out a deep breath. "Okay, we go on as usual. But—you've seen how he looks when the full moon comes around, Kagome. I didn't realize why before, but he gets stressed out, as if someone's gonna see what's wrong."

Sirius snorted. "With good reason, someone _did_. We've been acting suspicious for a while—it's been freaking him out."

Peter grimaced, eyes flickering guiltily when Kagome shot the two of them a pointed look, likely remembering the dressing down she gave them not too long ago for that very reason. "So then we act like nothing's wrong?" Peter proposed, rubbing sluggishly at his eyes. "Ask him if he's feeling better when he comes back, then just go back to normal?"

Kagome nodded. "And then we'll cover for him, if anyone else asks. Show him we have his back. Be his friend."

The boys nodded and with that agreed on, Kagome felt the need to stretch. So she did, and because it _was_ pretty late, she said, "We can talk more about this later. Remus probably won't be back until a couple of days, anyway."

Her brother and Sirius naturally didn't look too pleased at the prospect of sleep just on principal, but Peter, bless him, looked absolutely relieved and wiped at that. Really, he looked like was struggling to even keep his eyes open, never mind to pay attention and participate in the discussion. He was _tired_ and so was she and it were times like these that she hated being young because it was hard enough to even stay up to _ten_, never mind past midnight.

So, the pair reluctantly nodded and they all stood to go to their own beds for the night.

"You sleeping here?" James muttered, shucking back his duvet as they stood on opposite sides of his bed. Kagome glanced at the clock at the other end of the room, and only turned when she felt tugging fingers at the sleeves of her pajama shirt. "Just get in already," her brother muttered, rolling his eyes as he stretched out on one side of his bed, leaving plenty of space on the other.

Kagome blinked.

They haven't slept in the same bed since… well, there was that one week after their parents were released from the hospital in January and they got to spend the rest of the holidays back at home, but hey, that was an extreme circumstance, their parents were _attacked_ and it was only a couple nights so Kagome figured James was still shook up about the whole ordeal and didn't think much of it.

But before then, it had been _years_. Since that time those dark wizards chased after them, actually.

James would sneak into her room to check up on her, to check if she was really there, because he used to have nightmares. Nightmares that usually went down the road of 'what if'—what if she didn't escape that dark wizard when he'd caught her; what if she was taken and he was left behind—and ended with him shaken, sweating, and tears in his eyes before he would get up and search out for her.

Nightmares that only abated when he was near her. Nightmares that persisted for _months_.

It had only taken Kagome a couple of nights to realize what was happening, when one time she woke up in the middle of the night to find him actually sleeping on her bedroom floor. She had put a stop to _that_ quick enough—taking a stuffed animal and dropping it on his face, she had budged over when he sputtered awake and pulled over the covers. When he didn't move, she had sighed, face buried into her pillow, and grunted out, "It's cold, James, _c'mon_," no questions asked.

After that, James had climbed in, pulled over the duvet, and huddled close. Moments later, when she had almost drifted back to sleep, fingers had wrapped around her hand, twisting with her own, and James whispered, "Thanks, Mel," before she had completely succumbed to unconsciousness.

She was pretty sure he had thought she was already asleep, so she never said anything, just like she didn't say anything right then, just shrugged and toed off her slippers and ducked under the duvet to settle next to her twin.

Though, now that she thought about it, she wondered if James' wasn't dealing with the separation as well as she thought. Despite them being in the same House, they slept in opposite ends of the tower with a staircase preventing him from reaching her instead of a couple of doors and a small hall like at home. And maybe with the guys here…

In the bed next to them, Sirius cooed as Kagome went to lie down. "Awh, is this what you guys do when—"

Faster than anyone could blink, James pulled out a pillow and chucked it at Sirius. "Shut it, Black," he snapped, voice faintly uncomfortable, and Kagome winced as she her head dropped and slapped against the flat space of the mattress.

Yeah, he was probably too embarrassed to ask her to sneak over herself.

Turning, she glared at her brother who cringed. Chuckling nervously, he pulled tugged out his pillow and held it over. "Oops?"

Huffing, Kagome snatched it and turned her back on him, shoving the pillow under her head and bunkering down. When she heard Sirius' snickering, her lips twisted. "Keep laughing, Black. Just remember I wake up earlier than you do."

Sirius' snickers stopped short with a small, undignified 'eep!'. From across the room, they could hear Peter's muffled laughter.

Kagome grinned to herself and relaxed further into the bed, taking comfort in the warm, familiar presence of her twin next to her.

Yeah, maybe she wasn't dealing with the whole separation twin thing as well as she though either.

Though, _seriously_ , she could have done without the snoring.

* * *

><p>Remus came back from the hospital wing, pale, groggy, and a smidge shifty as usual. He stiffened when they asked how he was feeling at first, but relaxed when they left it at that. His face gave a mixed flicker of surprise and confusion though when James just barreled into what he missed that weekend.<p>

All in all, Remus fell back into what was routine: classes, homework and studying with some sneaking around the castle and doing some of the occasional pranking thrown in the mix for good measure.

The month went by with nothing really out of the ordinary happening. They went back out to visit Hagrid a couple of times, bringing Kirara along where they—bar Kagome, since she already knew—discovered that the feline was a nekomata.

Hagrid was practically thrumming with glee when she transformed for him for the first time. That only lasted a moment though, before he turned to them, expression serious, and told them to keep Kirara's abilities to themselves for the feline was technically considered a dangerous, dark creature and could be either banned from returning or taken away

It didn't matter that she was tame and wouldn't harm a fly unless provoked. The fact that she could transform into a feline the size of a hippogriff and possessed sharp fangs capable of ripping students into tiny shreds put her in the dangerous categories.

That Kirara was not only non-native to Europe but rare helped that no-one suspected a thing as of yet.

When he said that, Kagome had only shrugged, as if unbothered. "I know Kirara. She's a sweetheart."

"Besides," James had added, scowling, "The Ministry's system for sorting creatures is full of it. Most of them wouldn't hurt a person in normal circumstances, and just because they're _potentially_ dangerous doesn't make them _dark_ or _evil_ ."

"Mate, what about vampires though?" Sirius had chimed in with an exaggerated shiver, elbowing Remus lightly who was staring at them with wide eyes.

Peter then snorted. "They're _creepy_, not _evil_. Well," he had amended with a shrug. "Not all of them anyway, from what I hear."

Kagome had snickered before saying, "If they're going to list every dangerous non-human under the sun there is, they should add wizards while they're at it. It's just as easy for one of us to hurt someone. Probably more likely too."

It all had Hagrid beaming at them and his eyes had been suspiciously wet. "Just a bit of dust," he said hastily, before sobering and telling them, "Not a lot of people think that way." The grin was back by then. "But it makes me glad to see that you all do."

* * *

><p>"You're still having trouble?"<p>

Gaze flickering up from her teacup—which looked somewhat normal at first glance but at a closer perusal, was sporting claws at the bottom ring—Kagome pursed her lips at James' teasing grin. When she looked to check his progress, she rolled her eyes at him and his perfect freaking teacup.

"Not everyone can be a natural at transfiguration like you, dear brother of mine." Kagome tried not to smile at the proud grin that graced her twin's face, but it was a near thing. Instead, she waved her wand and muttered, changing her cup back to its original rodent form. It gave a wiggle, as if to shake off the residual of the spell's effects.

Idly swirling the tip of his wand along the inner lid of his teacup, James shook his head in amusement. Beside him, Remus was staring at the teacup in sympathy—transfigured into an inanimate object or not, it was still an unfortunate rat that had the poor, poor luck of being James' test subject.

"Well, dear sister of mine, me thinketh that _you_ dost thinketh too much."

Kagome lowered her wand from where she prepared to try again and stared. Remus, unable to stand it anymore, deftly rescued James' teacup and pushed it gently to the front of James' desk-space. Never noticing, James' wand still twirled in the air.

"Speak English," Kagome said slowly, "_Modern_ English, if you'd please," she added with a baleful look when he grinned.

James snickered and flipped his wand, tapping the tail end to his temple. "As your handsome, incredibly talented and intelligent—shut it Black, I _heard_ that, you prat—twin, I know the way you think, and _that's_ overthinking it."

When Kagome glanced over at Sirius, the boy was rolling his eyes, just a second from bursting out laughing. She knew exactly how he felt.

When Kagome kicked up an eyebrow at him, James just shrugged. "T'is true. You get this little wrinkle between your eyebrows." He reached over and before Kagome could protest, he flicked her on the spot were said wrinkle was. Her eyes crossed and James sniggered. "Just, imagine what you want and then cast the spell. Relax. Magical instinct takes care of the rest."

Rolling her eyes fondly, she turned back to her mouse which was now sniffing at her quill. Of course, when she did as he suggested, picturing the teacup she wanted clearly in her mind and then trying again, he was right.

Usually Kagome didn't have a problem with casting magic. She rocked at charms but transfiguration always gave her a bit of trouble—not to say she was terrible at it, just slower at producing results like James. Maybe it was because charms were pretty straightforward: say the incantation, wave the wand, and then something happens—feathers fly, parchment shrinks, etc. Simple cause and then effect.

Transfiguration, well, the concept of a living animal changing into a teacup was a little harder to completely grasp because in her past life, this sort of magic didn't exist—at least, not to her knowledge. Growing up with it, becoming familiar with it, likely helped, but she guessed her life from before kept a smidge of that doubt or disbelief alive, hindering the spell.

Or maybe it was because transfiguration was not her forte, not like with her brother who took to it like a fish to water.

Grinning proudly at his sister's completely transfigured teacup, James leaned back, turning in his seat and glancing about the room. His gaze landed on the row one above and across from their own and that grin turned into a smirk. "Hey Evans," he called out, twirling his wand between his fingers, "Need a couple of pointers? I'd be happy to come over and lend a hand."

Kagome palmed her face, shaking her head.

The redhead stiffened, her back going ramrod straight before she tossed a dirty glance over her shoulders. Her teacup was a garish grey and a little furry in a couple of places, though it had a very good form. She pursed her lips when her eyes landed on his teacup, but she shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you," she said with the utmost politeness.

If it was a little strained, though, no one commented.

In fact, James' smirk only widened. "You sure? I'm pretty good—I helped with Kagome's," he said, jamming a thumb at his sister's cup.

When Lily's gaze flitted towards Kagome, she shrugged, as if to say, "Well, it's true." James was doing a decent job of blatantly bragging about his talents on his own already, there was no need to help.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't need help, Potter, I _can_ do this myself."

James blinked. "You sure?" he wheedled.

Immediately, she scowled at his insistence. "What, you don't think I _can_?"

James reared back in his seat and went stock-still. "O-of course not!" he stammered, shaking his head as his voice was enthused with as much sincere conviction as humanly possible. "You'll get this spell down in no time!"

Sirius stared at him in disbelief, almost embarrassed to be associated with him. Kagome let out a low breath of, "_Oh, Merlin_."

Lily's eye twitched, a sign of irritation, and she promptly turned her back on him instead of answering.

Despite that, James just let out a pleased, quiet hum. "I think she's warming up to me."

Remus palmed his face and Peter let out a hasty cough to cover up his laugh.

* * *

><p>The next full moon came and went without much of a fuss.<p>

Remus became more nervous each day during the week leading up to the next full moon. He steadily became more reserved and easily agitated and on the day of he told them that he wasn't feeling well.

They worried during that night, now that they knew what he was going through, but when Remus returned a couple days later all they did was give him the notes for the classes he missed, told him they were glad he was feeling better, and left it at that.

Though the look of grateful relief he gave them was tinged with guilt, it was still worth it.

* * *

><p>The school year was almost out, just over a month left, and now they were busy with revisions for their end of the year exams.<p>

This month's full moon came the second week of May. It fell on a Thursday so Remus spent a long weekend at home to 'visit his mother' who he said came down with something, missing the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, the last match either house would play for that year.

To distract themselves, the remaining Marauders lost themselves in the match, cheering for Hufflepuff and booing at Slytherin when they made a foul—ignoring, of course, any fouls the Hufflepuff team may or may not have made, or course.

Hufflepuff beat Slytherin—more like they _killed_ them in the match, beating them 270—60. James and Sirius shouted themselves hoarse from cheering so much, they were that happy.

They tried not to think of Remus, that he had yet to spill the beans and showed little to no inclination in doing so, but that didn't really work. James and Sirius were admittedly becoming more frustrated among their worrying, but they kept it to themselves.

However, either Remus could pick up on the boys' frustration or the lying was really getting to him at that point because his face was the picture of guilt when he returned late Sunday night.

They didn't ask questions, save for the polite inquiry of his mother's health and their hope that she was feeling better—saying nothing would've just made him suspicious, and who knew, maybe his mother really _was_ prone to sickness.

(They kind of doubted it, but still.)

Kagome gave Remus her notes for their classes and life went on.

* * *

><p>The end of May brought the final Quidditch match of the school year, this time between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.<p>

Glad to be taking a break of revisions—Kagome especially, because if there was one thing James didn't like to do, it was study, and now she also had Sirius to worry about keeping on task—they put all thoughts of exams to the back of their minds.

James and Sirius were smart, don't get her wrong, but they tended to be _lazy_ and she had to make sure they gave a decent look over their past assignments and notes at least _once_. Thank Merlin Remus and Peter were both rational enough to take their studies seriously.

Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor in their final game. The game went on for hours and they were tied to the very end until the teams' seekers finally spotted the snitch and gave chase. It was a close one, but the Gryffindor's seeker was just a few seconds too slow in catching the snitch. James pouted and bemoaned the loss for like a day, but even he had to admit it was a really good game.

* * *

><p>"Did you know," Peter said one day on the first week of June, "That my Aunt is a werewolf?"<p>

They were upstairs in the boys' dorm, having just gotten back from supper and resting on top of their respective beds before they headed to sleep.

Remus, nose deep in his book, went absolutely _rigid_. The others didn't even notice, though, because they did the same.

"I—no," Kagome said slowly, eyes wide and her hand falling away from where it was petting Kirara lounging in her lap as she sat up from her spot beside her brother to stare at Peter. Softer, she continued, shaking her head. "No, we I didn't. What, uh," she tried not to look at Remus, hoping the others were doing the same. "What brought this up?"

Peter, who was tracing the seam of his duvet, shrugged. "Nothing, really. Full moon's coming up, I guess. And I was just thinking, about what Hagrid was saying a couple months ago." The boy bit his lip. "She was bitten when I was younger, like six years ago… I haven't seen her since…"

Sirius frowned, sitting straighter, clutching the pillow he was hugging to his stomach just a little tighter. "That must suck," he murmured. "If it was my Uncle Alphard…" Sirius shook his head. "He's the only one in my family, aside from Regulus, that actually…" He trailed off, looking away. "That actually treats me like family."

Beside her, James was biting his lip, staring between Sirius and Peter with a saddened look on his face. His arm shifted from its place between them, his hand reaching out and finding hers, fingers curling around and clinging to it.

She could tell what he was thinking—imagining, actually. What their lives without their Mum and Dad, their grandparents.

What life would be like without each other.

Kagome shut her eyes at the conjured images—tightened her grip, squeezing James' hand. As if sensing her distress, Kirara shifted and butted her head against her stomach.

She didn't like the thought of it either.

"Yeah," Peter breathed out, frowning deeply. He heaved out a tired sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "I miss her. She was actually my favorite Aunt. My parents used to fight about it, when Dad was still here—Aunt Karen was my Dad's sister, but Mum didn't want her near me. She doesn't even mention her anymore…" Peter let out a low laugh; it was stripped of all humor. "I, uh, I actually wrote her a couple weeks ago. She doesn't know." He plucked at a stray string, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger: an anxious gesture. "I haven't heard back from her yet."

"She'll write back."

Four heads turned at Remus' voice, but the boy wasn't looking at them. He was staring at his book, swiping a thumb across the top edge of the pages. Knowing they were looking, he shrugged. "She probably understands that it was your mother's decision not to allow contact with her, not you. She wouldn't hold it against you, and, well, if she does then she shouldn't."

James nodded his agreement. "You'll probably get a letter soon. Maybe in a couple of years, you can even see her soon. Maybe Third year—we'll be able to go to Hogsmeade then. You can set up a meeting. Or this summer, at Diagon Alley. We can help. When we all hang out this summer, we can hop over."

Kagome grinned. "Yeah, I bet Mum and Dad would help. They can take us for ice cream or to the joke shop." She shrugged, and looked at Sirius. "Or your Uncle. He seemed pretty cool."

Sirius' grin matched her own. "Oh, yeah, that's something Uncle would be happy to help us with."

Peter blinked at them widely, before his face broke out into a smile. When she looked out of the corner of her eye, Kagome spied a small smile playing on Remus' face as well.

* * *

><p>Now, Kagome took studying seriously and all, but she wasn't <em>that<em> stressed about the exams. She knew the material, the grades she got on her previous assignments were near perfect, and she was comfortable with the amount of studying she had done.

It _was_ only their first year after all, and though the material she learned at Hogwarts wasn't the same she learned her first time around when she was eleven, the workload wasn't exactly heavy. Maybe for an actual eleven year-old first year it would be more difficult, but that obviously wasn't the case for her.

So yeah, Kagome was pretty confident she would ace the exams, no need to lie about it.

As for the others, however…

Peter was mildly stressed about them, particularly about the Potions and Transfiguration exams, so Kagome was happy to help him with revisions. James and Sirius didn't really _care_ per say. They certainly didn't look stressed about it, but she would bet that they would start cramming like all hell the day before exams started.

Remus, though.

Remus was a whole other case entirely.

Now, Remus was _smart_. If Kagome didn't have the advantage of being mentally older with experience in studying and faster mental-processing skills, there was no doubt in her mind that they wouldn't be as near equals in intelligence as they were now.

However, Remus… well, let's just say watching Remus study sometimes gave her flashbacks of one of Harry's friend—a girl named Hermione.

Suffice to say, it wasn't pretty.

Remus was crazy smart, but he also studied like crazy. Of them all, he was definitely the most stressed about the exams despite that he had nothing to worry about.

When Kagome tried to reassure him that there was _no way_ he would get anything lower than an E on any of his exams and suggested that he maybe turn down the knob on the amount of studying he was doing and maybe take a break or like _three_ and eat something, he turned a stare on her that made her _freeze_. If anything, the idea of _not studying_ seemed to stress him out even more and for a split second, she could have _sworn_ he was plotting numerous ways to make her pay for even suggesting it—murder looked as if it would be on the bottom of the list, and the most merciful at that.

Merlin and Morgana, he was _scary_.

And she was pretty sure she didn't imagine it either and that Sirius saw it too, because there was a gasp and a strangled, "Oh, _shit_," that sounded suspiciously like his voice.

And funnily after that, the boys didn't try bother him anymore.

Kagome wisely didn't try again after that, either. Instead, she just smuggled in some sandwiches from the kitchens and pushed food into Remus' hands every once in a while when he had slipped into one of his study comas, just so that he didn't pass out from hunger or something.

He always took the food without a word, automatically eating it without breaking a stride in his studies, so Kagome took it as a good sign: Remus would eat, he just wouldn't be bothered to actually get up to do so.

She was pretty sure that the upcoming full moon wasn't helping either—if anything, it just made him even more stressed.

It _really_ was a bad stroke of luck that the exams fell a few days after the full moon.

Next time, though, she would be prepared. When she had a chance, she was _so_ going to look up the recipe for something along the lines of sleeping draughts, like a sleep aid or something, just to help him along to every couple of nights so he could have _some_ kind of rest.

Remus would probably kill her, but if he was this bad for just the first year exams, she _did not_ want to think about what it would be like when O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. came along.

And hey, maybe she could even mix it in with some chocolate. He wouldn't suspect at thing.

* * *

><p><em>And that's all, folks. Hope you enjoyed it, and tell me what you thought! I'm finally speeding things up, as you can see, lol. Next chapter ought to start on summer.<em>

_Again, Happy Halloween! Hope all that celebrated had a safe one! _

_Another big thanks to __**ArmyWife22079 **__for the idea of Peter having a werewolf relative._

_And seriously, you guys reviewed the shit out of the last chapter. I know I usually post a thank you list, but it's like over 70 names long and, like, wow really, thanks so, so much! Thank you for reviewing, for fav'ing and alerting, and just for sticking with this story if you're still reading this after a pretty long update-less gap. I truly appreciate it! You rock!_

_Oh, and remember, you can always check my tumblr for sneak peaks, extras, status updates, and other goodies. I have posted some things since the last time I updated, like a future scene, just so you know and if you're interested. Just go to my tag page and click on the story's tag for anything Domino Effect related. My ask box is always open._

_Till next time!_

_RainLily^^_


	23. 22: Year I: Part X: Acceptance

_Hello everyone! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas in particular to some (or belated, depending where you're at in the world). Here's a present to you guys! Read, Review, and of course, Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Acceptance—<p>

James left her with little choice on leaving Remus alone to his studying downstairs in the Common Room as her twin dragged her up to his dorm. "It's been months," he muttered under his breath as they climbed the stairs.

They found Sirius and Peter already waiting inside, perched on the edges of their respective beds when they slipped in. With his heel, James kicked the door shut behind them before sagging against it. Peering up at Kagome through his glasses with darkened hazel eyes, his lips thinned, pressed tightly into a white line. "And—and he looks like _shite, _Kagome."

She didn't ask what he was talking about. She didn't need to—outside, the moon was nearly full and yet Remus was still in the tower, despite that he looked haggard, pale, and slightly feverish. They had never seen him the night before the full moon, and now they knew why. He looked absolutely wrecked and others were noticing.

In some way it was fortunate that exams were just in a couple of days, because instead of being suspicious many just thought Remus was running himself ragged just studying. A couple of the prefects had already approached, suggesting that he took a break, but Remus was stubborn and gave them a polite smile before saying he was fine when he was clearly not.

A troubled look coming across her face, Kagome glanced at the others to see what they had to say.

Peter nodded, wearily swiping a palm over his face. "And let's not get into the guy's mood," he pointed out. Glancing over at Kagome, he waved an arm at her, adding, "He almost bit your _head _off yesterday."

Sirius snorted and pushed himself off his bed. "Guys, I don't think we can blame _that_ on the full moon," he said amusedly, shrugging when they looked at him. "Pretty sure that's just a Remus thing."

The other two boys let out a collective snort. "But seriously though," James said, sobering, "It was a nice thought and all, waiting until he's ready to tell us, but… C'mon, Kagome, d'you still think it's for the best?"

"I _know_," she moaned softly, scrubbing her hand down her face. Trailing over to James' bed, she fell onto it heavily and stared up hard at the ceiling. "I thought—I didn't realize all of it would just basically end up guilting him!" She bit her lip, her whole body deflating as she sighed and threw her arms across her face. "I think he feels bad, because we're being so nice and he wants to tell us but he's so _afraid_."

"And it's all just really getting to him," Peter agreed in a soft murmur.

Sirius straightened, "So then…" he prompted, looking over at Kagome.

Kagome sat up, propped up by her elbows. When she looked at the boys, three expectant stares greeted her. She blinked, startled that they were all waiting for her. "If that's what you guys think we should do, then…" She swallowed thickly. "I guess we'll tell him."

o.O.o

It was the afternoon after the full moon when Remus returned from the hospital wing, and they were all upstairs studying when he came in. The door had barely shut when James, without even looking up from his Herbology text book, spoke up. "So, werewolf, huh?"

Remus jerked hard, back smacking against the door. His head snapped up, all color draining from his gaunt face as panic streaked across it. "What?" he croaked, stomach dropping. "_What?_"

Calmly, James marked his place and shut his book, setting it aside. Kagome had to reign in the urge to roll her eyes at his lack of tact but allowed herself a quiet mutter of, _"Oh, for Merlin's sake."_

James pointedly ignored her. "You're back early. Usually you spend a couple days with Madam Pomfrey after the full moon. Must not have been as bad, since it's only the day after."

Remus' mouth flapped open and shut uselessly.

"Chocolate?" Peter offered, a bundled block in his palm. "We read it helps the full moon after-effects."

James eyes narrowed at Peter;s before widening shortly thereafter. An indignant noise escaped his throat. "Hey, that's from my stash!" Kagome subtly elbowed him in the stomach, giving him a meaningful look to match his subsequent glare, and he hurriedly backtracked. "I mean," he grunted, still giving his twin the evil eye. "You can have it, I don't mind."

Numbly, Remus stepped forward and accepted the block, unwrapping it silently, almost mechanically so, and popping it in his mouth. Peter smiled before returning to his notes.

Sirius idly turned a page in his own text. James grumbled as he picked up his Charms text book and cracked it open. Kagome watched Remus from the corner of her eye as he chewed slowly, still processing.

"Am I dreaming?" he finally muttered, giving each of them a half-horrified, half-confused glance.

"Mate, you've got some weird dreaming habits if you think this is one of yours," Sirius murmured.

"A nightmare then," Remus snapped, and they all went still, "Because I could've have sworn James just said—" He choked off, unable to say it—to actually admit it out loud to them.

"Werewolf?" Kagome finished gently. "You'd be right. It's not like it's much a surprise."

"Not anymore, at least," Sirius snorted.

James shrugged, pushing his book away and leaning back to give Remus a bold stare. "We just got tired of hiding it from you."

"_You_ got tired of—"Remus stopped short and shook his head. "You knew—you all knew—" His shoulders fell. He looked resigned. He looked more tired than he did when he walked in, and sadder at that.

He looked like he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"For how long?"

"Since March," Peter admitted. He opened his mouth to go on but paused for a moment, not sure if he should continue, before deciding to and soldiering on. "We were gonna wait, but we figured it might help with studying if you had less to deal with. Now you don't have to worry about lying and keeping it a secret from us."

Silence, tense, heavy silence filled the room and Kagome exhaled loudly. Remus' head snapped over at her and she fidgeted under his heavy, expectant gaze. Not knowing what else to do, she held up her own Charms tome and offered a sheepish smile. "So, since you're here, you wanna review?"

"Do I—that's _it_?!" Remus exclaimed incredulously, glancing between the four of them. "That's all you have to say? You know that I'm a _werewolf_, that I've been _lying _since I've met you guys, and all you have to say is "Do you wanna review?"

Kagome's mouth dropped, and she couldn't believe that Remus was actually _glaring _at her. "Are—are you _angry _at us?" she sputtered. _"Seriously?_"

Remus, for his part, just kept glaring at her.

Kagome didn't know how to feel about that.

James jumped off his bed, stalking towards Remus. "So you have a—a _furry little problem_ once a month!" he exclaimed wildly, throwing his hands up in the air as he approached. Peter and Sirius moved to join him. "What of it?! We're your _best friends_! You think we care?!"

It honestly was a struggle for Kagome not to grin in pride and coo at her brother's sweet declaration of friendly loyalty.

"I—" Remus looked away, the animosity bleeding from him as his shoulders dropped. "Don't you want a friend that's normal?" he finally said, gaze downcast.

James scoffed, jabbing a thumb in Sirius' direction as Remus looked up. "I'm friends with _him_, and he's _far_ from normal," he said glibly. His thumb moved to point over his shoulder. "And don't even get me started on my _sister_!"

Wait—_what_?

All admiration for her twin vanished in a second flat as she joined Sirius in glaring at him frostily.

o.O.o

Remus, however, was staring at them in astonishment because it just wasn't possible. They couldn't be serious. They couldn't _really_ mean...

"What?" James scoffed, raising an eyebrow at the ousted werewolf and his stunned expression. "You seriously thought we'd actually turn our backs on you, just for something like that?"

Remus said nothing—he didn't know what to say, to be honest. He could only marvel at the light tone James said that with; as if his lifelong, dangerous curse, that the fact he transformed monthly into a wild, mindless beast that could tear them into tiny pieces without a second thought, was nothing but a passing fancy.

The bespectacled Potter snorted, the bangs of his dark messy hair flinging to the side with a shake of his head to give a clear way for his narrowed eyes to pin Remus with a stare. "It'll take more than your furry little problem to chase us away," he said seriously.

_My furry little problem_, Remus repeated silently with faint incredulity, mouth slightly going slack. The relief that washed through his veins at the sight of their acceptance plain across their faces, finally setting in…it was unimaginable.

They really didn't care…

"We're still your friends," Peter declared with a mild grin.

Sirius threw his head back in laughter as James tossed an arm around his shoulders. "To be honest, mate, you're the one that got the short end of the stick in this friendship."

Kagome stepped up to stand beside her brother, arms crossed as she looked at him with a gentle expression on her face. "Face it, Remus," she told him slowly, adopting a mock-sympathetic tone, like a doctor would a patient when the results were bad. Remus might have been wary if it wasn't terribly offset by the way her eyes danced playfully.

"For good or bad—mostly bad, if you want us to be honest," James added cheekily.

Both she and her brother winked as they cheerfully concluded, "You're stuck with us!"

For a moment, Remus could only stare at them in stunned silence, and they barely got a glimpse of his lips twitching _just slightly _before he ran a palm across his face. "Nutters," he breathed out, heavy with disbelief as he shook his head. "Nutters," he repeated with more conviction, "the whole lot of you."

Snorting, Kagome rocked on her heels. "So, now that the dramatics are out of the way…" She trailed off at Remus' incredulous look.

Snickering at her, James shook his head. "Is there anything we can do to help?" he asked earnestly.

"Aside from help keeping it a secret and dodging any and all questions of a suspicious nature, of course," Sirius added with a slight grin.

"The transformations are hard on you, right?" Peter asked gently. "I mean, your scars…"

Remus became withdrawn, fidgeting uncomfortably. "The scars… they're from myself. The call of the moon is strong, and it's hard on the wolf, its nature, to be contained when there's so much…" he trailed off, trying to find the right word for it. "Energy," Remus finally said, "to be burned off. So, I uh, I usually end up taking it against myself, as a distraction."

The rest of them flinched collectively at the image it conjured.

Not wanting to linger on what was obviously a tender subject, Sirius let out a thoughtful hum. "So, you just need someone to distract you and play with your wolfy self, eh?"

Remus snorted, ruffling his hair idly. "Well, unless you're secretly an animal, there's no way you can get within twenty feet of me before I attack." His head suddenly snapped up as something just occurred to him. "So, _no_, don't even _think_ about sneaking out during the full moon," he said seriously, fixing each of them with a look, his amber eyes cutting and fierce.

They've never seen Remus like this before, so serious, so _severe_ and _commanding_.

"I mean it, guys. I _mean it_. None of you are ever coming near me when I'm—I'm like _that_," he said with a barely concealed shudder, and his ferocity gave way for something akin to distress. "I could bite you. I could _kill _you, and, and—I could never forgive myself if I _ever _hurt you guys." His face was the picture of pleading and his voice the epitome of desperate. "So, please, _promise me _you'll never go and follow me

They stared at him. "I—shite, of course mate," Sirius hurried to agree as they all nodded, not wanting to see him so upset for a moment longer.

"Don't worry," Kagome added. "We promise never to put you in that position. _Ever_."

Remus took the time to look at the separately, as if gauging them and the resolve behind that promise. Apparently he was satisfied with what he saw, that they were taking this seriously, because he relaxed, relief taking over his face. "Thank you," he confessed quietly, peering at them with a shy smile. "Really, thanks guys. You—you have no idea how much this means to me."

They all politely ignored how his voice _shook_ when he spoke.

Well, the boys did. Kagome just caved into the urge to hug him. "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" she said as she stepped forward and gathered him into her arms.

Remus returned the hug with all he had, squeezing firmly and burying his face against the curve of her neck. "Yeah," he breathed out, voice wrought with emotion. "Yeah, I'm getting that."

"Hey," James said, sounding a bit flustered. "You're not—you're not gonna cry though, right?"

Kagome let out a startled laugh, exasperated, and as they pulled away, she caught Remus' gaze, who rolled his eyes at her brother.

"Don't worry," the werewolf said dryly. "No one will be throwing up their feelings on you today."

"Good," James replied with a huff, turning on his heel. "I've got better things than acting like a bunch of little girls."

He stumbled and fell with a squawk when Kagome hit him with a stinging spell.

Peter shook his head, snickering under his breath. "Really mate, you should know better than using being a girl an insult," he murmured as he stepped over his best friend to move to his bed.

"You would think I've trained it out of him by now," Kagome joked as she crouched before her brother. His fierce glare though only seemed to tickle her in amusement. "Sometimes he regresses though."

Remus and Sirius snickered.

James growled as he pushed himself up from the ground. "I really hate you sometimes," he grouched, stomping over to his own bed.

Kagome took her seat beside him. "Love you too bro, love you too," she said sweetly, happily pecking him on the cheek.

o.O.o

Later, however, when they were to head down for lunch, Kagome waited until Remus and Peter had already left before she strode past her brother as he set aside his things, Sirius in tow.

Her eyes swirled with promise as she glided right past him. "You'll be paying for that 'far from normal' remark," she said simply with an undertone that had her brother shivering.

Sirius, the prat, merely gave him an evil, giddy little grin as he walked along with Kagome.

o.O.o

By the time he went to sleep, James figured Kagome's threat was just an empty one.

When he woke up, it was to the sound of laughing. James cracked an eye open only to find his vision blocked by something fluffy and white. Still half-asleep, he just swiped at it lethargically.

It was then his fingers brushed over something soft and furry over what was supposed to be his cheek.

He shot up, hands patting his face only to find it completely _covered_. He reached for his glasses, shoved them on, and froze when he caught sight of his hands. His gaze traveled up his arms with mounting dread.

Feathers. They were covered with feathers. Fluffy, multi-coloured feathers—which, James would admit privately, was a nice touch. A quick tug told him they were stuck on him good.

Staring up at the ceiling of his four poster, James just sighed. _Kagome_. Of _course_.

He really needed to figure out a way to get past the enchantment to the girl's staircase. It was only fair that he—or one of the others—could pay her back in kind when such a moment arose. At the very least, they would be allowed to bring their brooms next year so _that_ was something.

His roommates, who were still laughing, laughed even _harder _at his sigh. It sounded like someone was even choking, and as it came from across the room and to the left, James figured it was Peter.

To his left, Sirius was tucked away in his own bed, smirking at him.

Rolling his eyes, James shoved down his duvet and stomped over to the bathroom. "You guys _suck_, just so you know," he said flippantly.

Sirius' smirk widened.

And as if the feathers weren't bad enough—because, of course, gaudy feathers weren't _nearly_ enough—when he stood before the mirror he could only stare blankly at his reflection because his hair was coloured a nasty, puke green.

James sighed, lips twitching. At least the hair was easily fixed. The feathers, however, were not until he knew what his sister and Sirius used.

He also had to ask them how they managed to do this without waking him up, especially when _his whole body _was covered in feathers.

Merlin, he couldn't even be angry. He was too busy bloody _admiring _their work.

o.O.o

Exam days passed in a blur filled with a flurry of cramming and much moaning on the necessity of exams in the first place.

On what would be their night before the last day of exams found Kagome leaning against Sirius, resting her chin on his shoulder. She tilted her head just so, so that she could see his profile, and for the moment, she watched as he studied diligently.

He didn't really _need _to study, as he proclaimed multiple times whenever she and Remus needled him. And it _was_ true: he could easily get, at the very least, above average grades on some of the exams without even trying, such as DADA and Transfiguration. He was confident enough, that was for sure.

Sirius was smart and was quick to grasp the theory and practical if the subject was something he was even slightly interested in. The only subjects he ever had trouble with was history—which no one could blame him, Kagome was even hard-pressed to stay awake in that lesson—and occasionally charms. If he had bothered to try, he'd be one of the top students in their year.

Unfortunately homework never did interest him, so he usually did it last minute with minimal effort which didn't do his grades any good. James didn't help either—in fact, they enabled each other to procrastinate.

However, Remus' disappointed stares proved to be too much for him to resist in the end and so here they were, pouring over their past assignments and notes for History and quizzing each other.

They had been studying for three hours when she decided enough was enough. History of Magic wasn't going to be a hard exam at all since the only things Binns taught about were the Goblin Wars. So, setting down her lecture notes Kagome exhaled loudly, almost obnoxiously so, right by her friend's ear and grinned when Sirius' lips betrayed him, twitching. "All work and no play makes Sirius a dull boy," she sung teasingly.

Sirius went still, mouth curving at the edges to from a devilish grin. Her own grin widened as he caught on. But Sirius played it nonchalant, casually setting down his quill to pick up his parchment, feigning looking over it. "And what would you suggest?"

"Well," Kagome drawled out. "It's the end of the year. We haven't really done any pranks, not anything big really, since April Fool's. I figure we should kick off the summer with a bang."

Sirius twisted in his seat to eye her suspiciously, took in the wry curve of her lips and the challenging arch of her eyebrow. "You've been giving this some thought, haven't you?"

Kagome lounged back and gave a lazy shrug. "I got bored of studying."

o.O.o

"And here we sit, another year gone by…"

Gathered together at the Gryffindor table, the Marauders sat with the rest of their House as they and their fellow students attended the end-of-the-year feast.

The Great Hall was decked to the nines in blue and bronze in honor of Ravenclaw who had won the House Cup the previous year, a huge banner depicting the Ravenclaw eagle draped against the wall behind the High Table.

At said table stood Dumbledore as he addressed his students with a smile, the Great Hall silenced to a hush as they paid him close attention. "I won't dither much," he continued on rather cheerfully. "I wouldn't dare, not with such delectable deserts waiting to be tucked into. The house cup is to be awarded, and the thus stand the points: In fourth place, Slytherin with three hundred and fifty-six points; in third, Ravenclaw, with three hundred and ninety-four; Gryffindor has four hundred and seventy-three."

From the far right, cheers began to erupt. Dumbledore waved his hand across the room; the blue and bronze hangings disappeared and the banner behind the High Table became blank. "Which leaves Hufflepuff to win the house cup with five hundred and seven points!"

A roar broke out from the Hufflepuff table as many jumped up from their seats and cheered. Just as Dumbledore finished he clapped his hands and grinned broadly, yellow and black hangings unfurling from the ceiling and a badger appearing where the Ravenclaw eagle once was, as per usual when the winner of the house cup was announced.

Everyone's skin, hair, and clothes turning into a pattern of yellow and black stripes, however, were _not_ as per usual.

There was a split second silence before most of the students burst out laughing. The cheers kicked up a notch, the table full of badgers throwing their hands up, pumping fists wildly in the air and cheering even louder. There was some disgruntled muttering scattered across the other tables, but for the most part, if the other students weren't politely clapping, they were giving cheers of their own.

Many of the Slytherins, the older ones in particular, were the exception with their glaring.

With his twinkling eyes skipping across the Marauders, Dumbledore shook his head, happily ignoring them as they discreetly tucked their wands back into their sleeves and smiled widely.

"And of course," he said loudly, over the commotion, which quickly quieted down as he spoke up. "Congratulations to the Seventh Years. I offer the best of luck in your endeavors as you all venture into the next stage of your life. You may forget Hogwarts, but Hogwarts will never forget you."

The Great Hall broke out into roaring applause the moment Dumbledore finished his speech. The volume racketed up as suddenly, confetti rained upon them. Cheers and hoots filled the room.

Sirius let out a loud whoop and held out a hand for James to high five. The Potter didn't fail to follow through.

Kagome's grin faltered when she looked down the Great Hall and winced. James chuckled weakly when he saw why.

From up front Professor McGonagall, yellow stripes standing out starkly against her dark robes and hair, was glaring down at them sternly, having no doubt on whom the perpetrators behind the incidents were.

"Well, at least we can't get detention now…" James remarked with heavy relief. The others let out a few feeble chuckles.

Remus idly rubbed at his striped forearm. "Hey guys, how did you manage to get the clothes to change as well?"

Sirius perked up, bouncing in his seat. "Experimented with combining the potions, and using a spell to activate it."

Remus let out a thoughtful hum. Peter spoke up, still grinning. "How long is this supposed to last anyway?"

Kagome and Sirius froze and turned to look at each other. They both cringed.

Remus saw and stared at them. "You don't know," he stated, slowly enunciating each word with a flat voice. Thankfully many were still cheering or too fascinated with their prank to pay attention to what he was saying. "How do you not know? Didn't you test this?" Remus asked, his voice hitching up an octave as he spoke.

"Ah," Kagome said, trying to stall. "Well, we tested it on ourselves, of course. We would never use it otherwise."

Sirius took over from here, giving a sheepish chuckle. "We just… we used the counter-spell instead of waiting it out."

Peter palmed his face and laughed.

"Well, you used the potions from the prank book, yeah?" James asked, unconcerned, picking out a bit of confetti from his goblet before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. When the pair nodded, James just waved Remus' concerns off. "I reckon it should just wash off then if it doesn't wear off on its own."

"Not if using a spell messed with the effects," Remus muttered.

Kagome and Sirius shared another look. "I'm sure it didn't," she said, not too convincingly. "At the very least it might take a couple of extra washes, but I'm sure it's not _permanent_."

Remus looked skeptical, but said no more as desert finally appeared and a tempting chocolate cake distracted him.

o.O.o

"So," Kagome drew out two days later, her things packed and ready to go. She was perched at the edge of her trunk as she watched Lily finish up, petting Kirara as the nekomata napped in her lap. The rest of their dorm-mates had already finished and headed downstairs to wait to head over to the station.

"It was okay," Lily admitted grudgingly as she shoved a shirt, balled up, into the edge so that it'd fit. Her hair and skin were still coloured yellow and black—though the yellow was faded so much that they could be only discerned in her hair when the light hit it just right. Whether it was her hair or the amount of times she washed it, Kagome didn't know. "The confetti was a nice touch. I just wish this would wear off already," she mock-complained, tugging at her striped hair.

There was an unspoken understanding between Lily and herself—whenever whatever prank she pulled with her friends that in any way included Lily herself, Kagome would keep a polite distance away from the redhead—in the case that there might be any potential hard feelings—until the next day or unless Lily approached her first.

Lily had a temper. Kagome was familiar with it, but only through her relation to James, who had a knack for rubbing the muggleborn the wrong way, much to his own consternation. And since pranking had to do with James, and add in the fact that Lily did not often appreciate their pranking just on principle, it was just better to be safe than sorry to keep the peace in their dorms and between themselves.

Huffing out a laugh, Kagome regarded the redhead with a grin. The stripes on her skin were more pronounced and since her hair was already dark, only the yellow stripes in her hair could be picked out. "Which from you is a huge compliment," she replied, skipping over the colour issue. "I'll be sure not let James in on that, though," she joked, snickering at the horrified face it drew.

Lily shook her head, lips pursed as she tried not to smile. "How did you get everyone's skin and clothes to change colors when Professor Dumbledore announced that Hufflepuff won the House cup anyway?"

Kagome gave a secretive grin. "A prankster never reveals their secret."

Lily eyed her with her large green eyes. Harry's face flickered in Kagome's mind, and she shifted with discomfort. "I'm pretty sure you mean magician," she said slowly, raising a thin eyebrow.

The Potter shrugged. "You say to-may-to, I say to-mah-to."

Still eyeing her, Lily let out a small laugh. "You'll write, won't you?" she implored, peering at Kagome hesitantly.

Kagome nodded. "Of course! And, I know we haven't hung out much this year, but maybe during the summer we can?"

Lily looked hesitant and Kagome almost laughed. "I won't bring my brother, if that's what you're worried about."

The red-head looked a tiny bit ashamed. "I know he's your sibling, but I always hang out with Severus, and they—"

"No, seriously Lily," Kagome cut in. "I understand."

She did, truly, because remaining friends with Severus didn't make Lily many friends in her own house. The only other girl she was close to was Mary, and probably because the girl herself was muggleborn as well and wasn't raised in the belief that Slytherins and Gryffindors just don't mix. Unfortunately, Mary was incredibly shy—sweet and almost painfully polite, but ultimately shy.

And she was also pretty sure Severus and his… closed off personality and incredibly dry snark frightened Mary off a bit. First impressions weren't exactly the Slytherin's forte.

Kagome was probably the only Gryffindor that didn't bat an eye at Lily's stubborn refusal to leave Severus and their friendship behind, and that was likely only be credited to her knowledge of the future.

If nothing else, she admired Lily's loyalty to her friend. And Severus wasn't too bad once one got to know him enough that he let his walls down a bit.

"I know they don't get along—they really got off on the wrong foot," Kagome went on to say, lips twitching but not saying anything when Lily snorted at how much of an understatement _that _was. "And I know that you two don't get along much either. It's okay."

Lily gave a sheepish smile as she continued to stuff her things into her trunk. "Sometimes James is okay. He is…funny," she admitted, though it looked almost painful for her to do so. Kagome snickered, and Lily rolled her eyes at her. "But honestly, other times he opens his mouth and…" she trailed off with a helpless shrug.

Kagome winced and tried to smile. "Yeah, I guess," she murmured awkwardly because he _was _her brother after all, and she was of the mature opinion that only she could insult or be mean to him.

Not that she would, of course. Sometimes.

Well, only when he was mean first and deserved it, anyway.

Lily knew better than to linger on the touchy subject. "Maybe you can come over? Sleep over maybe?"

Kagome nodded. "I'll bring Kirara too!" she chirped, but then paused, remembering Kirara was a _two-tailed _cat. "Well, if that's alright with your parents."

Lily grinned, nodding. "Should be," she replied, shutting her trunk. She frowned when it wouldn't close all the way. She sat on it and when she looked down she sighed. The lid was just barely open, but the latch needed a little more room before it could fasten and lock. "Our neighborhood's small, we'll just have to keep her out of sight. Though, my sister…" She trailed off and casted Kagome a pleading look and her grin turned sheepish. "Help?"

Kagome jumped up. "Oh, well that should be easy then," she replied as she walked over, taking a seat once Lily scooted to the side to make room.

The added weight was enough to press the lid shut and Lily made a triumphant noise as she finally closed the latch.

Sharing a look, the pair erupted in giggles.

"Next year, let's look into shrinking charms."

o.O.o

In one of the many compartments of the Hogwarts Express sat five young Gryffindors, laughter filling the room to each corner.

The scenery passed by in a blur as the train charged on but no one but one really took noticed.

Kagome, like the others, was happy that the year was over and summer had arrived. But it was bittersweet.

Another year had gone by, just that much closer to the war. And to 1981, when life would go to hell.

Or at least, for everyone else. She wasn't sure if Kagome Melinda Potter would even exist past October 31st, 1981 if she failed in defeating Voldemort.

Sighing, Kagome curled onto the bench, resting against the wall as she gazed out the window. The thought wasn't one she liked to linger on.

A mute explosion sounded to her left, where the boys were playing exploding snap on the floor. A glance saw a grin plastered across Sirius' face and his eyebrows singed and smoking: half of one was actually missing.

With an amused shake of her head, Kagome turned back to the window to think. Usually she would be down there right with them, but she had begged off claiming she was feeling tired and just wanted to rest on the ride home.

And she was. Just more mentally and emotionally exhausted instead of physically so.

She was young. Too young. That's what she'd been telling herself all year. It wasn't like she _could _do much, eleven years old and just starting to do magic with no idea _how _she could defeat Voldemort.

And there was a how. There was a specific how, because why else did Harry Potter, not even of age, be the one who _had _to defeat the much older wizard when there were other strong wizards and witches with much more experience? Why not Dumbledore, who was proclaimed to be one of the most powerful wizards alive?

There was a catch, she was sure of it. But she had yet to have a flashback that laid out exactly what she had to do.

The jewel said she would receive information when it was needed, so she could only assume she had yet to receive the pertinent information because it was too soon and she wouldn't be able to do anything with it if she knew.

So with what she had, she knew she needed to train—she needed to plan. And she could start by making small changes. Getting close to Severus and Peter was a good start.

She just hoped it was good enough.

Speaking of Peter, he interrupted her thoughts with a quiet question and a soft touch to her shoulder. "Hey, Kagome? You awake?"

She shifted to glance at her friend, looking into his pale, round blue eyes. "Yeah, Pete?"

"Cart's coming through. Want anything?"

After a pause, she nodded, moving to stand up. Peter stepped back to give her room. "Yeah, I could do with something to drink," she commented, stretching, fingertips reaching towards the ceiling.

Peter's face split into a wide smile. "We're gonna get some Bernie Bott's and make a game of guessing the flavors. Wanna join?"

It startled a laugh from her. "Yeah. Sounds fun."

Nodding excitedly, he turned and crossed the room to the door. Kagome lingered for a moment, watching him.

_I hope it works. If not to save James and Lily and Harry and Sirius, but to save you as well…_

She just wished she knew what turned Pete in the first place, so she could make sure it didn't happen this go around.

* * *

><p><em>(AN –To be deleted later)<em>

_Probably should have waited until this was beta-read and properly edited, but I wanted a Christmas update, something to give you guys, and since I'm cooking this year I don't have much time. I'm actually on a break right now from cooking, so yeah, gotta rush. Sorry if this sucks!_

_If there are any glaring mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll fix accordingly. _

_Gratitude to Venas, who I believe once in the past suggested using confetti for a prank, and for the marauders to do a prank for graduation/ the end of the year feast. I wasn't planning to do a prank in the first place, and it wasn't exactly the prank you had in mind._

_Someone asked for more Lily/Kag interaction, and I hope this is good enough (for now). There'll be more later, during the summer. And more Severus/Kag interaction as well._

_Oh, and there's a fanart of one of the scenes. I'm pretty sure I mentioned this before, but since I finally reached the scene the fanart was actually about, I thought I would do so again. On deviantArt, sweetlessly drew this gorgeous art about the Marauders telling Remus that they don't care he's a werewolf—that he's their friend and that's all that mattered. Fittingly, it's called "Acceptance," which I named this chapter after. There should be a link to it on my profile; if not, just PM me, and I'll pass it on._

_Okay, I think that's all. I'll come back later and do a better job at proofing this and fix any mistakes I missed when I have the time. Probably tomorrow._

_And for those who read "In a World of Deception," look for an update today. Or maybe tomorrow, if I don't make it in time. I'll try. Again, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and have a happy New Year! Be safe!_

_—RainLily^^_


	24. 23: Year I: Part XI: Summertime

_Read, Review, and as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>**_ I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Only the ideas that pop into my mind.

* * *

><p>—Summertime—<p>

"You're not gonna forget about me, are you?" Sirius asked as the train pulled into the station. His bottom lip was sticking out, trembling _just _slightly, and his eyes were widened to gaze upon them imploringly for added effect.

Rolling her own eyes at his dramatics, Kagome shoved at him. "Shut up, idiot. It's only the summer." When Sirius just pouted at her, turning up the notch on the puppy eyes, Kagome caved and draped an arm around his shoulders to pull him in close for a hug. "Like any of us could ever, anyways."

Sirius grinned widely; there were dimples and everything. He wrapped his arm around Kagome in return, squeezing snugly.

"Yeah, mate," James snickered across from them, a gleeful glint to his eyes. "You're unforgettable. I'd even say annoyingly so."

At that, Sirius stuck his tongue out at James, and then at all of them when they began to laugh.

Finally, the train came to a full stop. They stood and left, merging with the crowd. It was slow going as they trudged their way down the corridor and out of the train. They then headed over to grab their trunks and the boys their respective owls, helping each other before moving on to find their parents.

It didn't take very long.

"Mum! Dad!"

As soon as they saw them the twins broke out into a run, pulling on their trunks and almost tripping over themselves when they skidded to a stop near their parents. Artemis, James' horned owl, hooted loudly in protest, her dark, spottled wings flapping sharply from within her cage. Luggage forgotten, the twins threw themselves at their parents' legs.

Their parents let out a startled laugh. "Eager to get out of school, I see," Ella remarked.

"Maybe we just missed you," Kagome replied as they pulled away to switch parents. Kirara wiggled and gave an annoyed sniff at being momentarily smothered, leaping to the ground when she went to hug her father.

Beside her, James let out a wild snort. "Speak for yourself. I missed sleeping in and Mum's cookies."

Ella scoffed and cuffed her son over the ear. "Knew it," Charles said fondly, his arm curling around Kagome's smaller body and stroking her hair. Beside them, a man chuckled deeply.

"Uncle?" Sirius blurted out as he and the others caught up to the twins.

"Ah, Sirius, my dear nephew," Alphard Black rumbled warmly, stepping up to ruffle the boy's hair. "Your mother sent me to collect you, and I met this charming couple while we waited for you children to arrive." He caught sight of Kagome and winked at her. "And it's lovely to meet you again, Miss Potter. Quite a coincidence that my nephew not only found you again, but was also sorted into the same house as well. A coincidence, but a fortunate one nonetheless."

At the elder Potters' questioning looks, Alphard explained, "We met many years ago, when they accidentally ran into each other in, ah yes, Diagon Alley." The man cut a sly glance to the Potter matriarch. "I can see where young Kagome here gets her beauty from."

"Oh, you did, hmm?" Ella remarked wryly, looking between the two. "And now I see where Sirius got his charm from."

Sirius gaped at his Uncle. "Uncle, don't hit on her. She's _married," _he exclaimed in a hushed, scandalized whisper, glancing at Charles pointedly.

James, however, choked suddenly and gaped at Sirius. "You mean you hit on our _mum_?!"

Their father snorted, laughing loudly as their mother hid a smile behind her hand.

"Oh, Remus! There you are!" called a female voice nearby and soon another couple was joining them.

Peter, who had yet to find his mother, spotted her just yards away. "Mum! Over here!" he called out, bouncing on his heels as he waved her down.

"Hm, I believe a round of introductions may be in order," Charles murmured in amusement as Mrs. Pettigrew finally joined them. "My name is Charles Potter, and this is my wife, Ella," he said, gesturing to his wife who gave a polite nod. "And our children, James and Kagome Potter. A pleasure to meet you all."

"Very good to meet you, Lord and Lady Potter," Mr. Lupin returned quietly. He was a slim, fair-haired man. Deep wrinkles were carved into his otherwise young face and his blue eyes contained a certain sharp edge to them. He shook Charles' hand thoroughly when the Head Auror extended it and nodded at Ella in return. "Lyall Lupin, and my wife, Hope." In contrast to Lyall, Hope was a tiny, beautiful brunette who had rested a fond hand on her son's head as she smiled in kind. "This is our son, Remus." Said boy gave a shy wave to the adults.

"Teresa Pettigrew," the blonde, round-faced woman introduced herself in a soft, yet firm voice. "My son, Peter." Peter grinned and waved.

"Alphard Black." Alphard's head dipped in greeting, and said nothing when the smile on Teresa's face became slightly forced and Lyall's a bit tense. Hope smiled and nodded politely in return, unaware of her husband's sudden distant expression. "My nephew, Sirius." He patted the boy on the head, smirking when Sirius swatted at the offensive hand. "A pleasure to meet you all."

"So you all are friends, then?" Hope asked with a curious glance about the children. "Gryffindors, isn't it?"

James grinned and nodded. "Yes ma'm. Best of friends, actually. We all stayed in the same dorm. Well, us guys anyways. Kagome stayed in the girl's dorm, obviously."

Remus and Peter shared a look and a secretive grin. Kagome hid one of her own, innocently petting Kirara.

Sirius snorted. "Not always," he snickered quietly under his breath, only to stop short and gasp when a certain someone's elbow dug into his ribs. Rubbing the sore spot gingerly, he glared at James who happily ignored him.

"It's really nice to meet you all," Kagome said, hurriedly changing the subject. She didn't like the way her mother's or Alphard's eyes had narrowed at Sirius. Though, she worried more about her mother than Alphard for obvious reasons. Besides, she could have sworn Alphard almost grinned for a split second.

"And you all as well," Lyall replied, peering at them. "A nice group of friends you have here, Remus."

His son ducked his head, slightly embarrassed. "Dad…" he muttered under his breath, making the adults chuckle.

o.O.o

As it usually took a while to leave the platform, on the account of the guard at the barrier only letting a few through at a time so no one attracted attention by bursting out all at once and alarming the muggles, the adults let them have a quick moment to say goodbye while they conversed with one another.

"Anyway," James was saying loftily. "It's not like we won't see each other during the summer, right? You guys can stay over too!"

Peter and Remus nodded almost immediately. Sirius looked more hesitant.

Overhearing her son, Ella interjected chidingly. "Of course that would be acceptable, but perhaps you might want to check in with what their parents have to say about them spending the night?"

James pouted.

"Well," Teresa murmured, "I suppose that would be alright," she agreed, though with some reservations. She gave her son a stern look. "But only if you stay on track with your summer assignments."

Peter nodded readily. "'Course, Mum."

Ella nodded seriously. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe we can even set up study groups. I wouldn't mind keeping an eye on them."

Lyall raised his eyebrows. "All five of them?" he murmured, amused. "At once? Are you sure they won't be too much of a hassle?"

"Us?" Sirius said, feigning offense. "We are absolute angels," he proclaimed.

Perhaps it would have even been convincing if Remus had not made a suspiciously incredulous noise immediately after.

Charles chuckled, waving off the other man's concern. "Oh, it shouldn't be a problem. I doubt they'll be anything like the twins at their worst."

In a mock-whisper, Ella added, "Not long after they began to walk, they went through a naked phase. They had a habit shimmying out and streaking through the house. Thank Merlin for sticking charms."

Alphard and his nephew burst out laughing. The women broke out in giggles. Remus and Peter were hanging off each other, doubled over and trying not to fall from their heavy laughter.

The twins, however, were decidedly _not _amused. Their stares were absolutely stricken; their cheeks glowing red."Mum!" they exclaimed, horrified.

"Oh, I never thought to use them on clothes," Teresa mused.

"Oh, well, I used it on those too," Ella replied, grinning. "It helped with catching them and making them stay still. Getting them both dressed and remaining that way was a bit of a hassle. I'd be finished with one only to find out the other was already naked again and dashing down the hall!" Their mother shook her head fondly at the memories. "It was difficult at times, and I didn't want to foist them on the elves. They had enough to deal with what with their messes."

"Merlin and Morgana, I can't. I just _can't_," Kagome breathed out in mortification.

James turned to her, wide-eyed. "I think we should make a run for it."

"I think so too," she agreed with an eager nod. "Should we make a break for it and do it now, or wait until later, when they least expect it?"

"Kids, if you're planning an escape, a helpful tip would be to wait until we're not within earshot to hear you."

"I don't know you," James said loudly in reply to his father. "I'm disowning you guys." To Kagome, he said. "Now that I think about it, we _must_ be adopted. We're nothing like them. They're too evil."

Their friends, who were by then all but rolling on the ground laughing, stopped and just _stared_. They exchanged looks, looked between the twins and their parents, and broke down laughing once more.

"Mate, you've no idea just how alike you guys are." Sirius managed to choke out. "_No idea_."

To further that point, they looked between Kagome and her mother in particular.

Still chuckling, Lyall shook his head. "Well, the platform looks to be clearing up. We ought to start going."

Teresa nodded. "It really was a pleasure to meet you all, and you kids as well. Floo me whenever you want Peter over," she told them, and the children waved to Peter as they left.

"We should leave as well," Hope added a moment later, after sharing a look with her husband. That her son had made friends and looked at home with them, more relaxed and _happy _and _smiling _so, _so _widely filled her with such joy and relief that it was a miracle she hadn't begun to cry. "And we'll be _more_ than happy to let Remus spend time with his friends," she readily agreed. "Just let us know when. They're welcomed to stay the night as well."

Remus waved as he left with his parents, a grin fixed on his face. "See you guys later!"

"Bye Remus!" they chorused.

Alphard chuckled. "I better get you home as well, kid."

Sirius, however, frowned, not looking forward to going home. Seeing it, Alphard sighed and patted his shoulder. "We'll swing by for ice cream before, though."

"Do you think Sirius' parents would mind letting him stay over?" Charles inquired to Alphard. Sirius looked to the ground.

The man paused, a split-second grimace crossing his face. "Sirius is the first of his branch of the family to not be sorted into Slytherin, never mind that he was sorted into Gryffindor. To say my sister is unhappy at the turn of events would be an understatement."

"Well, that's a load of bollocks!" James exclaimed angrily. Though she remained silent, Kagome agreed, not forgetting the events of Sirius' birthday.

Charles palmed his face in exasperation. "James!" Ella chided sternly, but James stubbornly refused to say otherwise. Ella and her husband sent Alphard an apologetic look but the man only shrugged.

"Well, I happen to agree with the lad," he murmured wryly.

Kagome looked at Sirius, who had yet to say anything. Taking in his sad, vacant look, she thought back to what he said on the train and wondered if there was more weight to his words than she realized.

When he wasn't looking, Kagome ambushed the boy and pulled him into a tight hug. "No, really. There'll be no forgetting you," she whispered in his ear. Louder, she continued. "We won't even have time to miss you, we'll be writing you so much even if your parents don't let you come over."

Sirius went bright red. "You—you too," he stammered, eyes wide. He quickly cleared out his throat. "And besides," he continued, trying for nonchalant. "I'm sure my parents will jump at the chance to be rid of me."

That certainly earned a sharp look from the Potters, though no one but one really noticed. Alphard gave a sad sigh and a helpless shrug when the Charles and Ella turned their stares to him.

"Well, whatever happens, you can be assured you'll be welcomed at our home, dear," Ella said kindly.

Sirius stared up at her, eyes wide. "Thank you," he breathed out.

Alphard reached over and ruffled his nephew's hair. "I'm sure we can figure something out." When Sirius blinked at his Uncle, the man winked, causing Sirius to grin widely.

o.O.o

After they and their parents parted ways with Sirius and his uncle, the Potter family passed through the ticket barrier. She could still pick out other students, but none she really knew. She did, however, catch sight of Lily and Severus on their way to the exit.

The pair were standing with a few adults, a pale, willowy, dark-haired woman with a drawn face that Kagome suspected was Severus' mother, and a couple—a fair-haired shorter man, with a bright grin and bright green eyes and a blue-eyed, red-headed woman who was a few inches taller than her partner—who must've been Lily's parents.

Behind them was a young, skinny little girl with light brown hair that clung to them like a growth, alternating between glaring at Lily and Severus and flinching when other students passed through the barrier. _Petunia_, her mind supplied her, along with a disquieting feeling behind it that had Kagome puzzling after why for a moment.

However, no further information or flashbacks made itself known.

Seeing that James was busy chatting with their father, Kagome tugged on her mother's sleeve, cutting a quick look at the pair when she glanced down. "Be right back?"

Smiling down at her daughter, Ella nodded. "Be quick though, love."

Nodding, Kagome briskly jogged over, weaving through the crowd. "Lily! Severus!" she called when she was only a few feet away.

The pair turned slightly as she came up. Lily grinned and Severus nodded curtly.

"Just wanted to wish you guys a good summer before you left," she chirped. Lily's grin widened and Severus blinked at her, startled. Turning to the adults, Kagome bowed her head slightly in greeting. "Hello, I'm Kagome Potter. I roomed with Lily this year, and shared a couple of classes with Severus."

"Pleasure to meet you, dear," Lily's mother replied with a smile. Her husband and Severus' mother, who was watching her keenly, both nodded, the former with a smile of his own.

Petunia, however, gave Kagome the stink eye to which she politely ignored.

"Kagome, dear! We must get going!"

Kagome shuffled Kirara in her arms, Petunia squeaking in fear when she caught sight of her second tail. "And that would be my Mum," she explained. "Better get going then."

"Oh!" Lily said as something just occurred to her. "Kagome can come over sometime this summer, right?" she asked, turning to her parents.

They shared a glance before nodding. "Of course. As long as it's alright with her parents." Petunia's face became deathly pale and from the corner of her eyes she saw Severus duck his head to hide a smirk.

"Thanks!" Kagome grinned. "Well, gotta go, but I'll be sure to ask. See you two soon, then!" she said with a wave to each of them.

Severus waved back with a sort of dumbfounded expression, and Lily let her go but only with a quick, parting hug and a whispered. "See you!"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Evans!"

The adults nodded as she took her leave.

"What were you doing over there?" James asked when she returned to his and their parents' sides.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome replied, "Just wanted to wish them a good summer."

"Even Snivellus?"

She shot her brother a sharp look, but James stubbornly ignored her. Groaning under her breath, Kagome nodded. "Yes, even _Severus_."

James' face twisted at her pointed use of the Slytherin's name. "I'm not even going to ask why," he muttered. After a beat though, he couldn't help but ask. "What did Lily say?"

It was _so hard _not to snort at her brother. Instead, she ignored him.

"Kagome? C'mon! Did she say anything about me? Did she?"

o.O.o

_Lily,_

_How's your summer so far? Enjoying the freedom? The lack of my brother and company? ; )_

_K_

_P.S. Tell Severus hello for me!_

o.O.o

"Ka-go-me, _c'mon!_"

"I'm _coming_, James!" Rolling her eyes as she rummaged through the shed, Kagome grabbed her quidditch gear — guards, helmet, broom — out of storage. Hands full, she shuffled out, hooking the edge of the shed door and swinging it shut behind her. Dumping her things to the side, she sat down against the wall and went about suiting up.

It hadn't even been a couple of days since they've started summer break when James began needling her to practice with him. "_It's been a year since we, since __**I**__, have been on an actual broom and played Quidditch. If we're gonna make the team next year, we __**need **__to practice!" _he kept on saying. And yeah, she loved flying — without the risk of the broom going rogue, of course — but if James had his way they'd be practicing _every day _for _hours _for the rest of break.

Kagome sighed. She hadn't even told him she wasn't planning to make the try-outs next year yet, trying to avoid the inevitable, dramatic scene she knew he'd make. There was also the fact that she didn't look forward to seeing his crushed face either. He had been so excited for the Potter Twins being a force to be reckoned with on the Quidditch team.

"You ready yet?!" came the faint shout from the field, and she rolled her eyes in exasperation, not bothering to deign her twin with a reply. She was wrapping up fastening her arm guards when, suddenly, she heard the hissing.

_*Greetings again, child-speaker.*_

Kagome blinked and turned, eyes widening at the large brown snake coiled to her left, its head hovering in the air and its tiny, dark copper eyes staring right at her. It was hard to tell how long the reptile was when coiled, but the snake itself was thick bodied and possessed a dark-brown zigzag dorsal pattern. Her eyes widened even further with recognition. _*Siki!* _she exclaimed happily. _*It's been a while! How have you been?*_

The snake let out a pleased hiss, its forked tongue flicking out to lick at the air. *_Well. Prey-food has been abundant since the last we've met._* Siki moved, slithering over to Kagome's foot, languidly sliding up and around her calf. Upon reaching the girl's raised knee, the snake paused to rest on it. _*And yourself?*_

_*I've been well, also. Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what brings you out of the forest?* _Kagome wondered. They've only met a few times since their first meeting, and it was always in the forest surrounding their home.

_*It has been too long since I last had intelligent company. I also saw that you were without that feline monstrosity of yours at your heels, and so thought a chat would be nice*_

Kagome grinned. She knew Kirara liked Siki, and was pretty sure the lazy pawing was just Kirara's way of teasing the adder. She'd seen the feline do as such often enough with Shippo's tail, so long ago. Obviously, though, the feeling wasn't mutual.

*_Y'know Kirara's harmless._* When the adder gave the snake equivalent to a scoff, Kagome giggled. *_To you, anyway._*

Before Siki could reply there was a surprised yelp and as Kagome's head shot up to look, Siki's swiveled followed.

James stood ten feet away, hazel eyes wide and eyebrows raised. His white-knuckled fingers were gripping his broom tightly. "Kagome. That's a really big snake. On you. Wrapped around your leg." His eyes dart to lock with his twin's before quickly returning to the snake who had yet to blink. "Kagome, it's _staring_."

A laugh spilled from her mouth. She'd forgotten that James had yet to meet Siki, their meetings so few and far in-between. "James, this is Siki. Remember when I got chased by that fox? When I first found out I was a parselmouth?"

James gave an owlish blink. "Oh." He looked up at her, relaxing just a tiny bit. "She's the snake you stayed with?"

Kagome nodded and turned to Siki, missing her brother's slack-jawed expression when she began hissing. _*Hey, Siki? This is James, my brother.*_

Siki's head pivoted back to face Kagome once more. _*He is not a speaker?*_

Kagome shook her head. _*No. Just me.*_

_*A pity, then. Does he often make that face?*_

Kagome glanced up and snorted. _*Not always, no.* _To her brother, she raised her eyebrows. "James?"

She watched as he shook his head and offered a sheepish shrug. "I've never heard you speak parseltongue before," he said quietly and Kagome bit her lip, her stomach twisting at the tone he took.

"It's…" Her throat felt tight all of a sudden. "That's not a bad thing, is it?" she asked, forcing the words out. When they first discovered her ability, James didn't think anything of it aside from how cool it was. But that was before he knew it was a Dark ability, before their parents were caught in an attack by Dark wizards, before his dislike for the Dark arts had really culminated.

James shrugged, gaze fixated on Siki, thoughtful and pensive and wary. "No, not really. Just… Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth as well, y'know? That's why the symbol for the house is a serpent," he said idly. "And that Voldemort?" And there, Kagome froze, her lungs constricting, her insides feeling as if they was doused with something cold. "I overheard a couple of older Snakes say he can speak parseltongue too."

_The stares were heavy, settled uncomfortably against her back as she briskly walked through the halls. She tried hard to ignore as people on either side drew away as she approached, like they were frightened. Frightened of catching something._

_Frightened of her._

Kagome jerked in her spot, stung. Siki coiled tighter around her leg, sensing or smelling something off, she didn't know, but the adder did raise its head higher to stare hard at James. "James?" she whispered, unable to help the hurt coloring her tone. "What's that supposed to mean? What are you trying to say?"

_"…__he's a parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes?"_

_"…__who knows what happened, how he survived… Maybe that's why You-Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding?"_

Kagome swallowed thickly, fingers grasping tightly at the hem of her shirt, the hurt, the crushing feeling bearing down on her — her own or Harry's, she couldn't even tell anymore — pounding in her skull and threatening to overwhelm her.

Something in her tone must have tipped James off, because his head shot up to look at her and his pensive expression quickly shifted to horrified. "Merlin, not whatever you're thinking! Stop making that face!" he exclaimed, panicking. He scrambled forward, hands flailing, but a quick look at Siki stopped him short in his spot.

"Being a parselmouth doesn't mean you're _evil_," she stressed with feeling, suddenly angry. She held out her palm to Siki, moving to stand once the snake had wrapped around her arm. Her whole body begun vibrating. "It's just an _ability. _It's not like I can help it or anything!" she went on, her voice rising in pitch with each word.

James quickly took a step back and shook his head, face drawn and pale. "No, I just meant—if anyone _found out_. They might think the wrong thing about you! Kagome, _please_."

But her chest still felt tight, her breathing coming quick and shallow and furious. "I'm not gonna shout to the world that I can talk to snakes, James, but I won't be ashamed because some crazy mass-murderer has the same ability as me!"

Her brother threw his hands up in the air, palms up in a gesture of surrender. His eyes were wide and wet. "I know, I know! And you _shouldn't_, I'm sorry! I really am, Kagome! I didn't mean to make it sound like a bad thing. I'm just—I guess I forgot you could do that and just got worried, thinking about if people found out—all the bad things they might say about you if they did."

Kagome pointedly looked away, swallowing thickly, quickly calming down in the face of her brother's pleading expression and the frank concern in his voice. Yeah, maybe James shouldn't have phrased it so carelessly but he was right to be worried, she couldn't deny that. It _wouldn't_ be good news if other people found out.

It was just… Those flashbacks… The heavy stares and the distrust and fear radiating from them — the loneliness, the anger, and the hurt entwined with the memory… It felt so real, like they came from _her,_ and the look on James face _scared her, _and it was hard to separate herself and her own feelings from Harry's.

"Merlin was a parselmouth too, y'know," she muttered, hating how petulant she sounded.

"Yeah, I know," James agreed quickly. "That's pretty awesome. Slytherin and that Voldemort creep just give it a bad rep." The boy shifted restlessly, casting his sister a worried look. "We're okay, right?" he inquired in a small voice. "I know you're not evil. You gotta know I'd never think that. You're my sister."

_Not really. I was never meant to be._

The thought voiced itself in her head before Kagome could help it, and the reassuring smile she gave to her brother felt like it came off more tentative than she would've liked. "I know. We're okay. I just…" Kagome sighed, rubbing her free hand over her face. "You're not the only one that's worried. I really shouldn't have shouted at you, though. I'm sorry, James," she said quietly.

James shrugged it off. "It's fine," he replied

_*Is everything alright?*_

Blinking fast, Kagome glanced down at her arm, feeling a rueful twinge from having half-forgotten about the snake she was carrying. _*Sorry about that, Siki. Everything's fine now. It was just a…misunderstanding.*_

_*Hmph. I find that as an understatement from the way you were practically sparking.*_

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed at the wording, but then James was stepping forward tentatively. "I won't lie though, it's kinda weird," he said, with a sheepish shrug. "With the hissing? Cool, but a little weird."

Kagome relaxed a little.

James ventured closer. "So, uh, she's not poisonous, is she?" he asked with a half-hearted smile.

Kagome shrugged. "Even if she was, she isn't going to bite." To Siki, she asked, _*Maybe. But it's fine. He was just worried about me. Now he's just asking about you, whether if you're poisonous.* _Kagome made a thoughtful sound. _*Are you?*_

_*I am. But I doubt it would do much harm to ones as large as you. In any case, humans do not taste good.* _Kagome had the feeling that if snakes could roll their eyes, Siki would be doing just that._*Human children even lesser so.*_

When Kagome laughed, James squinted at her. "What?"

"Apparently we're not exactly tasty," she answered with a little grin. James snorted, grinning a bit himself, and just like that Kagome felt a little better.

o.O.o

_Dear Kagome,_

_Since we've left Hogwarts, I haven't woken up earlier than eleven. It's absolutely amazing. I love it._ _But honestly, I miss it already. It's kinda weird, knowing I won't be able to cast magic until September… Everything is so normal here that it feels off. Sometimes I think the past year was all just a dream and I'm gonna to wake up and go to secondary school in the fall. Do you know what I mean? Or maybe you don't. You've grown up magic all your life, after all._ _The "no magic outside Hogwarts" rule really sucks though. But it's probably for the best. Tuney keeps glaring at me, and Sev whenever we're together for that matter, like we're gonna grow warts or cast a spell on her any second! And she hates it whenever an owl comes by! She's worried about the neighborhood seeing them and might think us some weird, owl collecting family or something. It'd be way too easy to just… cast a spell and change the color of her dress or something._ _Anyway, does your family have anything planned for the summer? We'll be going to Spain next week, I'm so excited!_

_Lily_

_P.S. Tell him yourself! :P I'm sure he'd appreciate getting a letter from you._

o.O.o

Not even two seconds after the fireplace flared and Remus stumbled out did the twins let out a shout.

"Remus!"

Grinning, Remus stepped away from the fireplace just as it flared again and his parents stepped through as well.

He was not, however, expecting the dual-ambush they suddenly bestowed him, a twin tackling him from each side. Though shocked, his face split into a wider smile as he hugged the pair in return. "Merlin, you two!" he breathed out, exasperated. "You act like it's been years since we've left Hogwarts! It's barely even been a week!"

James was the first to pull away, grinning toothily himself. "Mate, you live with this one and a day seems like a decade!"

With an offended gasp, Kagome pulled away next to gift her twin with a smack. As her brother rubbed his arm with a pout, Kagome turned to Remus' parents with a sunny smile. "Lovely to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin!" she chirped.

Remus ducked his head and coughed to cover his snort.

Hope, who was biting her lip, her amber eyes a tad misty, smiled in return. "And you as well, dear," she replied, her husband nodding in kind with a small wry smile of his own.

"Children, don't be so rude!" James and Kagome squeaked at their mother's voice. "Invite them in already!"

"Sorry!" they chorused, scrambling back from the fireplace to let them through into the entrance hall.

Ella was shaking her head fondly at her children's antics. "My apologies, Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin. Neither my husband nor I know what we've done to deserve such unruly children. We've tried to impart the two with manners, but, they've got such hard heads that it's rather difficult for anything to get through," she said lightly, lips pursed in a half-hearted attempt of disapproval.

Anyone could tell she wasn't serious, though. Her fond light in her blue eyes as she regarded her children gave her away. Still, her children followed suit to look appropriately chastised and contrite.

Laughing softly under her breath, Hope shook her head. "It's fine, Lady Potter. Your children are a delight. And please, it's Hope."

"Hope, then," Ella repeated, pleased. "And none of that Lady nonsense! It's Ella. With our children such close friends already, I have a feeling we'll be seeing one another quite often, so no sense for such formalities. Welcome to my home. Would you two like some tea?"

"It would be a pleasure," Lyall murmured.

"Follow me, then," Ella said, stepping away to lead them into the sitting room. "You can run along now, children," she told them, shooing them off. "And remember the rules. If you're going to play outside, you're to stay in the perimeter!"

"Okay, Mum!" they chorused, sharing an eye roll. Remus snickered.

"Peter's just got here himself," Kagome told Remus as they dragged him up the stairs after he waved his parents goodbye, rucksack in hand. "He's up in James room at the moment, checking out James' chocolate card collection. Sirius should be here soon."

"So he's coming?" Remus asked, jogging after them.

"Yeah. I mean, they're still not happy he's been sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, though, of course," Kagome explained, and she snorted, rolling her eyes. "And I'm pretty sure his mum doesn't like ours."

"Mhm," James hummed, his voice tinged with distaste. "But apparently Sirius' father pointed out that at least our family is of noble and pure blood or whatever, and that Sirius could've done much worse making friends in our House. So that's that."

Remus shook his head. "Why doesn't his mum like yours?"

The twins shared a look and shrugged. "Bugger if we know," they chorused.

o.O.o

"I've never been in a girl's room before," Sirius commented upon entering Kagome's room, and without permission at that. He had only just arrived, and after stopping off at James' room where the boys would be camping together for the night, he all but demanded for Kagome to show him her room as well because it was only polite.

Kagome thought he just wanted to snoop.

"Is it everything you've dreamed it to be?" she drawled sarcastically, leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed.

Sirius' nose crinkled as he spun, taking it in. "Lot cleaner."

Kagome rolled her eyes, remembering the disarray the dorms was often in, worn clothes littered everywhere and whatnot. Even Peter wasn't exempt from adding to the mess, though he definitely wasn't as bad as James or Sirius. Remus was the only one she could count on keeping a clean space. "Not everyone enjoys living in a pigsty like you or my brother does."

Sirius, who had spied her little stuffed fox animal and was grinning, shrugged as he moved onto the bookcase with the pictures. He let out a little laugh when he came across the one her father had taken on their birthday, of her on the transfigured pony with James hovering nearby on his new broom, and their mother in the background with a grudging smile on her face. The sound itself was an amused one, but it was bittersweet, tinged with a sad, wistful note.

"Looking for something incriminating, are you?" she joked, trying to cheer him up. "Don't get your hopes up. I made sure to hide anything potentially embarrassing just in case. "

It managed to coax out a little smile. Sirius glanced over as he moved on in his inspection, eyes brighter and dancing. "Meaning there _is _something to be found, eh?"

Kagome just cocked an eyebrow in reply.

Sirius picked up a letter from her nightstand, flopping down onto her bed with a grunt and sitting back. "Who else have you been writing, hm?" he teased, shaking the letter as he wiggled to get comfortable. The parchment flapped nosily between them.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome jumped up and walked over, intending on snatching it back. "Give it here."

He laughed. "Thought you said you hid anything embarrassing?" he teased, taking his chance to scan the writing. Sirius suddenly sat up, eyes going wide as he caught the sender's name. The parchment crinkled under his tightened grip. "Severus Snape?!" Wide, gray eyes turned to stare at her accusingly. "You're writing letters to _Snivellus?"_

Eyes narrowing, she deftly snatched the letter back. "Who _I _write to is none of _your _business!" she informed him succinctly, stuffing the letter into her nightstand drawer. When Sirius made movements to grab it again, she gave him her most withering glaring, daring him to go for it.

Wisely, Sirius merely swallowed lightly and slowly drew his hand away. As soon as the death stare melted away, however, Sirius started up again, disdain thick on his tongue. "Are you serious? _Snivellus?"_

Kagome's lips twitched and she quickly turned to hide her oncoming grin. "Have you gone mental? That's _your_ name, not mine."

An indignant squeak escaped her friend and she sniggered under her breath. "Merlin!" Sirius muttered, rolling off her bed and brandishing the envelope the letter had arrived in, waving it wildly. "This isn't something to joke about!"

Ignoring his dramatics, Kagome flounced to her bed, falling back onto it with a puff. "Didn't I just say who I write to is none of your business?" If she didn't already know it was a lost cause by now, she would have said something. Unfortunately, as it was, Sirius' dislike for Severus—and James', for that matter—was solid. "So we write sometimes, what of it? He was just thanking me for sending him this article 'bout potions."

He sucked in a scandalized breath. "You're sending him _articles?!_" Sirius stared at her as if he couldn't even recognize her. "But—but, _Snivellus!"_ he whined.

"But _nothing_," she mocked in return, groaning heavily, thrown an arm across her face. "Merlin, you're like a broken record," she muttered.

Sirius blinked over at her. "What?"

Shifting her arm, Kagome blinked back at him, staring, before quickly shaking her head. "It's a saying. When a vinyl gets scratched, sometimes it repeats itself?"

"Then why not just do a spell to repair it?" Sirius asked, confused.

"It's a muggle saying," Kagome explained patiently. When Sirius furrowed his eyebrows at her, as if saying, 'How would you know?', and she shrugged and lied, saying, "Lily."

"Oh." Sirius started, narrowing his eyes at her. "Hey!"

Kagome snickered.

o.O.o

Kagome was sitting next to James, head propped against his shoulder as they stared at the fireplace and watched the tendrils dance and lick at the air.

Outside, they could see the full moon shining full force.

"I feel bad for Remus... it's not fair," Kagome confessed as she glanced outside, her words quiet and morose.

Once upon a time, such a sight used to be beautiful—the moon, full and bright, in the midst of a sea of stars. More often than not, they used to camp out under the night sky. Not her new family, that is, but her old one.

The thought of them had her heart clenching even more so.

She could remember it clearly now, despite it being—and wow, how her stomach twisted at the realization—over a decade since she'd last lain eyes on her friends, her family. Over a decade since the last time she had been tucked in her sleeping bag, staring up at the darkened sky with Shippo cuddled into her chest, eyes tracing the constellations as she waited for sleep to take over.

_"__You should be asleep by now, idiot. Gotta wake up early tomorrow."_

Kagome clenched her eyes as they suddenly began to sting. It was hard, sometimes, remembering what Inuyasha's voice sounded like… His gruff, low timber, edged with fondness…

_"__I know. It's just… do you ever take the time to just… look at the stars?"_

James arm curled around her back, squeezing lightly. It was almost ironic, Kagome thought with a wry, bitter twist of her lips. Inuyasha and Remus. One best friend turned human at the new moon; one lost his humanity when it was full.

And she could almost imagine it, too, familiar as she was with demons and half-demons losing their grip on reality, transforming under an influence out of their control… She could hear Remus' pained growls and whimpers as he hurt himself in the transformation. The heart-wrenching howling at being alone, without a pack and imprisoned by four rickety, old, wooden walls, left to stare forlornly out at the moon through a small, smudged window, unable to answer its call or feel its light through his fur as he ran free. Could imagine his own claws tearing through fur and skin because of the energy thrumming through his veins, like an angry itch he couldn't bear to ignore…

James remained silent at first, giving a murmur of agreement because what else was there to say? It wasn't the first time they had sat there, unhappy with the circumstances of their friend's furry little problem.

"I wish there was a way to help him out, or make it easier on him," James confessed, words coming as a fragile whisper. "I've read that… that werewolf wounds, scratches or bites—they leave permanent scares."

Kagome shut her eyes.

_His own claws tearing through fur and skin because of the energy thrumming through his veins, like an angry itch he couldn't bear to ignore…_

"I wish that we could somehow spend the night with him, so he isn't alone." Kagome swallowed thickly, her eyes darting to steal a glance at her brother's pensive face, the question - _should she, shouldn't she?_ - crossing her mind.

On the same vein, Remus' face as it is now, young and pale and drawn and scarred, flickered to life in her head, switching with another image —

_She trudged down the stone corridor, pulling sharply on her coat to keep the biting cold of winter out. With a look ahead she spied_ _a form yards away, tall and thin and hunched over in a thread-bare cloak, elbows leveled on the stone edge, staring blank-faced through the columns into the snow-swirling air._

_Her footsteps faltered. "Professor Lupin?"_

_And the man's head turned and her stomach squirmed uncomfortably at the sight of the dull amber eyes boring back into her, at the agony dwelling deep in it depths. Then a split-second later a flicker of life and recognition had sparked at the sight of her standing there, awkward and cold, gloved hands digging into the fabric of her coat._

_His scarred face shifted; there was crooked tilt to his mouth. "Oh, hello there, Harry. A bit nippy out, isn't it?"_

_And she wouldn't realize, not ever, not until now, the date and its significance._

_December 29th._

_Sirius Black's birthday._

_— _and if her voice was a little shaky, a little weaker when she finished speaking, well…

"I bet that's the worst part – going through it alone..."

And James suddenly stiffened, a thought coming to him. His eyes lit up excitedly. "Maybe…" he mumbled, amazement colouring his voice. "Maybe there _is_ a way..."

Kagome froze, her heart tripping and speeding, and she quickly looked at him. "What do you mean?"

A slow grin was finding its way onto his face. James grabbed her wrists, laughing at the surprised yelp she let out, and dragged her up. "You'll see. We gotta hit the library though," he told her, and then he was pulling on her and leading out her out the door and downstairs. "Come along, sister dear!"

"James?" Kagome whispered-shouted, trying not to grin in the face of his excitement.

"Animals, Mel! Animals!"

o.O.o

Words - 7,229

_Yeah... I've got nothing except my sincere apologies for the six month wait for this chapter. I was hoping to get it out by March or April but... Well, life, y'know? I shan't bore or depress you guys with the details. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. I'll try my best. _

_My eternal thanks to all who are still sticking with this, I really do appreciate it! And thanks, as always, to ArmyWife22079 for proofing._

_Thank you also for all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me. In particular, those that let me know of any mistakes I let slip since the last chapter was kind of a rush job, lol. I really appreciated that._

_Speaking of reviews, I can't remember who/if I replied to for the last chapter... X.x But there were some really nice, touching reviews that are making me feel really shitty if I never replied to them, so know that they were read and so very, very appreciated. I can only promise to try harder to give your reviews the proper responses they deserve from now on._

**_Also important announcement! _**_More gorgeous fanart has been created for the previous chapter by the gracious and talented sweetlessly. Head over to my profile to find the link!__  
><em>

_Next up on my to-do list is to update IWD, if any of you are interested in knowing._

_Until next time, guys!_

_-RainLily^^_


End file.
